


Love Happens

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Viikon loma Hokkaidossa puuterilumen ja monipuolisten laskettelurinteiden ympäröimänä muuttuu reissuksi, joka muuttaa Baekhyunin ja Chanyeolin suhteen ikuisesti. Poissa yleisön katseilta ja muilta tiimitovereilta, jo pitkään liian vahvoja tunteita tiimitoveriaan kohti tunteva Baekhyun menee vähän sekaisin päästäessään Chanyeolin liian lähelle itseään. Niseko Villagen ylle nouseva lumimyrsky ajaa kaksikon neljän seinän sisälle, eikä mökkihöperyys tee hyvää paljon tilaa tarvitsevalle Baekhyunille. Chanyeolin läheisyys ajaa Baekhyunin nurkkaan ja pakottaa hänet toimimaan, ei välttämättä niin viisaalla tavalla. Chanyeol puolestaan hämmentyy, kun asiat liikkuvat luonnostaan eikä Baekhyunin lähellä ole yhtään vaikeaa olla. Mökin suojissa on helppo olla, mutta mitä tapahtuu, kun loma tulee loppuun ja karu arki alkaa?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Chapter 1

Hokkaido oli pimentynyt pari tuntia sitten. Ilman lämpötila alkoi laskea nopeasti pakkasen puolelle. Kylmä vuoristossa puhaltava tuuli teki kelistä entistä ihoon pureutuvan. Kuiva, kymmenen pakkasasteen keli saattoi pahimmillaan tuntua kahdeltakymmeneltä negatiivistä celciusta.

Baekhyun katseli kiehtoutuneena ulos paikallisen taksin ikkunasta. Nisakon valtava hiihtokeskus vilisi silmien edessä. Neljän vuoren yhdistetty alue oli heidän paratiisinsa kuluvan viikon ajan. Joka puolella oli ihmisiä, majoitusrakennuksia, hiihtohissejä, erilaisia liikkeitä, ravintoloita, kauppoja, välinevuokraamoja. Kylästä sai kaiken tarpeellisen ja siellä pystyi elämään kuten tavallisessa kaupungissa. Baekhyun oli edelleen yhtä haltioitunut. Edellisestä vierailukerrasta oli yli vuosi aikaa ja sekin oli mennyt pieleen puolessa välissä lomaa Jongdaen kiekaistua liian kovaa ja paljastaen identiteettinsä koko maailmalle. Tällä kertaa Baekhyun aikoi pitää ekstra-matalaa profiilia.

Taksi pysähtyi yksikerroksisen, puun värisen mökin edustalle. Chanyeol havahtui horroksestaan ja suoritti maksun kuskin kanssa. Baekhyun kuunteli japaninkielistä keskustelua, ymmärtäen sanan sieltä täältä. Yeolin kielitaito oli kehittynyt vuodessa huimasti. Hän itse ei ollut niinkään kiinnostunut kielten opiskelusta, hänellä ei riittänyt aivokapasiteettia. Laulaminen oli hänen kaikkensa.

Neljän hengen mökki oli pelkästään heidän kahden käytössä. Baekhyunia arvelutti, mutta ei ilmaissut huoltaan ääneen. Hän oli pettynyt, Jongdae oli sairastunut kaksi päivää ennen lomaa eikä kylmässä pakkasessa tunteja kestävä laskeminen ollut rajun flunssan päälle suotavaa. Hän ei halunnut olla vastuussa mahdollisesta sydänlihastulehduksesta. Kyungsoo puolestaan oli hälyytetty elokuvaproggikseen viikkoa liian aikaisin. Oli selvää, ettei sellaisesta voinut kieltäytyä. Chanyeolia ei näyttänyt haittaavan kahdestaan Baekhyunin kanssa jääminen. Tämä näki vain ympärillä nousevat vuoret ja halusi karata rinteeseen, heti, kun ne aukeaisivat seuraavana aamuna. Mies ei ollut muusta puhunutkaan viimeiseen kuukauteen.

Baekhyun nousi autosta ensimmäisenä. Chanyeol seurasi perässä ja odotti kiltinnäköisen, silmälasipäisen miehen avaavan takakontin, jotta he saisivat matkatavaransa. Lasketteluvaatteet ja -välineet sai vuokrattua paikan päältä, mikä oli loistava asia matkalaukkujen vuoksi. Rinteitten alueella olevista kaupoista sai kaikkea maan ja taivaan väliltä, joten mukaan pakattavaksi ei jäänyt kuin omat hygieeniatuotteet, vaatteet ja tarvittava elektroniikka, puhelimista parranajokoneisiin.

Chanyeol kiitti taksikuskia ensimmäisenä iloisella äänellä ja kumarsi kohteliaasti perään. Baekhyun teki samoin hetken viiveellä. Taksikuski toivotti hyvää illanjatkoa ja kiirehti takaisin autoonsa. Hän kaasutti pois mökin edustalta ja jätti paksuihin parkatakkeihin sonnustautuneet idolit tuijottamaan toisia.

Baekhyun veti mustan maskin paremmin kasvoilleen ja tarttui matkalaukun kahvaan. Hän lähti kävelemään kohti mökin ulko-ovea, jossa oli pieni terassi. Hän astui pakkasessa narisevat portaat ylös ja etsi avainkoteloa katseellaan. Yeol oli saanut avainkotelon koodin aikaisemmin päivällä tekstiviestinä kännykkään mökin vuokraajalta.

Chanyeol katseli maisemia mökin portailta haikean näköisenä. Kello oli seitsemän illalla, hän voisi mennä ja laskea vielä pari, kolme tuntia ennen kuin rinteet laitettaisiin kiinni. Takana oli kuitenkin kolme tuntia matkustamista, jota edelsi seitsemän tunnin harjoitukset, yksi photoshoot, pari palaveria uudesta albumista ja muuta mukavaa, joten kaksikko oli päättänyt käyttää illan paikkoihin tutustumiseen ja taloksi asettumiseen. Seuraavana päivänä he lähtisivät rinteeseen heti kun se olisi mahdollista.

“Mikä se koodi on?” Baekhyun kysyi ja veti nahkahansikkaan pois solakan kätensä päältä. Hän pyöritti nelinumeroista lukkoa terassin seinälampun valossa ja mietti, oliko kolmas numero kuusi vai kahdeksan.

Chanyeol käänteli päätään puolelta toiselle. Taivas oli värjäytynyt hiihtokeskuksen valoista, kirkas pakkassää teki näkyväisyydestä hyvän ja ilma tuoksui raikkaammalle kuin kaupungissa.

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan haaveilemaan jääneelle miehelle ja kääntyi hänen suuntaansa toppatakki kahisten

“8152”, Chanyeol vastasi ennen kuin Baekhyun ehti kysyä uudelleen. Baekhyun pyöritti koodin lukkoon ja avasi lokeron, jossa oli kaksi avainta. Hän otti molemmat empimättä ja avasi tiensä sisään lämpimään mökkiin. Hymy nousi pakosti kasvoille lämpöaallon tervehtiessä häntä heti ovella. Hän veti matkalukun perässään sisälle ja riisui kengät eteiseen. Hän napsutteli valoja päälle mennessään, mietti, miten kätevää olisi jos hän _oikeasti_ osaisi hallita valoa. Maailma kirkastuisi nopeammin ja tehokkaammin. Ei tarvitsisi etsiä katkaisimia ja kävellä niiden vuoksi ympäri huushollia, vaan saisi hoitaa moiset toimenpiteet omasta sängystä. Kuinka siistiä.

Kaunis, pähkinäinen puuväri hallitsi miljöössä. Näky avautui heti eteisestä, olohuone, jossa tv, sohva, pöytä, kirjahylly ja suuri ikkuna rinteille päin. Avokeittiö, jossa saareke, kaasuliesi ja moderni paistouuni, kaksiovinen jääkaappi. Perällä makuuhuone, pesuhuone, jossa myös vaatteille ja lasketteluvälineille kuivatustilaa, portaat, joiden yläpäässä makuusoppi ja pieni vessa.

Baekhyun laski toisen avaimista eteisen pöydälle ja raahasi matkalaukkunsa suorilta portaiden yläpäässä olevaan soppeen. Hän riisui maskinsa ja antoi kasvojensa hengittää kunnolla ensimmäistä kertaa moneen tuntiin. Hän istui joustavan patjan reunalle ja katsoi kiinnostuneena, miten Yeol asteli sisään mökkiin matkalaukku kädessään. Hän nappasi avaimen ohimennen eteisen pöydältä ja käveli mutkan keittiössä, katsoi hetken aikaa ulos olohuoneen ikkunasta ja istui sohvalle.

“Mulla on nälkä”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun kellahti selälleen ja tuijotti valkoiseen kattoon. Kaikki muu oli puun väristä, mutta katto oli valkoinen. Hän valui ajatuksiinsa ja melkein nukahti, niin taivaalliselta makaaminen tuntui monen tunnin istumisen jälkeen.

“Mennään syömään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kuulosti nousevan ylös kangassohvalta. Baekhyun avasi toisen silmänsä ja katsoi seinällä olevaa taulua, johon oli maalattu ruukkukasvi.

“Mennään”, Chanyeol vinkui kuin kärsimätön viisivuotias. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja tuijotti Yeolia tuimasti. Hän oli juuri saanut kengät pois jalasta ja hetikö hänen pitäisi pukea ne uudelleen? Uskomatonta.

“Anna mä huilaan viisi minuuttia”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kellahti patjalle uudemman kerran. Alakerrasta kuului mieltä osoittava tuhahdus, jota seurasi portaitten natinaa. Ei helvetti. Ajatukset Baekin pään sisällä vaihtoivat suuntaa u-käännöksen lailla. Jos Chanyeol tulisi vintille ja kellahtaisi hänen viereensä, tuoksuen hyvältä kölninvedeltä, jota hän oli tehnyt koko matkan juna-asemalta Hirafuun, hän ei välttämättä kestäisi. Hän pomppasi ylös virkeämpänä kuin koskaan ja tapasi katseensa hörökorvaisen miehen kanssa, jonka suu oli vääntynyt hölmistyneeseen hymyyn.

“Kyllä mullakin on oikeastaan nälkä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. “Ja täytyy samalla käydä ostamaan jääkaappiin täydennystä. Pitäähän meidän aamiaista saada…”

Chanyeol hymyili ylpeästi. “Niin sitä pitää.”

* * *

Mökiltä Hirafun rinnekeskukseen oli reilu kilometri. Matka taittui hyvässä yhteishengessä. Chanyeol kertoi tutustuneensa alueeseen netissä, hän muisti ulkoa kaikki paikat, jota lähistöllä olisi. Edellisellä kerralla he olivat olleet Annupurin puolella, eräässä luksushotellissa, mikä ei ollut huono vaihtoehto ollenkaan. Tänä vuonna he halusivat koittaa jotain erilaista ja päätyivät vuokraamaan mökin toisesta osasta Nisekon hiihtokeskusta. Omavarainen eläminen oli kokemus vailla vertaa eikä paljastumisen riski ollut niin suuri.

Chanyeol oli peittänyt itsensä paksulla kaulahuivilla. Baekhyun piilotteli maskinsa takana ja pelkäsi sen jäätyvän siinä pakkasessa, niin kauan hän oli siihen jo hönkinyt. Hän koitti pysyä rauhallisena ja kulkea normaalisti. Siten hän sopeutuisi joukkoon eikä loistaisi kirkkaana tähtenä niin kuin yleensä missä tahansa liikkuessaan.

“Mitä haluat syödä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän rakasti japanilaista, sitä aitoa oikeaa ramenia maassa ollessaan ja haaveili täydellisesti keitetystä nuudeliannoksesta vatsa kurnien. Chanyeol kelpuutti kaiken ja kertoi keskuksessa olevista paikoista, joista sai vaikka hampurilaisia, jos niikseen tuli. Kieltämättä, vastapaistetut ranskanperunat eivät olleet huono idea.

“Mennään ekaan, mikä tulee vastaan”, Baekhyun heitti. Chanyeol nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi ja jatkoi narisevassa lumessa kävelemistä kädet tummansinisen parkatakin taskuissa. Baekhyun teki samoin, hiljentyi kuuntelemaan ympäröivän miljöön ääniä ja totuttautua ajatukseen, että hän oli seuraavat seitsemän päivää vain ja ainoastaan Chanyeolin kanssa. Ja se oli helvetin pelottavaa.

Hirafu, ja koko Niseko oli täynnä ihmisiä. Ympärillä pörräsi jos minkä kielen taitavaa henkilöä lumilautoineen, suksineen, perheineen, matkalaukkuineen. Baekhyun piti katseen maassa ja vältteli tuijottamasta tuntemattomia silmiin. Oli tosiasia, että 80 prosenttia väestä tiesi ainakin näöltä, kuka hän ja vieressä tallustava pitkäkoipinen olivat. Heti, kun yhtiö tiesi heidän matkaavan Hokkaidon saarelle, heitä vannotettiin olemaan varovaisia. Chanyeol viis veisasi varotoimenpiteistä ja käveli ympäristössä kuin mikäkin tavallinen tallaaja, vaikka oli tietoinen riskeistä. Baekhyun ei pystynyt moiseen.

Baekhyun ei pystynyt olemaan kommentoimatta Yeolin kiinnostusta käynnissä oleviin hisseihin. “Mene, jos haluat.”

Chanyeol pysyi kannassaan. Hän aloittaisi huomenna. Oli selvää, että päivän tehtävät painoivat hänenkin jalkojaan, kunnon yöunet oli enemmän kuin tervetulleet. Baekhyun hymyili pienesti maskinsa takana ja vilkaisi taaksepäin kohoavaa vuorta, jonka rinteillä laski lukemattomia ihmisiä, joiden ikä- ja taitohaarukka kattoi kaiken vauvasta vaariin, aloittelijasta ammattilaiseen. Baekhyun itse ei ollut kovin hyvä lautailussa, hän oli kiinnittänyt itsensä liukkaan laudan päälle ensimmäisen kerran vasta edellisenä talvena, Yeolin vinkuessa hänelle monta viikkoa, miten hän oli hävinnyt kännissä esittämänsä vedon - mikä ei todellakaan ollut validi syy jättää lupaustaan tekemättä. Hän oli kaatuillut ensimmäiset kaksi päivää ja pystyi laskemaan koko loman aikana yhden kohtalaisen rundin Annapurin aloittelijoiden 900 metrin mäessä. Hän odotti jo kauhulla, millaiselle reitille Yeol hänet huomenna raahaisi. Olisi ihme, jos hän laskeutuisi Souliin kahdella ehjällä polvella, nilkoista puhumattakaan.

“Harmi, että Jongdaelta menee tämä kaikki ohi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja osoitti horisontissa häämöttävää Hirafun hiihtokeskusrakennusta. Baekhyun hymyili pidemmän kuin lapsi karkkikaupassa -käytökselle, olihan se suloista. Hän itse ei piitannut niinkään laskemisesta, mutta lomasta ja sen aikana rentoutumisesta, nollautumisesta ja hyvistä nauruista ja hetkistä elämänsä parhaan ihmisen seurassa.

“Ja Kyungsoolta”, Baekhyun lisäsi. “Täytyy lähettää kuvaterveisiä tai jotain.”

Chanyeol irvisti epäilyttävästi.

“No?” Baekhyun kysyi hämmentyneenä. Eikö idea ollutkaan käyttökelpoinen?

“Ehkä se kääntäisi vain veitseä haavassa”, Yeol naurahti. “Kyungsoo odotti lomaa jopa enemmän kuin mä.”

Baekhyun murahti myötätuntoisesti. “Raukka joutui töihin heti, kun pääsi yhtiöltä.”

“Se on harmi.”

“Niin on.”

“Onpa syy tulla ensi vuonna takaisin”, Chanyeol sanoi kiilto silmissään. Baekhyun nauroi heleästi.

* * *

Baekhyun huudahti innostuneena nuudelibaarin ilmestyessä vasemmalle. Hän vilkaisi Chnayeolia, jonka silmät olivat alkaneet tuikkia entistä kirkkaammin. Nälkä kurni, he olivat syöneet viimeksi Incheonin lentokentällä viisi, kuusi tuntia sitten. Oli jo aika saada jotain murua rinnan alle. Chanyeol astui ravintolaan ensimmäisenä. Baekhyun tiesi jo, mitä hän halusi syödä ja käveli suoraan tiskille tekemään tilauksen ontuvalla japanin kielen taidollaan. Hän tilasi annoksen naudanlihalla ja kasviksilla olevaa nuudelikeittoa, Chanyeol näytti olevan hukassa eikä tiennyt, mitä ottaisi. Hän päätyi tilaamaan sitä sun tätä, päivällisestä tulisi pitkä ja täyttävä. Onneksi ravintolassa ei näyttänyt olevan mikään ruuhkaisin aika. He saivat pöydän hiljaisesta nurkasta, joka oli onneksi varjoisessa paikassa. Kukaan ei tiennyt heidän olevan Hokkaidossa, ehkä heitä ei tunnistettaisi.

Chanyeol istui vastapäiselle paikalle ja veti pipon päästään. Baekhyun laski maskinsa mukavasti pehmustetulle penkille ja vähensi vaatetta. Yeol suki sekaisin olevaa kuontaloaan, joka oli venähtänyt ylipitkäksi. Hiustenleikkuu saisi odottaa seuraavaa comebackia, joka oli asetettu kolmen kuukauden päähän. Siinä ajassa pitäisi tehdä levy ja harjoitella tansseja. Ei suinkaan se mahdottomuus ollut, he olivat tehneet sen jo monta kertaa. Suurin osa lauluista oli muutenkin jo valmiina, demottuina, odottamassa oikeiden artistien laulamista tuottajien tietokoneilla.

Baekhyun hermostui itselleen. Hän ei osannut vielä ajatella mitään muuta kuin työasioita. Siitä oli niin vähän aikaa, kun hän oli jutellut luovien johtajien tai managereiden kanssa, uudesta konseptista oli heitetty ehdotuksia, Jongdae oli ollut äänessä puoli palaveria ja korvat soivat edelleen siitä valituksesta, minkä Joonmyeon oli pitänyt tapaamisen jälkeen.

Chanyeol tutki Baekhyunin ilmeitä ja koitti päästä tämän pään sisälle. Hän tirskahteli muutamaan otteeseen ja puri hupparinsa vetoketjua.

“Mitä mietit?”

Baekhyun havahtui todellisuuteen ja veti syvään henkeä. “Ärsyttää vain joskus asua vielä muiden kanssa.”

“Ah, Suho hyung”, Chanyeol henkäisi ymmärtäväisesti. Baekhyunin teki mieli repiä hiukset päästään joka viikko kuultavan saarnan toistuessa pään sisällä kuin pahainenkin korvamato. Jos hän ei olisi luvannut maksaa vanhempiensa velkoja pois, hän asuisi jo omassa asunnossa jossain päin Soulia. Joskus hän vihasi olla niin hyvä ja kuuliainen poika.

“Ehkä vuoden, kahden päästä mullakin olisi varaa muuttaa pois”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nojasi käteensä. “Siihen asti mun on vain kestettävä sitä napinaa, joka hyungista lähtee joka viikko samaan kellon aikaan.”

Chanyeol nauroi heleästi. Baekhyun tunsi suupieliensä nykivän, ja väsynyt, hiljainen nauru tarttui häneenkin. Kaksikko hekotti hyvän tovin mitä typerimmille asioille, ennen kuin keskittyivät odottamaan saapuvaa ruokaa, joka poistaisi vatsassa huutavan nälän ja pitäisi sen kurissa aina seuraavaan aamuun saakka.

* * *

Ilma oli kylmentynyt tuntien aikana muutamilla asteilla. Kaksikko oli kiertänyt koko hiihtokeskuksen paikat, tutustunut liiketarjontaan ja jääneet lukemaan infokylttejä, joita oli ripoteltu sinne tänne. He olivat käyneet tsekkaamassa Annupurin tuttuja mestoja, samalla päättäneet aloittavansa laskemisen valmiiksi tutuista rinteistä. He aikoivat käydä kokeilemassa jokaisen vuoren rinteitä, sillä sama hissilippu kävi joka paikkaan. Baekhyun tunsi helpotusta sisimmässään, täysin oudossa paikassa pitkästä aikaa lumilautaileminen oli pelottava ajatus.

Chanyeol kantoi kahta täyteen pakattua kauppakassia ja mutisi omiaan. Baekhyun käveli kädet taskussa, katseli pitkäraajaisen miehen suusta purkautuvaa vesihöyryä ja koitti löytää syytä sille, miksi hänen vatsassaan muljui aina, kun hän katsoi hörökorvaiseen päin. Hän tiedosti aika ajoin tuijottavansa Yeolia liian pitkään, mutta tämä ei koskaan maininnut asian olevan häiriöksi tai ahdistavaa. Baekhyunista tuntui, että Yeol tykkäsi hänen viipyvästä katseestaan. Hän ei nytkään maininnut mitään.

Baekhyun halusi jo suihkuun ja makoilemaan omaan sänkyyn. Kello oli puoli yksitoista illalla, päivä oli ollut raskas jo valmiiksi ennen kaikkea matkustamista. Reilun tunnin pituisen lennon perään heidän täytyi istua vielä toinen tunti junassa, sen jälkeen matkata puoli tuntia taksilla hiihtokeskukselle. Paikkojen kiertämisessäkin oli mennyt oma aikansa.

Haukotus karkasi Baekhyunin suusta. Chanyeol huomasi leukojen repimisen ja naurahti hiljaa. Baekhyun kiristi tahtiaan ja kuunteli lumen narskumista kenkiensä alla. Yeol piti hitaan tahtinsa, nautti ympärillä olevasta miljööstä ja hyräili hiljaa. Alitajuntaisesti Baekhyun tasoitti kävelyvauhtinsa hänen kanssaan ja asteli hitaasti mutta varmasti kohti määränpäätänsä, Hiewa Lodgea.

”Ne sanoivat rinteiden aukeavan kymmeneltä”, Yeol sanoi. ”Välinevuokraamot avautuvat tuntia aikaisemmin.”

”Kai sä teet aamiaista?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Totta kai”, Yeol sanoi ja hymyili perään. Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienellä liikkeellä. Kauppakassit olivat täynnä mitä monipuolisempia eväitä, joilla pärjäisi varmasti puoli viikkoa. Chanyeol rakasti kokkaamista, vaikka ei ollut siinä vielä kovinkaan hyvä. Ja Baekhyun mielellään söi.

* * *

Kim Jongdae yski keuhkonsa pihalle ja selvitti kurkkuaan. Baekhyun kuunteli kakomista naama irveellä ja toivoi hartaasti, etteivät pöpöt lentäisi häneen videopuhelun välityksellä. Jongdaen flunssa tuntui vain pahenevan, mikä säälitti Baekia todella. Hänen lomaviikkonsa meni aivan pipariksi. Onneksi tämä oli päässyt omaan kotiinsa lepäämään ja äidin ruokia syömään.

Baekhyun esitteli makuuhuonettaan innostuneena. Hän kasasi läjän tyynyjä selkänsä taakse ja etsi hyvän asennon. Hän kurkotti laidan yli ja esitteli alakerran yhdellä silmäyksellä. Chanyeol istui sohvalla ja soitti kitaraa. Jongdae ei osannut tehdä muuta kuin katsoa maisemia kateellisena.

Baekhyun haukotteli jälleen. Hän pyysi anteeksi väsymystään ja heitti miehen kanssa läppää vielä tovin, mutta silmät alkoivat painua väkisin kiinni. Jongdae näki kaiken ja ymmärsi yskän. Päivän kaksi palaveria oli vienyt päävokalistien energiat pahemmin kuin konserttiin valmistautuminen. Tapaamisissa oli käyty läpi luovan johtajan ja tuottajien näkemyksiä, myös jäsenet olivat saaneet vaikuttaa siihen, mihin he pystyisivät ja mitä he voisivat vielä itsessään kehittää uuden albumin myötä. Baekhyun rakasti työtään, mutta osa yhtiön ihmisistä oli yksinkertaisesti niin rasittavia, että heidän kanssaan keskusteleminen jätti takin tyhjäksi. Eikä Baekhyun ollut ainoa, joka tunsi niin.

”Mä soitan sulle huomenna uudelleen”, Baekhyun lupasi. Jongdae repesi uuteen yskään ja nyökytteli hyväksyvästi toisen aikomukselle. Baekhyun vilkutti ystävälleen heipaksi, johon Jongdae vastasi puolittaisella käden heilautuksella, minkä jälkeen linja pimeni ja kolme tuuttausta kajahti ilmoille. Hän sulki puhelimen näytön ja laski kapistuksen oikealla puolella olevalle yöpöydälle.

”Toivottavasti hän ei ala oksentaa”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja kellahti makuulle. Kitaran sointi lakkasi.

”Kuka?” Yeol kysyi kovalla äänellä.

”Jongdae”, Baekhyun murahti ja hapuili seinällä olevaa valonkatkaisijaa. Hän oikeasti halusi omistaa supervoimia.

”Niin joo”, Chanyeol henkäisi, ilmeisesti hän oli ollut ajatuksissaan. Baekhyun napsautti yläkerran valot kiinni ja kellahti kyljelleen, vetäytyen peittojen alle tyytyväisesti hymyillen. Kitaran hiljainen sointi alkoi uudelleen.

Baekhyun kuunteli hidastempoista balladia ja lauloi mielessään. Laulu kertoi rakkaudesta, kielletystä rakkaudesta ja siitä, miten se sattui. Baekhyuniakin sattui. Hän oli mennyt ihastumaan hörökorvaan, ja siitä oli vitsi kaukana. Hän oli koittanut ignoorata ja jopa blokata tunteensa, mutta ne olivat näyttäytyneet entistä vahvempina. Hän oli unohtanut mitä oli sanomassa Yeolin katseen tavatessaan, hän oli punastunut kilteistä sanoista, hän oli jäykkänä huolesta, jos mies huiteli jossain päin maailmaa ilman häntä, hän oli mustasukkainen kaikille ja kaikesta, hän kaipasi miestä lähelleen ja halusi jäädä hänen kainaloonsa ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Miksi, sitä hän ei vielä ymmärtänyt. Jotenkin se vain oli tapahtunut.

Chanyeol lopetti kitaran soittamisen kappaleen tultua päätökseen. Hän nousi ylös, haukotteli kovaan ääneen ja puhui itsekseen kävellessään kohti makuuhuonetta. Baekhyun kuunteli toisen hiljaista jupinaa hymyillen, se jos mikä oli musiikkia korville.

“Chanyeol-ah”, Baekhyun huusi. Paljaista jaloista lähtevä askellus hiljeni välittömästi.

“Herätätkö mut aamulla?”

“Et sitten kadu puheitasi”, Yeol tokaisi ja jatkoi matkaansa. Baekhyun tuhahti ylimalkaisesti ja käänsi kylkeä. Hän rentoutti itsensä ja nukahti heti valojen sammuttua.

* * *

Joku painava kaatui Baekhyunin päälle ja herätti miehen välittömästi unesta. Pakokauhu valtasi kropan nanosekunnissa ja sydän oli hypätä ulos rinnasta. Huuto pääsi ilmoille, unen sumentama näkökenttä alkoi kirkastua. Chanyeolin kasvot olivat hänen edessään, luvattoman lähellä. Byun Baekhyun pidätteli hengitystään, koitti pitää itsensä tyynenä tajutessaan, miten hörökorvan kroppa oli painautunut häntä vasten pelkkä peitto heidän välissään. Pitkäraajainen mies, reisi vasten hänen reittään, kädet pitelivät yläkroppaa ylhäällä, kasvot alle kolmenkymmenen sentin päässä hänen nenästään. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena.

“Huomenta, rakas”, helvetisti virnuileva Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen henkensä haisi hammastahnalta ja kroppa tuoksui raikkaalta. Hiukset näyttivät kosteilta, aamu oli alkanut ilmeisesti suihkun kautta.

Baekhyun ei uskaltanut räpäyttää silmäänsäkään. Rakas? Näkikö hän unta? Tämä oli varmasti unta. Hän painoi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni, ja toivoi, että ne avattuaan Yeol ei olisi siinä. Vaan kyllä oli. Ihka oikeana ja elävänä.

“R-rakas?” Baekhyun kysyi ääni väristen. Chanyeol repesi huvittuneeseen nauruun ja kellahti miehen vierelle innokkaasti hymyillen.

“Nukuitko hyvin?”

“En”, Baekhyun vastasi ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Hän venytteli selkäänsä ja haukotteli perään. Chanyeolin käsi siirtyi toisen mustaan hiuspehkoon ja alkoi selvittää yön aikana saatua uutta kampausta parempaan kuosiin.

“Kuinka niin?” Yeolin äänessä oli vilpitöntä sävyä.

“Nukuin pari, kolme tuntia, uni katosi ja pyörin toiset kolme tuntia sängyssä kuin väkkärä. Herätyskin oli vähän… nääh.”

Chanyeol pöyristyi. “Uhrasin aamukahvihetkeni sun vuoksi. Sietäisit olla kiitollinen.”

Baekhyun naurahti sydämettömästi. “Mene keittämään sumppisi.”

“Niin menenkin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi ylös. Baekhyun rentoutui ja kellahti takaisin makuulle. Chanyeol veti hänet saman tien takaisin istuma-asentoon.

“Tule leikkaamaan sipulia”, hän sanoi. Tai pikemminkin käski. Äänensävy oli vaativa. Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä. Hän ei voinut kieltäytyäkään, sillä oli se, joka sai myös syödäkseen. Hän ei voinut passauttaa Yeolilla kaikkea, sitä paitsi hänen silmänsä olivat herkät sipulille. Jos mies seisoisi höyryissä liian kauan, hänen silmänsä olisivat punaiset ja vuotaisivat alati seuraavan vuorokauden. Eikä se kävisi päinsä.

“Haluatko sä?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun nosti katseensa ylös mieheen, joka näytti olevan jo täysin hereillä, vaikka tuskin oli valvonut montaa kymmentä minuuttia.

“Mitä?”

“Kahvia?”

“Joo”, Baekhyun sanoi nolona ja nousi ylös. Lattia oli kylmä ja jostain veti. Sen vuoksi hän ei varmaan ollut pystynyt nukkumaan kunnolla.

“Siellä on ihan kiva ilma, lämpötila nollassa. Aurinko meinaa paistaa”, Yeol kertoi laskeutuessaan portaita. Sanat kulkivat toisesta korvasta sisään, toisesta ulos. Baekhyun jäi tuijottamaan räjähtänyttä matkalaukkuaan, hän ei ollut viettänyt mökillä kymmentä tuntiakaan, kun puolet laukun sisällöstä oli levittäytynyt lattialle. Tavaroilla oli selvästi oma tahto.

“Byun”, Chanyeol huhuili. Baekhyun hätkähti nimensä kuullessaan ja hörähti perään nolona. Hän tarttui matkalaukun päälimmäisenä oleviin collegehousuihin, veti ne jalkaansa ja kiskoi harmaan supremen hupparin ylleen. Chanyeol siirtyi keittiöön kaivamaan jääkaappia.

“Ensimmäinen pikkubussi Annupuriin lähtee varttia vaille kymmenen”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun haukotteli ja löntysti portaat alas. Hän katsoi ulos valostuvaan aamuun ja näki valkoiset, kauniit maisemat. Ihmiset eivät vielä juurikaan liikkuneet ulkona. Muutama toppavaattein peitelty henkilö tallusti mökin ohitse.

“Meillä on hyvin aikaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja istui saarekkeen ääreen. Chanyeol laski kahvimukin hänen eteensä, kaatoi siihen juuri tippunutta sumppia ja teki saman itselleen. Baekhyun joi juomaa omaan tahtiin, Yeol kaivoi jääkaapista kaiken tarpeellisen. Hän oli kiltti, pesi ja kuori sipulit valmiiksi, ettei Baekin tarvinnut kuin leikata ne. Kotitekoinen aamiainen oli sata kertaa parempi vaihtoehto kuin mennä hotellin buffetiin kaikkien huomion keskelle. Ja varmasti oli yhtä maukasta, jos Yeol ei mokaisi kokkaamisessa.

“Riisi on vartin päästä valmista.”

* * *

Annupuri oli täyttynyt intoa puhkuvista laskettelijoista. Monien kielien yhteislaulu raikui hissien lähistöllä, aurinko paistoi ja kaikki näyttivät olevan hyvällä tuulella. Chanyeol katseli ympärilleen, osoitteli paikkoja paksun hanskan peittämällä sormellaan ja muisteli vuoden takaista visiittiä. Paikka ei ollut muuttunut viime näkemästä yhtään. Baekhyun oli huojentunut, sillä uskoi selviävänsä, vaikka Chanyeol katoaisikin väliaikaisesti maisemista.

Baekhyun nojasi vuokraamaansa lumilautaan haikea ilme kasvoillaan. Häntä jännitti, se näkyi kauas. Hän pelkäsi loukkaavansa itsensä yrittäessään laskemista pitkän vuoden jälkeen. Hän ei halunnut loukkaantua, ei nyt, kun comebackin valmistelu alkaisi kuukauden vaihteessa, parin viikon päästä.

Chanyeol huomasi toisen mietteliään ilmeen ja tökkäsi tätä kevyesti olkavarrelle. Baekhyun hätkähti ja paransi asentoaan.

“Onko joku huonosti?” Yeol kysyi, silmät huolesta suurina. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.

“Olet ollut tuollainen eilisestä asti”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan.

“Muistelin juuri töitä”, hän naurahti. “Loma on toistaiseksi tehoton.”

“Niin mäkin välillä”, Yeol myönsi. “Outoa olla täällä, lumen keskellä, kun on tottunut samaan vanhaan treenisaliin.”

“Sanopa muuta.”

Hissijono liikkui mukavaan tahtiin. Baekhyun laski lumilaudan maahan ja kiinnitti oikean jalkansa lautaan. Jännitys tiivistyi kunnolla vasta istuuduttuaan parihissin toiselle puolelle, jalkojen irroutuessa maan kamaralta. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä, hymyili ja nautti ilmavirrasta täysin rinnoin. Baekhyun katsoi horisonttia hymynkare huulillaan. Maisemat olivat kauniit.

Matka vuoren rinnettä ylös sujui tasaisesti. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä juuri oikeaan aikaan, ensimmäinen laskupaikka häämötti edessäpäin. Pitkästä aikaa laudan päällä olevat miehet aikoivat aloittaa rauhassa, laskien loivaa, aloittelijaystävällistä rinnettä alas omaan tahtiin. Kun he tuntisivat olonsa itsevarmaksi ja kropan verryttyä, he voisivat siirtyä ylemmäs vuorta.

Baekhyun hyppäsi alas hissistä ja siirtyi sivuun, ettei saisi hissituolista selkäänsä. Yeol kiinnitti toisen jalkansa lautaan ja alkoi valua välittömästi alas. Baekhyun joutui keräämään itseään, ennen kuin uskalsi liikahtaa mihinkään suuntaan. Viime kerralla laskeminen oli ollut melkoista maan nuolemista ja hänen olemattomat taitonsa olivat varmasti ruostuneet reilun kolmensadan päivän aikana.

”Viimeinen alhaalla maksaa päivän lounaan”, Yeol huusi ja laski painoa taaksepäin. Baekhyun siristi silmiään ja kiinnitti jalkansa lautaan. Hän seisahti huojuvalle, liukkaalle läpyskälle ja empi. Viiden metrin päässä jo menossa oleva Yeol viittoi häntä luokseen ja äänteli uhmakkaasti. Baekhyun ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin jättää itsensä herran haltuun ja laskea Yeolin perässä alas. Jos hän kaatuisi, hän vetäisi hörökorvaa turpaan, niin hän oli päättänyt.

Lauta nytkähti liikkeelle. Baekhyun piteli hengitystään kropansa koittaessa mukautua ajatukseen laskemisesta. Nopeasti homma alkoi tuntua tutulta, Annupurin aloittelijoiden rinne oli kehuttu erinomaiseksi paikaksi.

Chanyeol huomasi Baekhyunin laskevan oikeasti alas rinnettä. Hän heilutti käsiä kannustaen ja huusi innokkaana perään. Baekhyun tirskahti nähdessään, miten mustiin vaatteisiin pukeutunut Yeol pyllähti selälleen loivaan rinteeseen heiluttuaan liikaa. Hän kiristi ilmettään, antoi laudalleen vauhtia ja laski rennosti alas 900 metrin matkan.

“Viimeinen alhaalla maksaa päivän lounaan!” Baekhyun huusi perään ja vilkaisi, oliko Yeol päässyt ylös. Hän ei saanut selvää, mitä takana tapahtui, joten hän antoi olla. Tuskin hänelle oli mitään käynyt. Hän kuitenkin painattaisi tilanteen salliessa ohitse hänestä ja voittaisi typerän leikin, jos herrasmiehen rooli ei innoittanut.

Baekhyun nauroi helpottuneena löytäessään tasapainon. Loiva mäki oli kaikkea muuta hänen mielensä kauhukuviin verrattuna. Vauhti oli hallinnassa eikä häntä pelottanut. Ihmiset ohittivat hänet turvallisesti, jos tarve vaati. Hän hallitsi laudan paremmin kuin muistikaan, mikä boostasi itsevarmuutta melkolailla.

Chanyeol saavutti Baekhyunin puolessa välissä, muttei koskaan laskenut ohi hänestä. Baekhyun vilkaisi laudalla seisovaa miestä sivusilmällä, hän oli liian keskittynyt tajuamaan jonkun tulleen seuraksi. Rinne loiveni entisestään viimeisen kolmensadan metrin aikana, Baekhyun joutui pumppaamaan lisää vauhtia lautaansa, että pääsi näkymättömälle maaliviivalle saakka. Hän nosti kädet ilmaan liukuessaan hissien alkupään ohitse. Sydämen pohjasta raikuva nauru karkasi ulos ja innostuneisuus otti valla. Hän halusi heti uudelleen.

Chanyeol pysäytti laudan Baekhyunin eteen terävällä liikkeellä. “Voitit.”

“Niin tein”, Baekhyun hymyili ja irrotti vasemman jalkansa laudasta. Hymy ei laskeutunut kasvoilta hetkeksikään. Sydän pumppasi suorituksesta sopivaan tahtiin, syke oli jossain sadankolmenkymmenen paikkeilla.

“Mennäänkö uudelleen?” Yeol kysyi, silmät tuikkien. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja liikkui kohti hissejä. Chanyeol seurasi perässä ja ihaili täydelliseksi kehkeytynyttä säätä, jonka hän toivoi jatkuvan koko loman ajan.

* * *

Baekhyun rojahti rinnekahvila Paradise Hutin nurkkapöydän tuolille ja voivotteli jalkojaan. Kahden tunnin tehokas laskeminen ja jo opittujen tekniikoiden hiominen oli käynyt kunnon päälle. Chanyeol oli opettanut hänelle pari uutta kikkaa laudan hallintaan ja ohjaamiseen, ja laskeminen oli alkanut sujua jo hyvin. Hän oli kerännyt itselleen jo useita laskettuja kilometrejä, he olivat nousseet kerta kerralta ylemmäs, ja olivat laskeneet viimeisimpänä Annupurin helpoimpien reittien ylimmästä mahdollisesta paikasta. Chanyeol olisi halunnut mennä kokeilemaan jotain vaativampaa, mutta Baekhyun ei ollut uskaltanut vielä siirtyä seuraavalle tasolle. Ehkä huomenna.

Chanyeol laski tarjottimen pöydälle ja istui alas. Hän oli vähentänyt vaatetta sen verran, että identiteettinsä pysyi kuitenkin salassa. Pipo oli kasvoilla ja peitti persoonallisimman piirteistä; hörökorvat. Baekhyun leikki puhelimellaan ja tekstasi Jongdaelle olevansa hengissä, toistaiseksi. Hän lähetti kuvia kaakaosta, jonka päällä oli kerros kermavaahtoa ja suklaahippuja.

“Lasketaan vielä pari rundia ja mennään sitten syömään oikeasti”, Chanyeol ehdotti. Idea oli loistava. Baekhyun kertoi himoitsevansa porsaanleikettä. Hän ei ollut syönyt kunnon leivitettyä ulkofilepihviä pitkään aikaan. Rasvapommi sopi mainiosti aktiiviseen lomaan.

“Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Yeol sanoi ja tarttui kaakaoonsa. Hän katseli ympärilleen kiinnostuneena, kahvilan seinillä oli kuvia Annupurin talvimaisemista ja mainoksia tuotteista. Kahvilassa ei niinkään ollut asiakkaita, kaikki olivat varmaan alhaalla syömässä, lounasaika oli menossa ja siksi kaksikko halusi odottaa jonkin aikaa. Ei ollut järkeä jonottaa sataa tuntia syömään pääsemistä, jos ajan voisi käyttää laskemiseen.

Jongdae vastasi Baekhyunin viestiin selfiellä. Huonovointisen näköinen mies makasi sängyllä näyttäen voitonmerkkiä sormillaan, kuvatekstinä “olen elossa, toistaiseksi”. Baekhyun repesi nauruun ja näytti puhelintaan Yeolille, joka ryysti kaakaotaan intensiivisesti. Mies näki kuvan ja oli vetää juoman väärään kurkkuun. Paskainen, mutta hyväntahtoinen nauru täytti nurkkapöydän. Baekhyun pyyhki vetisiä silmiään ja veti henkeä rauhoittuakseen. Hän huomasi alkaneensa rentoutua, hän oli päässyt yli mieltä riepottaneista peloista ja ahdistuksesta, matkaan rientäminen ja sen turvallisesti taittaminen oli saanut hänet ajattelemaan toisella tavalla. Kumpa hän pystyisi tekemään samoin Chanyeolin suhteen.

Baekhyun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen. Chanyeol vilkuili ympärille hämmentyneenä nähdessään toisen yhtäkkisen ilmeen muutoksen.

“Mitä?” hän kysyi varovasti. “Näitkö jotain?”

“Ei, kun tajusin vain yhden jutun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui kaakaomukiin. Juoma oli ehtinyt jäähtyä sopivaksi eikä polttanut kitalakea heti ensimmäisellä hörpyllä. Kermavaahto oli ihanan makeaa ja antoi energiaa laskemiseen vielä ennen lounasta. Ihanaa porsaanleikettä. Baekhyun hymyili mielikuvalle tuoksusta, joka fritissä kypsennetystä leikkeestä oikein lähti.

“Jätitkö valot vessaan vai unohditko lompakkosi pöydälle?”

“Ei kumpaakaan”, Baekhyun mutisi ja vilkaisi ikätoveriaan.Chanyeol oli näyttänyt rinnettä laskiessaan uskomattoman hyvältä. Hän liikkui laudan kanssa paremmin kuin ilman, tanssiminen häneltä ei niinkään sujunut, mutta lautailu, se oli jotain erityisen kiehtovaa. Baekhyun halusi tietää, näyttikö hän itse yhtä coolilta ja miehekkäältä viilettäessään pitkin Annupurin rinteitä.

Ulkoa alkoi kuulua hillitöntä metakkaa. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan juodessaan sisintä lämmittävää, maukasta juomaa. Hän vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta, hän ei nähnyt ketään. Yeol suoristi selkäänsä ja kuuntelo, mitä helvettiänainen japaniksi huusi.

“Varokaa lumimyrskyä! Kauhun ja tuhon aika koittaa pian! Ihmishenkiä on vaarassa! Suojelkaa itseänne ja läheisiänne! Lumimyrsky saapuu!”

Chanyeolin ilme oli vuorostaan kauhuisa. Baekhyun tirskuipropagandaa levittävälle naiselle ja Yeolille, joka mokoma uskoi kaiken, mitä hänelle sanottiin.

“Taivas on selkeä ja sääennuste on hyvä. Älä huoli, tätä lomaa ei pilaa kukaan tai mikään”, Baekhyun sanoi naurunsa välistä. Chanyeol tarttui kaakaomukiinsa ja puristi sen kahvaa valkoisin rystysin. Baekhyun oli oikeassa. He olivat aamulla tarkistaneet säätiedotuksen yhdessä tv:stä aamiaista syödessään. Oli luvattu aurinkoa ja yöksi pakkasta. Jos olisi pimeää, näkyisi paljon tähtiä.

“Mennään jatkamaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja joi kaakaonsa viimestä tippaa myöten. Hän pyyhki suunsa valkoiseen serviettiin ja nousi ylös ulkona huutavan naisen metakkaa kuunteleva Yeol perässään. Kaksikko kiitti kahvilan työntekijää pienellä kumarruksella ja siirtyivät ulos kirkkaaseen päivään. Kajahtaneen näköinen nainen paksussa, keltaisessa toppahaalarissa huusi varoituksiaan paradise hutin edustalla, saamatta kenenkään ohikulkijan todellista mielenkiintoa.

Baekhyun tarttui kahvilan seinustalla nojaavaan lumilautaan ja käänsi katseensa pilvettömälle, siniselle taivaalle. Lumimyrsky, kauhu ja tuho, paskan marjat. Todennäköisyys oli samaa luokkaa kuin sänkyyn päätyminen Yeolin kanssa kaikkine taka-ajatuksineen.

“Let’s go”, hän sanoi ja kiinnitti itsensä lautaan. Chanyeol seurasi naista tarkkaavaisesti, olisi jopa mennyt kysymään perusteluja väitteelleen, jos Baekhyun ei olisi kiskaissut hänen takin huhastaan kiinni ja kaatunut samassa rytäkässä. Kauhistunut Yeol siirsi huomionsa kasvot punaisena helottavaan Baekiin, joka oli ojentanut kätensä tukevasti maan pinnalla seisovalle miehelle. Yeol veti laudallaan lipsuvan miehen ylös ja painautui tätä vasten. Chanyeolin kädet kietoituivat hänen ympärilleen, jotta hän pysyisi paikoillaan.

Baekhyun oli mykistynyt. Hän tuijotti suurisilmästä miestä toista kertaa puolen vuorokauden sisään niin läheltä. Hän tunsi kuuman hengityksen vasten omia kasvojaan, toisen huulet olivat niin lähellä. Hänen ei olisi tarvinnut kuin kurottautua, niin hän olisi päässyt laskemaan —

“Lumimyrsky! Suuri kauhu ja tuho! Varautukaa!” nainen huusi koko keuhkokapasiteetillään.

“Uskotaan jo!” Baekhyun parahti äidinkielellään japanilaisnaikkosen suuntaan ja kampesi itsensä pois Yeolin otteesta. Hän käänsi laudan menosuuntaan ja seisahtui odottamaan pitkäjalkaista hörökorvaansa. Hän halusi laskea seuraavan rundin korkeammasta mäestä ja kiertää Paradise Hutin tunnelmanpilaajan.

* * *

Baekhyun kaatui olohuoneen sohvalle ja nosti jalat ylös selkänojan päälle. Viiden tunnin teholiikunta oli vienyt mehut pahemmin kuin täyspitkä konserttiviikonloppu ja oli vasta tiistai. Kello oli kolme ja lounaasta oli kulunut kaksi tuntia. Kaikki syödyt kalorit oli varmasti ehtineet jo kulua.

Chanyeol heitti vesipullon miehelle, jonka otsahiukset olivat kastuneet hiestä. Aurinko laskisi tunnin kuluttua, Baekhyun haaveili laskevansa päivällisen jälkeen vielä pari viimeistä tuntia ennen kuin rinteet laitettaisiin kiinni ja niitä alettaisiin kunnostamaan seuraavaa päivää varten.

“Mä olen niiin tööt”, Baekhyun naurahti ja vääntäytyi istuma-asentoon. Hän teki tilaa Yeolille, joka oli vähentänyt vaatetta huimasti ja istui sohvalle pelkässä t-paidassa ja ohuissa urheiluhousuissa. Baekhyun joi vettä janoonsa ja äännähti ihaillen raikkaalle kylmyydelle.

“Olisiko pitänyt aloittaa varovaisemmin?” Yeol kysyi ja hieroi pohkeitaan. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.

“Huomenna haluan oppia jotain uutta”, hän sanoi ja mietti, miltä näyttäisi laskiessaan half pipeä - luultavasti hän vain huutaisi ja pelkäisi kuolevansa.

“Mennään tunnille”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Voimme pyytää yksityisopetusta Niseko Villagen keSkuksesta. Saataisiin olla rauhassa.”

“Loistava idea”, Baekhyun myhäili ja asettui takaisin makuulle. Hän halusi ottaa pienet tirsat.

Chanyeol kaivoi puhelimen esiin. Hän mutisi ääneen oudosta naisesta, joka kummitteli edelleen hänen mielessään. Säätiedotuksessa ei ollut mitään lumisateeseen viittaavaa, saatika myrskytuulia. Viikon ajalle oli merkitty kaunis rivi auringonpaistetta ja plussaa nollasta kahteen astetta. Yöt olivat kylmempiä, mutta se lli sanomattakin selvää.

“Outo muija…” Chanyeol mutisi ääneen. Baekhyun hätkähti hereille horroksestaan, johon hän oli huomaamatta lipunut.

“Ai se keltasirkku?”

“Juuri se”, Chanyeol sanoi mietteliäänä ja naputteli esiin toisen meteorologisia ennusteita paljastavan nettisivuston. Hämmentynyt tuhahdus pääsi ilmoille sivuston näyttäessä yhtä aurinkoista säätä kuin edellinen. Baekhyun kiinnostui miehen näkemästä ja nousi ylös kurkistaakseen, mitä Teolin puhelimen ruudulla oikein oli.

“Näethän itsekin”, Baekhyun murahti. “Se muija oli ihan sekaisin.”

Ehkä Baek oli oikeassa. Sitä paitsi alueen kaikki rakennukset olivat rakennettu olosuhteisiin sopiviksi. Ei kai lumivyöryvaara-alueilla ollut taloja, jotka eivät kestäisi luonnonvoimia. Moinenhan olisi helvetin typerää.

“Voidaan me käydä ostamassa kynttilöitä ja lisää ruokaa, jos se sun oloa yhtään helpottaa”, Baekhyun sanoi.

“Tehdään niin.”

“Kauhu ja tuho, niin varmaan”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja käänsi kylkeä. Chanyeol virnisti hänen sanoilleen ja vaihtoi sääpalvelun sivun kotimaan uutisiin. Soulissa ei ollut tapahtunut mitään järisyttävää.

“Entä jos se tuleekin? Se lumimyrsky?” Chanyeol kysyi ääni väristen. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja veti kädet puuskaan.

“Ei me sille mitään voida”, hän sanoi. “Pysytään sisällä ja toivotaan, ettei seinät kaadu päälle. Älä stressaa.”

“En…”

Baekhyun nousi istuma-asentoon ja katsoi Yeolia, josta oli tullut yhtäkkiä jotenkin pieni. Hän oli vain niin taikauskoinen, mikä lietsoi pelkoa entisestään. Baek ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin olla Yeolin vierellä, jos lumimyrsky jostai syystä sattui tulemaan Hokkaidon ylle juuri sillä viikolla.

“Illalla on ilotulitus Hirafun ytimessä, pitäsikö mennä katsomaan?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. He molemmat olivat lukeneet tapahtumasta rinnekeskuksen infopisteessä, mutta eivät olleet vielä nostaneet asiaa ylös. Chanyeol hymyili ja arveli näytöksen olevan hieno. Olihan kyse sentään hiihtokeskuksen vuosipäivästä. Tammikuun kahdeksastoista, vuonna 2018.

“Voidaan samalla hakea niitä kynttilöitä”, Baek sanoi ja puri huultaan, ettei nauraisi Yeolin vakavalle ilmeelle. Hän halusi selvittää, miksi ajatus lumimyrskystä oli niin kauhea. Nykyaikana luonnonvoimat hävisivät rakennusteknologialle hyvin isolla erotuksella. Mobiilidata toimi sähköistä riippumatta, aikaa kuluisi luurin varressa niin kauan kuin akkua piisasi. Ei mitään hätää.

“Se olen mä, joka viimeisenä nauraa, kun tosipaikka tulee”, Yeol murahti. Baekhyun mutristeli huuliaan.

“Sehän nähdään sitten.”

Yeol mulkaisi miestä ennen kuin kellahti rennosti sohvan selkänojaa vasten. Hänenkin jalkojaan särki jo, vaikka laskeminen oli vasta alussa. Heidän lomansa oli vasta alussa, he olivat hädin tuskin olleet vuorokautta maisemissa. Kaikkea ehtisi vielä tapahtua, hyvässä ja pahassa. Mitta toivottavasti enimmässä määrin hyvässä.

Yeol hörähti väsyneille mietteilleen ja päätti torkahtaa hetkeksi. Sen jälkeen hän voisi valmistaa päivällistä ja valmistella seuraavan päivän aamiaisen.

Baekhyun oli nukahtanut istualleen. Yeol kuunteli hymyillen hiljaista tuhinaa, joka pienemmästä lähti. Hän avusti Baekin makuulleen sohvalle ja peitteli tämän kevyesti viltillä, joka odotti selkänojan päällä. Hän nousi ylös, himmensi huoneen valoja ja käveli omaan huoneeseensa. Hän päätti soittaa ensin Kyungsoolle ja kysellä tämän kuulumisia, ennen kuin ottaisi virkistävät päiväunet.


	2. Chapter 2

Aromikas lihapadan tuoksu leijui ilmassa. Kasviksilla ja naudanlihalla täytetty kattila porisi matalalla liekillä. Chanyeol hämmensi aikaansannostaan puisella kauhalla eikä ollut uskoa silmiään, ruoanlaitto oli oikeasti aika yksinkertaista eikä vaatinut paljoa onnistuakseen. Hän oli seurannut vaistoaan ja naverin etusivulla mainostettua reseptiä ja oli tyytyväinen tulokseen. Baekhyun oli pilkkonut aamulla kaikki talossa olevat sipulit valmiiksi, ettei hänen tarvitsisi herätä seuraavana aamuna samaan kohtaloon.

Chanyeol laski lasikannen kattilan päälle ja siirtyi riisinkeittimen ääreen. Hän oli ladannut laitteen valmiiksi heti ensimmäisenä, hänen ei tarvinnut kuin napsauttaa laite päälle. Kaksikymmentäviisi minuuttia, niin he pääsisivät syömään.

Baekhyun ponkaisi ylös sohvalta kuin olisi herännyt maanjäristykseen tai johonkin muuhun vastaavaan luonnonkatastrofiin. Chanyeol nauroi toisen turvonneille kasvoille ja sekaisin oleville hiuksille.

”Keitänkö kahvia?”

Baekhyun käänsi päätään ja räpytteli silmiään tarkentaakseen näkökenttää. Unenpöpperöinen mies murahti tulkinnanvaraiseen sävyyn ja valahti takaisin lämpimän sohvan uumeniin. Chanyeol otti vastauksen myöntävänä ja laittoi kahvia tippumaan muutaman kupin verran. Hän tarkisti, että kaasuhellan liekki oli tarpeeksi pienellä ennen kuin siirtyi olohuoneen puolelle herättelemään ikätoveriaan kolmen tunnin nokosilta.

”Sua taitaa todella väsyttää”, Chanyeol nauroi ja istui sohvan reunalle. Baekhyun kääntyi kyljeltään selälleen ja hautasi kasvonsa kyynärtaipeeseen. Hän taisteli selvästi heräämistä vastaan, joku höyhensaarilla oli ollut niin koukuttavaa, ettei todellisuus kiinnostanut.

”Kohta syödään”, Chanyeol ilmoitti ja taputti Baekhyunia reiteen. ”Herätys, ruusunen.”

Baekhyun potkaisi Yeolin pois sohvalta ja kääntyi takaisin kyljelleen. Hän tömähti lattialle takapuoli edellä varsin äänekkäästi. Hän irvisti Baekhyunille kuin hänet olisi haastettu kaksintaistoon. Hän nousi ylös tällin saanutta persettään hieroen ja käveli huoneeseensa. Hän nappasi kitaran makuuhuoneen seinustalta ja käveli itsevarmasti sohvan luokse. Hän istui käsinojan päälle ja nosti kitaran syliinsä. Baekhyunin jalka eksyi välittömästi hänen polvitaipeeseensa ja tökki miestä jatkuvasti. Chanyeol istui tukevasti nojalle ja antoi kitaransa soida.

”Herätyyyyyys, Byun Baekhyun, herätyyyyyys”, hän kiekui tarkoituksella epävireessä. ”Olet nukkunut jo kolme tuntia, herätyyyyyyyyys!”

Baekhyun potkaisi Yeolia katsomatta, mihin jalallaan osoitti. Voimakas isku suoraan haaroväliin tuntui kuin koko kroppa olisi kiinni sähköaidassa. Chanyeol nielaisi huutonsa ja painautui kasaan kitaran rutistuessa vasten sisäelimiä. Hän kellahti Baekhyunin päälle ja sai tämän nousemaan käsiensä varaan kuin nurkkaan ajettu eläin.

”Kiitti vitusti”, Chanyeol pihahti tuskaisesti ja painoi poskensa vasten Baekhyunin reittä. Baekhyun ravisteli hänet pois päältään ja nousi parempaan asentoon. Chanyeol siirtyi takaisin käsinojan päälle ja nojasi kitaraansa tuskissaan puhallellen.

”Olet vaarallinen mies”, hän murahti. Baekhyun suki tukkaansa ja haukotteli makoisasti.

”En, vaan puolustan itseäni”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan tyytymättömänä vasta-argumenttiin. Baekhyun repi peiton päältään ja nousi ylös selkäänsä venytellen.

Chanyeol palautti sormensa kitaran kaulalle ja alkoi näppäillä soitinta hiljaiseen tahtiin. Hän piti katseensa tiukasti Baekhyunissa, josta oli tullut aika ajoin jäykkä ja etäinen. Ehkä hän vain oli väsynyt, tai sitten hörökorva vain luuli jonkin olevan hassusti. Viimeinen vuosi oli ollut melkoista hulinaa, ehkä syy löytyi siitä.

* * *

Chanyeol selasi sosiaalista mediaa puolikiinnostuneena. Hän näki ihmisten kuvaamia talvimaisemia, juhlia, yhteiskuvia, selfieitä, harrasteita, kaikkea mahdollista. Hän jopa mietti, pitäiskö hänen julkaista jotain tylsyyden hetkelliseksi poistamiseksi, mutta päätti kuitenkin passata turvallisuutensa vuoksi. Vaikka alati lisääntyvien kommenttien lukeminen oli joskus viihdyttävää. Hän otti pari kuvaa mökistä ja itsestään, peilasi ylipitkää hiuspehkoaan ja mietti, minkä väriset hiukset hän saisi uuteen konseptiin. Kaikki muu kävisi, paitsi vihreä. Se ei sopinut hänen ihonväriinsä.

Chanyeol osoitti kameransa linssin kohti portaita laskeutuvaa Baekhyunia, jonka kulmat kurtistuivat ärtyneeseen ilmeeseen paparazzin huomatessaan. Sulkijan ääni jäädytti ilmatilan, Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneesti ja laski puhelimensa alas hitaalla liikkeellä. Hän ei edes vilkaissut suurella todennäköisyydellä tärähtänytyttä kuvaa mustatukkaisesta miehestä, joka toivottavasti ei hyökkäsi hänen kurkkuunsa kiinni kädet valmiiksi ojossa.

Chanyeol ymmärsi menneensä liian pitkälle toisen häiritsemisessä. Hän pyysi vaisusti anteeksi ja nosti kitaransa takaisin syliinsä. Hän ei ollut varma, mitä halusi soittaa. Vai halusiko ollenkaan. Ympärillä oleva hiljaisuus oli ahdistavaa. Lihapadan porina oli ainoa äänenlähde kaiken elektroniikan hurinan lisäksi.

Baekhyun pysähtyi ikkunan eteen ja katsoi ulos kirkkaaseen päivään. Oli aste pakkasta, rinteet olivat hyvässä kunnossa ja intoa riitti laskemiseen. Illalla olisi ne kekkeritkin… Chanyeol ei ollut enää varma, halusiko mennä. Oli normaalia, että hän muutti mieltään tunnin välein.

Riisikeitin piippasi kolme kertaa valmistumisen merkiksi. Chanyeol nosti kitaransa sylistä ja pinkaisi keittiöön. Hän sammutti keittimen virrat ja tarkisti lihapadan tilanteen. Hän viittoi häneen huomiota kiinnittäneen Baekhyunin luokseen ja ojensi hänelle lusikan.

”Mitä siitä puuttuu?”

Baekhyun hämmensi lihapataa lusikallaan hetken, ennen kuin otti sitä maistaakseen. Chanyeol seurasi silmä tarkkana, miten mustatukkainen puhalsi hyvin hautunutta pataa ja laittoi lusikan suuhunsa. Tyytyväinen, matala murina seurasi väittämättä.

”Chilijauhetta”, Baekhyun vastasi ja siirtyi kaapille. ”Katan pöydän.”

Chanyeol tarttui maustepussiin ja lisäsi jauhetta varovasti. Hikikarpalot nousivat otsalle valmiiksi. Hän oli jo puolittanut jauheen määrän alkuperäisestä ohjeesta tietäessään, ettei tulisi kestämään tulisuutta. Limakalvojen polttelu oli pientä sitä seuraavaan närästämiseen verrattuna. Jos Baekhyun tulisuutta halusi, hän saisi hankkia sitä itse. Hän ei uhrannut terveyttään sen vuoksi.

”Sori, jos olin liian raju äsken”, Baekhyun sanoi, kasvot kohti kaappeja.

”Ei se mitään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nosti padan saarekkeen päällä olevalle pannunalustalle. ”Taisin kerjätä verta nenästäni.”

”Vika on mussa, älä itsestäsi huoli”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja laski kaksi riisikulhoa tiskipöydälle. Hän etsi vielä lasit ja aterimet. Chanyeol katsoi miehen perään. Hän oli huolestunut toisen käytöksestä. Hän oli ollut niin innoissaan Hokkaidon lomasta, ettei ollut nähnyt aikaisemmin merkkejä uupuneesta ystävästään, jonka hermot tuntuivat olleen kireällä jo viikkoja, kun tarkemmin ajatteli.

”Pitäisikö käydä yksillä tänään?” Chanyeol kysyi. Alkoholi rentouttaisi hetkesi ja saisi ajatukset muualle.

”Ehkä”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Katsotaan, mikä meininki hotellilla on.”

* * *

Oli alkanut tuulla. Kirkkaiden lamppujen valaisema rinne siinsi silmien edessä. Kylmä viima pureutui nenään, korviin, kurkkuun ja vaatetta piti lisätä selvitäkseen hengissä rundista. Chanyeol ei uskaltanut kuvitellakaan, millaista Annupurin huipulla olisi. Heillä ei ollut vielä sinne asiaa. Chanyeol oli päättänyt olla Baekhyunin seurassa koko päivän, vaikka mieli halajikin korkeammalle. Kuitenkin mustatukkaisen taidot epäilyttivät häntä, vaikka toistaiseksi kaatumisilta tai hallitsemattomasta laskemisesta oli vältytty. Vahingottomia pyllähdyksiä oli tapahtunut ensimmäisen kahden tunnin aikana, mutta kun lauta ja sen käsittely oli muistunut mieleen, homma oli kuin polkypyörällä ajaisi; taito, jota kroppa ei unohtaisi koskaan.

Baekhyun hyppäsi alas hissistä lumilauta kädessään. Hän laski sen maahan ja kiinnitti itsensä itsevarmasti jalkoihinsa ja alkoi valua rinnettä alas hitaaseen tahtiin. Chanyeol katsoi Paradise Hutin takaa nousevaa rinnettä haikeana. Hän olisi halunnut käydä kokeilemassa vaativampia reittejä, mutta aurinko oli jo laskenut eikä korkeammalla ollut valaistusta. Onneksi viikko oli vasta alussa, hän ehtisi käymään Annupurissa myöhemminkin, vaikka ilman Baekhyunia. Alueen monipuolisuus oli sen valttikortteja.

”Mä menen”, Baekhyun ilmoitti ja ampaisi vauhtiin. Chanyeol havahtui todellisuuteen ja tajusi kadottaneensa mustatukan näkökentästään. Hänelle tuli kiire ehtiä perään. Välinevuokraamon vaatteissa oli se huono puoli, että puolella laskijoista oli samanlaiset vaatteet, takaapäin oli vaikea erottaa, kuka laudan päällä laski. Eikä nimen kirjoittaminen isolla takin selkämykseen ollut vaihtoehto.

Chanyeol nytkäytti itsensä liikkeelle ja laski valaistua rinnettä alas vauhdikkaammin kuin siihen mennessä. Sydän tykytti, adrenaliini virtaisi. Hän veti valahtaneen kaulahuivin paremmin suojakseen ja veti lainatakin vetoketjun ylös asti kiinni. Hän korjasi horjuneen tasapainonsa rauhallisella liikkeellä ja etsi Baekhyunia katseellaan. Ilmavirta sai silmät vuotamaan, tuulen tekemä vastus oli liikaa hänen herkille silmilleen. Hänen oli pakko jarruttaa keskellä mäkeä, koittaa mennä reitin sivuun ja vetää lasit kasvoilleen. Baekhyun oli varmaan sata jos ei kaksisataa metriä edellä häntä. Yeol kasasi itsensä ja jatkoi matkaa kaikkea muuta kuin rennosti laskien. Jos hän kadottaisi Baekhyunin, tämä saattaisi eksyä huonon suuntavaistonsa myötä aivan väärään paikkaan. Vaikka Paradise Hut oli hyvä maamerkki, silti katastrofin ainekset olivat ilmassa.

Chanyeol kurvasi Junior-reitin jyrkkään mutkaan liian kovalla vauhdilla. Hän menetti tasapainonsa ja mätkähti vatsalleen kovan rinteen pintaan. Leuka kolahti raastavan kovan lumen pintaan ja teki varmasti jäljet. Ilmat lähtivät pihalle ja miehellä oli tuskin voimaa kiroilla ääneen. Hän kokosi itsensä nopeasti, ettei ympärillä olevat ihmiset tulisi auttamaan häntä. Hän oli kunnossa, tuskin tilanteesta tulisi mustelmaa kummempaa.

Nolostunut Chanyeol jatkoi matkaansa. Hän antoi lautansa liukua pitkin tasaista, loivaa mäkeä yhdeksänsataa metriä. Baekhyun nojasi lautaansa ylpeä ilme kasvoillaan ja huusi luokseen laskevalle Yeolille innokkaasti kannustaen. Hän ilmeensä mureni Chanyeolin vakavan ilmeen nähdessään.

”Kaaduitko?” Baekhyun kysyi ja veti hanskan pois oikeasta kädestään. Yeol irvisti Baekhyunin koskiessa hänen leukaansa, joka oli kuin asfaltti-ihottuman peitossa.

”Kaaduin”, Yeol henkäisi ja työnsi Baekhyunin käden pois. Hän peitti naarmuisen leukansa kaulahuivilla ja irrotti itsensä siteistä. Hän päätti käydä puhdistamassa haavan nopeasti vessassa, pyytää infopisteestä laastaria ja jatkaa laskemista. Baekhyun seurasi häntä kuin hai laivaa, mutisten huolestuneena jatkuvalla pälpätyksellä.

”Ota tämä varoittavana esimerkkinä; älä hosu niin pysyt pystyssä”, Chanyeol sanoi ennen wc-tiloihin astumista. Hän asettui peilin eteen ja katsoi pintanaarmua leuassaan. Yleensä ne mitättömimmät haavat olivat niitä kaikkein kipeimpiä. Chanyeol kostutti käsipaperia juoksevan veden alla ja puhdisti haavansa, joka ei paljon ulkoisesti muuttunut. Baekhyunin huolesta jäykkä ilme tuntui pahemmalta.

”Jatketaan”, Chanyeol sanoi päättäväisesti ja peitteli kasvonsa kaulahuivilla. Baekhyun pyyhkäisi pipon alta tursottavat etuhiukset pois silmiltään ja veti hanskat käteen. Hän poistui vessasta ensimmäisenä ja tarttui seinustalla olevaan lumilautaan. Chanyeol seurasi perässä ja paineli hissille, jonka joka toinen penkkirivistö oli tyhjillään. Ei ollut ruuhkaisin aika laskea.

* * *

Baekhyun oli kovemmassa vauhdissa kuin koskaan. Chanyeolilla teki tiukkaa pysyä hänen perässään. Hän laski rundi rundin jälkeen, näyttämättä väsymyksen merkkejä laisinkaan. Kolmen tunnin power napit olivat ollet ihmeellisen tehokkaat, yleensä sellainen aika teki vain entistä väsyneemmäksi. Raikas ulkoilma ilmeisesti herätti kropan ja auttoi jaksamaan.

Baekhyun huusi innoissaan viilettäessään pitkin Paradisea. Chanyeol seurasi miehen vaivattoman näköistä laskemista, lauta kulki erinomaisella pohjalla hallituin käännöksin. Mies oli todella nopea oppimaan mitä tahansa, Yeol mietti. Oli kyse sitten uusista tansseista tai lumilautailusta.

Kilpailuvietti alkoi nostaa päätään jälleen. Chanyeol pumppasi lautaansa vauhtia, kurvasi ohi Baekhyunista, jonka silmissä oleva tuike vaihtui välittömästi totisemmaksi.

”Viimeinen alhaalla maksaa kaljat!” Chanyeol huusi tuulen kohinan välistä. Hän ei antanut Baekhyunille armoa, vaan laski entistä vauhdikkaammin lapsille ja aloittelijoille tarkoitettua loivaa mäkeä alas. Hän joutui keskittymään tosissaan, ettei toistaisi mutkassa kaatumista ahneutensa vuoksi ja menettäisi hampaitaan. Hän vilkaisi taakseen, näki Baekhyunin viidentoista metrin päässä itsestään ja höllensi vauhtia. Hän kaarsi vasemmalle varman päälle ja pumppasi lisää vauhtia selvittyään viidensadan metrin suoralle reitille. Baekhyun huusi perään kovaan ääneen, mikä nauratti häntä suunnattomasti. Koko Nisekon vuori raikui huudon voimasta.

Tasanteelle kondolihissin läheisyyteen laskettuaan Chanyeol hidasti vauhtia ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän jarrutti ja pysähtyi kokonaan odottamaan vauhdilla rinnettä alas viilettävää Baekia. Mustiin pukeutunut Baekhyun koitti jarruttaa, mutta lauta ei tuntunut tottelevan käskyjä. Chanyeol viittoi hänelle kädellään ja taivutti kroppaansa taaksepäin, antaen sanattomia ohjeita, miten käyttäytyä hallinnan menetettyään. Baekhyun oli ajautunut paniikkiin, huilasi pitkin yhdeksän asteen mäkeä pitkin ja huusi kovaa. Chanyeol irrotti itsensä nopeasti laudasta, hylkäsi välineen ja koitti saada kypärästään kiinni pitävän miehen kiinni. Baekhyun paiskautui vasten pidempää ja kaatoi heidät molemmat kovaäänisen kiroilun saattelemana. Chanyeol älähti tuntiessaan kovan maan selkänsä alla. Hän oli kietonut kätensä Baekhyunin ympärille, mies makasi hänen päällään kasvot hänen rintamustaan vasten.

Chanyeol repesi nauruun kuunnellessaan Baekhyunin sensuroimatonta, itsekriittistä tupinaa. Hän höllensi otettaan ja puri huultaan miehen noustessa tärisevien käsiensä varaan. Baekhyun paljasti säikähdyksestä valkoiset kasvonsa ja huokaisi helpottuneena.

”Luojan kiitos, otit mut kiinni”, hän sanoi ja kellahti selälleen tasaiselle maalle. ”Luulin, että törmään toimiston seinään.”

Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja katsoi kahdenkymmenen metrin päässä olevaa rakennusta, jonka katolla oli kyltti, jossa luki punaisilla, suurilla kirjaimilla _office._ Rytäkässä olisi voinut käydä huonosti.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja irrotti toisen jalan laudasta luovuttanut ilme kasvoillaan. Chanyeol pysäytti hänet avaamalla suunsa. Ilta ei saisi päättyä vahinkoon.

”Meidän on laskettava vielä kerran.” Chanyeol tarttui maassa makaavaan lautaan ja lähti kävelemään kohti hissejä. Baekhyun hiissautui perässä vaisuna.

”Yhdesti vain. Mennään sitten takaisin mökille, käydään pesulla ja lähdetään katsomaan ilotulitusta. Meillä on vielä pari tuntia aikaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tökkäsi vierelleen asettunutta miestä kevyesti olkavarteen. Baekhyun hymyili selvää tekohymyä. Chanyeol laski katseensa maahan ja hiljentyi odottamaan seuraavaa hissituoliparia.

”Sattuiko suhun?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päähän ja hautautui kaulahuivinsa taakse. Laudan hallinnan menettäminen oli isompi kolaus ylpeydelle kuin mitä se oikeasti oli. Päivä oli lähtenyt käyntiin niin hyvin, että korkealta tipahtaminen sattui varmasti. Chanyeol loihti kasvoilleen hymyn ja nautti viimeisestä viiden minuutin hissimatkasta Paradisen alkupäähän.

Ilma oli todella kylmentynyt. Pakkanen tuntui tuulen vaikutuksesta miinus kymmeneltä asteelta, ilma oli kuiva ja pureutui ihoon. Kylmä yllätti helposti paikalleen jämähtäessä, oli ihan sopiva aika lopetella laskeminen siltä päivältä. Ilta oli vielä nuori ja lomaan oli hyvä sisällyttää muutakin kuin pelkkää lumilautailua. Muuten he palaisivat viikon huililtaan entistä rasittuneempana.

Chanyeol huomasi Baekhyunin empivän. Hän käveli lumilaudan päällä seisovan miehen viereen eikä peittänyt huolestuneisuuttaan.

”Mä lasken sun kanssa”, hän sanoi ja kiinnitti itsensä laudalle. Baekhyun veti syvään henkeä pari kertaa ennen kuin laittoi lasit silmiensä eteen.

”En ymmärrä, mitä tapahtui”, Baekhyun henkäisi.

”Näitä sattuu”, Chanyeol sanoi ja taputti miestä kevyesti olkapäälle. ”Ihan kaikille, taitotasosta riippumatta.”

Baekhyun nojasi eteenpäin ja valui liikkeelle. Chanyeol seurasi perässä, lauta liukui paljon lasketun rinteen rosoisella pinnalla suhisten. Kylmä ilmavirta pisteli poskia ja vesihöyry sauhusi ilmassa. Baekhyunista ei lähtenyt äännähdystäkään. Chanyeol veti puhelimensa taskusta ja avasi kameran. Hän mallasi hyvän kuvakulman ja painoi äänenvoimakkuuspainiketta aloittaakseen kuvauksen. Hän pysytteli Baekhyunin takana, ettei tämä huomaisi hänen puuhiaan ja herpaannuttaisi keskittymistä.

Kaksisataa metriä ja mutka osuisi kohdalle. Chanyeol nojasi taaksepäin ja hidasti vauhtia, hän aikoi pysähtyä kuvaamaan. Baekhyun saisi itse nähdä, miten hän hallitsi lautaa, jotta tajuaisi olevansa tarpeeksi taitava ja saisi itsevarmuutta. Yksi kaatuminen tai hallinan menetys päivän aikana ei merkinnyt mitään ja virheistä sitä paitsi oppi.

Baekhyun vilkaisi taakseen ja huomasi puhelimen Chanyeolin kädessä. Ärsyyntynyt älähdys karkasi hänen suustaan, kuten hörökorva oli ennustanutkin. Chanyeol nauroi paskaisesti ja jatkoi kuvaamista, pysähtyen viidenkymmenen metrin päähän mutkasta. Baekhyun jatkoi matkaansa ja kaarsi Junior-mäen mutkan täydellisesti. Chanyeol jatkoi matkaansa mahdollisimman nopeasti ja pumppasi lautaansa vauhtia. Laudasta kuului vain suhahdus, kun hän ohitti Baekhyunin, jonka kilpailuvietti ilmestyi kuin tyhjistä.

Chanyeol viittoi Baekhyunille suurin elein. Hän nauroi nähdessään, miten tosissaan Baekhyun yritti olla laskematta liian lujaa. Hän lisäsi vauhtia ja survoi puhelimen taskuun, ettei se vahingossa lentäisi hänen kädestään. Vaikka mäki oli loiva, siinä sai aika hyvät vauhdit.

Baekhyun huusi kovaa. Chanyeol jäykistyi ja vilkaisi taakseen. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko ääni psykologista peliä vai oliko hän taas joutunut syöksylaskuun. Alitajuntaisesti Yeol hiljensi vauhtia, Baekhyun käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja sujahti ohitse niin että vilahdus vain kävi. Hölmistynyt Chanyeol pinkaisi perään ja huusi vastalauseeksi, vaikka kisa olikin leikkimielinen.

Baekhyun liukui ensimmäisenä maaliviivaksi sovitun alueen ohitse käsillään innokkaasti tuulettaen. Chanyeol rentoutti itsensä ja laski hiljaa loput 150 metriä matkasta, hänellä ei ollut enää syytä kisailla. Hän oli hävinnyt. Palkinnosta - tai rangaistuksesta - ei ollut vielä tietoa. Mutta hän ei suostunut poistamaan videota puhelimestaan. Hän aikoi lähettää sen Baekhyunille illalla valojen sammumisen jälkeen ja toivoi, että mies saisi siitä lisää itsevarmuutta.

Chanyeol jarrutti räväkästi Baekhyunin vierellä. Lumilautaa irrottava mies älähti ärsyyntyneesti lumen roiskuessa hänen päälleen. Chanyeol nauroi ilkikuriseen tyyliinsä ja sai irtolumesta kasvoilleen.

”Poistat sen videon”, Baekhyun tuhahti. ”Ja ostat mulle kaljan!”

”Sä hävisit sen rundin!” Chanyeol kiljaisi. Baekhyunin kasvoilla oleva ilme ei kielinyt vitsailusta.

”Mä olisin voinut kuolla silloin!”

”Silti”,Chanyeol pysyi kannassaan ja irrotti itsensä siteistä. Hän nappasi lautansa lisäksi myös Baekhyunin laudan kainaloonsa.

”Mutta voin ostaakin”, hän sanoi ja lähti kävelemään kohti Annupurin bussipysäkkiä. Baekhyun otti paikan hänen vierestään ja laittoi kädet taskuun. Hän katseli hiihtokeskuksen valojen heijastamalle taivaalle ja kirosi tuulta, joka vahvistui entisestään.

”Mitä sä luulet? Tuleeko myrsky?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol vilkaisi selkeälle taivalle. Jos tulisi, ilman olisi pitänyt olla lämpimämpi. Ei niin kovalla pakkasella satanut lunta.

”Toivottavasti ei”, hän vastasi. Baekhyun hymyili ja valui mietteisiinsä. Chanyeol käänsi katseen horisontissa siintävään bussipysäkkiin ja toivoi, ettei heidän tarvisi seisoskella paikoillaan kovin montaa minuuttia. Muuten he jäätyisivät kalikaksi ennen kuin olisivat takaisin Hirafun puolella.

* * *

Chanyeol kuivasi hiuksiaan mökin pesuhuoneesta löytyneellä kuivaimella. Hän katsoi peilikuvaansa höyryn takaa, mietti, oliko turhaa laittautua, kun hän joutuisi kuitenkin peittämään itsensä. Mutta ei hän voinut märillä hiuksilla ulos lähteä, nehän jäätyisivät ja tippuisivat pois.

Yläpuolelta kuului askelia. Baekhyun ilmeisesti kulki edes takaisin, vessasta makuuhuoneeseen tai ravasi ympyrää pienessä tilassa. Jatkuva askellus huvitti hörökorvaa. Baekhyun ei koskaan malttanut pysyä paikoillaan. Paitsi silloin, kun hän halusi nukkua.

Chanyeol suki hiuksiaan ja nosti ne ylös, pois otsalta. Hän katsoi itseään arvoiden. Oli vaikeaa näyttää tavalliselta kaikkien niiden valokeilassa olleiden vuosien jälkeen.

”Yo, Park”, pesuhuoneen ovelta kuului. Baekhyun kurkisti sisään avoimesta ovensuusta ja puri huultaan nähtyään Yeolin kampauksen. Mies tirskui ärsyttävästi ja ajoi Yeolin sammuttamaan ulvovan hiustenkuivaimen.

”Mitä?”

Baekhyun käveli sisään kosteaan pesuhuoneeseen ja alkoi sukia miehen kuontaloa päätään tyytymättömänä pudistellen.

”Joutaisit parturiin.”

”No älä”, hän murahti ja kirosi ylipitkän lettinsä, joka kutitti silmiä aina tilanteen tullen. Ainoastaan niskaa trimmattiin silloin tällöin, ettei hän näyttäisi aivan pummilta.

”Mitä aiot laittaa?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol nosti käden leualleen ja mietti ääneen.

”Lasit, pipon, hupun, en ole varma…”

”Kaulahuivi vai maski?”

”Maski”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja nousi istumaan allastasolle. Hän tarttui hiusharjaan ja pyysi miestä asettumaan eteensä. Chanyeol teki työtä käskettyä ja katsoi hänen hiuksistaan huolta pitävää Baekhyunia suoraan kirkkaisiin, tuikkiviin silmiin. Hän ei ollut varmaan koskaan tutkinut ikätoverinsa kasvoja sillä tavalla. Hän rekisteröi kaikki meikittömän ihon pinnassa olevat naarmut ja juonteet, epäpuhtaudet, silmäripsien pituuden, keskittyneen ilmeen suun asennon, valkoiset hampaat… miksi hän teki niin?

Chanyeol selvitti kurkkuaan. Baekhyun hätkähti äänelle, mutta jatkoi hiusten laittamista suupielet ylöspäin nousten. Chanyeol vilkaisi itseään peilistä, Baekhyun ei voinut olla tosissaan.

”Haista vittu”, Chanyeol sanoi ja perääntyi. Hän suki päälaelle sliipatut hiukset takaisin oikealle paikalle ja antoi olla. Baekhyun kiherteli pilke silmäkulmassa ja hyppäsi alas tasolta.

”Mitä väliä, laitat lakin päähän kuitenkin”, hän sanoi pidätellen nauruaan.

”Joku roti”, Chanyeol murahti ja poistui pesuhuoneesta. Olohuoneen ilma tuntui raikkaalta pesuhuoneen kosteuden jälkeen. Baekhyun seurasi häntä välittömästi.

Ilotulitukseen oli vielä pari tuntia aikaa. Chanyeol punnitsi vaihtoehtoja mielessään. Mennäkö nyt ja katsoa ilotulitus ennen mökille palaamista vai katsoa ilotulitus ja jatkaa siitä hiihtokeskuksen yöhön. Teki niin tai näin, paikat olivat täynnä kanssajuhlijoita.

Baekhyun istui sohvalle ja avasi television. Hän selasi paikallisia tv-kanavia löytämättä mitään mielenkiintoista. Hän ei ollut kovinkaan japanilaisen komedian ystävä, jutut menivät yleensä melko rajusti ylitse hänenkin mittakaavassaan. Niille nauroi kerran, kaksi, muussa tapauksessa hän jätti mielellään väliin.

Chanyeol hääräsi keittiössä. Hän tarkisti jääkaapin ja kartoitti sen sisällön, pisti mieleensä muistiin, mitä täytyisi ostaa lisää. Hän oli suunnitellut seuraavan päivän lounasta ja alkoi yllättää Baekhyunin tekemällä tämän lempiruokaa, samgyetangia. Hänen täytyisi ostaa vielä valkosipulia, muut aineet olivat kasassa.

”Pitäisikö meidän kehittää suunnitelma, jos jäämme kiinni?” Baekhyun kysyi ja käänsi katseensa Yeoliin, joka oli upottanut päänsä jääkaappiin. Hörökorva peruutti askeleen ja suoristi itsensä.

”Ehkä”, hän vastasi ja siirsi kokispullot pois edestä. Baekhyun nojasi käteensä ja jäi katselemaan Chanyeolia, josta oli kehkeytynyt varsinainen kodin hengetär.

”Sanotaan, että joku katsoo sua silmiin liian pitkään ja alkaa kiljua. Mitä teet?” Baekhyun kysyi. ”Myönnätkö vai kiellätkö olemassaolosi?”

”Myönnän”, Chanyeol vastasi. ”Kuka muuta uskoisi.”

”Entä jos hän pyörtyy ja herättää entistä enemmän huomiota?”

”Epäeettistä poistua paikalta mahdollisimman vähin äänin”, Chanyeol mietti ja avasi rasian, joka oli puolillaan suuria sipulikuutioita. Hän maistoi yhtä ja mumisi tyytyväisenä. Eivät olleet menneet miksikään.

”Oletko koskaan ajatellut olevasi ravintoloitsija?” Baekhyun kysyi silmät tuikkien. ”Perisit vanhempiesi yrityksen.”

”Varmaan teenkin niin”, Chanyeol nauroi. ”Jossain vaiheessa.”

”Siistiä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hymyili.

Chanyeol järjesti kokispullot siistiin riviin jääkaapin oveen. Hän laittoi kaapin kiinni ja nojasi tiskipöytään.

”Entä itse? Mitä tekisit, jos joku lähentyisi sua häpeilemättömästi keskellä baaria?”

Baekhyun nauroi itsevarmasti. ”Sä pelastaisi mut.”

Chanyeol laski kätensä rintakehälleen ja yskäisi. ”Mä?”

”Sä, sä”, Baekhyun nauroi. ”Et ole koskaan päästänyt mua silmistäsi julkisilla paikoilla.”

”Ai… niinkö?” Chanyeol kysyi ja raapi niskaansa. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut. Pienen muistelun jälkeen hän tajusi Baekhyunin olevan oikeassa. Hän oli tehnyt sitä aina, huolehtinut pienemmästä aikojen alusta saakka siihen iltaan asti.

”Mä pidän siitä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja suoristi jalkansa. ”Mä pidän siitä, että pidät musta huolta.”

Chanyeol hymyili vienosti. Baekhyun asettui makuulleen sohvalle ja hymyili. Hän piti katseensa katossa ja ilmeili itsekseen. Chanyeol palasi jääkaapin ääreen, vaikka hän oli jo käynyt kaiken lävitse.

”Pitäiskö meidän vain lähteä?” hän kysyi lopulta. Turhaa kai he sisätiloissa odottelivat, kun voisivat mennä juomaan kaljaa baariin. Baekhyun pinkaisi ylös sohvalta ja näytti olevan valmis.

”Luulin, ettet ehdota koskaan.”

* * *

Nisekon Alppihotelli oli täyttynyt hiihtokeskuksen syntymäpäiväbileiden osanottajista. Ympäristössä raikui klubimusiikin lisäksi läjäpäin erimaalaisten ihmisten äidinkieli. Chanyeol vilkuili ympärilleen fedoransa alta ja koitti peittää jännityksen. Baekhyun käveli määrätietoisesti kohti baaritiskiä, jonka ympärillä roikkui läjäpäin ihmisiä.

”Olisiko pitänyt hommata joku VIP-passi?” Chanyeol kysyi kovaan ääneen, huutaen jytisevän musiikin yli Baekhyunin niskaan.

”Tiedätkö mistä sellaisia saa?” hän kysyi ja koitti olla tönimättä viereisiä ihmisiä.

”Kai niitä respasta”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Käynkö katsomassa?”

Baekhyun vilkaisi epävarmana ympärilleen. Hän nyökkäsi ja kertoi hankkivansa juotavaa. Hän osoitti vapaata seisomapöytää dj-kopin läheisyydessä olevan pylvään luona.

”Tavataan tuolla!”

”Soita mulle vartin päästä, jos mua ei näy eikä kuulu”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vaihtoi kurssiaan. Hän käveli portaiden suuntaan, etsi katseellaan respan kylttiä, jonka oli nähnyt tullessaan. Hän nousi kokolattiamatolla päällystetyt, punaiset portaat ylös ja kääntyi vasemmalle. Hän näki tyhjän tiskin edessään ja loihti kasvoilleen päättäväisen ilmeen. Juhlan VIP-lippuja oli mainostettu, ja hän aikoi saada sellaiset millä hinnalla hyvänsä.

Chanyeol palasi sovitulle paikalle kaksi kaulanauhoissa roikkuvaa passia kädessään heilutellen. Oluestaan nauttiva Baekhyun lopetti pään musiikin tahtiin heiluttamisen ja tarttui oman nimensä sisältävään VIP-lippuun henkeä haukkoen.

“Sä olet paras, Park Chanyeol”, hän huudahti ja ojensi tuopin olutta naureskelevalle hörökorvalle. Chanyeol joi pitkän kulauksen kylmästä mallasjuomasta ja äänsi tyytyväisenä perään. Japanilaiset tekivät hyvää olutta.

“Paljonko maksoi?”

“Ei sillä ole väliä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän oli päättänyt olla stressaamatta rahasta. Sitä tuli kuitenkin koko ajan lisää.

Baekhyun oli rentoutunut kokonaan. Hän oli kuin kotonaan, vaikka paikka pursusi ihmisiä. Musiikin rytmi vei mennessään ja tanssijalka alkoi vipattaa vähemmästäkin. Klubin dj muistutti tasaisin väliajoin baarin tarjouksista ja ilotulitukseen jäljellä olevasta ajasta. Heillä ei ollut mitään hätää.

VIP-tila sijaitsi klubin parvella, joka kiersi tilan kokonaan ympäri. Baaritiski oli dj-kopin yläpuolella, seisomapöytiä oli muutama ja muut rauhallisia, oman tilan antavia loosseja, joissa oli satiinipenkit.

Chanyeol istui neljän hengen loossiin ja huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän veti maskin naamaltaan ja otti pipon päästä. Baekhyun asettui vastapäiselle paikalle ja laski juomat mustalle marmoripöydälle heidän välissään. Musiikki pauhasi selkeästi, mutta omat ajatukset pystyi kuulemaan.

Kiusallinen hiljaisuus valui heidän ylleen. Baekhyun ryysti oluttaan hitaaseen tahtiin ja katseli ympärilleen kiinnostuneena. Chanyeol nyökkäili musiikin tahtiin ja mietti, miten avaisi keskustelun. Siitä oli vierähtänyt jo aikaa, kun he olivat juoneet kahdestaan.

“Mitä pidit laskemisesta tänään?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Olit lopulta enemmän menossa kuin mä.”

Baekhyun naurahti heleästi. “Oli ihan jees. Miten leukasi?”

Chanyeol heilautti kättään vähättelevään sävyyn. “Pikku naarmu vain”, hän sanoi. Hän oli peittänyt punertavan jäljen peitevoiteella ennen hotellille lähtöä.

“Toivottavasti ei käy mitään pahempaa pikku ryminöiden lisäksi”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Olisi katastrofi, jos jalka murtuisi tai jotain.”

“Yhtiöllä flipattaisiin heti”, Chanyeol nauroi. Hän pystyi kuvittelemaan, miten heille paasattaisiin. “Olisit ollut tarkempi”, “et olisi laskenut”, ei vahinko kello kaulassa tullut. Inhimillisiä virheitä sattui kaikille. Mikään ei ollut riskitöntä.

* * *

Baekhyun avusti parkatakin naurukuoleman partaalla olevan Yeolin päälle. Hörökorva koitti lopettaa jo pitkään kestäneen hekotuksen, mutta tanssilattialla estottomasti reivanneen ja kaikkien huomion saaneen nuoren paikallisen miehen muuvit olivat palaneet hänen verkkokalvoille. Baekhyun pudisteli huvittuneena päätään ja parahti Yeolille.

“Voi helvetti”, Chanyeol puhisi ja piteli vatsaansa. Koko klubi oli ollut naurun vallassa ja kaikki puhuivat nuoresta miehestä, joka vähät välitti, mitä muilla oli hänen liikkeistään sanottavaa. Olisi ihme, jos hänestä ei liikkuisi vielä videoita internetissä.

“Pitäisi varmaan vinkata koreografille”, Baekhyun tirskahti. Yeol veti talvitakkinsa kiinni ja veti pipon päähän.

“Joo, ehkä ei”, hän hörähti ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi. Kaksikko astui ulos hotellista raikkaaseen yöhön. Kello läheni puoltayötä ja yöelämän liikkujat olivat tuplaantuneet. Klubi pursusi ihmisiä, mikä oli aiheuttanut epävarmuutta. Chanyeol ei halunnut riskeerata heidän turvallisuuttaan. VIP-tilatkin olivat täyttyneet ei-julkisuuden henkilöistä, joten oli parasta vaihtaa maisemaa.

“Kylläpä tuulee”, Baekhyun vingahti pidellessään pipostaan kiinni. Aikaisemmasta koventunut viima pureutui poskiin ja sai silmät vuotamaan. Onneksi ilotulitus alkaisi näillä näppäimillä, ja he pääsisisvät sen jälkeen mökin lämpöön suojiin.

“Joo, näinköhän se myrsky tulee”, Chanyeol mutisi ja kuuli korvissaan keltasirkun virren. Helvetti, ne kynttilätkin oli ostamatta.

“No en usko”, Baekhyun mutisi ja etsi puhelimen taskustaan.

“Säätiedotus näyttää edelleen aurinkoa”, hän sanoi ja survoi luurin takaisin taskuun mahdollisimman nopeasti. Hän laittoi hanskan käteen ja pysytteli Yeolin edessä suojassa puhaltavalta tuulelta.

Ensimmäinen ilotulitusraketti suhahti taivaalle säikäyttäen Yeolin pahanpäiväisesti. Suurisilmäinen mies hätkähti silminnähden ja painoi kätensä rinnalle. Baekhyun mulkaisi takanaan olevaa miestä ja hymyili hampaat hämärässä illassa välkkyen.

Suurta pamahdusta seurasi komea, ympyränmallinen, vihreäsävyinen jälki. Raketit alkoivat singahdella kohti korkeuksia, jättäen jälkeensä upean, pröystäilevän valoshown. Baekhyun seurasi taivaalle ilmestyviä kuvioita ihaillen. Chanyeol hymyili hänen reaktionsa nähdessään. Mustatukkaisen Tuikkivat silmät ja rentous lämmitti hänen sydäntään. Chanyeol ei niinkään piitannut ilotulituksesta, hän oli nähnyt 25 ikävuoden aikana jo melko monta samanlaista. Tilanteeseen uppotunut Baekhyun oli sen sijaan paljon jännittävämpää katseltavaa.

Jatkuva pauke ja rakettien räiskintä alkoi hiipua muutaman minuutin jälkeen. Pettymys nousi baekhyunin kasvoille. Chanyeol tönäisi häntä kevyesti ja sai katsekontaktin.

“Lähdetäänkö käymään marketilla?” Hän kysyi.

“Kohta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nosti katseensa uudelleen taivalle, joka oli pimentynyt. Ihmiset ympärillä yltyivät puheensorinaan, heidän huomionsa alkoi kiinnittyä ympärillä oleviin ihmisiin. llotulitus oli päättynyt.

“Lähdetään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja lähti liikkeelle muun ihmismassan mukana. Chanyeol seurasi miestä ja huuteli tälle ohjeita, jos hän sattui kääntymään väärälle reitille. Hiihtokeskuksessa Hirafun alueella oli yksi pikkukauppa, joka oli auki vuorokauden ympäri.

“Muistatko mitä pitää ostaa?” Baekhyun kiusasi. Chanyeol laittoi jäässä olevat kädet taskuun ja hymyili.

“Muistan.”

“Mä haluan omenoita”, Baekhyun ilmoitti.

“Sitten täytyy ostaa”, hän nauroi. “Ja niitä kynttilöitä.”

Kaupassa ei ollut heidän lisäkseen kuin kaksi asiakasta. Baekhyun pörräsi joka puolella, Chanyeolin tutkiskellessa rauhassa vihannesosaston antimia. Hän tarvitsi kuusi vähän raakaa omenaa ja kaksi valkosipulia. Kevätsipulistakaan ei ollut haittaa. Hän maistoi jo samgyetangin mehevän maun suussaan. Vatsa alkoi kurnia ihan oikeasti.

“Pitäisikö keittää nuudelia iltapalaksi?” Chanyeol ehdotti. Baekhyun vilahti hyllyjen välissä ja palasi nopeasti hörökorvan luokse pikanuudelipaketteja kourassaan.

“Pistä kyytiin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ojensi koria kohti miestä. Baekhyun hymyili vapautuneesti ja hävisi taas jonnekin. Chanyeol ei voinut kuin nauraa; hänestä tuntui, että hän oli kaupassa viisivuotiaan kanssa. Baekie oli joko todella unohtanut, missä oli ja kuka oli, tai sitten nousuhumalassa. Vaihtoehtoja oli kaksi.

Baekhyun laski pötkön pringles-sipsejä koriin. Chanyeol nosti epäuskoisen katseensa häneen.

“Vain yksi?” Hän kysyi. Baekhyun raapi niskaansa.

“Mitä sä haluat? PUnaisia vai vihreitä?”

“Onko oransseja?”

“Odotas, käyn katsomassa.”

Chanyeol tirskahti miehelle. Baekhyun palasi hevi-hyllyille paprikan makuisia pringlesejä mukanaan ja nauroi. Hän taisi olla juonut yhden liikaa.

“Eiköhän nämä riitä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Voidaan käydä myöhemmin lisää.” Baekhyun otti paikan miehen viereltä ja kiersi kaupan hänen kanssaan läpi. Chanyeol maksoi ostokset mukisematta ja pakkasi tavarat muovikassiin, jonka hän mielellään kantoi. Baekhyun käveli hänen vieressään kädet taskussaan ja katsoi taivaalle, joka oli täyttynyt pilvistä.

“Herätätkö mut huomenna aamulla?” Hän kysyi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi myöntävästi.

* * *

Keskiviikkoaamu oli valjennut harmaana. Chanyeol katsoi ulos olohuoneen ikkunasta ja nyrpisti nenäänsä seuratessaan lumihiutaleiden hidasta leijumista. Puuterilunta.

“Se siitä auringosta”, hän murahti ja vilkaisi ikkunan pielessä olevaan elohopealämpömittariin. Miinus kaksi astetta.

Kello oli varttia vaille kahdeksan. Hän oli ajastanut riisinkeittimen puoli yhdeksäksi, hän ajatteli antaa Baekhyunin nukkua yhdeksään. Hän saisi alkaa heti aamupalalle herättyään. Hän itse käytti aamun omana aikanaan, hän saisi vain maata sohvalla, juoda kahvia ja selata internetiä, olla kuuntelematta Baekhyunin kovaäänistä elämistä. Hän nautti hiljaisuudesta ja kiireettömyydestä. Mikään ei voittanut tuntia kuunnellen pelkästään omia ajatuksiaan.

Jongdae oli yrittänyt soittaa edellisenä iltana, juuri siihen aikaan, kun he olivat olleet klubilla. Chanyeol mietti ystäväänsä, olikohan tämä vielä yhtä heikossa hapessa kuin viikonloppuna. Hän laittoi miehelle tekstaria ja pahoitteli, ettei ollut pystynyt vastaamaan puheluun.

Hänen yllätyksekseen Jongdae vastasi viestiin heti. Oli ihmeellistä, että hän oli ylhäällä siihen aikaan.

“Baekhyun kertoi teidän olleen radalla”, vastauksessa luki. Chanyeol tirskahti ja muisteli edellistä iltaa.

“Radalla juu… Juotiin parit ja lähdettiin. Ilotulituskin kesti vain kolme minuuttia, jotenkin tuli turha olo.”

“Ette sentään jääneet kiinni tällä kertaa”, Jongdae kirjoitti.

“Luojan kiitos ei”, Chanyeol sanoi ääneen. Oli kummallista, ettei kukaan vieläkään ollut tajunnut heidän majailevan Nisekossa.

“Mitäs sinne kuuluu?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän joi kahvia odotellessaan JOngdaen vastausta. Hän katseli viestisovelluksen toisella puolella pomppivia pallukoita ja arvaili mielessään, missä Jongdae oikein viiletti.

“Joudun käymään lääkärissä. Ääni ei kulje.” Chanyeol luki viestiä suu auki. Hän toivoi parasta ja pelkäsi pahinta yhtä aikaa.

“Saat varmasti hyvää hoitoa”, hän kirjoitti. “Fighting!”

“Fighting sullekin! Lihakseksi ovat varmasti jumissa. Pitäkää hauska päivä! Ja soittakaa mulle illalla yhdessä!”

“Näin tehdään”, Chanyeol kirjoitti ja sulki puhelimen. Hän laski laitteen saarekkeelle ja nosti katseensa ylös. Hän säikähti nähdessään Baekhyunin laskeutuvan portaita alas.

“Kahvi tuoksuu”, mustatukkainen murahti matalla, yön karheuttamalla äänellä.

“Menetkö vielä nukkumaan vai laitanko aamiaisen tulelle?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun pysähtyi portaiden juureen ja haukotteli. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja raapi päänahkaa takaraivon kohdalta.

“Menen suihkuun”, hän sanoi. “Hukkasin eilen pyyhkeeni. Oletko nähnyt?”

“Kuivaushuoneessa”, Yeol sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän siirtyi jääkaapille ja nosti kattilan hellalle. Hän käänsi liekin isolle ja napsautti riisikeittimen päälle. Kun lihapata lämpiäsi, hän pienentäisi liekkiä ja ottaisi toisen kupin kahvia. Hänen täytyi keittää juomaa lisää, jotta sitä riittäisi heille molemmille.

Baekhyun tallusti suihkunraikkaana olohuoneeseen. Hän pysähtyi ikkunalle ja katsoi ulos yhtä tyytymätön ilme kasvoillaan kuin Yeolilla aikaisemmin.

“Meneekö vielä kauan?” Hän kysyi viitaten hellalla lämpenevään lihapataan. Chanyeol taputti paikkaa vieressään ja kehotti mustatukkaa kellahtamaan hetkeksi sohvalle.

“Riisinkeittimessä on vielä vartti aikaa.”

Baekhyun otti paikan Yeolin vierestä ja tarttui kaukosäätimeen. Hän avasi television ja selasi kanavat läpi löytämättä mitään katsomisen arvoista. Kaikkialta tuli vain uutisia tai draamasarjoja. Hän ei ymmärtänyt sanoista puoliakaan.

“Minne mennään tänään?” Hän kysyi. “Niseko Villagen rinteisiin?”

“Vaikka”, Yeol sanoi. “Vai haluatko laskea täällä?”

“En tiedä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Täytyy tutkailla karttaa. Rinteet näyttävät ihan kivoilta.”

“Niin kyllä tekevät”, Yeol tuumasi. “TOisin kuin ilma.”

“Ainakaan siellä ei tuule”, Baekhyun nauroi ja veti kasvoilleen mahtipontisen ilmeen. “Lumimyrsky! Tuo tuho ja kauhu! Pitäkää varanne!”

Chanyeol repesi väsyneeseen nauruun. Hän ei päässyt yli keltapukuisesta naisesta, jonka kasvoilla oleva ilme oli ollut niin totinen, että häntä melkein pelotti jo muistella.

“lasketaan aamu täällä ja mennään illalla Niseko Villageen”, hän ehdotti. “Ajattelin tehdä tänään lounasta.”

“Mitä syödään?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Näet sitten”, Yeol hymyili viekkaasti. Baekhyun oli kuitenkin sen verran välkky, että hän alkoi heti luetella raaka-aineita, joita Yeol oli edellisenä iltana marketista haalinut. Kuitenkaan hän ei keksinyt, mitä niistä voisi valmistaa. Siihen hänen tietotaitonsa loppui.

“Hoidetaan aamiainen ensin alta pois”, Chanyeol nauroi ja jatkoi puhelimen selaamista.

“jongdae on muuten lääkärissä”, hän sanoi. Baekhyunin ilme muuttui kauhistuneeksi.

“Ehkä se on vain jokin tulehdus”, hän mietti. “Ääni ei kulje.”

“Toivottavasti se paranee lääkkein”, Baekhyun mietti. Loman jälkeiset viikot olisivat rankkoja. Uusi levy pitäisi äänittää. Laulamista tulisi useita tunteja päivässä. Päävokalistin hommat eivät olleet helppoja.

“Eiköhän”, Yeol sanoi optimistiseen tapaansa.

* * *

Aamiainen kului hyvässä hengessä. Baekhyun lusikoi riisiä lusikka toisensa jälkeen suuhunsa, Chanyeol oli joutunut antamaan puolet omastaan nälkäiselle ikätoverilleen.

“Mulla on varmaan matoja”, Baekhyun sanoi nielaistuaan suunsa tyhjäksi. Hän söi soppaa hyvällä ruokahalulla, näyttämättä merkkejä kylläiseksi tulemisesta.

“Järkyttävä nälkä”, hän sanoi ja joi kyytipojaksi kylmää vettä. Chanyeol joutui toppuuttelemaan häntä kerta toisensa jälkeen.

“Suolistosi saa shokin tuolla vauhdilla”, hän parkaisi ja puraisi paahtoleivästään. Makea hillo oli täydellinen vaalean höttöleivän kaveri. Hän oli jo syönyt oman soppansa.

“Täytyy syödä, että jaksaa”, Baekhyun tokaisi ja lohkaisi uuden lusikallisen valkoisesta, al dente -kypsyysasteisesta riisisistä.

“Tuolla vauhdilla et jaksa syödä koko päivänä”, Chanyeol vinkaisi ja tarrasi Baekhyunin riisikulhoon. Hän kaapi loput kaksi lusikallista riisiä ja survoi ne omaan suuhunsa.

Baekhyunin silmät leimahtivat liekkeihin. Hän nojasi eteenpäin ja kiskoi kulhonsa takaisin, mutta se oli jo tyhjä. Pettyneesti tuhahtaen hän suoristi itsensä ja nappasi Yeolin leivän itselleen.

“Jumalauta”, Chanyeol parahti saatuaan suunsa tyhjäksi.

“Sä alotit”, Baekhyun tokaisi rennosti ja mussutti hilloleip tyytyväisenä.

“Sä kokkaat huomenna”, Chanyeol ilmoitti ja kiitti ruuasta. “Ja muuten tiskaat tänään.” Hän nousi ylös pöydästä ja käveli kohti makuuhuonettaan itsekseen virnuillen. Olikohan hän mennyt taas liian pitkälle?

“Hei…” Baekhyun huusi hänen peräänsä. “Chanyeol-ah!”

Chanyeol pidätteli nauruaan ja halusi päästä äkkiä huoneeseensa, mutta malttoi pitää rennon tahtinsa.

“Et sä voi tehdä tätä mulle”, Baekhyun parkaisi.

“Mä tein jo. Odotan puhdasta keittiötä lounaaseen mennessä”, Chanyeol huusi ja livahti makuuhuoneeseen. Hän repesi hiljaiseen nauruun ja nautti lopputuloksesta. Baekhyunin kiusaaminen oli parasta viihdettä koskaan. Kunhan jallitti. Hän oli kuitenkin menossa siivoamaan jälkensä heti, kun oli levähtänyt hetken aikaa ja vetänyt vaatteet ylleen. Rinteet aukeaisivat reippaan tunnin päästä.


	3. Chapter 3

Ilma oli niin harmaa, että sisällä ei meinannut nähdä ilman valoja. Baekhyun sytytti tiskipöydän loistelampun ja laski vettä altaaseen. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että Yeol laittoi hänet tiskaamaan. Ja kokkaamaan seuraavana päivänä.

”Omalla vastuulla sitten”, hän tuhahti itsekseen ja mietti, mitä kummaa voisi edes valmistaa. Pikanuudeleita? Jjajangmyuniakin saisi suoraan pussista. Tarvitsi vain keittää vettä ja lisätä jauheeseen. Kuulosti tarpeeksi yksinkertaiselta hänen taitoasteeseen nähden.

Baekhyun veti syvään henkeä ja alistui kohtaloonsa. Hän tyhjensi saarekkeen astioista, laittoi tähteet roskiin ja pyyhki tason kostealla luutulla. Hän etsi kumihansikkaat allaskaapista ja veti ne käteensä. Häntä ärsytti jo valmiiksi. Mikään ei ollut raivostuttavampaa kuin kotityöt. Hän oli lähtenyt pakoon Joonmyeon hyungin valitusvirttä imuroimisen tärkeydestä ja siellä hän oli, keskellä Hokkaidon mahtavinta hiihtokeskusta, hinkkaamassa jotain vitun aamiastiskejä, vaikka kello ei ollut lyönyt vielä yhdeksää aamulla. Chanyeolkin oli varastanut puolet hänen riisistään. Mahtava aamu kertakaikkiaan.

Baekhyun harhaili ajatuksissaan. Hän huomasi välillä jääneensä hinkkaamaan yhtä kulhoa ties kuinka pitkäksi aikaa. Hän huuhteli astian juoksevan veden alla ja hyräili hiljaa. Chanyeol oli vienyt hänet edellisenä iltana katsomaan ilotulitusta, se oli ollut lyhyt, mutta taivaallinen näytös. Harmi, ettei se kestänyt viittä minuuttia kauempaa. Takaisin mökille kaupan kautta saavuttuaan he olivat viettäneet myöhäisillan elokuvan äärellä, syöden sipsiä ja nuudeleita, keskustellen asioista hiljaisella äänellä, lähes kuiskaamalla. Baekhyun ei muistanut elokuvasta juuri mitään, mutta niin ikään kaikki Yeolin suusta päästämät sanat olivat tallessa.

Baekhyun nosti pesemänsä kulhon tiskikaapin keskihyllylle. Hän katsoi vieressä olevaa läjää ja huokaisi syvään. Häntä ei yhtään huvittanut. Hän vihasi tiskaamista.

Chanyeol hiipi mustatukan taakse ja kurkki tämän olan yli. Matalareunaista lasia puhdistava Baekhyun säpsähti tuntiessaan henkäyksen niskassaan. Kylmät väreet juoksivat selkäpiitä pitkin. Hyvä ettei hän tiputtanut astiaa ja rikkonut sitä.

”Säkö oikeasti rupesit hommiin?” Chanyeol kysyi kuulostaen yllättyneeltä ja upotti sormensa altaassa olevaan pesuveteen. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan tyytyväisenä nyökyttelevää miestä suurin silmin.

”Itse käskit”, hän murahti. Chanyeol myhäili voitonriemuisena.

”Kai kokkaat huomenna?”

Baekhyun kääntyi takaisin altaan puoleen ja pysyi vaiti. Hän toivoi, että Yeol liukenisi mahdollisimman nopeasti häiritsemästä häntä.

”Haluaisin syödä bulgogia”, Yeol sanoi kasvot totisina.

”Haista vittu”, Baekhyun tuhahti. Ilkikurinen nauru täytti keittiön. Chanyeol poistui paikalta päätään pudistellen, ilmeillen vielä pitkään Baekhyunin tylylle reaktiolle. Pikanuudeleita siis.

”En mä osaa kokata!” Baekhyun parahti nostaessaan huuhdellun astian tiskikaappiin. ”Eikä meillä ole aineitakaan.”

”Mä voin kyllä käydä kaupassa”, Chanyeol huikkasi sohvalta ja nosti selkänsä irti nojasta. ”Lähdenkö heti?”

”Kiitos, älä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja uppoutui askareeseen. Vielä tuhat astiaa, ja sitten hän oli valmis.

”Tiesitkö muuten, että meillä on tiskikone?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun heitti kädessään olleet syömäpuikot pesuveteen ja kääntyi ympäri. Chanyeol osoitti lieden vieressä olevaa astianpesukonetta ja hymyili. Baekhyun nieli aggressionsa ja hengitteli syvään rauhoittuakseen.

”No, tiskaan käsin. Saanpahan ajan kulumaan…” hän mutisi itsekseen ja kaivoi syömäpuikot ylös valkoisen vaahdon vallassa olevasta vedestä. Chanyeol piti turpansa kiinni näsäviisailta kommenteilta. Älysi sentään, oman terveytensä kannalta.

* * *

Baekhyun tutki Hirafun rinnekarttaa kulmat kurtussa. Chanyeol kuljetti hanskan peittämää sormeaan liukaspintaisen kyltin pinnalla ja piirteli vihreällä merkittyjä reittejä havainnoillistaakseen ne paremmin.

”Haluatko aloittaa alhaalta vai mennäänkö heti ylös asti?” hän kysyi ja painoi mieleensä hissien nimet, joita heidän pitäisi käyttää.

”En tiedä”, Baekhyun vastasi ja katsoi Yeolia, jonka posket olivat jo punaiset kylmästä ilmasta. He olivat olleet ulkona vasta reippaan vartin, mutta kylmä tuuli ja lumisade jättivät jälkensä välittömästi.

”Mitä mieltä olet?”

”Mennään ylös”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun katsoi edessä olevaa vuorenrinnettä, jonka hissit liikkuivat tasaiseen tahtiin. Ihmisiä oli taas kuin muurahaisia.

”Otetaan kondolihissi ylös ja lasketaan valaistua reittiä _Green_ alas”, Yeol sanoi. Baekhyun veti laskettelulasit silmiensä eteen ja toivoi, ettei lumisade haittaisi näkyvyyttä kamalasti. Chanyeol tarttui lautaansa ja lähti kävelemään lyhyemmän vierellä kohti kondolihissiä, joka kiidättäisi heitä 1800 metriä kuudessa minuutissa.

Keskiviikkoaamu Hirafussa oli vilkkaampi kuin eilen. Baekhyun katseli uteliaana ympärilleen, painoi mieleensä maamerkkejä, Dot basen ski centerin, Hirafun keskusrakennuksen, parihissit, kondolin. Hän oli innoissaan ja peloissaan yhtä aikaa. Mutta Chanyeol oli luvannut olla hänen vierellään koko ajan. Se jos mikä rauhoitti kummasti.

”Ei helvetti”, Chanyeol parahti yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun pysähtyi kuin paskahalvauksen saaneena viisi metriä ennen kondolihissien porttia.

”Mitä, mitä?” hätääntynyt huudahdus karkasi hänen suustaan. Chanyeol osoitti vasemmalle huvittunut virne naamallaan.

”Keltasirkku!” hän henkäisi ja jäi tuijottamaan japanilaisnaisen suuntaan.

Baekhyun räpytti silmiään tarkeentakseen katsettaan. Lumisade teki hahmottamisesta vaikeaa.

”Hän on hiljaa”, hän sanoi. ”Oletko varma, että se on hän?”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi. ”Tunnistan tuon röhnöttävän asennon missä vain.”

”Tulee mieleen joku noita-akka”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja jatkoi matkaansa. Kondolihissin työntekijä avasi hytin oven ja päästi heidät sisään. Muita matkustajia ei onneksi tullut. Hän istui alas ja puristi huulet yhteen hissin nytkähtäessä liikkeelle.

Chanyeol katseli rauhallisena ulos ikkunasta. Hän näytti mietteliäältä, Baekhyun halusi tietää, mitä hän ajatteli. Ei varmaan mitään erityistä, vain ihaili maisemia eikä todellakaan ajatellut sitä, mitä tapahtuisi, jos kondolihissi yhtäkkiä pysähtyisi niille sijoilleen korkeuksiin.

Maisemat olivat toden totta kauniit. Puiden peitossa olevat rinteitä näkyi silmänkantamattomiin. Hytissä tuli pieni olo, Baekhyun oli vain yksi olento miljoonien muiden joukossa. Hän ei voisi paljoa vaikuttaa maailman menoon. Ainut, mitä hän voisi tehdä, olisi puhua julkisuudessa ja antaa fanien tehdä kaikki työ hänen puolestaan. Sillä tavalla hän pystyi vaikuttamaan.

”Mä olen pahoillani”, Chanyeol sanoi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun siirsi katseensa loittonevasta Grand Hirafu Mountain Centeristä vakavaluontoiseen Chanyeoliin, joka oli tullut pois kaulahuivinsa takaa.

”Mistä?” Baekhyun kysyi. ”Tapahtuiko eilen jotain, mitä en muista? En ollut edes kännissä…”

”Puhun siitä aamuisesta”, Yeol sanoi. ”Mun ei ollut tarkoitus pakottaa sua töihin…”

”On oikeus ja kohtuus, että mäkin teen jotain ruokani eteen”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Voin kyllä kokata huomenna. Mä vain en haluaisi tarjota sulle mitään ala-arvoista.”

”Mä voin hoitaa ruokapuolen”, Chanyeol lupasi. ”Kunhan pysyt mun personal onion cutterina.”

Baekhyun nauroi helpottuneena. ”Sulle voin pilkkoa mitä vain sä haluat.”

”Ja sori, kun söin sun riisit”, Yeol lisäsi. Baekhyun hymyili. Oikeastaan oli ihan hyvä, että mies oli keskeyttänyt hänen jatkuvan rohmimisen. Hän ei ymmärtänyt itsekään, mistä hänelle oli tullut niin kova nälkä.

Chanyeol tarjosi nyrkkiään miehelle. Baekhyun kopautti siihen omalla ja naurahti perään. Kaikki oli hyvin. Ei heillä mitään närää aikoihin ollut ollutkaan.

Kuusi minuuttia matkaa oli taittunut. Kondolihissi pysähtyi ja ovi aukaistiin. Chanyeol poistui heiluvasta hytistä ensimmäisenä, Baekhyun välittömässä läheisyydessä. Uudet matkustajat hyppäsivät kyytiin ja hytti lähti liukumaan takaisin alaspäin.

”Helvetti, mikä ilma”, Chanyeol murahti pyyhkiessään hetkessä kasvoilleen kasautuneen lumen pois. Baekhyun ei voinut olla eri mieltä. Ylhäällä oleva sade oli paljon sakeampi, lisäksi tuulen nopeus oli varmaan viisi metriä enemmän. Seisoskelusta tuli kylmä, Baekhyun kiinnitti itsensä lautaan ja testasi lumen pintaa edestakaisin liikkumalla. Pito oli parempi kuin eilen.

“Lasketaan rauhallisesti alas”, Yeol sanoi noustuaan pystyyn. Hän nojasi eteenpäin ja liukui heti alemmas. Baekhyun valmisteli itsensä henkisesti ennen kuin päästi laudan vauhtiin. Rinteessä oli heti erilainen touch. Oli selvää, että laskuaste oli suurempi, vauhti tuntui kasvavan pienillä liikkeillä. Baekhyun vakavoitui, hän ei halunnut kaatua.

Chanyeol laski Baekhyunin vierelle ja hiljensi tahtiaan. He pystyivät juttelemaan, toki kovaan ääneen tuulen ja ilmavirran suhistessa ympärillä, mutta kuitenkin. He painoivat mieleen ympäristön ja mahdolliset vaaranpaikat. Reitillä oli enemmän mutkia ja poikkeamisvaihtoehtoja. Heidän piti tehdä ajoissa päätös, mitä kautta laskisivat alas tasanteelle.

Lumisade oli isoa ja sakeaa. Se tuntui melkein rännältä. Baekhyun joutui todella keskittymään, jotta pysyisi kurssilla eikä laskisi kenenkään päälle. Hän veti laskettelutakkinsa vetoketjun ylös asti. Jos tuuli pääsi puhaltamaan kurkkuun jatkuvalla syötöllä, hän heräisi seuraavana aamuna tuskissaan. Hän halusi välttää sen.

Viimeisen viidensadan metrin matka oli loistavaa laskemista. Lumisade ei ollut niin häiritsevää ja rinteen pohja oli hyvässä kunnossa. Lauta liukui tampatulla pinnalla kuin unelma. Grand Hirafu Mountain Centerin suuri kyltti siinsi horisontissa. Baekhyun vilkaisi Yeolia, jonka silmät olivat alkaneet tuikkia. Hän pudisti välittömästi päätään, ei, hän ei halunnut kisailla. Ei ollut mitään, mistä voisi säästyä. Chanyeol oli luvannut tehdä lounasta.

Chanyeol osoitti ski centerin suuntaan. Baekhyun tirskahti nähdessään keltaisessa toppahaalarissa huutavan japanilaisnaisen. Huuto ei kuulunut mäkeen asti. Baekhyunia kiinnosti laskea kuuntelemaan, mitä naisella oli asiaa. Varmaan juuri sitä samaa kuin eilenkin.

“Eikö hän osaa lopettaa?” Baekhyun kysyi jarruttaessaan Yeolin vierellä.

“Hän varmaan huutaa vielä myrskyssäkin”, Yeol sanoi ja pysähtyi hissin kohdalle. “Miltä tuntui?”

Baekhyun irrotti vasemman jalan siteen ja venytteli takareisiään.

“Paremmalta kuin ajattelin”, hän vastasi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Hän katsoi toisen hissin suuntaan ja mietti ääneen.

“Kokeillaanko toista kautta?” hän kysyi.

“Joo”, Baekhyun sanoi ja viittoi miestä kondolihissille päin. Vaikka lumisade oli tympeä, se ei estänyt heitä.

“Lasketaan niin ylhäältä kuin pystytään, niin kauan kuin se on mahdollista.”

“Viisaita sanoja.”

* * *

Kaksi ja puoli tuntia oli vierähtänyt. Baekhyun tuijotti puhelimensa kelloa epäuskoisena. Hänestä tuntui, että he olivat nousseet rinnettä ylös ensimmäistä kertaa vasta äsken.

Yeol oli ihan poikki. Hän viittoi käsillään time out -merkkiä ja puuskutti raskaasti. Baekhyun oli passittanut hänet vaativimmeille reiteille, kun mies oli katsellut sinne päin niin haikeasti. Jos hän kaatuisi, joku varmasti auttaisi hänet ylös. Jos Yeol nautti, niin hänkin nautti.

Baekhyun nosti lumilaudan käteensä ja odotti Chanyeolia. He aikoivat mennä keskukseen kaakaolle. Ensin oli saatava puoli litraa kylmää vettä.

“Pitäisikö sun käydä illalla hotellissa hieronnassa tai jotain?” Baekhyun kysyi seuratessaan pidemmän vaivanloisennäköistä kävelyä.

“Ehkä”, Chanyeol irvisti ja vyöryi Baekhyunin vierelle. “Voisi koittaa muistaa venytellä tänä iltana.”

“Suosittelen”, Baekhyun nauroi ja otti suunnan kohti keskusta, jonka ympärillä oli paljon ihmisiä.

Ihmispaljous kahvilassa yllätti kaksikon. Jonot olivat pitkiä, ihmiset näyttivät närkästyneiltä ja puheensorina oli korviavihlovaa. Chanyeol katsoi Baekia nenäänsä nyrpistäen.

“Onko sama mennä mökille?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Meillä menee kolme tuntia, ennen kuin pääsemme edes tilaamaan.”

“On”, Yeol sanoi ja vilkaisi kelloa ranteesaan. Puoli yksi. Kohta olisi laitettava samgyetang porisemaan.

“Ilmakin on hirveä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun huomasi keskuksen seinällä olevan infotaulun kyltin muuttuvan äidinkielelleen.

“Katso”, hän sanoi ja tökkäsi Yeolia olkavarteen. Keltaisella reunustettu Nisekon infokortti varoitti huonosta, sakenevasta lumisateesta ja koventuvasta tuulesta. Ylimmäiset rinteet harkittiin kiinni laitettaviksi. Äärimmäistä turvallisuutta vaadittiin.

“Helvetti”, Yeol henkäisi. “Se tulee.”

“Mikä?” Baekhyun jännittyi.

“Se myrsky.” Yeolin ilme oli niin totinen, ettei Baekhyun voinut muuta kuin revetä nauruun. Hän ei uskonut lumituiskun nousevan myrskylukemiin. Aika näytti.

“Täytyy hakea puita kaiken varalta. Laarit täyteen”, Baekhyun virnisti ja veti hörökorvan pois kahvilan ovelta. He olivat vain tien tukkeena.

“Vieläkö haluat laskea?” Baekhyun kysyi ja katsoi kelloa tv-näytöstä.

“En mä”, Yeol sanoi. Kaksikko otti suunnan kohti Hiewa Lodgea mahdollisista skenaarioista keskustellen.

* * *

Baekhyun riisui vaatteensa suoraan kuivatushuoneen narulle. Lumisade oli jättänyt märät läntit toppavaatteiden pintaan, pipo oli aivan märkä ja kengät inhottavan kosteat. Laudat makasivat vasten kaakeloitua seinää, Yeol oli jo painellut suihkuun, ilmeisesti hän ei aikonut mennä enää rinteeseen. Jos meni, niin sitten meni. Baekhyun ei ainakaan. Hän aikoi soittaa Jongdaelle pitkän puhelun ja kysellä kotiseudun kuulumisia.

Baekhyun tallusti olohuoneeseen ja katsoi tympääntyneenä ulos sateeseen. Viereisen mökin pihalla oleva auto oli peittynyt muutaman hassun tunnin aikana vähintään viiden sentin lumikerrokseen. Tuuli voimistui puuskittain ja heitteli lunta katolta liikenteessä olevien ihmisten päälle. Oli onni olla sisätiloissa.

Mies istui sohvalle ja nappasi kännykän käteen. Hän vastasi muutamaan viestiin ja selasi uutisotsikoita puoliksi kiinnostuneena. Maailman meno oli mennyt niin hulluksi, että toinen toistaan hurjemmat otsikot eivät enää yllättäneet. Hänestä tuntui, että hän oli jo nähnyt kaiken.

Uusi banneri-ilmoitus katkaisi uutissyötteen lukemisen. Kim Jongdae lähetti viestin. Baekhyun napsautti ilmoitusta nopealla liikkeellä. Pikaviestikeskustelu avautui ruudulle.

“Viisi päivää antibiootteja ja lepoa”, tekstissä luki. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan.

“Hwaiting”, hän kirjoitti. “Toivottavasti paranet pian.”

“Kurkussa on jokin paikallistulehdus. Ei mitään vakavaa, ne sanoo. En saa laulaa viikkoon”, Jongdae vastasi. Onneksi heillä oli lomaa. Jongdaen oli parannuttava kunnolla ennen kuin hän voisi alkaa levyttää uutta albumia. Sellainen rasitus vasta sairaalle kurkulle oli vaarallista. Pahimmassa tapauksessa hän voisi menettää äänensä kokonaan.

“Pystytkö kuitenkin puhumaan?”

“Joten kuten”, vastaus kuului. Baekhyun pystyi kuvittelemaan kähisevän Jongdaen. Hän ei turhaan kuulunut beaglelinjaan; mies oli yhtä suulas 92’ kuin kaksi muutakin.

Chanyeol palasi suihkusta käärityneenä valkoiseen kylpytakkiin. Mies käveli jääkaapille ja avasi sen. Baekhyun ei ollut uskoa silmiään, kun mies veti esiin kattilan ja asetti sen hellalle. Hän väänsi liekin auki, sääti sen pienelle ja jatkoi matkaansa hyväntuulisesti vihellellen. Missä vaiheessa hän oli ehtinyt taikoa jotain hellalle laitettavaa?

Baekhyunin oli pakko nousta ylös ja hiipiä keittiöön katsomaan, mitä keraamisessa kattilassa oikein oli. Kirkkaan kannen alla oli kokonainen broileri, kelta- ja kevätsipulin palasia ja yrttipuntti.

“Mitä teet?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun jäykistyi rautakangeksi ja kääntyi nolona ympäri.

“En mitään”, hän sanoi ja käveli kohti portaita.

“Ruoka on vasta tunnin, puolentoista päästä valmista”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kuivasi vettä valuvaa hiuspehkoaan, jonka latvat olivat kiertymässä kiharalle. Hänen permanentistään oli jotain jälellä.

Baekhyunin oli jo nälkä. Vatsa oli yltynyt kurnimaan välittömästi hänen tajuttuaan lounaaksi olevan samgyetangia. Se oli yksi hänen lempiruuistaan. Varsinkin Chanyeolin tekemänä.

Baekhyun käveli portaat ylös ja viiletti omaan huoneeseen. Hän kellahti leveälle sängylle ja hapuili puhelimen latausjohtoa kädellään. Hän kytki laitteen seinään ja jatkoi viestittelyä Jongdaen kanssa, joka oli edelleen online-tilassa.

Chanyeol valui hänen mieleensä kerta toisensa jälkeen. Baekhyun tajusi ajatelleensa Yeolia viime aikoina jopa liikaa. Hänen kanssaan kahdestaan oleminen ja asuminen aiheutti hänessä varmaan mökkihöperyyttä. Saman naaman katselemisesta tuli väistämättä oireita.

Edellisenä iltana oli ollut helvetin mahtavaa. Baekhyun ei koskaan olisi uskonut voivansa olla ihmisten keskellä sillä tavalla nobodynä. Muutama klubille sattunut julkisuuden henkilö tervehti häntä, mutta ei sen kummempaa. Kukaan ulkopuolinen ei ollut vuotanut julkisuuteen heidän olinpaikkaansa, joten Baek uskoi heidän säilyneen kuivilla. Loppuviikosta ihmiset saattoivat jo puhua.

Haukotus karkasi Baekin suusta. Hän laski puhelimen yöpöydälle, kääntyi selälleen ja tuijotti ulkona satavaa lunta tyhjentäen mielensä kokonaan. Täydellinen hiljaisuus vallitsi, kiireetön olotila leijui tiloissa. Aktiivisesta urheilusta väsähtänyt Baekhyun valui unten maille lähes välittömästi.

Kova, koko mökkiä ravisuttava räsähdys raikui alakerrasta. Baekhyun pomppasi istuma-asentoon ja puristi allaan olevaa peittoa nyrkeissään.

“Voi perkeleen perkele!” Chanyeol karjui huoneestaan. Sydän tykyttäen, kylmä hiki otsalla Baek hivuttautui alas sängystä ja liikkui hitain askelin eteenpäin. Häntä pelotti mennä katsomaan, mitä oli tapahtunut. Oliko kaasupullo räjähtänyt, kirjahylly kaatunut Yeolin päälle vai mitä helvettiä juuri oli tapahtunut?

“Oletko kunnossa?” Baekhyun huusi portaiden yläpäästä, pelon värisyttämällä äänellä. Chanyeol marssi ulos makuuhuoneesta ja puhisi ärsyyntyneenä. Baekhyun laskeutui portaat alas askel kerrallaan.

“Mitä tapahtui?” hän kysyi. Yeolin silmät liekihtivät varoittavasti.

“Sänky hajosi”, hän sanoi ja potkaisi jalkansa portaaseen purkaakseen ärsytystä. Isku kävi kipeää ja sai hänet hyppimään yhdellä jalalla suu irveessä.

Baekhyun kiihdytti vauhtiaan ja liukui alakerran makuuhuoneen ovelle. Parisängyn oven puoleiset jalat olivat menneet poikki ja kehikon päällä olleet sijauspatjat valuivat lattialle.

“Mitä sä teit?” Baekhyun kysyi ja käänsi arvioivan katseensa Yeoliin, joka mittaili olohuonetta katsellaan. Kunhan ei hänen viereensä tulisi, Baekhyun mietti mielessään.

”Käänsin kylkeä”, mies tuhahti.

Keittiöstä alkoi kuulua kohinaa ja rapilastusta. Chanyeol sai vauhtia jalkoihinsa ja syöksyi keittiöön hämmentynyt Baekhyun perässään. Hellalla poriseva pata syöksi kanalientä raivokkaasti kannen alta kaasuhellalle.

”Voi helvetin helvetti!” Chanyeol huudahti ja siirsi ylitsevuotavan padan toiselle levylle. Palaneen käry levisi ympäristöön. Baekhyun nojasi saarekkeeseen seuratessaan, miten Yeol yritti putsata hellaa aiheuttamatta lisää vahinkoa. Jatkuva tupina ei ottanut loppuakseen. Baekhyunia huvitti kuunnella sitä. Hän olisi halunnut ja mennä halaamaan miestä, jotta hän olisi hiljaa ja taas paremmalla tuulella.

Baekhyun tunsi kasvojensa muuttuvan punaiseksi. Hän laski katseensa saarekkeen pintaan ja liikutti sormeaan karhealla pinnalla, häveten ajatuksiaan.

Chanyeol lisäsi kattilaan vettä ja mausteita, palautti sen liekille ja istui Baekhyunin vieressä olevalle paikalle. Baekhyun nuolaisi kuivia huuliaan. Hän tunsi Yeolin tuijottavan häntä, mikä sai hänen kasvonsa kuumottamaan lisää.

”En ymmärrä, miksi kaikki menee tänään päin sitä itseään”, hän murahti ja painoi otsansa Baekin olkaa vasten. Jäykkä Baek nosti kätensä ylös ja taputti miehen selkää varovasti.

”Kaikki on ihan hyvin”, hän sanoi. Yeol nousi ryhdikkäämpään asentoon ja näytti epäuskoiselta.

”Ulkona pyryttää, olemme sisällä. Sänkysi hajosi, mutta onneksi vain sen kehikko, keitto tuli yli, mutta nestettä voi aina lisätä. Kaikki on ihan hyvin.”

Chanyeol rojahti uudelleen baekhyunin olkaa vasten ja äännähti kärsivästi. Pitkä, valittava vinkuminen raikui miehen korvissa vielä pitkään. Mielikuvissaan Baekhyun kaappasi pidemmän tiukkaan rutistukseen, mutta oikeassa elämässä hän totesi parhaakseen ottaa jalat alle.

”Mennään katsomaan sitä petiä”, hän sanoi Yeolille, joka menetti tasapainonsa hänen vetäessä olkapäänsä pois otsan alta. Yeol nousi ylös ja seurasi lyhyempää makuuhuoneeseen.

Baekhyun laskeutui kyykkyyn sängyn rojahtaneeseen päähän. Hän tutki näkemäänsä huulet mutrulla. Puujalakset olivat sortuneet kiinnityskohdasta. Joku taulapää oli virittänyt omat kiinnitykset, jotka eivät olleet kestäneet normaalikäyttöä. Tai, ei voinut tietää, kuinka rajussa käytössä sänky oli aikaisemmin ollut.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään pahoillaanolevana. Heillä ei ollut työkaluja korjata jalaksia. Jos Yeolilla ei sattunut olemaan takataskussa muutamaa pitkää ruuvia ja mutteria. Tuskinpa.

”Missä haluat nukkua?” Baek kysyi. ”Pistetään patjat päällekäin niin saat melkein yhtä korkean paikan nukkua kuin aikaisemmin.”

”Olohuoneessa”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Ei ikkunan lähelle, tulee kylmä.”

”Otahan toisesta päästä kiinni, niin kannetaan”, Baekhyun henkäisi.

Chanyeolille tuli kiire. Keittiöstä kuului kutsuhuuto. Mies ärähti ja häipyi huoneesta. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja tarttui jenkkipatjaan kaksin käsin. Hän veti sen ensin pois kehikosta, sen jälkeen käänsi kyljelleen ja lähti raahaamaan sitä olohuoneeseen vetämällä. Patja oli onneksi kevyt ja helppo hallita.

Baekhyun pysähtyi takan eteen ja huudahti hörökorvalle saadakseen tämän huomion. Yeol kääntyi katsomaan häntä lusikka suussa. Samgyetangin liemi tulisi olemaan mielenkiintoisen makuista, niin moneen kertaan sitä oli laihennettu ja maustettu uudelleen.

”Onko tässä hyvä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja osoitti sormellaan patjaa,joka makasi lattialla.

”Pitäisikö sohva siirtää tähän kiinni?” Yeol kysyi ja osoitti saareketta. Hän heitti lusikan pesualtaaseen, irvisti siitä lähtevälle äänelle ja siirsi saarekkeen edessä olevat baarijakkarat keittiön puolelle.

”Ja sitten patjaa puolitoista metriä tänne päin”, Yeol sanoi ja auttoi Baekia siirtämään tummansinisen, kolmen istuttavan sohvan saarekkeen seinämää vasten. Hän palasi hellan eteen ja raotti kattilan kantta. Hän laittoi puisen lastan väliin, jotta kattila saisi vähän ilmaa eikä kiehuisi niin helposti yli.

”Kauanko menee? Ruoassa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja tunsi vatsansa murisevan. Kypsyvän broilerin tuoksu leijui nokkaan ja härnäsi vietävästi nälkäistä miestä.

”Kolme varttia, arvelisin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi kelloa. Lounasaika oli myöhäinen, mutta vitut siitä. Ei heillä muutekaan ollut normiaikataulua. Kaikki oli hektistä ja rytmi vaihteli päivittäin.

”All right”, Baek sanoi ja marssi makuuhuoneeseen. Hän tarttui toisen patjan päällä oleviin petivaatteisiin ja raahasi ne olohuoneeseen. Chanyeolia nauratti. Baekhyun mulkaisi miestä ja jatkoi puuhiaan. Hän auttoi mielellään sen, minkä pystyi. Ruuanlaitossa hänestä ei ollut juurikaan apua.

Valot välähtivät pari kertaa. Kaksikko jäätyi paikoilleen ja tuijotti toisiaan pitkän aikaa mitään sanomatta. Karvat Baekhyunin niskassa nousivat pystyyn. Tuuli ulvoi kattopelleissä ja lunta satoi aina vain sakeammin. Jos sähköt menisivät kaiken lisäksi, oli myrskyn tulo harvinaisen selvää.

”Onneksi ostettiin niitä kynttilöitä”, Baek henkäisi jännittyneenä ja koitti nostaa patjaa toisen päälle. Chanyeol riensi auttamaan. Yhdessä he nostivat patjan ja asettelivat sen täydellisesti. Chanyeol heitti peiton ja tyynyn paikoilleen ja nauroi vedet silmissä. Näky oli helvetin ruma, mutta ainakaan hänen ei tarvinnut nukkua kenossa, tai lattialla.

”Kiitos”, Yeol hymyili Baekille.

”Ei kestä kiittää.” Baekhyun hymyili takaisin. Hän istui patjalle ja hyppi paikoillaan virne kasvoillaan. Rakennelma tuntui äkkiseltään tukevalta, siinä oli varmasti yhtä hyvä nukkua kuin aikaisemminkin. Chanyeol istui myös ja testasi sänkyä. Hän kellahti selälleen ja repesi nauruun.

Baekhyun katsoi selkänsä takana nauravaa miestä hämmentyneenä. Yeol tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja nyki vaativasti.

”Tule säkin, tämä on mukavaa”, hän sanoi eikä päästänyt irti, ennen kuin Baekhyun oli asettunut makuulle. 80 senttimetriä leveä patja oli hyvin ahdas kahdelle. Baekhyunin täytyi maata Yeolin kainalossa, aivan painautuneena häneen.

”Eikö ole ihan jees?” Yeol sanoi ja heilui paikoillaan kuin väkkärä. Baekhyunilla oli täysi työ pysyä sängyllä, hän pelkäsi lentävänsä turvalleen reilun puolen metrin korkeudesta. Jos hän murtaisi nenänsä, yhtiössä oltaisiin riemuissaan.

“Eikö niin?” Yeol kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Baekhyun tuijotti kattoa hermostuneesti nieleskellen tuntiessaan miehen hengityksen korvansa läheisyydessä. Hänen sydämensä löi lujaa, kaikki visusti piilossa pysyneet tunteet, tai mitä ikinä hyvänsä olivatkaan, alkoivat nousemaan pintaan. Toisen läheisyys, nauru, kosketus… Baekhyun oli tulla hulluksi. Hän oli ihastumassa hörökorvaiseen, mitä vittua.

“Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol huhuili ja heilutti kättään hänen silmiensä edessä. Kiusaantunut nauru pääsi ilmoille Baekhyunin noustessa istuma-asentoon. Hän hyppäsi alas sängyltä ja peruutti sohvalle istumaan.

“Ahdas se on”, hän sanoi lopulta. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja laittoi käden päänsä alle.

“Samgyetang”, Baek sanoi ja pidätteli nauruaan Chanyeolin noustessa ylös sellaisella kiireellä, että melkein hajotti sänkyrakennelman mennessään. Yeol syöksyi keittiöön pelastamaan ylikiehuvan sopan. Baekhyun käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja juoksi yläkerran vessaan lukkojen taakse.

Baekhyun nojasi allastasoon ja tuijotti itseään peilistä, johon oli räiskynyt hammastahnaa hänen harjattuaan hampaita aggressiivisesti pari iltaa taaksepäin.

Sydän ei ottanut rauhoittuakseen. Vatsaa väänsi, häntä hirvitti. Edes tuju läimäytys omalle poskelle ei saanut villejä ajatuksia loppumaan. Baekhyun palasi muistoissaan aikaan, jolloin hän oli ensi kertaa tuntenut katsovansa Yeolia erillä tavalla kuin aikaisemmin. Se oli tapahtunut jo kauan sitten, siitä oli vuosia. Chanyeol oli pitänyt hänestä huolta heti alusta alkaen, opettanut yhtiön tavoille ja suojellut kaikelta. He olivat ystävystyneet nopeasti, lähentyneet parhaimmiksi kavereiksi ja viettäneet paljon aikaa yhdessä muutenkin kuin tiimin myötä. Hän oli oppinut erottamaan miehen oikean, aidon hymyn pakotetusta “kaikki on loistavasti” -hymystä, jota valitettavasti monesti joutui käyttämään. Vuosi vuodelta heidän välinsä lähenivät, sekä henkisessä että fyysisessä mielessä. Baekhyun oli huomannut haluavansa lisää. Hän halusi Yeolin. Hän ei varsinaisesti pitänyt miehistä, mutta Chanyeol oli erilainen. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi hän halusi antaa kaikkensa ruskeatukkaiselle hörökorvalle, joka teki hänen elämästään sata kertaa helpompaa. Tai varmaan juuri siksi. Hän oli saanut pidettyä sisällään kuplivat tunteet visusti piilossa monta sataa päivää, mutta nyt, kun he olivat kahdestaan neljän seinän sisällä, hänen oli yhtäkkiä vaikea peitellä itseään.

Baekhyun huusi ääneen ja painautui kasaan allastasoa vasten. Hän laski otsansa vasten kylmää marmoripöytää ja hakkasi nyrkiään siihen. Jos hänen päässään napsahtaisi, hän menisi ja tarttuisi Yeolia rinnuksista, istuisi hänen päälleen ja suutelisi tajun kankaalle. Itseltään. Siitä seuraisi vähintäänkin helvetillistä huutoa ja mahdollisesti hörökorva karkaisi hotelliin. Hän pilaisi loman sillä hetkellä. Hän ei halunnut satuttaa Yeolia.

Baekhyun astui taaksepäin ja istui wc-pytyn kannen päälle. Hän tuijotti nuutunutta peilikuvaansa miettiessään, miten hän vihaisi itseään, jos karkottaisi Chanyeolin rinnaltaan. Hän ei pärjäisi yksin. Hän ei halunnut pärjätä yksin. Chanyeol ei koskaan saisi tietää hänen heränneistä tunteistaan. Hyvinhän hän oli tähänkin asti saanut ne pysymään piilossa. Kunhan hörökorva ei pääsisi iholle asti.

Baekhyun vakuutti itselleen kaiken olevan kunnossa. Hän pesi pelon kasvoiltaan kylmällä vedellä ja kuivasi ne karhealla pyyhkellä, jonk aoli vahingossa ottanut mukaan lähtiessään eräästä hotellista. Hänen oma pyyhkeensä oli jäänyt Hiltonin kolmoskerroksen hotellihuoneeseen, pesuhuoneen naulakkoon roikkumaan.

Baekhyun poistui vessasta ja laskeutui portaat hitaasti alas. Chanyeol oli kattanut pöydän. Vatsa kurni välittömästi.

“Oletko kunnossa?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja koitti hillitä reaktionsa.

“Huusit äsken”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laski höyryävän kattilan saarekkeen keskellä olevalle pannunaluselle. Hän avasi kannen ja kiikutti sen pesualtaaseen.

“Ai… Tiputin hammasharjani”, Baekhyun valehteli pokkana. Chanyeol tirskahti vastaukselle ja viittoi miestä lähemmäs.

“Ruoka on valmista.”

“Onkin jo nälkä”, hän sanoi ja tallusti loput kymmenen porrasta alas. Hän siirtyi saarekkeen ääreen ja istahti jakkaralle. Chanyeol ojensi hänelle kulhon riisiä ja täytti matalan lasin vedellä.

“Älä huoli, en aio varastaa sitä tällä kertaa”, Yeol nauroi. Hän etsi vetolaatikosta kauhan sopalle ja ojensi sen Baekhyunille. Samgyetang tuoksui taivaalliselle ja kaikki muu unohtui ympäriltä. Oli vain hän ja muutamaan kertaan yli keitetty kanakeitto, jossa oli paljon sipulia ja vähän tulisuutta.

“Kiitos ruoasta”, Baek lausui, ennen kuin alkoi hajottaa kokonaista broileria teräskauhalla.

* * *

Chanyeol soitti kitaraa katkonaisesti. Hän tuijotti ulkona pyryttävään lumisateeseen ja näytti valuneen syvälle omiin ajatuksiinsa. Baekhyun nojasi käteensä ja yritti keksiä, mikä hörökorvaa oikein vaivasi. Luultavasti hän halusi vain laskemaan ja oli tympääntynyt sisällä olemiseen. Loman tunnit hupenivat silmissä ja takaisin pääsi vasta vuoden päästä.

“Yo, Park”, Baekhyun huudahti sohvalla istuvalle miehelle, mutta tämä ei reagoinut äännähdykseen millään tavalla. Baekhyun tuhahti loukkaantuneena ja alkoi sukia tukkaansa raivokkaasti. Hän vääntelehti portailla ja mietti, menisikö tökkimään häntä niskaan, jotta tämä heräisi ja leikkisi hänen kanssaan. Tylsyys vaivasi häntäkin.

Puhelin Baekhyunin vieressä alkoi soida hiljaisella äänellä. Baekhyun oli pienentänyt äänenvoimakkuutta tarkoituksella, hänellä ei ollut tarvetta antaa puhelimen huutaa kilometrien säteelle, kun sitä oli mahdollista pitää vieressä kaksikymmentäneljä tuntia vuorokaudesta. Se ei ollut survottuna käsimatkatavaroihin, ei takin taskuun tai pukukaappiin, se oli hänen vieressään ja odotti, että saapuvaan puheluun vastattaisiin.

“Byun Baekhyun puhelimessa”, mies vastasi viralliseen sävyyn, katse tiukasti Yeolissa, jonka sormet olivat jämähtäneet kitaran kielille.

“Se olen minä”, Kim Jongdaen käheä ääni sanoi. Baekhyun nauroi väsyneesti.

“Mä tiedän”, hän sanoi. “Chanyeolie on leijunut jonnekin kauas pois enkä saa häneen yhteyttä.”

“Oletko lukenut uutisia?” Jongdae kysyi hätääntyneeseen sävyyn. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan miehen ihmeellisen äänensävyn kuullessaan.

“En?”

Jongdae huokaisi syvään ja repesi yskimään. Baekhyunin sydämeen sattui.

“Hokkaidoon ennustetaan vuosisadan pahinta myrskyä”, Jongdae huudahti, kauhuissaan.

Baekhyun katsoi ulos, tuuli ei ollut vielä erityisen tuhoisa, mutta lunta satoi sellaisella tahdilla, että hän pelkäsi kinoksen kertyvän oven eteen ja estäisi oven avaamisen. Hän ei halunnut kuolla mökkiin.

“En mä usko sellaiseen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän tarkisti jääkaapin, se oli täynnä tavaraa, ehkä he pärjäisivät pari päivää, jos ulos ei voinut mennä. Paitsi jos sähköt menisivät, heillä ei ollut paljoa kuivatarvikkeita. Jos jääkaappi lasahtaisi, kaikki menisi pilalle. Hän ei halunnut kuolla nälkään.

“Hokkaidoon on luvattu aurinkoa koko viikoksi”, baekhyun muistutti ja kertoi tarkistaneensa säätiedotuksen aamulla puhelimestaan.

“Älä jauha paskaa. Tiedät itsekin, että siellä tulee lunta taivaan täydestä”, Jongdae murahti rään koristamalla äänellä.

“Ne sanoo, että tuuli pahenee iltaa kohden. Älkää menkö laskemaan tänään, olkaa niin kilttejä.”

“Me oltiin jo”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Ylimpiä rinteitä ei ole edes aukaistu tälle päivää.”

“Ettei vain sattuisi mitään”, JOngdae lisäsi. “Pysykää sisätiloissa ja koittakaa olla kuolematta.”

“Mutta mä kuolen tänne valmiiksi”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Tiedät hyvin, miten vaikeaa paikalla pysyminen mulle on. Yeolista puhumattakaan.”

“Joogatkaa vaikka, en minä tiedä”, Jongdae murahti. “Mä en halua lukea lehdestä, miten korean ykkösidolit löydettiin lumivyöryn alta tukehtuneina.”

“Ei tänne mitään lumivyöryä tule”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vilkaisi Yeolia, joka oli laittanut silmät kiinni. Hän oli sataprosenttisen varma, että mies oli nukahtanut.

“Byun Baekhyun!” Jongdaen äänensävy oli kaikkea muuta kuin leikkisä.

“Ihan totta”, hän vakuutti. Jongdae jatkoi hermoromahduksen sävyttävää tupinaansa. Baekhyun nauroi heleästi.

“Ei täällä mitään tapahdu.”

“Et sä voi tietää!” Jongdae parkaisi ja yski kovasti perään. Huuto oli sattunut kurkkuun, sitä ei voinut olla huomaamatta.

“En niin, mutta kaikki alueen rakennukset on rakennettu luonnonilmiöitä silmällä pitäen. Alue on täynnä erityistä turvallisuutta vaativia ilmoituksia, hissit eivät ole käytössä rinteillä, joissa on vähääkin riskiä aiheuttaa vaaraa itselleen tai muille. Tuuli on niin myrkyllinen, että se pureutuu ihoon ja saa sen kihelmöimään inhottavalla tavalla. Lumisade sakenee koko ajan eikä laskiessa näe eteensä. Usko pois, mä en ole tyhmä.”

“Hyvä on sitten”, Jongdae huokaisi luovuttaen. “Mä vain pelkään niin helvetisti teille sattuvan jotain.”

“Ei meille mitään satu”, Baekhyun nauroi. “Korkeintaan kuristetaan toisemme hengiltä. Tai —” Baekhyun jäi miettimään, mitä tapahtuisi, jos hän oikeasti tulisi hulluksi ja tunnustaisi ihastuksensa Yeolille.

“Tai mitä?” Jongdae kysyi jäykästi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.

“Ei mitään. Mun täytyy käydä vielä kaupassa hakemassa säilykkeitä. Olen aika varma, että sähköt menevät poikki jossain vaiheessa.”

“Baekhyun-ah!” Jongdae karjaisi kauhuissaan.

“Rauhoitu. Marketille ei ole kilometrinkään matkaa, ei ulos kuole. Siellä on vain inhoittavaa olla. En ole menossa minnekään hurrikaanin ytimeen.”

“Ole varoivainen.” Jongdae kuulosti surulliselta. Baekhyun vakuutti miehelle tekevänsä niin. Ulkona käydessään hän voisi tutkia, paljonko lunta oli tullut lisää ja mitä helvettiä Jongdae oikein puhui pahimmasta lumimyrskystä sataan vuoteen?

“Aina”, Baekhyun sanoi ja lopetti puhelun. Hän laski luurin portaalle ja katsoi Yeoliin, joka oli kallistanut päänsä selkänojaa vasten. Baekhyun pudisti päätään huvittuneena, nousi ylös, käveli miehen luokse, irrotti kitaran varovasti hänen otteestaan ja siirsi sen nojaamaan saareketta. Chanyeol nosti kätensä vatsansa päälle ja painautui paremmin sohvaa vasten. Baekhyun hipaisi miehen pehmeää poskea etusormellaan. Hän hymähti itselleen tuntiessaan vatsassa muljuavan. Häntä ahdisti katsoa miestä, tietäen, ettei voisi koskaan olla hänelle enempää kuin paras ystävä.

Baekhyun jatkoi matkaansa kuivatushuoneeseen. Hän veti rinnekeskuksesta vuokratut lasketteluvaatteet ylleen, kietoi kaulaansa Chanyeolin paksun kaulahuvin, peitti kasvonsa maskilla, kiskoi tupsupipon päähän ja otti hanskat lämpimän kuivausputken päältä. Hän astui ulos eteiseen ja veti korkeavartiset, lampaankarvalla vuoratut talvikengät jalkaan. Hän veti henkeä valmistautuakseen henkisesti astumaan ulkona tuiskuttavaan lumipyryyn. Vuosisadan pahin myrsky, ja paskat.

Baekhyun laittoi ulko-oven kiinni ja astui askeleen eteenpäin. Kasvoille paiskautuva tuuli heitti lunta sekaan ja sai hänet katumaan ratkaisuaan ensisekunneilta lähtien. Kuitenkin he tarvitsivat ruokaa. Hän lähti tarpomaan eteenpäin päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Tuulen nopeus oli puuskissa lähellä myrskylukemia. Baekhyun yritti saada selvää, oliko Hirafun vuorenrinteen hissit enää käynnissä. Lumisade oli niin sakea ja kaikkealla oli valkoista, se teki hahmottamisesta vaikeaa. Ainakaan hän ei ollut ainoa ihminen ulkona. Hän kuuli japaninkielisiä sanoja jostain kauempaa, kuulosti siltä, niin kuin hiihtokeskuksen työntekijät pitivät palaveria. Häntä ei yllättäisi, jos kaikki rinteet laitettaisiin kiinni.

Baekhyun tervehti vastaan käveleviä ihmisiä myötätuntoisesti heitä ajatellen. Kylmä, karkea lumi iskeytyi vasten tuulen pistelemiä poskia, vaatteet kastuivat ja lunta oli kertynyt maahan jo lähemmän kymmenen senttiä. Käveleminen oli raskasta ja takaisinkin pitäisi vielä ehtiä. Baekhyunillä oli kuitenkin motivaatiota suoritukseen. Hänen kuntonsa oli kahden päivän laskemisesta huolimatta huippuluokkaa, hän jaksaisi kyllä takaisin. Kunhan hän vain ei menettäisi itsehillintää ja ostaisi tavaraa säkkikaupalla. Jos niin kävisi, hän varastaisi jostain pulkan ja vetäisi tavarat mökille.

Matka ei tuntunut lyhentyvän koskaan. Kuin hän olisi tarponut paikallaan viisi minuuttia. Grand Hirafu Mountain Centerin kyltti häämötti horisontissa. Kyltin päälle oli kertynyt melko kerros lunta ja osa kirjaimista oli peittynyt kokonaan. Kylmät väreet kulkivat selkäpiissä, mitä jos yöstä tulisi ihan kamala? Tuuli ulvoisi ja hakkaisi kattopeltejä, lunta kertyisi joka paikkaan ja hautaisi sisäänsä ihmisten omaisuutta. Liikenne seisahtuisi eivätkä lennot lentäneet. Yleinen kaaos valtaisi saaren.

Baekhyun nauroi ääneen kuvitelmilleen. Ei niin tulisi käymään. Luonnonilmiöt olivat yleisiä ja niihin osattiin varautua. Kuitenkin hänenkin hössötyksensä tulisi olemaan turhaa, kaikki säilykkeet jäisivät käyttämättä eikä nitä saisi ottaa lentokoneeseen mukaan ylipainon vuoksi.

Baekhyun pysähtyi katsomaan, miten alimmaisten rinteitten hissit vielä liikkuivat. Hän siristi silmiään ja laski vielä lumilautailevat harrastajat. Hän pääsi yli viidentoista. Ilmeisesti tilanne oli vielä hallinnassa. Lähemmäs vuorenrinnettä päästyään lasketteluvälineiden kanssa liikkuvia ihmisiä alkoi näkyä enemmän. Monikansallinen ihmiskunta ei pelännyt pientä pyryä. Osa heistä oli varmasti niin harjaantuneita pakkaseen ja lumeen, ettei pieni kirvely poskipäissä merkinnyt mitään. Olihan niitä kaikkia suojavoiteita, mitä voi laittaa vähentääkseen paleltumisen jälkiä. Häntä itseäkin alkoi kutkuttaa rinteeseen lähteminen. Mutta hän ei antanut haluilleen valtaa. Hänellä oli missio suorittamatta.

Marketti ei ollut enää kaukana. Baekhyun kiihdytti vauhtia ja nosti jalkaansa yhä korkeammalle. Hän jalkojaan hapotti jo valmiiksi, mutta hän ei antanut sen estää. Yksikerroksinen rakennus läheni askel askeleelta. Hymy nousi maskin peittämille kasvoille.

Luminen Baekhyun astui kirkkaasti valaistun marketin puolelle naurahtaen ääneen. Hän oli selättänyt kolmasosan matkasta. Enää tarvitsi vain kerätä ostokset koriin, maksaa ne, ja tarpoa takaisin Hiewa Lodgeen. Paluumatka vaikutti olevan helppo nakki. Tuskin ilma siitä kymmenessä minuutissa pahenisi.

Baekhyun asteli sisään kauppaan ja tarttui koriin. Hän huomasi infotauluna toimivaan televisioon muuttuvan äidinkielisen tekstin. Tuulennopeus nousisi myrskylukemiin ilta yhdeksään mennessä. Toisessa televisiossa pyöri paikalliset uutiset, joissa näytettiin ilmakuvaa Hokkaidosta. Lumimyrsky oli Sapporon kohdalla.

Baekhyun jatkoi matkaansa ja yritti vakuuttaa itselleen, ettei rajuilma kestäisi kauaa. Jos se oli jo Sapporossa, jaksaisiko se pysyä yhtä rajuna sadan kilometrin päässä? Ehkä, ehkä ei. Hän toivoi, ettei.

Baekhyun keräsi haluamansa purkkiruoat nopeasti koriin sen kummempia miettimättä. Jos hän näki jotain ja uskoi Yeolin pystyvän loihtimaan siitä jotain syötävää, hän heitti sen koriin. Hän nappasi mukaan myös jotain herkkuja, joilla voisi tarvittaessa rauhoittaa hermostuneen Yeolin tai lohduttaa häntä sisällä nököttämisestä. Hän uskoi vakaasti heidän pääsevän laskemaan seuraavana päivänä, iltapäivällä viimeistään. Suuri hiihtokeskus puhdistaisi rinteet nopeasti. Oli kyse kuitenkin heidän tulonlähteestään, eivätkä he halunneet menettää rahaa kuhnailemalla. Mitä enemmän laskijoita, sen enempi hyrrykkää. Se oli karu totuus.

Baekhyun käveli kassalle täysi kori kädessään. Hän latoi ostokset liukuhihnalle ja tervehti kassan takana olevaa myyjää silmät tuikkien.


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol säpsähti hereille kuin taikaiskusta. Hän raapi niskaansa ja mietti, miten hän oli sillä tavalla nukahtanut. Kitara ei ollut enää hänen hyppysissään, vaan siirretty turvaan.

“Baekhyun-ah?” Chanyeol kutsui. Mökissä oli liian hiljaista. Mies liikutti katsettaan puolelta toiselle ja kuulosteli. Yläkerrasta ei kuulunut pihaustakaan, alakerrassa ei näkynyt muita. Oliko mustatukka jämähtänyt pitkälle istunnolle vai missä helvetissä hän oikein oli? Valkoinen puhelin makasi portailla ja soi.

Chanyeol nousi ylös venytellen ja asteli hiljaa ääntelevän luurin luokse. Se ei edes värissyt. Hän tarttui puhelimeen ja tuijotti näytölle ilmestynyttä Baekhyunin isoveljen derp-kuvaa. Kuva ajoi hänet välittömästi miettimään, millaisen otoksen mies oli hänestä yhteystietoon lisännyt. Varmaan googlen kuvahaun hirveimmän ehdotuksen. Hakusanoilla ugly park chanyeol exo, tietysti.

Chanyeol ei viitsinyt vastata puheluun. Hän nosti puhelimen turvaan keittiön saarekkeelle ja jatkoi matkaansa kohti makuuhuonetta ja pesuhuonetta. Hän tarkisti tilat, valot oli sammutettu eikä niissä ollut ketään. Hämmentynyt Yeol tarkisti oman makuuhuoneensa, jossa oli vain rikkoutunut sängyn kehikko ja hänen matkatavaransa. Hän alkoi huolestua, ja päätti käydä yläkerrassa. Hän nousi portaat yksi kerrallaan ylös ja kuulosteli, mahtoiko Baekhyun olla sittenkin nukkumassa. Ruoka oli ollut taivaallista ja maukas ateria oli väistämättä mennyt jäseniin. Hän oli itsekin valunut nirvanaan aivan vahingossa.

“Baekhyun-ah?” Yeol kysyi työntäessään makuuhuoneen raollaan olevan huoneen auki. Päivänvalon valaisema huone oli tyhjä, leveä sänky oli pedattu siististi. Silmä lepäsi vain vähän aikaa. Matkalaukku oli räjähtänyt huoneen nurkkaan ja pilasi ilon saman tien. Chanyeol pudisti päätään pettyneenä ja siirtyi katsomaan vessaan, joka oli pimeä ja tyhjä, mikä oli arvattavissa.

“Voi perhana”, Yeol murahti itsekseen ja palasi alakertaan. Hän istui portaille ja katsoi ulos himmenevään iltapäivään. Kello lähestyi neljää ja aurinko laskisi pian. Hokkaido peittyisi pimeyteen, jota valaisisivat vain hiihtokeskuksen valot, jotka eivät kattaneet joka kulmaa.

Ulko-ovi kävi, kylmä ilmavirta puhalsi läpi mökin. Chanyeol veti collegehousujen lahkeita paremmin nilkkojensa suojiksi. Kuului toppavaatteitten kahinaa, muovikassin rapinaa ja hiljaista mutinaa.

“Isoveljesi yritti soittaa sulle”, Chanyeol huudahti ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli uteliaana eteiseen ja näki yltä päältä lumessa olevan miehen riisumassa talvikenkiään naulakkoon. Kumarassa oleva Baekhyun käänsi päätään Yeolia silmät tuikkien.

“Ai”, hän henkäisi maskin takaa ja suoristi itsensä. Hän potki kengät jalastaan ja jatkoi matkaansa kuivatushuoneeseen. Chanyeol tarttui lumisiin talvikenkiin ja siirsi ne kaakelipinnoitettuun huoneeseen, jossa oli aina lämmin.

Baekhyun riisui vaatteensa yksi kerrallaan. Yeolin suu aukesi hänen tajutessa miehen lainanneen hänen kaulahuiviaan.

“Miksi lähdit ilman puhelinta?” Yeol kysyi.

“En mä tarvinnut sitä”, Baekhyun vastasi. Mieltäosoittava tuhahdus kiri ilmoille. Miten mies olisi soittanut hänelle, jos olisi tullut hätä.

“Ihmiset olivat vielä laskemassa. Haluatko mennä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja heitti toppatakin narulle kuivumaan. “Mä en ainakaan, tuuli on liian terävä. Mun poskiin sattuu…”

“Missä sä olit?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun riisui maskin kasvoiltaan ja heitti sen pyykkikoriin. Heillä oli oma kone ja kuivausrumpu, ihan täydellistä.

“Kaupassa…” Baekhyun sanoi varovasti. Chanyeol veti kätensä puuskaan ja nojasi huoneen ovenkarmiin.

“Olisit ottanut mut mukaan”, hän sanoi ja mulkoili toista mieltäosoittavasti.

“En raskinut herättää. Kävin vain nopeasti. Olin poissa ehkä viisitoista, maksimisaan kaksikymmentä minuuttia.”

Chanyeol laski katseensa alas toppahousuja riisuvasta miehestä. Ehkä hän oli liian jyrkkä. Hän vain pelkäsi jotain sattuneen.

“Mene soittamaan veljellesi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja siirtyi eteiseen. Hän tarttui kauppakassiin, joka oli lumesta märkä. Mies kantoi sen keittiöön, nosti tiskipöydälle ja kurkisti sisään. Hän hämmästyi nähdessään kassillisen säilyketölkkejä ja pari karkkipussia.

“Mihin sä meinaat nämä käyttää?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun asteli olohuoneeseen löysissä housuissa ja mustassa t-paidassa, etuhiuksiaan oikealla kädellä sukien niin, että rannekoru vain heilui menemään.

“Varalta”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja rojahti sohvalle. “Jos sähköt menee ja jääkaapin ruoat menee pilalle.”

Mies oli oikeassa. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja tyhjensi tölkit yläkaappiin mukisematta. Hän tarttui karkkipussiin ja heilutteli sitä kädessään.

“Entäs tämä?”

“Se on mun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tuli heitetyksi pussilla. Nauru raikui huoneessa pitkään.

* * *

Chanyeol istui sohvalla kitara kädessään. Hänen päänsä oli ollut viime aikoina täynnä kaikenlaisia fraaseja ja melodioita. Aina, kun hän istui alas lehtiön kanssa aikeinaan kirjoittaa ne ylös, sanat häipyivät päästä kuin taikaiskusta. Hän oli yrittänyt peitota valkoisen paperin kammon suttaamalla viivoitettujen sivujen marginaalit, mutta sekään ei ollut auttanut.

Chanyeol näppäili kitaraa silmät kiinni ja mietti, miten vaivattomasti soinnut irtosivat. Liike oli hänen selkärangassaan. Hän oli soittanut kitaraa kymmenen vuotta. Hän ei ollut ymmärtänyt, että siitä oli niin pitkään, aika kuulosti järkyttävän suurelta. Se oli melkein puolet hänen elämästään.

Baekhyun istui alas miehen vierelle ja kerjäsi huomiota. Chanyeol piti silmänsä suljettuina ja jatkoi kitaran näppäilemistä. Hän soitti biisiä, jonka he kaksi olivat joskus soittaneet radiolähetyksessä, melkein ryssien koko homman. Tilanteesta oli selvitty naurulla. Yeolin sormet olivat olleet jäykät jännityksestä, se oli niitä ensimmäisiä kertoja, kun hän oli soittanut koko maailman äärellä. Siitä oli suunta vain ylöspäin.

Baekhyun lauloi. Ääni oli kaunis, sointuva. Chanyeol hymyili ja rohkaistui soittamaan kovempaa. Baekhyun heilui musiikin tahtiin hänen vierellään, lauloi kuin sydämestään ja pysähtyi hetkeksi.

”I will love you, love you, love you… ’cause I need you I need you I need you…” hän henkäisi ja nousi ylös. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja näki mustatukkaisen kävelevän ylös portaita. Hän kohautti olkiaan; ehkä miehelle oli tullut asiaa Jongdaelle tai järjetön paskahätä. Ei sillä ollut mitään väliä.

Chanyeol vaihtoi biisiä, muttei jaksanut keskittyä kauaa. Hän työnsi kitaran pois sylistään ja tarttui kaukosäätimeen. Jospa tv:stä tulisi jotain, mikä virittäisi inspiraation oikealle taajuudelle.

* * *

Chanyeol nojasi makuuhuoneen ovenkarmiin ja taputti etusormeaan vasten leukaa. Hän mutisi ääneen ja kallisteli päätään. Sängyn kehikko rönötti lattialla eikä se tehnyt elettäkään korjaantuakseen. Mökistä ei ollut löytynyt edes työkaluja, millä hökötystä olisi voinut yrittää parsia kasaan.

Baekhyun kirmasi ympäri kämppää kuin hepulin saanut pikkulapsi. Mies oli imuroinut sisuksiinsa sellaisen määrän sokeria, että se oli aiheuttanut väistämättä eräänlaisen humalatilan. Chanyeol mulkaisi häntä päin juoksevaa miestä, muttei saanut tätä pysähtymään. Baekhyun törmäsi hänen selkämykseen naama edellä ja kietoi kätensä tiukasti hänen ympärilleen. Chanyeol tunsi miehen posken painautuvan paremmin vasten hänen lapaluutaan. Mies oli lämmin, tuntui oikeastaan aika hyvältä.

“Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun kutsui häntä. Hän käänsi päätään nähdäkseen surkealta kuulostavan miehen paremmin.

“No?”

“Jos se myrsky tulee, niin mitä me tehdään?”

“Nytkö sä uskot siihen?” Chanyeol kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa.

“Niin… televisiossa sanottiin niin”, Baek henkäisi. “Pahin myrsky sataan vuoteen.”

“Älä helvetissä”, Yeol parahti kauhuissaan ja kääntyi ympäri. Baekhyun irrotti otteensa miehestä ja astui askeleen taaksepäin.

“Etkö sä tiennyt?” hän kysyi silmät suurina. Chanyeol pudisti päätään varovasti.

“Jongdae linkitti uutisartikkelin ryhmäkeskustelussa.”

“En ole katsonut”, Chanyeol murahti. Hänen puhelimensa oli ollut laturissa viimeiset kaksi tuntia. “Mutta eiköhän me selvitä.”

“Olit aikaisemmin se joka panikoi”, Baek murahti, jokseenkin pettyneenä. Ehkä hän oli odottanut erilaista reaktiota.

“Mä en voi panikoida, jos sä panikoit. Jonkun täytyy ottaa järki käteen.”

“On mullakin järkeä”, mies tuhahti ja käveli pois. Chanyeol nauroi miehen muka loukkaantuneelle eleilylle.

“En mä pahalla”, hän huusi perään. Baekhyun heilautti kättään ja jatkoi matkaansa. Suoraan Yeolin sängylle. Mies asettui makuulle, nosti kädet vatsan päälle ja sulki silmänsä. Chanyeol pystyi kuulemaan miehen tuhatta ja sataa hakkaavan sydämen, ympyrää kiertävät ajatukset ja levottomat jalat. Sokeri jylläsi elimistössä eikä hän pystynyt rauhoittumaan, vaikka olisi halunnut tehdä niin. Jatkuva edestakaisin ramppaaminen otti väistämättä kunnon päälle. Mökin neliöt kävivät ahtaiksi. Oli ihme, ettei Baek ollut hyppinyt vielä seinille.

Chanyeolin mieli täyttyi ilkikurisista ajatuksista. Hän rakasti kiusata nollasta sataan puolessa sekunnissa kiihtyvää miestä, vaikka siinä oli oma henki uhkana. Vaara teki kaikesta houkuttelevampaa.

Chanyeol kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Hän hiipi olohuoneen puolelle askel kerrallaan, varoen narauttamasta itseään heti alkuunsa. Hän teki kovasti töitä pystyäkseen pitämään pokkansa, nauru oli tulla purskahtaa ulos aivan millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Pelkkä Baekhyunin tuleva reaktio huvitti häntä etukäteen.

Chanyeol kumartui varovasti Baekhyunin tasolle, aivan kasvojen läheisyyteen. Hän puhalsi kuumaa ilmaa hänen kasvoilleen. Baekhyun räväytti silmänsä auki ja säikähti viiden sentin päässä olevia kasvoja, jotka olivat kääntyneet mitä hirveimpään irvistykseen. Hän huusi, kovaa, koko mökki raikui, mutta eniten vahinkoa kärsi Yeolin korvat. Baekhyun painautui paremmin patjaa vasten ja huitoi käsillään, lopulta nousi äkisti istuma-asentoon ja kolautti otsansa Yeolin hampaisiin.

Chanyeol parahti kovaa iskua ja menetti tasapainonsa. Hän rojahti Baekhyunin päälle kovaäänisesti kiroillen. Alla oleva mustatukka heilui enemmän ja lopulta valui alas sängystä, jalat edelleen hörökorvan alla. Chanyeolia ei naurattanut enää.

“Mitä vittua, Park?” Baekhyun huudahti ärsyyntyneenä. Chanyeol nosti päätään ylös ja työnsi ylähampaitaan kokeillaakseen, sattuiko mihinkään. Baekhyun koitti nousta ylös, mutta hän ei näyttänyt jaksavan punnertaa itseään. Hän sai yläselkänsä irti maasta, mutta siihen se jäikin. Kroppa oli valmiiksi jumissa päivien laskemisesta.

Chanyeol nousi vatsaltaan nelinkontin ja ojensi kätensä Baekhyunille, joka tarttui siihen kuin viimeisillä voimillaan. Hän rojahti takaisin lattiaan ja tuli vetäneeksi Yeolin perässään. Hörökorva huudahti hämmentyneenä yhtäkkiselle nykäisylle ja tajusi liikkuvansa eteenpäin. Hän heittäytyi sängyn ylitse ja rojahti lyhyemmän päälle. Baekhyun ähkäisi ilmojen purkautuessa pihalle. Chanyeol otti vastaan käsivarsillaan eikä onneksi hajottanut ranteitaan. Hän varoi murskaamasta Baekin kasvoja.

“Oletko kunnossa?” Chanyeol kysyi ja koitti liikkua, mutta hänen jalkansa oli tarttunut johonkin kiinni. Hän ei voinut retuuttaa itseään, alla olevaa Baekhyunia sattuisi muuten.

Baekhyun veti henkeä ja käänsi päänsä kohti Yeolia. Mökin valot sammuivat katseiden kohdattua. Napsahdus vain ja kaikkialle tuli ihan hiljaista. Sähkölaitteiden tasainen hurina oli poissa. Hiihtokeskuksen valot olivat poissa. Hämärään oli vaikea tottua.

Chanyeol jäykistyi ja räpytteli silmiään saadakseen paremmin selvää ympäristöstä.

Baekhyun liikahti hänen allaan. “Mä en saa henkeä”, hän pihahti tuskaisesti. 70 kiloa vatsan päällä ei ollut mikään helppo juttu.

“Mun jalka on… odotas”, Chanyeol mutisi ja nosti itseään sen verran, että Baekhyun pystyi liikkumaan hänen allaan. Hän riuhtoi jalkansa irti tuhannen mutkalla olevasta peitosta ja kolautti nilkkansa johonkin kovaan ja terävään. Varmaan sohvapöydän reunaan. Hän painautui uudelleen vasten allaan olevaa ja irvisteli tuskasta. Hän pyysi anteeksi mielessään joutuessaan pitämään nenäänsä ja huuliaan vasten hänen kaulaansa. Hän ei oikein voinut muuta.

Baekhyun kietoi kätensä Yeolin hiuksiin ja puristi niitä otteessaan. Chanyeol puri huultaan kuullessaan miehen suusta ulos tulevan pihinän liian hyvin. Baekin suu oli hänen korvalehteään vasten.

“Yeol-ah…” Baekhyun kuiskasi ja laski kätensä hänen olalleen. Chanyeol kokosi itsensä ja nosti kroppaansa ylös, koittaen unohtaa kihelmöinnin nilkassaan. Baekhyunsai vedettyä jalkansa alas sängyltä ja kietoi oikean kätensä helpottuneena Yeolin ympärille. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan hämärässä kiiluvia kasvoja. Baekhyun siirsi käden hänen poskelleen ja silitti varovasti, haikeasti hymyillen. Chanyeolia rupesi pelottamaan. Miksi mies käyttäytyi kuin kuolevat ihmiset elokuvissa? Mielikuvitus otti vallan pimeydessä.

“Oletko kunnossa?” hän kysyi hätääntyneenä ja laski jalkansa varovasti miehen jalkojen välissä olevaan tilaan. Hän laski toisen jalan alas sängyltä ja olisi nostanut itsensä pois Baekin päältä, mutta tämä oli jäänyt silittämään hänen poskeaan kivettynein silmin.

“Vastaa mulle, ole kiltti”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Hän ei halunnut nähdä valojen sytyttyä olohuoneen lattialla kiiltävää verilammikkoa, joka olisi peräisin mustatukkaisen kallosta.

“Olen”, hän sanoi lopulta, aivan tavallisella äänensävyllä. Chanyeol painoi otsansa vasten miehen olkaa ja huokaisi helpotuksesta. Baekhyun naurahti kevyesti ja taputti leveähartiaista miestä selkään muutaman kerran.

“En olisi saanut säikäyttää. Toimin typerästi. Olen pahoillani”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi ylös miehen päältä. Hän avusti Baekhyunin istuma-asentoon, selkä vasten kierossa olevaa patjakyhäelmää. Hän asettui aivan hänen viereen ja katsoi häntä, ulkoa lumesta heijastuvan valon valossa kimmeltävää mustatukkaa, jonka kasvot olivat edelleen hölmistyneet, jännittyneet, osaksi pelokkaat. Kuin hän olisi kokenut ja näkenyt jotain maailmaa mullistavaa.

Chanyeol tökkäsi Baekia poskeen. Baekhyun tarttui sormeen ja väänsi sitä taaksepäin. Chanyeol huusi anteeksipyyntöä. Liian aikaista.

“Ethän lyönyt päätäsi?” hän kysyi ja suki varovasti miehen tukkaa. Hän sai läpsyn kädelleen ja äkäisen murahduksen vastaukseksi. Edelleen liian aikaista.

“En.”

“Hyvä…” Yeol murahti ja katsoi ulos. Kattopellit kolisivat puuskittaisessa tuulessa ja ravisuttivat koko mökkiä. Pimeässä kaikki tuntui suuremmalta ja pelottavammalta.

Baekhyun tärisi, ehkä kylmästä, ehkä sokerin sekoittamasta kropasta, ehkä jostain ihan muusta. Chanyeol keräsi rohkeutensa ja vei kätensä miehen sekaisin oleviin hiuksiin ja korjasi suortuvat parempaan asentoon. Baekhyun laski kätensä hänen rintakehälleen ja lopulta kellahti hänen syliinsä. Chanyeol piti kättään ilmassa ja hämmentyi kuullessaan hiljaisen itkun. Hänen maailmansa pysähtyi.

”M-mitä nyt?” hän kysyi, kuiskaten. Baekhyun tarrasi kiinni hänen hupparistaan ja painautui paremmin häntä vasten. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja piti katseen ikkunassa, jonka takana oli lunta ja pimeys. Edes kuunvalo ei auttanut heitä paksun pilvipeitteen takaa.

Baekhyun ei vastannut esitettyyn kysymykseen. Hiljainen niiskutus vaipui hitaasti pois, mutta mies jäi paikoilleen. Chanyeolin käsi taputti selkää lohduttavasti uskomattoman hitaalla temmolla. Yeol valui ajatuksiinsa ja sulki silmänsä. Hän oli kadottanut ajantajun. Ehkä kello oli seitsemän, ehkä kahdeksan tai mahdollisesti yksi yöllä. Ei se voinut vielä niin paljoa olla, hän mietti.

Baekhyun veti syvään henkeä ja puhalsi ilmaa keuhkoistaan ulos hitaasti. Hän pyyhkäisi silmänsä kuiviksi ja asettui paremmin Yeolin syliin. Tuuli vingahteli kattorakenteissa rikkoen korviin käyvän hiljaisuuden.

Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneesti. Paljon he olivat yhdessä lojuneet siellä täällä, mutta tämä kerta tuntui erilaiselta. Baekhyun tuntui erilaiselta.

Valot välähtivät pari kertaa ennen kuin syttyivät kokonaan. Sähkölaitteet napsahtivat päälle, loputon hurina täytti miljöön ja televisioon syttyi punainen valo. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja käveli mitään sanomatta yläkertaan, omaan kamariinsa. Chanyeol ehti nähdä hänen punaiset, turvonneet silmänsä. Hänen maailmansa pysähtyi uudelleen. Hän ei saanut katsettaan irti hitaasti, epäominaiseen tapaan löntystävästä miehestä, jonka suusta karkasi huokaus toisensa perään.

Chanyeol nojasi päätään taaksepäin. Hän sulki silmänsä ja koitti miettiä. Syytä Baekhyunin käytökselle; mahdollisesti sokeri, syytä Baekhyunin itkulle; tuntematon. Hän halusi selvittää sen, mutta ei saanut itseään nousemaan ylös lattialta. Hän istui kierossa olevaa patjakasaa vasten vielä jonkin aikaa.

* * *

Chanyeol kaivoi eteisen kaappia ärsyyntyneenä puhisten. Hän oli sataprosenttisen varma, että Baekhyun oli laittanut kynttilöitä sisältävän kauppakassin kaappiin edellisenä iltana Hirafun keskuksesta tultuaan. Hän oli itse käskenyt tehdä niin.

Yeol sulki kaapin pariovet ja rymysi vielä olohuoneen kaapin läpi. Hän nosti kassin alimmalta hyllyltä ja huokaisi helpotuksesta. Erilaisia lyhty- ja pöytäkynttilöitä pursuava kassi oli heidän pelastuksensa. Yeol levitti kynttilöitä takan päälle, sohvapöydälle, keittiön saarekkeelle. Hän etsi mökistä kaikki kynttilänaluset ja jatkoi posliinilautasilla, jos muuta sopivaa ei löytynyt. Vielä tulitikut. Hän oli varma, että oli nähnyt sellaiset jossakin.

Chanyeol avasi takkapuita sisältävän puulaatikon kannen ja tarttui päällimmäisenä olevaan tulitikkuaskiin. Hän avasi sen ja kirosi kovaan ääneen. Yksi tikku jälellä, juuri hänen tuuriaan.

”Baekhyun-ah!” mies huusi. Vastausta ei kuulunut.

”Onko meillä tulitikkuja?!”

”Keittiön vetolaatikossa”, yläkerrasta huudettiin. Chanyeol marssi ohjattuun suuntaan ja veteli kaikki laatikot auki. Hän tarttui kokonaiseen punttiin voittajana ja avasi sen. Hän tarvitsi vain yhden askin ja aikoi pitää sitä taskussaan koko ajan. Hän laittoi loput takaisin laatikkoon ja siirtyi sohvalle, napaten kitaransa mukaan matkan varrelta.

Baekhyun oli hereillä, hän mietti näppäillessään soitinta, jonka oli saanut isältään lahjaksi. Hän mietti, oliko järkevää mennä häiritsemään, kyselemään, miksi hän oli itkenyt. Jos hän voisi jotenkin auttaa. Hän ei voinut hyvin, jos Baekhyun ei voinut hyvin. Niin se vain meni.

Kohta oli päivällisaika eikä Chanyeolilla ollut edes nälkä. Samgyetang oli ollut täyttävää eikä energiaa ollut kulunut niin paljoa sisätiloissa. Baekhyunkaan ei ollut näyttänyt nälän merkkejä, joten hän päätti skipata kokkaamisen. Hän voisi laittaa iltapalaksi jotain, heti, kun jompi kumpi ilmoittaisi vatsan kurnivan.

Chanyeolilla ei tehnyt mieli laulaa. Hän soitti samaa kappaletta, mitä oli soittanut koko päivän. Sormet liikkuivat kitaran kielillä kuin automaattiohjattuna, ajatukset olivat kaukana jossain ja silmät alkoivat painua kiinni. Hän oli jo yhdesti nukahtanut istualleen. Hymy nousi hörökorvan kasvoille, mutta vain hetkeksi.

Tuuli oli alkanut ujeltaa taukoamatta. Hiihtokeskuksen suunnalla ei näkynyt ihmisen ihmistä. Yksi valopylvään lamppu välkkyi ärsyttävästi lumituiskun takana. Chanyeol siirsi katseensa muualle. Onneksi hänellä ei ollut taipumusta epilepsiaan.

Chanyeol hylkäsi kitaransa mielenkiinnon lopahtaessa yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli alkanutkin. Baekhyunin outo käytös vaivasi häntä koko ajan. Hän nousi sohvalta ja käveli portaat ylös. Hän pysähtyi raollaan olevan makuuhuoneen oven eteen ja koputti varovasti. Hän astui sisään ja näki Baekhyunin makaavan sängyllä kyljellään, selkä kohti ovea. Yöpöydällä oleva lamppu oli päällä ja puhelin laturissa sen vieressä.

”Oletko kunnossa?” Chanyeol kysyi hiljaa. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Chanyeol puri huultaan ja empi astumasta sisemmäs huoneeseen. Hän ei halunnut astua toisen reviirille ilman lupaa.

”Jos se johtuu musta, niin olen helvetin pahoillani. Mä en tarkoittanut satuttaa sua”, Yeol henkäisi ja raapi niskaansa. Baekhyun niiskaisi ja liikautti varpaitaan.

”Ei se johdu”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. Hän näki ja kuuli miehen valehtelevan. Hän käveli sisään huoneeseen ja istui alas sängyn reunalle. Baekhyun vältteli katsomasta häneen.

”Haluatko sä vettä tai jotain?” Yeol kysyi. Hän oli huolissaan sokerin sekoittamasta kropasta.

”En mä, kiitti”, Baekhyun murahti ja työnsi käden tyynyn alle.

”Jos sä haluat puhua jostakin, niin mä kuuntelen. Aina”, mies muistutti. Baekhyun naurahti irvailevaan sävyyn, mikä hämmensi hörökorvaa entisestään.

”Et sä haluaisi kuulla”, Baekhyun sanoi ja katsoi vieressään istuvaa miestä arvioivasti.

”Miten niin?” Yeol kysyi silmät suurina. ”Ajatteletko sä niin pahasti musta?”

”Mistä tiedät, että on kyse susta?” Baekhyun tuhahti.

”Se on selvää”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi ylös. Häntä ei tarvittu huoneessa. Baekhyun jäi katsomaan hölmistyneenä hörökorvan perään.

Chanyeol kääntyi kannoillaan ohitettuuaan ovensuun. Hän katsoi päätään koholla pitävää miestä silmiin ja unohti, mitä hänen piti kysyä. Baekhyunin katse oli odottava.

”Onko nälkä?” Chanyeol kysyi ilmeettömästi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja kellahti takaisin tyynylle. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja siirtyi alakertaan. Niin hän oli arvellutkin. Karkkipussin tuhoamisen jälkeen hänellä oli varmasti ähky. Sellaisella vauhdilla makeiset olivat pussista hävinneet.

* * *

Tuulen suunta oli kääntynyt. Chanyeol säpsähti ikkunaan kahahtavaa lunta ja piteli kiinni rintakehästään. Hän huokaisi syvään ja painoi silmänsä takaisin kiinni. Kello oli vasta viisi yli yhdeksän, televisiosta ei tullut mitään katsottavaa eikä Baekhyunilla kiinnostanut poistua huoneestaan. Chanyeol makasi patjallaan ja hautasi kasvonsa kyynärtaipeeseen. Hupparin hiha tuoksui haaleasti kölninvedeltä, jota hän tapasi silloin tällöin käyttää. Hän oli saanut tuotteen lahjaksi joltain sponsorilta vuosia sitten, mutta oli oppinut vasta tykkäämään tuoksusta ja käyttämään sitä.

Portaista kuului hiljaisia askeleita. Chanyeol piti silmiään kiinni ja koitti pysyä paikallaan, vaikka Baekhyunin ilme kiinnosti häntä. Hän toivoi, että mies olisi saanut levähtää ja selventää ajatuksiaan. Yeol itse oli alkanut miettiä, miksi mustatukkainen käyttäytyi niin kuin käyttäytyi. Hän ei enää uskonut sen johtuvan sokeripommista, kyse oli jostain muusta. Jostain, mikä liittyi häneen. Hänestä.

Baekhyun liikkui ympäriinsä pienessä mökissä eikä tiennyt, minne pysähtyä. Hän kävi jääkaapilla, Yeolin kamarissa, olohuoneen sohvalla, katsoi ulos kamalaan säähän ja huokaili huomiota vaativasti. Yeol veti käden pois silmiltään ja nousi istumaan.

”Mökkihöperyys”, Baekhyun naurahti kiusalliseen sävyyn. Chanyeol kellahti takaisin makuulle ja painoi silmät kiinni. Napsahdus kävi ja kaikki pimeni jälleen.

”Vitun hienoa”, Baekhyun murahti. Chanyeol kaivoi tulitikkuaskin housujen taskusta ja heilutti sitä Baekhyunin suuntaan. Baek kääntyi ympäri ja haki askin miehen kädestä. Yeol huomasi hänen tärähtävän sormien koskiessa toisiinsa.

”Pitäisikö laittaa tulet takkaan?” Baekhyun kysyi ja raapaisi yhden tikun, joka leimahti liekkiin suhahtaen. Baek sytytti takan päällä olevat kaksi lyhtykynttilää ja asettui istumaan lattialle polvilleen. Chanyeol kääntyi kyljelleen seuraamaan, miten Baekhyun kaivoi vieressään olevasta laatikosta kolme kuivaa halkoa ja mietti, miten saisi aikaan kauniin tulen.

”Nyt jos koskaan toivoisin supervoimien olevan totta”, Baekhyun naurahti ja asetteli puut takkaan parhaakseen katsomalla tavalla. Hän kaivoi hupparinsa taskua ja löysi nenäliinan. Chanyeol hymyili nähdessään, miten mies sytytti tulitikun, sytytti nenäliinan tuleen ja tuikkasi sen toisiaan nojaavien halkojen juureen. Hän tarttui laatikossa olevaan sanomalehteen ja syötti hennolle liekille puoli sivua kerrallaan. Mies ei ollut mikään turha jätkä.

Tuuli rymyytti kattopeltejä oikein urakalla. Chanyeol nousi ylös sängyltä ja käveli Baekhyunin vierelle. Hän laskeutui alemmas ja otti paikan hänen vierestään. Baekhyun katsoi häntä hetken aikaa, kunnes kääntyi takaisin kuolevan tulen puoleen. Chanyeol ei halunnut auttaa. Hän halusi vain olla miehen vierellä. Tukea sanattomasti ja uskoa, että mies pystyisi sytyttämään takan onnistuneesti. Neuvoa vain, jos tarvittiin.

Tasaiseen tahtiin sanomalehdestä voimaa saava liekki alkoi tarttua kuivan puun pintaan. Baekhyunin suupielet nousivat hymyyn, hampaat välkkyivät takkatulen valossa. Hymy nousi väkisin Yeolin kasvoille. Hän paransi asentoaan ja painautui kiinni pienemmän kylkeen, tuntien lämmön hehkuvan joka puolelta. Ei hänellä kylmä ollut, mutta lämpö oli mukavaa. Varsinkin, kun tuuli puhalsi paikkapaikoin ikkunan huonoista tiivisteistä sisälle asti.

”Paheneekohan se vielä tästä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan.

”Ehkä olemme suojaisella paikalla”, hän sanoi. Hän oli kuvitellut myrskyn olevan pahempi. Ulkona se varmaan olikin. Mökki oli hyvin rakennettu ja piti heidät turvassa tuiskulta ja tuulelta.

”Aamuun mennessä varmaan helpottaa”, Yeol arveli. ”Missähän se kauhu ja tuho lienee…”

Baekhyun hymyili. ”Varmaan Annupurissa.”

Chanyeol nauroi väsyneesti. Nauru tarttui Baekhyuniin, joka veti kätensä kauemmas suurenevasta liekistä. Mökissä oli rauhallinen tunnelma.

* * *

Baekhyun oli nukahtanut Chanyeolia vasten. Yeol seurasi hiljaa napsuvaa, palavaa puuta, joka hehkui paikoitellen punaisena hiilloksena. Hän olisi halunnut lisätä yhden halon lisää, mutta hän ei raskinut liikkua ja herättää hiljaa tuhisevaa Baekhyunia. Reissu oli puolessa välissä ja kuluttavaa laskemista oli paljon. Ei ihme, että mies oli väsähtänyt niin aikaisin. Romahdus oli varmasti johtunut osittain kropasta poistuvasta sokerista.

Valtava tömähdys ja peltien pauke herätti Baekhyunin. Chanyeol tarrasi säpsyvään mieheen kiinni ja piilotti päänsä tämän kaulakuoppaan, pidätellen hengitystään. Lähellä ei ollut puita, mutta kuulosti, niin kuin kuusi olisi kaatunut mökin katolle. Baekhyun haukkoi hengitystään ja koitti tasata laukkaavaa sydäntä. Kumpikaan ei saanut sanaa sanotuksi, kuuntelivat vain miljöön ääniä odottavaisina, että jotain tapahtuisi. Mutta mitään ei tapahtunut.

”Ehkä terassilla kaatui jotain”, Baekhyun kuiskasi jännittyneenä. Chanyeol nosti päänsä ylös ja liikutti katsettaan ympäri huonetta. Mitään ei ollut mennyt rikki, ainakaan siinä valossa. Hän nousi ryhdikkäämpään asentoon ja lisäsi yhden puun tulipesään. Baekhyun venytteli niskaansa ja peruutti istumaan patjoja vasten. Hän tarttui Yeolin sängyllä olevaan peittoon ja heitti sen jalkojensa suojaksi. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja kävi tarkastamassa mökin jokaisen huoneen kunnon ennen kuin palasi Baekhyunin vierelle istumaan. Hän veti miehen kainaloonsa ja tuli peitetyksi lämpimällä peitolla. Baekhyun etsi hyvän asennon ja painoi päänsä paremmin miestä vasten. Hänen silmänsä eivät painuneet kiinni.

Chanyeol tunsi Baekhyunin haluavan sanoa jotain. Hän ei tiennyt, miten ottaisi asian puheeksi. Jos hän vaatisi miestä avaamaan suunsa, tämä sulkeutuisi enemmän kuoreensa ja tekisi kaiken kiusalliseksi. Oli viisainta antaa miehen kertoa itse, kun oli valmis siihen.

Baekhyun liikahti levottomasti ja tarrasi Yeolin vasemmasta polvesta kiinni. Hän huokaisi tuskaiseen sävyyn ja nosti vasemman käden silmiensä eteen. Chanyeol tunsi mietteliäät, liikkuvat sormet polvilumpiollaan. Hän ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään, odotti vain jännittyneenä seuraavaa liikettä. Baekhyun empi, kidutti hörökorvan uteliaisuutta oikein olan takaa.

Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan Yeolia. Katse oli vaativa, määrätietoinen ja vahva. Baekhyun siirsi kätensä pois Yeolin polvelta lattialle, käänsi itseään kohti häntä ja tutki takkatulen valaisemia kasvoja edessään. Chanyeol seurasi miehen liikkuvaa katsetta hämmentyneenä ja pyyhkäisi suupieltään sormillaan kaiken varalta, jos siihen oli jäänyt ruokaa tai jotain muuta paskaa.

Baekhyun livautti sormensa Chanyeolin paidan helman alle ja kosketti kyljen herkkää ihoa. Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat, jos hän perhana soikoon keksi alkaa kutittaa häntä kostoksi kaikesta kiusasta, mitä hän oli päivän aikana saanut kestää, hän suuttuisi. Baekhyun tiesi hyvin, ettei Yeol kestänyt kutittamista. He olivat riidelleet asiasta kerran tai kaksi.

”Olen pahoillani”, Baekhyun henkäisi tuskaisesti, kuin kyyneleeet polttelisivat silmiä. Chanyeol ei ehtinyt kuin avata suunsa kysyäkseen, mistä hyvästä, kun Baekhyun oli noussut hajareisin hänen syliinsä ja laskenut kosteat huulensa Chanyeolin huulille. Hörökorvan silmät suurenivat Baekhyunin imiessä hänen alahuultaan. Mitä. Vittua.

Baekhyun huokaisi kuin helpotuksesta vetäydyttyään kauemmas. Hän oli sulkenut silmänsä, piti otsaa painettuna vasten Chanyeolin otsaa. Yeol huomasi silmäripsien takana kiiluvat kyyneleet, jotka odottivat malttamattomina tippumista poskille. Takassa palavien halkojen tasainen ratina oli ainoa äänilähde huoneessa.

Chanyeol oli kuin halvaantunut. Hän ei osannut liikahtaa, sanoa tai ajatella mitään. Mitä siinä tilanteessa olisi voinut ajatella? Toisen sylki maistui huulilla edelleen. Baekhyun hengitti jännittyneenä eikä uskaltanut avata silmiään.

Helvetin huono vitsi, Byun, helvetin huono vitsi, Chanyeol ajatteli ja koitti keksiä ratkaisun poistua tilanteesta.

Baekhyun avasi kyyneleiden täyttämät silmänsä ja katsoi Yeolia viimeinkin. Chanyeolin ajatukset menivät solmuun hänen nähdessään toisen murtuneen ilmeen. Käsi hänen kyljellään oli löystynyt, alkanut täristä. Baekhyun itki, rojahti vasten miestä, joka kellahti vasten patjakasaa. Rakennelma sortui alta ja laski heitä makuummalle.

Chanyeol nosti kätensä Baekhyunin hiuksiin ja silitti päätä hellästi. Hän nosti katseensa ylös, kuunteli toisen kovaäänistä itkua itsekin liikuttuneena. Hän halusi ottaa osan toisen pahasta olosta, mikä ikinä häntä painoikaan.

”Mä olen pahoillani”, Baekhyun mutisi vasten hänen rintakehäänsä. Chanyeolin sydän pamppaili jännityksestä, toisen huulet maistuivat edelleen hänen omillaan.

Byun Baekhyun kietoi molemmat kätensä hänen selkänsä taakse. Iho vasten ihoa, kylmät sormet aiheuttivat lisää kylmiä väreitä. Iho ei olisi voinut nousta enempää kananlihalle. Mies nytkyi hänen sylissään itkun voimasta, parkuminen oli peittelemätöntä eikä mies uskaltanut liikahtaakaan. Chanyeol halusi painaa kasvonsa vasten miehen ohimoa, mutta ei uskaltanut tehdä sitä. Laskea huulensa tämän poskelle ja sanoa, että kaikki oli hyvin.

Chanyeol ei ymmärtänyt itseään. Miksi Baekhyunin piteleminen tuntui niin luonnolliselta? Hän ei kavahtanut toisen kosketusta, tarkemmin ajateltuna se tuntui hyvältä. Baekhyunistä huokuva lämpö tuntui hyvältä. Oli aina tuntunut.

Baekhyun nosti katseensa ylös Yeolin lopettaessa sormiensa hitaan liikuttamisen. Silmät olivat turvoksissa, punaiset, kiilsivät kyyneleistä. Chanyeolin vatsassa muljui, hän ei sietänyt katsoa miestä, joka harvoin itki. Hänenkin silmänsä täyttyivät.

Baekhyunin alahuuli värisi. Kuin hän olisi halunnut sanoa jotain, selittää. Chanyeol veti hupparin hihan nyrkkiinsä ja pyyhki mustatukkaisen kasvot kuiviksi. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja antoi hänen tehdä kaiken.

Chanyeol pysähtyi katsomaan Baekhyunin ohuita, kosteita huulia. Hän ei ollut koskaan katsonut niitä niin tarkkaan. Kyyneleitä oli valunut sinnekin asti. Chanyeol päästi hihan pois otteestaan ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin poskelle. Hän pyyhkäisi alahuulta peukalollaan kuin hidastettuna. Katse Baekhyunin silmissä oli vaihtunut.

”Älä itke”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ääni väristen. Baekhyun nuolaisi huuliaan ja sulki silmänsä.

”Ainakaan mun takia”, hän lisäsi ja silitti pehmeää poskea peukalollaan. Byun Baekhyun oli niin kaunis.Hän ei ollut koskaan katsonut niin läheltä tajutakseen, että hän oli niin kaunis.

”Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun kutsui häntä. Chanyeol hymyili, ei tiennyt miksi. Hän oli menettänyt järkensä jo minuutteja sitten. Hetken mielijohteesta hän kallisti päätään vasemmalle ja laski jännityksestä tärisevät huulensa Baekhyunin omille. Ote hänen ympärillään kiristyi välittömästi. Kosteat huulet tarttuivat hänen ylähuulensä ylle, sylki maistui kuin heti koukkuun jättävä huume, ajatukset sumenivat ja lämpö heidän välillään lisääntyi. Chanyeolista tuntui, että hän oli myynyt sielunsa.

Baekhyun itki edelleen, mutta hymyili. Hymyili vasten hänen huuliaan. Chanyeol liikutti käden poskelta miehen niskaan ja jatkoi rauhallista silittämistä. Baekhyun otti hänen alahuulensa omakseen, jokseenkin määrätietoiseen tapaahn. Chanyeolia huimasi. Hän nojasi paremmin takanaan olevaan patjapinoon, jonka huono asento kivisti selkää ikävästi. Byun Baekhyun suuteli häntä uudelleen, painoi itseään paremmin vasten häntä, liikutti hoikkia sormiaan pitkin lihaksikasta selkää.

”Mikset sä estä mua?” hän kysyi päästäessään huulensa erkaantumaan toisesta. Hänen nenänsä oli painautunut vasten Yeolin poskea, ilmavirta kutitti iholla.

”En mä pysty”, Chanyeol huomasi vastaavansa. Baekhyun kuroi sentit umpeen nälkäisempään tahtiin. Viimeinenkin aivosolu lopetti toimintansa Yeolin aivoissa. Hän luovutti olemattoman vastaan pyristelyn ja antoi mustatukalle luvan tehdä hänelle mitä ikinä halusi tehdäkään. Enemmän olisi sattunut jättää kaikki kesken.

Valot syttyivät kirkkaina sähköjen palatessa takaisin. Baekhyun painoi päänsä hörökorvan kaulakuoppaan ja jähmettyi paikoilleen. Chanyeol yritti kääntää päätään ottaakseen katsekontaktin, mutta Baekhyun teki kaikkensa, ettei hänen kasvojaan näkisi.

Chanyeol henkäisi hölmistyneenä ja katseli ympärilleen. Patja oli valunut sohvaa vasten ja tyyny oli tipahtanut lattialle, olohuone näytti olevan melkoisessa kaaoksessa. Takassa oleva tuli loimusi hennosti, huokui lämpöä huoneeseen, joka oli näyttänyt paljon paremmalta hämärässä.

Baekhyun ei sanonut mitään. Yeol ei ollut varma, muistiko mies edes hengittää. Hän taputti päällään olevaa miestä pari kertaa kevyesti selkään. Ei mitään reaktiota.

Chanyeol ei ollut varma, oliko hän helpottunut vai pettynyt sähköjen palautumisesta. Jos virta olisi pysynyt poissa, he olisivat saattaneet mennä vaikka kuinka pitkälle, jopa loppuun asti. Chanyeol tajusi, mitä se olisi tarkoittanut. Seksiä. Olisivatko he kaksi harrastaneet seksiä? Eikö se ollut vähän kummallista? Ei kai, ihan luonnollista. Kaksi aikuista ihmistä.

”Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol kutsui miestä ja koitti työntää häntä hellästi pois päältään, mutta tämä tuntui käyttäytyvän kuin petoeläin ja tarttuvan tiukemmin saaliiseensa.

”Älä sano mitään, mua hävettää niin kauheasti”, hän mutisi vasten Yeolin kaulaa. Chanyeol puri huultaan ettei nauraisi kutittavalle ilmavirralle. Kaula oli muutenkin herkkä paikka kutiamaan.

”Mä olen niin pahoillani”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja koitti nousta ylös, muttei pystynyt. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja liikautti itseään parempaan asentoon. Alimman patjan reuna viilsi hänen selkäänsä.

Baekhyun veti itsensä ylös nopealla liikkeellä ja hautasi kasvonsa kyynärtaipeeseen. Hän ei vilkaissutkaan Yeoliin päin saatika ympärillä olevaan sotkuiseen miljööseen, vaan juoksi portaat ylös, yläkerran vessaan ja purskahti kovaan itkuun.

Chanyeol nosti itsensä istuma-asentoon ja katsoi sortunutta patjakyhäelmää takanaan. Baekhyun maistui edelleen huulilla, suolaiset kyyneleet sekoittuneena sylkeen. Hänestä hehkuva lämpö ja päälle painautunut kroppa olivat poissa. Chanyeolia palelsi, vaikka hän oli puoleksi peiton alla. Hänen mielensä oli tyhjä, baekhyun oli vienyt hänen järkensä mukanaan. Ehkä myös sydämen. Ehkä hän oli vienyt sen jo aikoja sitten.

Chanyeol rojahti takaisin makuulle ja kosketti collegehousujen peittämää etumustaan empien. Baekhyun oli saanut jotain aikaan. Ei helvetti. Hämärät muistot lisäsivät vettä myllyyn. Hän tunnusteli itseään kankaan läpi, lopulta ärähti ärsyyntyneenä, peitteli itsensä paremmin ja työnsi käden housujensa sisään. Hän peitti korvansa yläkerrasta kuuluvalta itkulta ja keskittyi vapauttamaan itsensä siitä tuskasta, joka hänelle oli jäänyt. Epäusko valtasi mielen; hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut, että Byun Baekhyun ajaisi hänet sellaiseen tilanteeseen.


	5. Chapter 5

Torstaiaamu valkeni kirkkaana. Yöllä riehunut tuuli oli laantunut olemattomiin, pilvet olivat väistyneet ja aurinko paistoi iloisesti. Lunta oli kertynyt kaikkialle, rakennusten katoille, infokylttien pinnalle, ikkunanpieliin, autojen päälle. Hiihtokeskuksen työntekijät olivat aloittaneet työpäivänsä aikaisin aamulla, jotta rinteet saataisiin aukeamaan normaaliin aikaan.

Baekhyun kääntyi selälleen ja irvisteli auringon paistaessa suoraan silmiin. Hän oli unohtanut laittaa pimennysverhot kiinni. Hän raapi niskaansa ja haukotteli makeasti, leukoja repien. Hän ei halunnut vielä nousta ylös, vaan kääntyi vielä 90 astetta oikealle. Silmät tiukasti kiinni puristaen hän yritti palata turvallisille höyhensaarille, mutta aurinko piti huolen, ettei hän saanut enää nukahdettua.

Baekhyun veti peiton korviin ja mietti, miten hän kehtaisi mennä alakertaan. Hän ei voinut katsoa Yeolia silmiin enää tapahtuneen jälkeen. Hän oli tehnyt juuri sen, mitä hän halusi eniten välttää.

Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena muistellessaan miltä hörökorvan täyteläiset huulet olivat maistuneet. Hän oli suudellut miestä monta kertaa, käyttäytynyt kuin sekopäinen hurahtanut hullu. Miksi helvetissä hän oli mennyt tekemään niin? Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus päästää itseään koskemaan Yeoliin, mutta se vain oli tapahtunut. Jos hän voisi peruuttaa tapahtuneen, hän tekisi sen. Ei se olisi heidän ystävyytensä arvoista.

Baekhyun pyyhki kostuneet silmänsä kuiviksi. Hän pelkäsi menettävänsä Yeolin lopullisesti. Mies ei varmasti päästäisi häntä lähellekään itseään. Mutta Chanyeol ei ollut sanonut ei. Hän oli suudellut Baekhyunia takaisin, koskenut häntä paikoista, joihin hän ei ollut ennen koskenut.

Baekhyun nousi istumaan ja raapi päänahkaansa pitkän tovin. Hän halusi kiskoa hiukset päästään, häntä turhautti, ärsytti. Kaikki ne vuodet hän oli onnistunut pitämään näppinsä erossa hörökorvasta, ja nyt hän oli pilannut kaiken yhdessä vartissa. Hän ei tulisi kestämään, jos Yeol torjuisi hänet. Sellainen ei kävisi päinsä.

Aamukahvin tuoksu leijaili huoneeseen. Baekhyun kiroili hiljaa ja tuijotti vastapäiseen oveen, joka oli kokonaan kiinni. Hän tapasi jättää sen raolleen. Chanyeol oli käynyt katsomassa häntä vielä iltapalan jälkeen. Ehkä hän ei ollut saanutkaan unta.

Baekhyun nousi sängyltä ja käveli pyyhkeen kanssa viereiseen pesuhuoneeseen. Hän tuijotti turvonneita silmiään peilistä ja huokaisi syvään. Hän riisui itsensä ja siirtyi suihkun alle, käänsi veden päälle ja ja hukutti itsensä kyyneliin.

* * *

Baekhyun veti viimeisenä puhtaan t-paidan ylleen ja kuivasi tukkaansa pyyhkeeseen sukien. Hän selvitti yön aikana kipeytynyttä kurkkuaan ja valmistautui henkisesti menemään alakertaan. Nälkä kurni vatsassa ja jotain oli syötävä ennen mäkeen lähtemistä. Päivästä luvattiin kaunista eikä Baekhyun halunnut olla neljän seinän sisällä yhtään pidempään kuin oli pakko.

Chanyeol pysäytti Baekhyunin tarttumalla tätä olkapäistä, kun tämä oli ylittänyt makuuhuoneen kynnyksen. Baekhyun piti katseensa tiukasti parkettilattiassa.

“Miksi sä teit sen?” Sanat, joita Baekhyun oli odottanut siitä asti, kun hän oli suudellut miestä ensimmäisen kerran. Chanyeolin ääni ei ollut mitenkään häiriintynyt, oikeastaan se oli pehmeä ja lämmin, ihan niin kuin aina ennenkin.

“Miksi sä lähdit siihen mukaan?” Baekhyun kysyi ja koitti livahtaa pois hörökorvan otteesta, mutta tämä oli nopeampi ja piteli häntä paikoillaan.

“Mä olen tosissani”, Yeol henkäisi ja vaati katsekontaktia heilauttamalla kättään hänen olallaan.

“Niin mäkin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja käänsi tiukan katseensa pidempään, jonka pupillit heiluivat kielien hermostuneisuutta.

“Mä olen ihastunut suhun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti kädet puuskaan. “Miten koko maailma voi huomata sen, ja sä et?”

Chanyeol sulki suunsa ja irrotti otteensa Baekhyunin olkapäiltä. Baekhyun tuhahti ja jatkoi matkaansa alakertaan, hän tarvitsi raikasta ilmaa ja pian. Onneksi hissien avaamiseen ei ollut enää kauaa aikaa.

Baekhyun rynnisti portaat alas ja viipotti keittiöön. Hän kaatoi itselleen kahvia ja teki leivän jääkaapista löytyvistä tarvikkeista. Hän mulkaisi eteensä asettunutta Yeolia, joka ei päästänyt häntä ohitseen.

“Kauanko siitä on?” hän kysyi. Hän todella halusi tietää.

“Kauan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tönäisi pitkän miehen tieltään. Hän istui saarekkeen eteen ja maistoi mustaa kahvia odottavaisena. Chanyeol pysyi hänen takanaan, ilmeisesti hänen aikomuksensa ei ollut päästää mustatukkaa helpolla.

“Jos haluat, ettei eilistä ole koskaan tapahtunut, voidaan sopia niin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puraisi leipää, jonka päällä oli paprikasuikaleita.

“En pysty siihen”, Chanyeol sanoi välittömästi. “Enkä halua.”

Baekhyun pyörähti ympäri tuolillaan. Chanyeol laski kätensä molemmin puolin pöytää ja lukitsi Baekin paikoilleen.

“Mitä jos puhuttaisiin tämä juttu alusta asti selväksi?” hän kysyi.

“Eikö sua yhtään haittaa, mitä tein sulle?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Ei”, Chanyeol naurahti, jopa ylimieliseen sävyyn. “En mä sitä osannut odottaa, mutta yllätys oli positiivinen.”

Baekhyun tuhahti epäuskoisesti. “Jos sä olet pelkkää seksiä vailla niin unohda. Mä en sun toyboyksi ala.”

“Mitä sä sitten haluat?” Chanyeol kysyi, kuulostaen kiinnostuneelta. Tosin Baekhyun ei ollut varma, halusiko hän vain uskoa niin.

“Sut. Kokonaan. Kaikkine vikoinesi ja epätäydellisyyksinesi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän ryysti kahviaan ja katsoi ulos kirkkaaseen aamupäivään. Hymy huulilla.

Chanyeol istui viereiselle paikalle ja nojasi käteensä. Hän valui ajatuksiinsa ja nousi vähän väliä ryhdikkäämpään asentoon, muttei koskaan sanonut mitään.

“Chanyeol-ah…” Baekhyun kutsui hörökorvaa. Yeol käänsi katseensa mieheen, joka puri suunsa tyhjäksi.

“Mä en rehellisesti sanottuna tiedä, mikä muhun meni eilen”, hän sanoi. “Mutta on liian myöhäistä kieltää tunteet. Mä olen aina pitänyt susta ja vuosien varrella entistä enemmän. Mä olen flirttaillut sulle. Mä olen koskenut suhun. Etkä sä ole työntänyt mua koskaan pois. Sä et työntänyt mua eilen pois…”

“Miksi sä itkit?” Chanyeol kysyi vakavana. Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti.

“Koska totuus on, ettemme voi olla koskaan yhdessä”, hän sanoi ja joi kahvinsa loppuun.

“Siksi mä en halua kuulla, mitä ajattelet musta. Suojele mun sydäntä, Yeol-ah. Mä pyydän.”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienesti. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli makuuhuoneeseensa. Baekhyun jäi syömään aamiaista menetetyllä ruokahalulla. Hän ei voinut sammuttaa tunteitaan hetkessä, mutta ehkä ajan kanssa ne laantuisivat. Yeolin oli hyvä tietää, ettei kannattanut alkaa kehittämään vastakaikua. Sitten he molemmat rikkoisivat sydämensä.

Baekhyun pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi. Häneen sattui, mutta hän oli tajunnut, mitä Yeolista pitäminen maksoi. Ehkä edellinen ilta oli ollut kohtalon tapa näyttää, ettei heidän jutusta tulisi mitään. Baekhyun päätti unohtaa koko typerän ihastumisensa ja pitää Yeolista huolta niin kuin ystävät pitivät. Vaikka se olisi vaikeaa. He olivat kuin sielunkumppanit ja suhde oli syvempi kuin ystävyys. He olivat käytännössä pariskunta ilman sitä kaikkea läheisyyttä ja fyysisyyttä.

Baekhyun tuhahti ajatuksilleen. Miten ihanaa olisi voida käpertyä joka ilta hörökorvan kainaloon. Suudella häntä viimeisenä illalla ja ensimmäisenä aamulla. Harrastaa seksiä jos oli tylsää tai kiusata toista häpeilemättömästi. Näyttää, mitä hän sisimmässään tunsi.

Kyyneleet täyttivät silmät jälleen, Baekhyun purskahti itkuun. Hänen sydämensä oli palasina. Jokainen ajatus, mitä kaikkea he voisivat olla, käänsi veistä haavasta. Pelkkä yksipuolinen ihastuminen ei riittänyt hänelle enää. Hän halusi, että Chanyeol tuntisi häntä kohtaan samoin, ja tekisi kaikkensa hänen eteensä. Hän ei edes tiennyt, halusiko Yeol sitä. Ja hän, idiootti, oli mennyt ja kieltänyt kertomasta.

“Voi luoja, mä olen sekaisin”, hän tuhahti itselleen ja pyyhki silmänsä hupparin hihaan. Chanyeol tuijotti häntä makuuhuoneensa ovelta haikea ilme kasvoillaan. Baekhyun esitti, ettei huomannut. Hän otti toisen kupin kahvia ja päätti nauttia sen sohvalla.

“Chanyeol-ah?” Baek kysyi istuuduttuaan alas pehmeälle laiskanlinnalle.

Chanyeol asteli olohuoneen puolelle urheiluvaatteissa.

“Niin?”

“Ethän sä vihaa mua?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan pitkää miestä suurin silmin. Yeolin kädet olivat verkkareiden taskuissa ja suu piilossa takin ylös asti vedetyn vetoketjun takana. Hän pudisti päätään ja näytti rauhalliselta.

“Jostain syystä mulla on sua kohtaan melkoisen hyvä sietokyky”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja istui alas Baekien vierelle. Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Yeol oli aina niin ymmärtäväinen ja anteeksiantava. Eikä kyse ollut pelkästään hänestä, se oli hänen perusluonteensa. Ihmiset olivat erehtyväisiä ja tarvitsivat toisen mahdollisuuden.

* * *

Baekhyun nosti käden silmiensä yläpuolelle ja katsoi edessä häämöttävään Hirafun kondolihissiin. Hän puristi lautaa vasten itseään ja kokosi itsensä. Hän oli ihan yksin liikenteessä. Chanyeol oli mennyt Nisakon puolelle laskemaan. Baekhyun halusi laskea Hirafussa. Häneltä oli jäänyt paljon näkemättä eilisen kelin vuoksi.

Huolensa ja murheensa mökkiin jättänyt Baekhyun tarttui lumilautaan ja raahasi sen hissille. Hän hyppäsi kyytiin kolmen englantia puhuvan miehen kanssa ja pysyi omissa oloissaan. Hän katsoi maisemia ja tuumasi, miten erilaiselta maisema näytti lumisateen jälkeen.

Kondolihissi oli perillä nopeammin kuin Baekhyun tajusikaan. Hän poistui hytistä viimeisenä ja astui maan kamaralle raikasta ilmaa hengittäen. Hymy nousi maskin peittämille kasvoille.

Baekhyun siirtyi syrjemmäs ja kaivoi taskujaan. Hän otti luurin esiin ja nappasi itsestään kuvan, jonka hän lähetti Jongdaelle. Hän kirjoitti viestiin terveiset ja lupasi soittaa illalla pitkän puhelun. Hän ei jäänyt odottamaan miehen vastausta, vaan survoi luurin takaisin vetoketjulliseen taskuun, laittoi hanskat käteen ja kiinnitti itsensä lautaan. Hän veti lasit silmiensä suojaksi ja lähti varovasti liikkeelle. Mäen pohja oli tukeva ja erityisen liukas. Ilma oli pysynyt pakkasella eikä lumi ollut pehmentynyt. Matka taittui nopeasti, Baekhyun valui ajatuksiinsa ja katseli maisemia. Hirafun keskus häämötti jossain kaukana. Baekhyun ei tiennyt, kuinka korkealla hän oli. Laskettavaa matkaa oli melkein kaksi kilometriä.

Oli outoa olla yksin. Kukaan ei ollut katsomassa perään tai huolehtimassa, oliko oikealla reitillä. Täytyi luottaa itseensä ja taitoihinsa, kanssalaskijoihin ja itse rinteeseen.

Baekhyun käänsi lautaa kuin vanha tekijä. Hänestä alkoi viimein tuntua, että hän osasi laskea. Hän päätti pysyä helpoilla reiteillä ja vain nauttia. Laskea sydämensä kyllyydestä niin, ettei jalat tahtoneet enää jaksaa kantaa. Ilman huolia ja murheita. Ja ilman Chanyeolia. Oli vain hän, lauta ja ympärillä oleva valkoinen lumi. Mitään muuta hän ei siihen hätään tarvinnut.

Baekhyun tunsi puhelimen tärähtävän taskussa. Se oli varmasti viesti Jongdaelta. Hän ignoorasi sen, hän oli luultavasti saanut vastaukseksi vain toipilaana sängyssä makaavan miehen kaksoisleukakuvan. Baekhyun naurahti ääneen mielikuvalle.

Hänellä oli jo ikävä jäseniä. Hän halusi kotiin, vaikka halusi loman jatkuvan ikuisuuksiin. Oli ollut aivan mahtavaa liikkua normaalin ihmisen tapaan ilman, että kuuli huutelua missään. Kaipuu omiin piireihin koputteli kuitenkin ovea. Ehkä neljän seinän sisällä oleminen oli aiheuttanut sen.

Matka alas rinteen juurelle taittui hyvillä mielin. Rauhallinen tahti lämmitti kropan, Baekhyun säästeli itseään, ettei vetäisi jalkojaan saman tien maitohapoille. Hän toivoi pystyvänsä laskemaan auringonlaskuun saakka.

* * *

Chanyeol istui yksinään Nisekon rinnekahvilassa ja kuunteli taustahälinää keskittymättä mihinkään tiettyyn keskusteluun. Hän koitti saada selvää ajatuksistaan, mutta ne olivat edelleenkin solmussa. Hänen vatsassaan muljui, eikä hän tiennyt oliko se hyvä vai huono asia. Siitä asti, kun Baekhyun oli sanonut ihastuneensa häneen, hän oli tuntenut itsensä ylpeäksi, huomatuksi. Hän piti Baekhyunista paljon, he olivat kuin sielunkumppaneita, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut tätä romanttisin tuntein. Edellisenä iltana tunteet olivat olleet enemmänkin eroottisia kuin romanttisia.

Mitä enemmän Chanyeol Baekhyunin sanoja ajatteli, sen paremmalta ne alkoivat kuulostaa. Perhoset vatsassa olivat lennähtäneet lentoon. Näin nopeastiko mies löysi tiensä hänen sydämeensä? Luuliko hän vain? Missä he menivät? Minkälainen tulevaisuus heillä oli? Minkälaisen tulevaisuuden hän halusi? Oli paljon kysymyksiä, joihin pitäisi löytää vastaus.

Chanyeol työnsi edelleen tulikuuman kaakaonsa syrjemmäs ja nosti pöydällä makaavan luurin käteen. Hän etsi yhteystiedoista Baekhyunin numeron, ja oli jo soittamassa, kunnes hän tuli toisiin aatoksiin. Miten hän voisi kertoa mustatukkaiselle sisällä myrskyävistä tunteistaan, kun ei saanut niistä itsekään selvää.

Chanyeol murahti tyytymättömänä ajatusriiheensä. Hän suki tukkaansa ja maistoi kaakaota, joka poltti kielen tunnottomaksi. Hän palasi kännykkänsä ääreen ja selasi odotellessaan kameran rullaan kertyneitä kuvia. Chanyeol löysi ensimmäisenä iltana kuvaamansa videon Baekista, jota hän ei ollut koskaan muistanut lähettää. Hän hymyili nähdessään lyhyemmän ärtyneen ilmeen, kun hän oli tajunnut olevansa nauhalla.

Chanyeol katsoi haikeana ulos. Vasta toissapäivänä Baekhyun oli ollut epävarma omien taitojensa suhteen, ja nyt hän laski yksin aivan toisessa rinteessä. Yeolista tuntui, niin kuin hänen lapsensa olisi kasvanut isoksi liian aikaisin.

Baekhyun oli ihan helvetin rohkea. Hän oli ottanut hypyn tuntemattomaan ja loikannut heidän ystävyyssuhteensa näkymättömän rajan ylitse tietämättä, millaisen reaktion tempustaan saisi. Chanyeolia ei haitannut intiimi läheisyys, kun kyse oli Baekhyunista. Hän antoi miehen tehdä itselleen, mitä ikinä halusi. Koska Baekhyun ei koskaan satuttaisi häntä.

Chanyeol joutui kaivamaan sydäntään kaikista syvimmältä kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Hänen ei ollut vielä koskaan tarvinnut ajatella, mitä Baekhyun hänelle merkitsi. Mies oli ollut itsestäänselvyys. Mies, joka oli hänen rinnallaan tapahtui mitä tahansa. Mies, jonka seuraan hän hakeutui aina, kun tapahtui mitä tahansa. Yhdessä he jakoivat itkut ja naurut, paskat vitsit ja maailmankaikkeuden huvittavimmat jutut. Sydämenasiat, perheongelmat, kaveririidat, kaikki. Jakoivat vaatteet, ruoat, sängyn. Ei hän pystyisi siihen kenenkään muun kanssa.

Pystyikö ihmistä rakastamaan ilman, että tiesi siitä itse mitään?

Chanyeol laski puhelimen kädestään. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Ajatukset huusivat Baekhyun sitä Baekhyun tätä. Olisko väärin yrittää täysillä, jos he kuitenkin joutuisivat määrittämään suhteensa uudelleen?

* * *

Baekhyun istui portailla ja katsoi ulos. Hän puri etusormeaan seuratessaan, miten Chanyeol raahasi melkein pituistaan puna-mustaa lumilautaa perässään. Miehen vaatteet eivät olleet niin lumisia kuin mitä hänen oli ollut, Baekhyun mietti mielessään. Nisekon puolen rinteet olivat varmaan erilaisessa kunnossa. Ehkä kaikki irtolumi oli pystytty ajamaan pois reiteiltä.

Ovi kävi, Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan. Hänen mielentilansa oli rauhoittunut aktiivisen kahden tunnin aikana, häntä ei hävettänyt enää eiliset tekonsa. Chanyeol oli saanut esimakua siitä, mitä hän voisi saada muulloinkin. Jos ehdoista sovittiin.

Chanyeol pysähtyi kuivatushuoneen eteen ja kurkisti sisemmäs mökkiin. Hän heilautti kättään tervehdykseksi Baekille, joka nyökkäsi hyvin suojautuneelle hörökorvalle.

“Nälkä”, Chanyeol murahti maskinsa takaa ja repi toppatakin nappeja auki hanskan peittämällä kädellä.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja löntysti keittiöön. Hän avasi jääkaapin ja tuijotti sen sisältöä vaativasti, kuin olisi odottanut, että vihannekset kertoisivat, miten heidät kannatti valmistaa. Chanyeol aloitti aina pilkkomisesta. Ei, vaan reseptistä. Baekhyun kaivoi puhelimen perstaskusta ja etsi naverista ensimmäisen lounasruoan reseptin, minkä löysi. Hän nyrpisteli nenäänsä liian pitkälle introlle ja selasi raaka-ainelistan lävitse.

Yhtäkkiä pikanuudelit kuulostivat hyvältä. Baekhyun työnsi jääkaapin kiinni ja siirtyi penkomaan yläkaappeja. Hän kävi läpi edellisenä iltapäivänä kaupasta haalimansa säilykepurkit eikä osannut tehdä niillekään mitään. Paputahnaa ja säilöttyä kimchiä, herkkusieniä ja jotain, mitä hän ei osannut lukea. Hän oli varmuuden vuoksi tuonut kaikkea mahdollista.

Baekhyun nousi varpailleen ja koitti kurkottaa ylimäiselle hyllylle. Hän kiroili äänettömästi ja koitti nousta tiskipöydälle, mutta sekään ei meinannut luonnistua.

Joku käveli hänen taakseen. Pitkä käsi kurkottautui hänen kätensä viereen ja tarttui pikanuudelijässäkkään. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri hitaasti ja otti vastaan pakkauksen, jonka Yeol hänelle ojensi.

Chanyeolin kasvoilla oli hento hymy. Baekhyun ei tunnistanut miehen katsetta. Hörökorva ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin katsonut häntä niin. Toinen suupieli oli vienosti ylhäällä, silmät olivat suuret ja tutkivat, otsatukka hiestä kostea. Baekhyunin teki mieli pörröttää sitä ja saada latvat kiertymään. Hän siirsi sormensa miehen hiuksiin ja liikutti niitä nopealla tahdilla. Hiukset irtosivat otsasta ja laskeutuivat pöyhkeinä takaisin. Baekhyun suki etuhiukset taakse ja katsoi pidemmän silmiin. Chanyeol ei sanonut sanaakaan. Eikä vältellyt katsekontaktia. Hän oli edelleen miehen ystävä. Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta ja kääntyi ympäri jatkaakseen lounaan valmistamista. Hän etsi kattilan tiskikaapista ja asetti sen tiskialtaaseen laskeakseen siihen sopivasti vettä.

Chanyeol käveli pois keittiöstä. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan loittonevaa selkää askeleet kuullessaan. Mies heilutti kättään ilmassa ajatustensa tahtiin, Baekhyunin oli vaikea lukea niitä.

Chanyeol pysähtyi ja laski kattoa osoittavan etusormensa alas. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja marssi nopein askelin Baekhyunin luokse. Hän asettui miehen eteen ja laski molemmat kämmenensä tämän poskille. Hän veti miehen kokeilunhaluiseen suudelmaan eikä osoittanut katumuksen merkkejä.

Baekhyun henkäisi hämmentyneenä Yeolin vetäytyessä kaummas. Hörökorva juoksi pois keittiöstä ja jätti Baekin nojaamaan tiskipöytään vasen käsi sydämensä päällä. Mitä juuri oli tapahtunut? Hän pinkaisi hörökorvan perään jättäen kattilan ja nuudelit toisarvoiseen asemaan.

“Chanyeol-ah”, Baekhyun kutsui miestä, joka oli piiloutunut alakerran makuuhuoneeseen. Baekhyun rynnisti huoneeseen ja tarttui päätään seinää vasten pitävää miestä hupparin hihasta. Hän vetäisi pari kertaa, ennen kuin seinään sulautua yrittävä Yeol käänsi punaisena hehkuvat kasvonsa häneen.

“Yeol?” Baekhyun kysyi huvittuneena. “Mitä sä teet?”

“Harjoittelen”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän puri huultaan ja painautui paremmin puunväristä seinää vasten. “Haluaisin olla kameleontti.”

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan. “Kaaduitko mäessä? Löitkö pääsi?”

“Varmaan”, Chanyeol vastasi hajamielisesti mutisten ja peruutti kaksi askelta. Baekhyun asettui seinää vasten hänen eteensä ja vaati katsekontaktia. Yeol katsoi häntä etuhiuksiensa takaa, ujosti hymyillen. Hän astui lähemmäs ja veti miehen tiukkaan halaukseen. Baekhyunin jalat sulivat siihen paikkaan. Hän horjahti, mutta korjasi tasapainonsa Yeolin avustuksella. Chanyeol painoi päänsä vasten hänen olkaa ja piteli kiinni selästä tukevasti. Baekhyun tunsi olevansa turvassa.

Chanyeolin vatsan äänekäs kurninta keskeytti hetken. Hämmentynyt naurahdus pääsi ilmoille molempien suusta.

“Mähän sanoin, että mulla on nälkä.” Baekhyun muisti nuudelinsa. Huono omatunto kolkutti välittömästi, he eivät jaksaisi sellaisella aterialla tuntia pidemmälle.

“Autatko mua?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja odotti, että Baekhyun lähtisi keittiöön, mutta hän ei halunnut irtaantua miehestä. Baekhyun rutisti miehen paitaa tiukasti nyrkeissään. Hän ei halunnut menettää sitä täydellistä hetkeä. Ilman kysymyksiä, ilman vasta-argumentteja. Kumpa he voisivat olla niin maailman loppuun saakka.

Chanyeolin aggressiivinen vatsan kurina ajoi Baekhyunin pois lämpimästä sylistä. Chanyeol seurasi lyhyempää keittiöön ja tutki ensin kaapit, ennen kuin teki mitään suunnitelmia. Baekhyun ajatteli peruuttavansa takavasemmalle, mutta Yeol ei päästänyt häntä karkaamaan.

“Mä toivon, etten myrkytä sua”, Baekhyun murahti ja asetti paistinpannun kaasuhellalle. Hän väänsi liekin auki ja katsoi, miten Yeol lisäsi pannuun ruokaöljyä. Hän lisäsi pannuun sipulit ja aamiaiselta jääneet paprikasuikaleet. Baekhyun tarttui puisiin, pitkiin syömäpuikkoihin ja alkoi sekottaa kasviksia varovasti. Chanyeol asettui hänen taakseen ja väänsi liekkiä pienemmälle. Baekhyun värähti tuntiessaan pidemmän painautuvan kiinni hänen selkämykseensä. Chanyeol ei yhtään peitellyt häntä kohtaan herännyttä kiinnostusta. Ellei se olisi jokin helvetin typerä vitsi. Ei Chanyeol vitsailisi sellaisesta, eihän?

Baekhyun tunsi punastuvansa. Hän laski käden poskellen ja pidätteli nauruaan. Häntä epäilytti näyttää todelliset tunteensa Yeolille, vaikka tämä oli ollut ihmeellisen hyväksyvällä tuulella.

“Mitä?” Chanyeol kysyi huomatessaan Baekhyunin leveästä hymystä loistavat kasvot.

Sipulit ja paprikat alkoivat sihistä pannulla.Yeol tarttui Baekhyunin käteen ja sekoitti vihanneksia kaverina, Baekin liitäessä jossain ajatusmaailmassaan. Mustatukka havahtui todellisuuteen ja keräsi itsensä. Yeol ei irrottanut otettaaan hänen kädestään.

“Ota purkki paputahnaa ja kaada se sekaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja otti syömäpuikot hallintaansa. Baekhyun teki työtä käskettyä.

“Pakastimen puolella on possusuikaleita”, Yeol sanoi. “Ota ne, lyö reikä pakettiin ja laita se mikroon miedolle lämmölle kolmeksi minuutiksi.”

“Mistä olet oppinut tämän kaiken?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Katson paljon televisiota”, Yeol henkäisi. “Ja asun yksin. Pakko tehdä itse ruokaa.”

“Ei ole Suho hyung häärimässä keittiössä”, Baekhyun virnisti.

“Onneksi ei”, Chanyeol nauroi ja ojensi syömäpuikot takaisin Baekhyunille, joka otti ne vastaan empien. Hän pelkäsi, että pilaisi ruoan vaikka ei lisäisi sinne mitään. Hänellä oli vähän sellainen tapa.

“Kun lisään lihan, käännä liekki täysille”, Chanyeol sanoi ja rumuutti kaappeja. Hän etsi lisää raaka-aineita, mutta ei löytänyt mitään mieleistä. Hän oli varma, että oli ostanut vaikka ja mitä vasta kaksi päivää sitten.

“Täytyy varmaan käydä kaupassa illalla”, Chanyeol sanoi itsekseen.

Baekhyun seurasi, miten Yeol lisäsi sulaneet lihanpalat kattilaan. Possusuikaleet olivat jo kypsiä, Yeol oli pakastanut puolet maanantaisesta lihasta. Miten viisasta. Ei hän olisi osannut ajatella moista.

“Mennäänkö illalla Nisekoon?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Oliko siellä kiva laskea?”

Chanyeolin ilme kirkastui hetkeksi. “Aika yksinäistä”, hän sanoi. “Mennään vain.”

“Kiva”, Baekhyun henkäisi. Chanyeol laski kannen paistinpannun päälle ja ojensi täynnä vettä olevan kattilan Baekille. Hän tarttui siihen ja nosti sen toiselle levylle, väänsi liekin auki ja avasi pöydällä olevat nuudelipaketit valmiiksi. Tämän homman hän osaisi. Kunhan Yeol antaisi luvan, milloin hän sai tiputtaa kovat levyt kiehuvaan veteen.

Chanyeol nojasi tiskipöytään ja katseli Baekhyunia. Baekhyun nosti katseensa vienosti hymyilevään mieheen ja vastasi eleeseen samalla tavalla.

“Mun on pakko kysyä sulta tätä”, Baekhyun aloitti. Chanyeol kohensi asentoaan ja heilautti kättään merkiksi; anna palaa.

“Saanko mä rakastua suhun?”

Chanyeol laski katseensa maahan. Baekhyun murahti hiljaa ja kääntyi kaasuhellan puoleen. Hän tuijotti hopeista kattilaa, joka oli täytetty puolilleen vettä. Pohjaan oli alkanut muodostua kuplia.

“Liian aikaista”, hän mutisi ja kirosi itsensä. Olipa taas hyvin pilattu hetki, Byun.

“Mä tiedän, että pyysin sua olemaa kertomatta, mitä ajattelet musta…” Baekhyun aloitti.

“Mutta haluat silti tietää?” Chanyeol arvasi. Baekhyun vilkaisi häntä nopeasti ja nyökkäsi.

“Mä en tiedä, mitä mun pitäisi tehdä.”

“Missä mielessä?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Kaikessa”, hän huokaisi ja nojasi viereiseen pöytätasoon. “Olisi ollut helpompaa, jos tunteeni olisivat pysyneet piilossa. Miten typerä mä olinkaan…”

“Jos sä et olisi avittanut, en olisi varmaan koskaan tajunnut, mitä tajusin tänään aikaisemmin”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena ja katsoi Yeolia, jonka silmistä paistoi rehellisyys.

“Sä olet mun elämäni tärkein ihminen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. Hn oli yhtä hermostunut kuin Baekhyunkin.

“Enkä mä halua menettää sua”, hän lisäsi. Baekhyun tunsi herkistyvänsä. Yeol nousi parempaan asentoon ja käveli hänen luokseen. Baekhyun painautui hänen syliinsä ja veti kyyneleet takaisin. Hän ei halunnut itkeä.

“En mäkään sua”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Siksi mä voin yrittää päästä yli tunteistani, jos haluat jatkaa ystävinä.”

“Mä en halua jatkaa niin”, Chanyeol sanoi tiukasti. “Sä olet paljon enemmän kuin pelkkä ystävä. Sen mä tajusin tänään.”

“Mutta?”

“Ei ole mitään muttaa”, Chanyeol hymyili ja kaivoi Baekhyunin pään esiin. “Mä haluan kokeilla, maksoi mitä maksoi. Se on varmaa, että en luovu susta ihan vähällä.”

Baekhyun nauroi, kovaa. Hän kellahti vasten pidempää, hänestä tuntui, että hän oli pilvessä. Hän halusi Chanyeolin, joka halusi hänet.

“Mitä me sanotaan muille?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Ne huomaavat heti, että jotain on tapahtunut?”

“Ei sanota”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun oli samaa mieltä. Asia ei kuulunut heille. Se, mitä he harrastivat työajan ulkopuolella, ei kuulunut jäsenille, vaikka he hyvin olivatkin vapaa-ajassa läsnä.

“Ja, Byun”, Chanyeol henkäisi miehen korvaan. Baekhyun jännittyi paikoilleen. “Sä saat rakastua muhun yhdellä ehdolla.”

“No?” Baekhyun kysyi ääni täristen.

“Sä annat mulle luvan tehdä samoin.”

Baekhyun veti hörökorvan ahneeseen suudelmaan. Vesikattila räiskäytti railakkaasti kiehuvaa vettä heidän päälleen ja sai molemmat repeämään väsyneeseen nauruun. Chanyeol patisti Baekhyunin nuudelin keittoon ja hävisi itse keittiöstä kuin pieru saharaan.

Baekhyun tiputti nuudelilevyt veteen ja lisäsi molemmat maustepussit sekaan. Hän pienensi liekkiä ja siirtyi tiskikaapille, etsi astiat ja kattoi saarekkeen. Hän tarttui tiskipöydällä olevaan kynttilään ja sytytti sen vetolaatikosta löytämällään sytkärillä. Hän ei edes tiennyt, että talossa oli sellainen. Olisi tullut tarpeeseen eilisiltana, hän mietti.

* * *

Chanyeol kurkisti sisään makuuhuoneeseen. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja hymyili nähdessään Baekhyunin torkkuvan parisängyn keskellä kädet ristissä vatsan päällä. Ilkikurinen virnistys kohosi hörökorvan kasvoille. Hän hiipi eteenpäin, pysähtyi aina, kun epäili lattian narisevan liian paljastavasti. Hän lähestyi sänkyä ja kömpi sen päälle huultaan purren. Häntä huvitti jo valmiiksi Baekhyunin reaktio. Hän niin saisi häädön huoneesta.

Chanyeol asettui Baekhyunin päälle ja katsoi hyväntuulisesti syvällä ajatuksissaan liikuskelevaa miestä, jonka nenä liikahti vähän väliä. Silmät avautuivat ja huuto pääsi suusta. Chanyeol ei miettinyt kahta kertaa. Hän painoi huulensa Baekien omille ja hiljensi huudon säälittäväksi vinkumiseksi. Hän painoi itseään vasten alla olevaa ja hämmentyi vaistomaisille liikkeilleen. Baekhyun roikkui hänen alahuulessaan eikä olisi millään päästänyt irti, mutta Yeolin stoppi oli muuttanut tilanteen suunnan.

“Ei mitään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laski huulensa takaisin niitä hamuavalle parille. Miten oikealta toisen suuteleminen voi tuntuakaan. Uskomaton hyvän olon aalto ravisteli miestä jo nyt.

Baekhyun kellautti päällään olevan miehen viereensä ja kömpi hänen kainaloon. Yeol veti tyynyn päänsä taakse ja laski kätensä Baekin selälle. Hän hymyili ja sulki silmänsä. Baekhyun kietoi jalkansa Yeolin jalan ympärille ja liikutti etusormeaan hänen verkkatakin liukkalla kankaalla. Välillä hän nauroi, välillä hän jäi miettimään asioita vakavalla naamalla.

Lounas oli ollut kaikkia odotuksia vasten ihan maukasta syötävää. Ateriaa siivittänyt syvällinen keskustelu oli selvittänyt asioita perinpohjin. Chanyeol oli antanut Baekhyunille kaiken ajan kertoa jokaisen mieltään askarruttavan asian. Baekhyun oli ottanut härkää sarvista ja paljastanut korttinsa jokaista jokeria myöten. Hän sanoi suoraan, miten asiat olivat eikä Yeol näyttänyt pelästyvän. Tuntui, kuin pahin oli takana päin ja onnelliset ajat odottivat. Vaikka oli selvää, ettei jutusta huudeltaisi ja se täytyi pitää hyvin salassa medialta ja muulta myllerrykseltä. Jos sopiva aika tulisi, ja jos heidän juttunsa kestäisi niin pitkään, he miettisivät julkista puolta.

Chanyeol tökkäsi Baekhyunia sormella poskeen. Baekhyun havahtui ja katsoi Yeolia ihmeissään.

“On tämä oikeastaan aika mukavaa”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili.

“Niin on.”

“Kun olisi tottakin vielä”, hän murahti perään. Chanyeol äännähti hämmentyneesti.

“Tuntuu ihan unelta”, Baekhyun murahti.

“Se eilinen tuntui enemmän”, Chanyeol nauroi. Baekhyunin kasvot alkoivat punottaa häpeästä. Hän oli ehtinyt jo unohtaa asioiden todellisen puolen.

“En ymmärrä mikä muhun meni”, Baekhyun henkäisi.

“Järjissään tai ei, en valita”, Chanyeol nauroi häpeilemättömästi. Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään miehen vastaukselle, ja oli sisimmässään tyytyväinen, miten Yeol siihen suhtautui. Siitä olisi voinut kehkeytyä vuosisadan riita. Siltä oltiin säästytty.

“Nukutaan hetki ja lähdetään sitten Nisekoon.”

* * *

Baekhyun laski vasta kunnostettua rinnettä alas kuullen tuulen humisevan korvissaan. Chanyeolin innokkaat huudahdukset raikuivat takaa, laudat luistivat hyvin ja riemu oli vahvasti läsnä. Baekhyunia ei pelottanut enää, hän oli itsevarma, yksin aamulla laskeminen oli boostannut mielialaa entisestään. Hänen sydämensä ja mielensä alkoi olla selkeitä.

Chanyeol sujahti Baekhyunin ohitse ja sai hänet karjumaan keuhkojensa kyllyydestä. Baek pumppasi lautaansa vauhtia ja otti hörökorvan kiinni, huudellen tälle sen, mitä sylki suuhun toi. Reitti kääntyi vasemmalle, molemmat laskivat mutkan turvallisesti, jonka jälkeen armoton kiihdytyskilpailu jatkui.

“Viimeinen alhaalla maksaa kaljat!” Chanyeol huusi. Baekhyun hölmistyi. Mitkä kaljat? Häntä ei edes janottanut.

“Hyun-ah!” Chanyeol huusi ja viittoi miestä luokseen. Baekhyun vaihtoi kurssia tarkistettuaan, ettei takaa tulisi ketään. Hän laski Yeolin viereen, joka oli alkanut ilmeillä tuskaisasti. Hän kuitenkin repesi nauruun ja laski karkuun, Baekhyun jäi kuin nalli kalliolle. Mies oli vedättänyt häntä aivan turhaan.

“Varo vain”, Baek murahti katse silmissä vaihtuen. “Ahneella on usein paskainen loppu.”

Chanyeol tuuletti ylimielisesti laskiessaan Grand Hirafu Mountain Centerin ohitse. Baekhyun jarrutti hyvissä ajoin ja kiinnitti katseensa keskuksen laidalla ihmisiä säikyttelevään keltapukuiseen japanilaisnaiseen. Keltasirkku oli vielä hengissä. Baekhyun ehti toivoa hänen jääneen lumimyrskyn alle. Tuho ja kauhu, paskan marjat.

Chanyeol kaappasi Baekhyunin kiinni ja kaatoi hänet kylmään maahan. Jalat alta kirjaimellisesti vetänyt mies sai kuulla kunniansa keskellä päivänvaloista Hirafua. Auringonlaskuun oli muutama tunti aikaa.

“Kaljalle? Illalla?”

“Kaljaa, illalla”, Baekhyun hymähti. “En jaksa lähteä ihmisten ilmoille. Olet riippakivi.”

Chanyeol tuhahti loukkaantuneena ja osoitti itseään. “Minä?”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi päättäväiseen sävyyn ja työnsi puoleksi päällään makaavan miehen pois tieltä. Hän nousi istumaan ja irrotti itsensä siteistä.

Chanyeol istui maassa lauta vieressään ja mutristeli huuliaan suloisesti. Baek naurahti ja nousi ylös, tarjoamatta kättään miehelle. Itsepä oli tahallaan hänet kumoon vetänyt.

“Byun”, Chanyeol sanoi matalaan sävyyn. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan miestä, jonka käsi oli ojossa. Baekhyun ei voinut kuin tarttua siihen ja vetää miehen ylös.

“Revanssi?” Yeol kysyi ja poimi lautansa ylös maasta. Hän myönsi voittaneensa liian helposti.

“Ei tarvitse”, Baekhyun vastasi. Yeol henkäisi yllättävälle vastaukselle.

“Käydään kaupassa ja mennään sen jälkeen Nisakoon”, hän ehdotti. “Hirafun mäet on niin nähty.”

Chanyeol nauroi ja sanoi kannattavansa ideaa.

* * *

Nisako Villagessa liikkui paljon nuorempaa sakkia. Baekhyunia jännitti, oli paljon todennäköisempää, että heidät tunnistettaisiin. Onneksi vuokraamon vaatteet olivat samanlaisia kaikkien muiden kanssa, he olivat peittäneet itsensä suurin piirtein niin, että vain silmät näkyivät.

Chanyeol oli piiloutunut kaulahuivinsa taakse. Hän asteli päättäväisesti eteenpäin, Baekhyun teki kaikkensa pysyäkseen perässä. Oli alkanut hämärtää, iltapäivä lähestyi viittä vauhdilla.

Infotaulu siinsi edessäpäin. Chanyeol kertoi aikaisemmin laskemistaan rinteistä, hän oli kokeillut muutamaa vaativaa ja yhtä helppoa. Kaikki keskitason mäet oli kokeilematta.

“Rehellisesti mun aamupäivä kului rinnekahvilassa”, Yeol paljasti. Baekhyun ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Park Chanyeol, tekemässä jotain muuta kuin laskemassa lumilaudalla, silloin, kun pystyi laskemaan.

“Mistä sä haluaisit aloittaa?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Susta”, Chanyeol vastasi ja yski perään. Baekhyun tönäisi miestä huvittuneena ja osoitti edessä olevaa metallitaulua, johon oli piirretty vuorenrinteen laskettelureitit ja niiden vaikeusasteet.

”Mennään tuonne”, Yeol sanoi ja osoitti The Lookout Cafén ikonia taululla. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja kiinnitti katseensa heistään oikealla olevaan parihissiin.

Baekhyun katsoi pimentyvää iltapäivää hissin korkeuksista. Valot olivat syttyneet jo suureen osaan hiihtokeskusta, vaikka aurinko oli vasta laskemassa. Oranssinpunertava möllykkä vajosi länteen, jättäen jälkeensä sinisen hetken. Ilmassa oli jotain taianomaista.

Chanyeol hapuili hänen kättään. Baekhyun antoi miehen tarttua häntä hanskalla peitetyistä sormista. Hörökorva henkäisi haaveillen, mikä kiinnitti Baekin huomion.

”Mä en haluaisi lähteä täältä”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun ymmärsi miestä varsin hyvin. Häntäkin jännitti palata takaisin arkeen.

”Joskus ammatinvalinta on kirous”, Baekhyun naurahti. ”Mutta en mä vaihtaisi.”

”Etkö?” Chanyeol kysyi yllättyneenä. ”Mieti nyt, mitä voisit olla; ammattipianisti tai taidemaalari… musikaalitähti tai —”

”Mä en osaa piirtää”, Baekhyun totesi väliin ja nauroi perään. Yeol hymyili.

”Mikä itse olisit? Floristi?”

Chanyeol nauroi. ”En mä ymmärrä kukista mitään.”

”Harmi”, Baek sanoi. ”Jotenkin mä näkisin sut ruusumeren keskellä.”

”Näyttäisin varmaan hyvältä”, Yeol henkäisi. Baekhyun nyökkäili kompaten.

”Niin näyttäisit.”

Matka rinteen puoliväliin kesti kahdeksan minuuttia. Niiden kahdeksan minuutin aikana Baekhyun oli käynyt mielessään läpi kaikki mahdolliset skenaariot, joissa hän paljastuisi omille jäsenilleen tai koko maailmalle, ja jäisi kiinni Chanyeolin kanssa. Oli sitten kyse pikkupususta tai jostain pidemmälle viedystä.

”Valehtelen, jos väittäisin, ettei mua pelota”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Chanyeol osoitti rinteen vasemmalla puolella olevaa toista hissiä, jolla he pääsisivät The Lookout Cafén nurkalle ja sieltä alkaville reiteille.

”Aamulla tutustuessani paikkoihin en käynyt Dabeesissä, mutta en usko reitin olevan haasteellinen, vaikka siinä onkin paljon mutkia.”

”En puhu laskemisesta”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol hätkähti vakavaa äänensävyä.

”Sä puhut…?”

”Meistä”, Baek sanoi. ”Mua pelottaa, että teen jotain, joka pilaa kaiken.”

Chanyeol puristi miehen sormia hellästi. Hissi hiljensi vauhtia, oli aika vaihtaa menopeliä. Baekhyun hyppäsi pois kyydistä Yeol perässään.

”Jos mun pitäisi valita joko sut tai julkisuus, valitsisin sut. Enkä todellakaan pilaile”, Baek murahti ja nosti lumilaudan kainaloon.

”Susta saattaa tuntua, että kaikki tapahtuu nopeasti, mutta me ollaan tunnettu jo kuusi vuotta”, Baek sanoi. ”Kuusi vitun pitkää vuotta. Ja siitä yli puolet mä olen pitänyt sua sydämessäni.”

”Entä Taeyeon?” Chanyeol kysyi suurin silmin. Baekhyun huokaisi, kuin tunnelma olisi latistunut kertaheitolla.

”Näithän sä, ei meistä tullut mitään”, hän sanoi ja toivoi puheenaiheen vaihtuvan. Hän oli tehnyt elämässään virheitä ja yksi niistä oli vanhempaan naiseen ihastuminen.

”Koititko sä kompensoida sillä tunteitasi mua kohtaan?” Chanyeol kysyi ja osoitti itseään. Hän näytti todella haluavan kuulla vastauksen.

”En”, Baek sanoi. Vastaus ei näyttänyt olevan mieleinen. Yeol tuhahti ja jatkoi matkaa kohti seuraavaa hissiä. Edessä oli vielä kilometrin matka.

”Mä olin oikeasti ihastunut häneen”, Baekhyun huusi miehen perään. ”Mitä sä haluat tietää siitä? Että loukkasinko häntä vai oletko kenties mustasukkainen?”

”En mä tiedä”, Chanyeol hymähti kohauttaessaan olkiaan. ”Olen yhtä hämmentynyt tilanteesta kuin säkin.”

”Olet varmasti enemmän”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Mulla on ollut aikaa miettiä näitä juttuja.”

”Mitä sä olisit tehnyt, jos mä olisin torjunut sut?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen. Oliko Chanyeol perääntymässä? Eikö hän halunnutkaan syventää heidän suhdettaan?

”Onko pakko vastata?”

”Ei”, Chanyeol sanoi ja viittoi miestä mukaansa. Baekhyun seurasi häntä hissille ja valmistautui kipuamaan ylemmäs vuorta koneellisesti.

”Ehkä on liian aikaista spekuloida, mitä tulevaisuudessa tapahtuu”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Pitäisi elää päivä kerrallaan.”

Chanyeol virnisti pienesti. Baekhyun ei ollut varma, mitä ele tarkoitti.

”Mä vain pystyn näkemään Suho hyungin pettyneen ilmeen”, Baekhyun huokaisi lannistuneesti ja nosti epätoivoisen katseensa vierellään kävelevään Yeoliin, joka veti hänet rennosti kainaloon.

”Et miettisi muiden onnellisuutta, vaan omaasi”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Et ole koskaan suostunut tanssimaan muiden pillin mukaan.”

Baekhyun tunsi olonsa välittömästi paremmaksi. Chanyeol oli uskomaton. Hän ei suuttunut juuri mistään. Jos suuttui, hän leppyi yhtä nopeaa. Kortit eivät olleet menneet tasan niitä jaettaessa. Baekhyun oli sekä herkkä suuttumaan että äärimmäisen pitkävihainen. Hän ei ollut vieläkään päässyt yli Yeolin kauhujen herätyksestä tiistai-aamuna.

Kahdeksan minuutin nousu meni hiljaisuudessa. Baekhyun lauloi mielessään ensimmäistä ajattelemaansa kappaletta, joka kertoi menetetystä rakkaudesta. Hän katsoi vierellään istuvaan Yeoliin aina, kun tämän katse oli jossain muualla kuin hänessä. Hän olisi halunnut painaa satasta eteenpäin, mutta joku pidätteli häntä. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko kyse peloista vai halusiko hän pelata varman päälle, olla ajamatta Yeolia kauemmas itsestään yhtäkkisillä vaatimuksillaan. Hän oli samaan aikaan pakahtua onnesta, jokainen häntä kohtaan suotu hymy, suudelma, hellästi lausutut sanat, saivat sukat pyörimään jaloissa niin että suhina kävi. Punastumista oli vaikea peitellä ja koko ajan virnuilutti. Jos hän soittaisi Jongdaelle myöhemmin illalla, mies arvaisi heti jotain sattuneen. Luultavasti kuvittelisi hänen iskeneen jonkun hotellin yökerhosta ja ihastuneen tähän ensisilmäyksellä. Baekhyun ei enää harrastanut sellaista.

Chanyeol astui alas hissistä ja laski lumilaudan maahan. Baekhyun seurasi häntä ja asettui pidemmän vierelle, lautaansa nojaten. Hän katsoi aivan hissin juurelta lähtevää vihrein kyltein viitoitettua reittiä, joka mutkitteli enemmän kuin hän oli kuvitellutkaan. Häntä vähän jännitti. Hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa Nisekon rinteessä.

Chanyeol kiinnitti laudan itseensä ja venytteli selkäänsä. Hän äännähteli laudan lipsuessa paikoiltaan. Baekhyun valmisteli itsensä rundia varten, testasi pohjan liukkautta kevyesti paikoillaan liikkuen. Rinne oli jyrkempi kuin aikaisemmat, lauta valui helpommin alas. Baekhyun loi Yeoliin turvaa hakevan katseen, ja sai lupauksen.

”Mä pysyn sun vierellä koko ajan.”

Baekhyun veti laskettelulasit silmiensä suojaksi ja ajoi itsensä vauhtiin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol kantoi kauppakasseja molemmissa käsissään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi heidän korinsa oli täyttynyt taas pullolleen kaikenlaista krääsää. Hän oli joutunut pyytämään Baekhyunia vähentämään tavaraa kahteen otteeseen, he eivät tulisi koskaan ehtimään käyttää kaikkia raaka-aineita lomansa aikana, vaikka kokkaisivat kaikki kolme ateriaa joka päivä. Huomenna olisi toiseksi viimeinen kokonainen päivä hiihtokeskuksella. He olivat päättäneet mennä katsomaan Hanazonon pikkurinnettä. Lauantain he luultavasti laskisivat Hirafussa, paikka oli todettu parhaimmaksi kaikista kolmesta, jo tutusta paikasta.

Baekhyun kulki Yeolin vierellä kädet taskuissa. Mies oli purrut huultaan koko iltapäivän, Yeol pystyi aistimaan jonkin vaivaavan. Oikeastaan miestä vaivasi moni asia, mikään hänen teoistaan tai sanoistaan ei kuulostanut tuntuvan oikealta. Chanyeol toivoi, että mies pystyisi päästämään irti häntä vaivaavista ajatuksista. Joskus Baekhyun oli yliajattelija, mikä ilmeni stressaavissa tilanteissa. Ainakin hän oli rehellinen ja pystyi kertomaan, mitä mietti.

Baekhyun huomasi Chanyeolin jääneen katsomaan häntä. Hento hymy nousi tämän kasvoille, silmät tuikkivat ja hampaat vilkkuivat katuvalojen loisteessa.

Chanyeol laski katseensa alas lumiseen maahan, jossa oli paljon kengänjälkiä, seassa muutama renkaan jälki. Baekhyun tarttui hänen oikeassa kädessä olevaan kauppakassiin ja hivuttautui askel askeleelta lähemmäs, lopulta he kävelivät mökille kiinni toisissaan, aivan kuten aina ennenkin. Heillä ei ollut hajurakoa, yleensä. Baekhyun oli tottunut kulkemaan selkä kiinni Yeolin olkapäässä. Se oli mustatukkaisen mukaan turvallista. Hän tuntisi, että Yeol oli siinä, ilman, että hänen täytyisi kääntyä joka hetki tarkistamaan asia.

Chanyeol tönäisi miestä kevyesti kädellään. Baekhyun vilkaisi häneen, nauroi rennosti ja palautti katseen horisontissa häämöttävään Hiewa Lodgeen, jonka eteisessä paloi valo. Chanyeol oli välttämättä halunnut jättää sen päälle.

* * *

Chanyeol rojahti olohuoneen sohvalle ja inahti laskeutuessaan huonoon asentoon. Baekhyun seurasi häntä ja etsi paikan tämän viereltä. Chanyeol kaappasi miehen kainaloonsa ja sulki silmänsä. Baekhyun painautui häntä vasten, maiskutti huuliaan ja alkoi tuhista tasaiseen tahtiin. Mokoma meinasi nukahtaa siihen paikkaan. Iltapäivä oli ollutkin rankka. He olivat laskeneet kolme ja puoli tuntia yhteen soittoon, käyneet puolen tunnin tauolla The Lookout caféssa ja jatkaneet laskemista alimmilla rinteillä vielä kahden tunnin ajan. Chanyeolin jalkoja särki ja pakotti, hän halusi pitää niitä suorina koko loppuillan. Hän toivoi jaksavansa vielä kaksi päivää. Loman jälkeen hän olisi toisen loman tarpeessa. Liika aktiivisuus kostautuisi.

”Kai sä teet jotain iltapalaa?” Baekhyun kysyi, mutisten, niin kuin olisi jo puoleksi höyhensaarilla. Chanyeol murahti tyytymättömänä.

”Mä luulin, että sä”, hän sanoi.

”Entäs ne kaljat?” Baekhyun kysyi ja osoitti sormellaan keittiön suuntaan. ”Mä en tiennyt, että Japanissa on näin kallista. Joka tilkka pitää juoda. Yhtään ei saa heittää hukkaan.”

”Ehkä huomenna”, Chanyeol haukotteli ja etsi paremman asennon. Hän veti sohvatyynyn päänsä alle ja veti syvään henkeä, rentoutuen kokonaan. ”Mulla ei olisi mitään uutta myrskyä vastaan. Saisi olla sisällä vähän aikaa ja levähtää…”

”Park?” Baekhyun kysyi ja taputti sormellaan hörökorvan kämmenselkään.

”No?” Yeol murahti, tuntien tietoisuutensa hämärtyen. Unimaailma ei ollut kaukana.

”Oletko tullut vanhaksi?”

”En helvetissä”, mies naurahti väsyneesti. Baekhyun kietoi sormensa miehen käden ympärille ja etsi paremman asennon.

”Hyvä sitten”, hän mumisi ja nukahti. Chanyeol seurasi häntä välittömästi perässä.

* * *

Kattopellit paukkuivat puuskan voimasta. Rakenteitten välissä ujeltava tuuli herätti Chanyeolin. Hölmistynyt mies nosti päätään tyynyltä ja kohdensi katsettaan mustaan hiuspehkoon, joka oli levinnyt hänen hupparilleen. Hän nosti vasenta kättään ja katsoi ihmeissään rannekellon taulua, joka väitti heidän nukkuneen vasta viisikymmentä minuuttia.

Baekhyun mutisi itsekseen. Tunnistamattomat sanat lipuivat hänen suustaan vaisuina, mutta suloisina. Chanyeol tunsi sydämensä liikahtavan. Baekhyun oli parasta, mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut. Kuuden vuoden yhteinen aika ei sisältänyt juurikaan huonoja hetkiä, nekin muutamat kerrat olivat olleet väärinkäsityksiä ja vahvistaneet ihmissuhdetta lisää. Niiden ansiosta hän tunsi Baekhyunin paremmin. Hän osasi välttää tiettyjä maneereita, sanoja, tekoja. Tunne oli molemminpuolinen.

Chanyeol silitti Baekhyunin poskea peukalollaan. Hän tunsi pehmeän ihon, lämmön, joka miehestä huokui. Hän pystyi ajattelemaan vain onnellisia asioita, Baekhyunin naurua, typeriä vitsejä ja kiihkeitä mielipiteitä. Hän ei pystynyt kuvittelemaan, mitä tapahtuisi, jos Suho hyung saisi heidät rysän päältä kiinni. Hän voisi vaatia Joonmyeonia hyväksymään heidät. Ei hänellä olisi muuta vaihtoehtoa. Chanyeol oli aikuinen ihminen ja sai itse päättää, kenen kanssa elämänsä jakoi.

”Yeolie…” Baekhyun murahti. Chanyeol hätkähti, mies oli näköjään herännyt.

”Niin?”

”Sano, jos tulen liian lähelle.”

Chanyeol lupasi tehdä niin. Hän oli itsekin yllättynyt, miten luonnolliselta pda ja syventynyt skinship tuntui. Baekhyun ei tuntunut yhtään vieraalta. Päin vastoin jokainen kosketus loi lisää uskoa asian oikeuteen. Hän halusi sitä, pian hän tarvitsi sitä. Hän ei kestäisi, jos Baekhyun lähtisi pois hänen rinnaltaan.

”Mä haluaisin kertoa Jongdaelle”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi käsiensä varaan, jotta näkisi Yeolin reaktion paremmin.

”Kerro”, Yeol sanoi. Ei häntä haitannut. Hän tiesi, miten tärkeä ystävä Jongdae oli. Baekhyun kertoi miehelle kaiken, mitä ei pystynyt tai halunnut Yeolin kanssa jakaa.

”Oletko tosissasi?” Baekhyun kysyi kuulostaen yllättyneeltä. Yeol hymyili ja nyökkäsi vahvistaakseen mielipidettään.

”Milloin teet sen?” Yeol kysyi uteliaana.

”Myöhemmin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laskeutui takaisin paikoilleen. Hän painoi päänsä vasten Yeolia ja etsi mukavan asennon, joka oli ehtinyt jo mennä pilalle.

”Tässä on niin mukava olla”, Baekhyun perusteli ja hapuili peittoa sohvan selkänojalta. Chanyeol ei voinut olla enempää samaa mieltä.

”Voisin nukkua tässä vaikka aamuun asti.”

”Eikö sun pitänyt tehdä meille iltapalaa?” Chanyeol kysyi, silmät tuikkien. Häntä ei yhtäkkiä enää väsyttänytkään. Reilun kolmen vartin tirsat olivat tehneet tehtävänsä.

”Ei, kun sun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. Chanyeolilla ei tainnut olla mahdollisuutta vasta-argumenttiin.

* * *

Chanyeol istui alas sohvapöydän ääreen. Baekhyun oli kattanut pöydän poikkeuksellisesti sinne, he päättivät käyttää illan hyväksi katsomalla tv-sarjoja, joiden seuraaminen oli jäänyt kiireiden lisääntyessä. Chanyeol oli kokannut possupataa, Baek oli suostunut keittämään riisit ja siivoamaan keittiön.

Chanyeol sytytti pöydän keskellä olevan kynttilän ja katsoi liehuvaa liekkiä haikeasti. Baekhyun laski höyryävän kattilan pöydän keskelle ja istui alas.

“Kiitos ruoasta”, hän sanoi ja tarttui syömäpuikkoihinsa. Chanyeol napsautti valmiiksi ladatun tv-tallenteen päälle ja lausui samat sanat ryhdikkäästi ja kohteliaasti.

Baekhyunilla näytti olevan kova nälkä. Chanyeol seurasi miehen hyvää ruokahalua, ulkoilmoissa oleminen teki ihmeitä. Yleensä niin nirso ruoan suhteen oleva mies oli syönyt mukisematta kaikki tarjolla olleet eväät, jopa kämäiset voileivät olivat maistuneet. Jos oltaiisin kotioloissa, tilanne olisi erilainen, Yeol arveli.

“Etkö sä syö?” Baekhyun kysyi hölmistyneenä ja survoi lusikallisen riisiä suuhunsa. Chanyeol hymyili ja maistoi pataa, johon oli hurahtanut liikaa chilijauhetta. Baekhyun oli painautunut hänen selkäänsä vasten juuri sillä hetkellä, kun hän oli lisäämässä jauhetta keitokseen, käsi oli tärähtänyt ja huuto oli päässyt. Chanyeolilla oli hiki jo ajatellessa ruoan tulisuutta.

“Syön mä”, hän sanoi. “Kunhan olen katsellut sua tarpeeksi.”

Baekhyun punastui. Hän laski katseen ruokaansa ja tirskahti nolona. Chanyeol liikutti varpaitaan vasten miehen säärtä. Baekhyun nauroi, oli tukehtua ruokaansa, nauroi vielä lisää. Chanyeoliakin nauratti, ihan koko ajan.

Ateria oli käynyt hitaasti. Baekhyun oli sataprosenttisesti uppoutunut meneillään olevaan kisailuohjelmaan, jonka asetelmat olivat valmiiksi jo epätasaiset. Chanyeol ei ollut pysynyt kärryillä alkuunkaan. Häntä ei huvittanut käyttää aivojaan moiseen, jos hän ei itse osallistunut. Hän katseli mielummin Baekhyunia, joka söi jälkiruoaksi asetellut omenaviipaleet huomaamatta toinen toisensa perään. Chanyeol ei ollut varma, mihin mahaan mies kaiken ruoan oikein söi.

Televisio sammui, perässä kaikki valot ja muut sähkölaitteet. Ulkona kajastavat hiihtokeskuksen valot olivat lopettaneet pelittämisen. Korviahivelevä hiljaisuus laskeutui ympärille. Sohvapöydällä palava lyhtykynttilä toi sentään jotain valoa.

“Mitä vittua?” Baekhyun kysyi ja työnsi viimeisen omenaviipaleen suuhunsa. Hän mutusteli sen ja selasi puhelintaan.

“Koko Niseko on pimeänä”, Chanyeol huokaisi katsoessaan ikkunasta ympäröivään pimeyteen.

“Nytkö se manattu tuho ja kauhu vasta tulee?” Baekhyun kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen. Hän nousi ylös ja juoksi ulko-ovelle, laittaakseen sen varalta lukkoon. Nopeat askeleet tömisivät lattiassa.

“Sähköt palaavat varmasti pian”, Yeol sanoi toiveikkaana ja alkoi leikkiä puhelimellaan. Baekhyun kellahti vasten sohvaa ja piteli mahaansa.

“Söin aivan liikaa”, hän murahti ja muka itki perään. Yeol nauroi ilkikurisesti. Baekhyun tuhahti ja alkoi ääntää tylsistyneenä.

“Mitä me nyt tehdään?” Hän kysyi ja katsoi kattoon, missä oli lepattavan liekin heijastus.

Chanyeol laski puhelimen sohvapöydälle ja liukui Baekin vierelle. Hän kaappasi miehen kainaloonsa ja kuunteli tämän hikkaa, joka oli alkanut puoli sekuntia aikaisemmin.

“Joko sä odotat comebackia?” Baekhyun kysyi, paljon totisemmalla äänellä.

“Joo”, Chanyeol vastasi. Oli tyhmää vain lorvailla. Hän oli tehnyt viisi, kohta kuusi vuotta töitä sellaisella tahdilla, että vapaa-aika oli vain muisto muitten joukossa. Hän ei osannut olla, jos piti pysähtyä liian pitkäksi aikaa.

“Entä sä?”

“En”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Toki mä haluaisin takaisin lavalle, mutta toivoisin tämän hetken kestävän ikuisuuden.”

“Kieltämättä kuulostaa hyvältä”, Yeol naurahti. Baekhyun hymyili hänen rintakehäänsä vasten, hän tunsi sen. Sydän Chanyeolin rinnassa alkoi sykkiä tiuhempaan tahtiin. Baekhyunin sormet liikkuivat hänen hupparinsa pinnalla samaan tahtiin.

“Mä kuulen”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Ja tunnen.”

“Mitä?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Sun sydämen.”

Chanyeol kietoi toisenkin kätensä miehen ympärille ja puristi tätä vasten itseään.

“Toivottavasti mä osaan tulkita sitä oikein”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “En kestä, jos loukkaan sua millään tavalla.”

“En mä usko sun tekevän niin”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun hytkyi hiljaisen naurun tahtiin.

“Miten sä voit olla niin täydellinen?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Jotain vikaa sussa on pakko olla.”

“Olen kiireinen”, Yeol muistutti.

“Kuka meistä ei”, Baek huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä. Chanyeol silitti miehen niskaa ja valui ajatuksiinsa. Miten käytännössä yhteiset hetket hoidettiin? He eivät vain voineet mennä ja istua keskellä pukuhuonetta, sylikkäin, pussaillen, heittäen läppää. Ajatus oli houkutteleva, mutta epäreilu muita kohtaan. Ainahan oli yöt, hän voisi raahata Baekin luokseen ja he voisivat nukkua toisiinsa kietoutuneina. Jos jaksoivat työpäivän jälkeen edes tavata.

“Ekan konsertin viimeisen päivän jälkeen sä tulit mun luo ja sanoit, miten ylpeä olet musta”, Baekhyun sanoi, uneliaasti ääntäen. Chanyeol palasi muistoon mielessään, hän hymyili muistikuvalle itsestään reilu kolmen vuoden takaa, 2014, The Lost Planet. Se oli alkanut Soulista.

“Muitten mielipiteillä ei ole ollut väliä, mutta mä aina pyrin nousemaan sun vaatimalle tasolle.”

“Sä olet uskomaton”, Chanyeol naurahti. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja katsoi häntä, suoraan sydämeen. Melkein jännitti, mitä tämä sieltä löytäisi.

“Kunpa sä tietäisit, miten arvokas olet mulle”, Baekhyun henkäisi.

“Olen mä jotenkin siitä kärryillä”, hän sanoi ja jatkoi niskan rauhoittavaa silittämistä. Baekhyunin silmät lipuivat takaisin kiinni.

”Hyvä niin.”

Tunne oli molemminpuolinen.

* * *

Baekhyun puhui Jongdaen kanssa puhelimessa. Kovaäänisen naurun siivittämä keskustelu kantautui yläkerran makuuhuoneesta. Chanyeolia kiinnosti helvetisti, mistä miehet oikein juttelivat. Baekhyun oli juossut huoneeseensa välittömästi kuullessaan puhelimensa soivan. Hän oli vienyt sohvapöydällä loistavan kynttilän mukanaan.

Sähkökatkos oli kestänyt yllättävän pitkään. Valot eivät olleet tulleet takaisin puoleentoista tuntiin. Chanyeol raapi hiusrajaansa ja mietti jääkaapin sisältöä. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli keittiöön. Hän sytytti yhden lyhtykynttilän ja antoi sen valaista ympäristön. Hän tarvitsi jonkin kassin, johon survoa kaikki helposti pilaantuva. Ulkona olisi kylmempi kuin jääkaapissa. Baekhyun kuitenkin tuulettaisi kaappia turhan takia eikä ruokamyrkytyksen riskiä kannattanut ottaa. Kävisi vielä niin, etteivät he pystyisi lentämään kotiin paskahalvauksen vuoksi. Chanyeol ravisti itsensä ylös mielikuvistaan.

Naurunremakka yläkerrasta sai Yeolin uteliaisuuden heräämään uudelleen. Hän halusi tietää, oliko Baekhyun kertonut hänelle heistä, ja mitä Jongdae oli siihen sanonut. Yeolista tuntui, niin kuin hän olisi uusi poikaystävä, joka odotti veljen tai vanhempien hyväksyntää. Yleensä Jongdae oli avarakatseinen, mutta silti hänen reaktionsa oli täysi mysteeri.

Chanyeol avasi jääkaapin ja survoi vähäiset liha- ja maitotuotteet kauppakassiin, jonka hän solmi tarkoin. Hän kiikutti kassin ulko-oven viereen, terassille odottamaan sähköjen paluuta. Jos tuuri kävisi, hän saisi hakea kassin takaisin sisään jo puolen tunnin kuluttua. Niseko Ski Resort ei ollut tiedottanut asiakkailleen sähkökatkoksen syytä, asian tutkiminen ja korjaus oli menossa; tekstiviesti oli saapunut kolme varttia aikaisemmin. Ilmeisesti koko vuoren alue oli pimeänä.

Chanyeol tarttui kahteen kultaiseen kaljatölkkiin. Hän nappasi mukaansa myös lyhtykynttilän ja kiipesi portaat ylös heljuvan liekin valossa. Portaat narisivat kuin kauhuelokuvassa ja saivat mielikuvituksen jylläämään. Baekhyunin ääntä ei enää kuulunut, hän oli kai lopettanut puhelun, vaikka varavirtalähteessä oli akkua vaikka muille jakaa. Ehkä Jongdae oli menossa jonnekin.

Chanyeol työnsi raollaan olevan makuuhuoneen oven auki ja katsoi sängyn reunalla istuvaa mustatukkaa, jonka surulliset kasvot loistivat kynttilän valossa. Chanyeolin ilme murtui näyn nähdessään. Hän asteli reippaasti hoikan miehen viereen ja istui alas. Hän tönäisi Baekia kevyesti kyynärpäällään ja ojensi hänelle toisen tölkeistä. Baekhyun tarttui juomaan pitkillä sormillaan ja napsautti tölkin auki. Hän joi, kulaus kulauksen perään, äänsi tyytyväisenä maltaan maulle ja palasi murjottamaan.

”Mitä hän sanoi?” Chanyeol kysyi. Ääni oli yhtä hiljainen kuin miljöö heidän ympärillään. Hän ihmetteli, miksei mies enää nauranut.

”Mitä sanoit hänelle?”

”Joku on käräyttänyt itsensä sähkömuuntajaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja jatkoi vastapäisen seinän tuijottamista poissaolevasti. Chanyeol irvisti kauhuissaan. Hän luuli katkoksen johtuvan jostain tavanomaisesta oikosulusta, hän ei olisi voinut kuvitellakaan, että joku halusi riistää henkensä heittäytymällä sähkölinjoihin.

”Rikosta ei epäillä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja joi sille. ”Juttu on Naverin etusivulla.”

”Oliko hän paikallisia?”

”Oli”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Ihan hirveää.”

”On”, Yeol hymähti ja avasi kaljansa. Baekhyun nojasi päätään Yeolin olkaa vasten. He pitivät hiljaisen hetken elämästään luopuneen kunniaksi.

* * *

Baekhyun kuorsasi kovaa. Chanyeol piteli sormea korvassaan ja käänteli kylkeä puolelta toiselle. Mikään asento ei tuntunut hyvältä. Joko selkää kivisti tai kylkeä puristi. Vatsallaan ei osannut nukkua. Lisäksi jatkuva vierestä lähteävä korina oli tehdä hänet hulluksi. Kenen helvetin idea oli nukkua samassa sängyssä? Hän ei edes tiennyt, että Baekhyun tapasi kuorsata. Ehkä se johtui kaljasta. Tai siitä ruokamäärästä, joka mustatukkaiseen oli uponnut aikaisemmin.

Jatkuvaan liikkeeseen herännyt Baekhyun nosti päätään ja mulkaisi Yeolia, vaikka sitä ei pimeässä nähnyt. Chanyeol kolautti otsansa miehen otsaa vasten ja ärähti kivusta. Hän kirosi hiljaa ja nousi istuma-asentoon.

”Mä menen omaan sänkyyn”, hän murahti ja oli nousemassa, mutta Baekhyun tarrasi kiinni hänen t-paidastaan. Yeol kellahti takaisin makuulle ja huokaisi syvään. Baekhyun siirsi jalkansa hänen jalkansa päälle ja hivuttautui lähemmäs.

”Et mene minnekään.” Ääni oli päättäväinen, jopa uhkaava.

”Mutta kun sä kuorsaat”, Yeol murahti pettyneenä ja imitoi tästä lähtevää ääntä. ”Kamala korina kurkussasi valvottaa mua…”

”En varmasti!” mies tuhahti äkäisesti. Chanyeol hätkähti korvaansa iskettyjä sanoja kuin puukon iskua. Hän nousi istumaan uudemman kerran. Baekhyun huusi lisää ja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Chanyeol ei osannut tehdä muuta kuin nauraa väsyneesti.

”Et lähde”, Baekhyun sanoi vaativasti ja painoi hänet takaisin patjaa vasten.

”On tässä ahdastakin”, Yeol tupisi. Baekhyun nauroi epäuskoisena.

”Siellä on vielä puoli metriä tilaa”, hän sanoi ja tiukensi otettaan hörökorvasta. Yeol tunnusteli vasemmalla puolella olevaa tyhjää tilaa ja joutui myöntämään Baekin olevan oikeassa. Siihen olisi mahtunut vielä joku kolmas. Ei sillä, että he olisivat ottaneet.

”Saat sä mennä, jos haluat”, Baekhyun sanoi vakavammalla äänellä ja päästi miehen pois otteestaan. Chanyeol laski päänsä paremmin tyynylle ja hymyili.

”En mä halua, oikeasti”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan vierellään makaavaa möykkyä. Pilkkopimeässä ei nähnyt edes silmien liikkeitä, vaikka hämärään oli tottunut.

”Tässä on hyvä olla. Kunhan et kuorsaa.”

”En mä kuorsaa.” Baekhyun pysyi kannassaan. Ihailtavan itsepäinen.

”Et… et niin…” Yeol sanoi ja virnuili perään. Hän nojautui vasten Baekhyunin ohimoa. Tämä käänsi päätään ja hengitti vasten Yeolin kasvoja. Kylmät väreet juoksivat selkäpiissä yhtälailla päässä suhisevien ajatusten kanssa. Hetki oli pysäyttävä, keho jännittyi. Chanyeol halusi suudella miestä, jonka huulet osuivat hänen nenäänsä. Mies oli niin lähellä.

Baekhyun ehti ensin. Hän laski ulkoilman kuivattamat huulensa Yeolin omille ja halvaannutti hänet. Suudelma kesti liian vähän aikaa. Chanyeol palautti huulensa toisen omille ja vei kätensä tämän niskaan. Baekhyun painoi jalkaansa vasten toista ja vastasi uteliaisiin suudelmiin hymyillen.

Chanyeolia pyörrytti. Ajatukset olivat stopanneet ja lämmön tunne sisimmässä kasvoi. Hän tykkäsi siitä. Hän tykkäsi Baekhyunista. Kupliva nauru ei pysynyt sisällä. Hyväntuulinen hörinä tarttui toiseen, Baekhyun upotti kasvonsa miehen kaulakuoppaan ja vinkui säälittävästi.

“Tää on paljon parempaa kuin koskaan uskalsin kuvitella”, hän sanoi ja piiloutui Yeolin suojiin peittääkseen punasta helottavat kasvonsa.

Chanyeol oli rauhallinen. Kaikki sydämellä olleet huolenaiheet olivat unohtuneet. Oli vain hän ja Baek, he kaksi pimeässä mökissä piilossa maailman villiä menoa.

“Jos sä et hillitse mua, saatan rakastua suhun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kohotti päänsä ylös. Chanyeol tiesi tämän katsovan häntä.

“Haittaisiko se?”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä. Hän nojautui eteenpäin ja vahvisti vastauksensa hitaalla suudelmalla. Vatsaa kouristi, pelkästä hyvästä olosta. Baekhyun hapuili kädellään miehen rintakehää ja tarttui t-paitaan tiukasti. Hän puristi kangasta rystyset valkoisina, murahtaen nautinnosta. Chanyeol värähti kuullessaan äännähdyksen. Kuin hänen päässään olisi napsahtanut. Hän pyörähti mustatukkaisen päälle ja piti itseään ylhäällä käsiensä varassa. Hän istui hajareisin miehen päälle ja painoi itseään alla olevaa vasten. Hän nojautui suutelemaan Baekhyunia, joka laski kätensä hänen kyljilleen.

Baekhyun ei peitellyt innostumistaan, uni oli kadonnut ja yön halusi viettää paremmin kuin nukkumalla. Chanyeol sivuutti sisällään tuntemansa kyseenalaistamisen, ja halusi kuulla Baekhyunin nauravan, murahtelevan, huokailevan. Chanyeolista tuntui kuin hän olisi humalassa mustatukkaisen huulet maistaessaan. Hän veti sisään miehen tuoksua ja irrotti huulensa niitä kaipaavilta parilta. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Chanyeol liikutti huuliaan hänen kaulallaan ja hymyili mustatukkaisen kääntäessä päätään taaksepäin. Selkä nousi kaarelle ja kädet livahtivat t-paidan helman alle. Hoikat sormet liikkuivat kananlihalla olevalla iholla, hellästi, mutta vaativasti.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin valkoiseen t-paitaan ja nosti helmaa paljastaen ihon. Baekhyun kohotti itseään ja antoi miehen riisua paidan, heittää sen lattialle ja laskea huulensa hänen solisluulleen. Chanyeol riisui mustan paitansa ja heitti sen valkoisen seuraksi. Hän kuljetti kieltään toisen iholla, tutkien sen suolaista, addiktoivaa makua. Baekhyun kiemurteli hänen allaan tarjotakseen miehelle nautinnollisimman kohdan. Syvä huokaus ravisutti Yeolin sielua. Hän halusi kuulla lisää.

Baekhyun älähti tuntiessaan Yeolin hampaat herkällä ihollaan. Chanyeol hätkähti sanoiksi tunnistamatonta äännähdystä. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja liu’utti kätensä miehen niskaan, nostaen itsensä vasten toisen huulia ja suuteli häntä kuumasti. Chanyeol painoi silmänsä kiinni tuntiessaan Baekhyunin kiskovan kevyesti hänen hiuksiaan. Väsyttävä muhinointi kesti aikansa. Chanyeol painoi päänsä vasten Baekin otsaa ja kasasi hengitystään. Baekhyun nauroi, hymyili ja liikautti nenäänsä vasten toisen kasvoja.

Hiihtokeskuksen valot syttyivät. Pimeys laimentui hämäräksi, Baekhyunin silmät tuikkivat tavalla, jota Yeol ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt. Suorat hampaat kiilsivät ulkoa kajastavan valon voimasta. Katsekontakti oli vahva, ilmassa oli jännitystä, halua, intohimoa.

Chanyeol nosti itseään ja katsoi alla olevaa miestä, jonka lihakset olivat muotoutuneet aktiivisten vuosien aikana sopusuhtaisiksi. Baekhyun ei räpäyttänytkään silmiään, tuijotti yllään olevaa jännittyneenä, odottaen tämän seuraavaa liikettä. Hänen avoinna oleva suunsa sulkeutui Yeolin liu’uttaessa etusormeaan hänen rintakehältään hitaasti, sentti sentiltä alemmas. Baekhyunin silmät painautuivat kiinni sormen ohittaessa ylävatsan lihakset, selkä kaartui navan alapuolelle päästyään ja pää kallistui taaksepäin sormen pysähtyessä boksereiden vyötärölle. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja tapasi uteliaan katseen. Hän laski vasemman kätensä hörökorvan poskelle ja silitti sitä peukalollaan. Chanyeol kuroi sentit umpeen ja nosti itseään ja veti alla olevan bokserit pois.

”Hupsis”, hän kuiskasi häpeilemättömästi vetäydyttyään irti suudelmasta. Baekhyun nuolaisi alahuultaan ja tirskahti perään, vakavoituen kuitenkin nopeasti. Käsi liikkui ylläolevan pakaralle ja puristi vaativasti. Chanyeol henkäisi vasten Baekhyunin huulia; häntä huimasi. Vaikka hän oli ehtinyt maistaa mustatukkaisesta vasta vähäsen, hän oli sitä mieltä, ettei kukaan ollut koskenut häntä samalla tavalla koskaan aikaisemmin. Ja hän halusi oppia koskemaan toista samalla tavalla takaisin. Hitaasti ja kauniisti.

* * *

Aamuaurinko paistoi Chanyeolin silmiin. Hän avasi silmänsä ja näki Baekhyunin nukkuvan vatsallaan. Hänen kätensä olivat sulloutuneet tyynyn alle, kasvot olivat kääntyneet Yeolia kohti ja hän tuhisi hiljaisesti. Chanyeol hymyili, tutkaili sydäntään ja muisteli kahdeksan tuntia aikaisemmin eskaloitunutta hetkeä. Hän tirskahti ääneen, muisti, että Baekhyun oli vielä unessa ja veti peiton ylleen. Hän pidätteli hengitystä ja mietti, miten helvetissä pystyisi elämään siitä lähtien niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Hän halusi suudella Baekhyunia joka hetki. Hän halusi tuntea sen lämmön, mikä miehestä lähti. Rakastaa, olla vierellä. Miksi sitä kaikkea ei ollut tapahtunut aiemmin?

Chanyeol nousi ylös sängystä mahdollisimman hiljaa. Hän nappasi lattialla olevat vaatteet mukaansa, veti pimennysverhon ikkunan eteen ja poistui huoneesta hiippaillen. Hän käveli portaat alas ja haistoi itseään. Hän irvisti haistaessaan ihon pinnalle kuivuneen hien ja syljen, seksin ja Baekhyunin tuoksun.

Chanyeol etsi pyyhkeensä makuuhuoneestaan, kietoi sen lanteilelen, survoi kädessään olevat vaatteet likavaatepussiin ja paineli pesuhuoneeseen. Hän katsoi oven lukkoa arvioiden. Olisi turhaa napsauttaa ovi lukkoon, jos Baekhyun halusi sisälle, hän etsisi syömäpuikon keittiön vetolaatikosta ja murtautuisi huoneeseen. Niin se oli tapahtunut aina ennenkin.

Chanyeol astui suihkukoppiin ja väänsi veden päälle. Hän ei pystynyt peittelemään onnellisuuttaan, hän pudisteli päätään ja tirskui posket punaisina. Pelkkä ajatuskin viime yöstä sai muistikuvat juoksemaan villeinä mielessä. Miten he olivat käyttäneet yön tutkien toistensa kehoja, nauttineet ja rakentaneet uudenlaista suhdetta.

Chanyeol painoi selkänsä vasten kylmää kaakeliseinää ja kallisti päätään taaksepäin. Hän ravisteli itsensä takaisin todellisuuteen. Oliko hän mennyt liian pitkälle? Kuinka hyvä idea olisi alkaa säätää oman tiimitoverinsa kanssa? Olisi vähintään kriisin paikka, jos heidän välinsä hajoaisivat säpäleiksi kuin seinältä tipahtava lasipeili. Mutta, miksi heidän pitäisi rikkoa suhde, kun he voisivat nauttia siitä? Maailma oli joka päivä entistä hyväksyvämpi ja avoimempi. Kohta kenelläkään ei ollut mitään nokan koputtamista koko asiaan.

Chanyeol pesi itsensä lämpimästä vedestä nautiskellen. Hän mietti, mitä laittaisi aamiaiseksi. Mistä Baekhyun tykkäisi? Makkarat olivat jääneet yöksi ulos. Nälkä kurni vatsassa, kahvihammasta kolotti.

Chanyeol säikähti kuoliaaksi tuntiessaan kädet vatsallaan. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja painautui kaakeliseinää vasten. Baekhyun pyyhkäisi kastuneet hiuksensa taakse ja kietoi kätensä miehen niskaan. Hän lähestyi kiveksi jähmettynyttä Yeolia huulet tötteröllä.

Chanyeol räiskäytti vettä hänet säikäyttäneen miehen kasvoille ja tuhahti loukkaantuneena. Baekhyun hölmistyi ja koitti suudella miestä entistä vaativammin. Chanyeol pyöräytti heidät ympäri ja painoi miehen vasten kylmää seinää. Baekhyun hymyili tyytyväisenä Yeolin suudellessa hänen tajunsa kankaalle.

* * *

Baekhyun istui keittiön saarekkeen ääressä ja nojasi käteensä. Hän puri sormeaan ja katseli hellan ääressä heiluvaa Yeolia silmät tuikkien. Chanyeol sekoitti vihanneksia wokkipannussa ja ähisi ääneen, kokkaaminen ei tuntunut luonnistuvan sinä aamuna ollenkaan.

”Pitäisikö mun tulla auttamaan?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nousi ryhdikkäämpään asentoon. Chanyeol nauroi ilkikuriseen sävyyn.

”Niin kuin sulla pysyisi mikään kädessä”, hän virnisti. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja liukui Yeolin eteen, tarttuen tämän kädessä olevaan puuhaarukkaan. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille ja laski leukansa vasten hänen otsaa. Hän hyräili hiljaa miehen korvaan ja katseli, miten Baekhyun väisteli pannusta roiskuvaa öljyä säpsähdellen, sekoitti vihanneksia ja hapuili mutkan mikrossa käyneitä makkaranpaloja.

Chanyeol väänsi liekkiä pienemälle ja nosti leukansa miehen olalta. Baekhyun hymyili kokkailuilleen ja nojasi takana olevaan mieheen.

”Hanazono tänään?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol vilkaisi ulkona vallitsevaa kaunista säätä, pilvetöntä taivasta ja auringossa kimaltavaa lunta. Lämpötila oli noussut kaksi astetta plussan puolelle.

”Toki”, hän vastasi ja palautti katseen wokkipannuun, jossa kasvikset olivat freesautuneet tarpeeksi kauan. Tuoksu oli taivaallinen jo siinä vaiheessa.

”Makkarat”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun lisäsi valmiiksi kuutioidut makkaranpalat joukkoon, avasi pöydällä olevan chilitahnapurkin ja lisäsi sen sekaan. Chanyeol kaatoi vettä joukkoon ja nosti kannen päälle. Hän pienensi liekkiä ja veti Baekhyunin mukaansa olohuoneeseen.

Baekhyun istui Yeolin kainaloon ja ojensi höyryävän kahvikupin hörökorvalle. Chanyeol otti sen hymyillen vastaan ja avasi television. Viikon aikana rutiiniksi muodostunut hetki oli harmi jättää kesken. Ensi viikosta alkaen heillä ei olisi moiseen aikaa.

Baekhyun huomasi Yeolin ilmeen murenevan. Hän laski kätensä miehen reidelle ja liikutti sormiaan collegehousujen karhealla pinnalla.

”No?”

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. ”On jo perjantai”, hän sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ymmärtäen yskän. Miten ihanaa olisi viettää toinen viikko mökillä.

”Laitoitko riisin?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Ei helvetti”, Baekhyun murahti ja ojensi kahvikuppinsa Yeolille. Hän seurasi vauhdikkaasti ylös nousevaa mustatukkaa huvittuneena. Baekhyun kävi napsauttamassa riisinkeittimen päälle, hämmensi wokkipannussa kypsyvää makkarapataa ja palasi kiireesti takaisin paikoilleen.

Aamutelevisiossa pyörivät uutiset eivät kiinnostaneet Chanyeolia pätkääkään. Hän katseli mielummin kahviaan juovaa mustatukkaa, jonka silmät olivat liimautuneet japaninkielisiin uutisiin. Ruudussa näytettiin ilmakuvaa hiihtokeskuksesta. Ilmeisesti jutussa käsiteltiin valitettavaa itsemurhatapausta.

Chanyeol nuoleskeli huuliaan. Edellisen illan muistot kummittelivat mielessä, vaikka hän kuinka yritti jättää ne omaan arvoonsa. Baekhyun huomasi häneen jämähtäneen tuijotuksen ja heilautti kättään yeolin silmien edessä. Chanyeol ravisti itsensä takaisin järkiinsä ja hautasi kasvonsa miehen olkapäähän. Hän hörisi kuin järkensä menettänyt ja sai osakseen oudoksuvia katseita.

”Sä olet hullu”, Baekhyun nauroi huvittuneena.

”Sä teet mut hulluksi”, Chanyeol vastasi.

* * *

Hanazono oli siitä kätevässä paikassa, että sinne oli helpompi mennä Hirafun kautta. Heidän tarvitsi vain nousta vuoren huipulle, laskea kävellä muutama hassu sata metriä ja laskea menemään Youtei Sunsetin läpi vihreän Silver Dreamin tai punaisen Crystal Gardeninja Stairway to Heavenin kautta Hanazonon keskukselle. He voisivat käydä syömässä alueen ravintolassa, jos eivät halunneet käydä välillä mökillä syömässä. Aamiainen oli ollut niin tukeva, että sillä pärjäisi pitkälle iltapäivään.

Baekhyun puhkui intoa. Hän oli saanut uutta puhtia laskemiseen edellisen päivän onnistumisista. Hanazonon reitit eivät näyttäneet kartalla vaativilta. Chanyeol toivoi, että pohja oli yhtä hyvässä kunnossa kuin kaikissa muissakin rinteissä. Ei hän ollut kuullut mitään huonoa paikasta, kylläkään.

Baekhyun puristi lautaa sylissään ja katseli maisemia. Hän katsoi suustaan nousevaa vesihöyryä uppoutuen ajatuksiinsa. Hän oli onnellinen, Chanyeol oli hyvin kiinnostunut hänestä ja edellinen yö oli saanut sellaiset perhoset lentämään vatsassa etteivät ne olleet vieläkään malttaneet rauhoittua.

”Joko kerroit Jongdaelle?” Chanyeol kysyi ja hapuili vierellään istuvan miehen kättä.

”Mistä?” Baekhyun kysyi, hymyili tajutessaan Yeolin tarkoittavan heitä kahta. ”Ai niin… en vielä.”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja käänsi katseen lähestyvään hissin päätöspisteeseen.

”Haluan kertoa hänelle kasvotusten”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Vaikka yhtä hyvin voisin sanoa sen puhelimessa.”

”Kasvotusten on hyvä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hissi pysähtyi ja hörökorva hyppäsi alas ensimmäisenä. Hän laski laudan vierelleen ja katseli ympärilleen. Hän ei ollut vielä käynyt niin ylhäällä Nisekon vuorta.

”Niin minustakin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja lähti seuraamaan Youtei Sunsetin kylteillä varustettua reittiä. Hän laski laudan maahan ja kiinnitti itsensä siihen.

”Mennään hitaasti”, Chanyeol muistutti ja venytteli reisiään ennen kuin nousi laudan päälle. Baekhyun veti laskettelulasit silmiensä suojaksi ja nyökkäsi päättäväisesti. Hän läpsäytti Yeolin kättä ennen kuin nytkäytti itsensä liikkeelle ja päästi itsensä vauhtiin. Ilmavirta tuntui taivaalliselta kasvoja vasten. Ilma oli paljon lämpimämpi kuin aikaisemmin, niin paljon vaatetta ei tarvinnut olla. Baekhyun tunsi olonsa kevyeksi että turvalliseksi. Hän vilkaisi taakseen ja hymyili nähdessään perässä laskevan Yeolin, joka heilutti hänelle peukaloa. Hyvin meni, pohja luisti sopivasti eikä reitti ollut hirmuisen täynnä muita laskijoita. Hanazono taisikin olla hiomaton timantti.

Youtei Sunset haarautui kahteen suuntaan. Baekhyunista tuntui hyvältä, mutta hän halusi ottaa varman päälle ja käänsi itseään oikealle. Chanyeol seurasi miestä ja pujotteli rennosti tämän ohitse. Kilpailuvietti iski välittömästi.

”Viimeinen alhaalla tarjoaa kaljat!” Baekhyun huusi ja pumppasi lautaansa vauhtia. Chanyeolin nauru raikui rinteen yllä vielä pitkään.

Baekhyun tunsi itsensä vapaaksi. Kolmen ja puolen kilometrin lasku kahdeksan asteen rinteessä tuntui ihanalta ikuisuudelta. Kuin ajanlasku olisi pysähtynyt. Ympärillä nousevat puut, luonto, auringonpaiste, karkuun laskeva Chanyeol olivat asioita, joita hän voisi katsella koko loppuelämänsä ilman tylsistymistä.

Hanazonon hiihtokeskuksen päärakennus siinsi horisontissa. Baekhyun ampaisi kovempaan vauhtiin, sujahti Chanyeolin ohitse viimeisen kolmensadan metrin matkalla. Hölmistynyt huudahdus kuului takaa. Baekhyun hymyili, suoristi itsensä, nosti kädet pystyyn ja laski hissien portin ohitse innokkaasti huutaen. Chanyeol seurasi lujaa perässä. Hän pysäytti laudan rajusti jarruttaen maassa istuvan Baekhyunin eteen ja rojahti maahan, puoliksi Baekin päälle. Hän puuskutti hengästyneenä ja nosti itsensä käsiensä varaan. Baekhyun katsoi miestä huolestuneena.

“Kaikki ok”, Chanyeol murahti ja kipusi istumaan. Hän irrotti laudan ja puhdisti pohjan siihen kasautuneesta lumesta.

“Täytyy käydä voitelemassa uudelleen tai jotain”, hän henkäisi ja raapi lunta irti hanskallaan. Baekhyun osoitti kahdenkymmenen metrin päässä olevaa Hanazono Centeria, sieltä saisi varmasti apua ongelmaan. Chanyeol nousi ylös, puhdisti takamuksensa lumesta ja ojensi kätensä Baekille, kunhan tämä oli saanut lautansa irti jalastaan. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja ähkäisi perään, paikat muistuttivat olevan lahjakkaasti jumissa. Täytyisi muistaa venytellä.

* * *

Baekhyun oli jäänyt odottamaan ulos sillä aikaa, kun Chanyeol kävisi hoitamassa laudan kuntoon. Hän oli tykästynyt iloisesti paistavaan aurinkoon, eikä halunnut mennä sisälle, jos voisi olla ulkona. Hän oli juossut lautansa kanssa Hanazono Centerin nurkalle ja pelmahtanut hankeen, pyöritellyt lumipalloja ja rakentanut kasan täydellisen pyöreistä palloista.

”Mikäs lapsi täällä leikkii?” Chanyeolin ääni pysäytti palloja muotoilevan Baekhyunin paikoilleen. Hän kääntyi katsomaan typerästi virnuilevaa miestä nolona ja nousi ylös hangesta, johon hän oli istunut polvilleen.

”Terve sellainen”, Baekhyun nauroi ja potkaisi rakennelmansa rikki. Hän kömpi ulos hangesta tarttuen Yeolin ojossa olevaan käteen. Hän pudisti vaatteensa ja tarttui lumilautaan, joka oli jäänyt leikissä toiseksi.

”Haluatko sä revanssin?” Baekhyun kysyi tallustaessaan kohti hissiä.

”En”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mä voin tarjota ne kaljat.” Baekhyun hymyili, kykenemättä peittelemään hyväntuulisuuttaan. Kalja oli helvetin kallista ja hän oli pihi.

”Mitä sä haluat tehdä tänään illalla?” Baekhyun kysyi. Oli heidän viimeinen mahdollisuutensa käydä jossain, huomenna heidän täytyisi pakata ja siivota mökki kuntoon, sunnuntaiaamuna herätys olisi aikaisin, heidän lentonsa lähti viideltä iltapäivällä ja he aikoivat pyörähtää Sapporossa aamusta.

”Mä en voi uskoa, että tämä loppuu kohta”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja istahti hissin vasemmanpuoleiselle paikalle. Baekhyun istui hänen viereensä ja nosti lumilaudan syliin. Hissi liikkui hitaasti koko ajan. Seitsemän minuutin nousu alkoi.

”Kaipaat varmasti omaa sänkyäsi”, Baekhyun nauroi ja mietti patjarakennelmaa, joka ei pysynyt kasassa millään ilveellä. ”Mä ainakin omaani.”

Chanyeol ei voinut väittää vastaan. Hän nauroi ja nyökkäsi perään. ”En ole vieläkään keksinyt, miten kerron mökin omistajalle hajonneesta sänkykehikosta… hän pitää mua vähintäänkin pervona, kun olen saanut sen sellaiseen kuntoon. Tuskin ehdin nukkua siinä yhtä yötä kauempaa.”

Baekhyun nauroi kovaa, niin, että koko rinne raikui. Chanyeol yhtyi hörinään ja tönäisi Baekia käsivarteen.


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun käveli portaat alas, liu’uttaen kättään puisella kaiteella. Hän etsi tulisella katseellaan hörökorvaa, joka soitti kitaraa olohuoneen sohvalla. Mies oli raahannut patjahökötyksen takaisin makuuhuoneeseen ja siirtänyt laiskanlinnan alkuperäiselle paikalle. Myös saarekkeen tuolit olivat oikealla puolella pöytätasoa. Haiskahti siivoukselta, mikä kieli lähdön tunnelmaa. Baekhyun ei halunnut lähteä. Hän möisi vaikka sielunsa saadakseen ajan pysähtymään.

”Yo, Park”, Baekhyun murahti astuessaan viimeiseltä portaalta. Chanyeol käänsi päänsä mieheen eikä lopettanut soittamista. Kaunis kitaran näppäily kevensi tunnelmaa.

”Oletko nähnyt mun karkkipussia?”

”Olen”, Yeol sanoi ja käänsi katseen ulkona hiljaa leijaileviin lumihiutaleisiin. Oli alkanut sataa muutama tunti sitten. Ilma oli mennyt yhtäkkiä hyvin pilviseksi ja lämpötila oli painunut asteen miinukselle.

”Missä se on?” Baekhyunin äänessä oli kärsimättömyyttä.

”Söin sen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hymyili perään. Baekhyun laittoi jalkaansa toisen eteen, juoksi sohvan taakse ja kietoi sormensa hörökorvan kaulan ympärille. Puristamatta kuitenkaan.

”Sä teit mitä?”

”Suojelin sua”, Yeol sanoi ritarillisen hymyn siivittämänä ja vaihtoi biisiä menevämpään, jännittävään tilanteeseen sopivammaksi.

”Miltä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja löysytti otettaan. Chanyeol käänsi päänsä takana seisovaan mieheen.

”Tiedät itsekin, ettet kestä sokeria”, hän sanoi, pidellen nauruaan. Baekhyun henkäisi epäuskoisena ja nosti kätensä ylidramaattisesti rintansa päälle.

”Minä?”

”Mökki hajoaa, jos hypit seinille kuin väkkärä”, hän sanoi. ”Sulla olisi voimaa juosta Niseko Ski Resortin päästä päähän ja takaisin mökille, jonka jälkeen voisit vielä siivota koko huushollin, jonka jälkeen voisit tehdä ruokaa ja —”

Baekhyun hiljensi miehen läpsäyttämällä tätä takaraivoon. Hän jatkoi matkaansa keittiöön ja romuutti kaikki kaapit läpi. Hänellä ei ollut nälkä, mutta hän halusi syödä jotain. Hän oli todella mökkihöperöitynyt.

”Pitäisikö meidän tehdä joku biisi?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan jääkaappia kaivavaa miestä. Baekhyun nosti päänsä pois kaapista ja veti esiin kokistölkin silmät kiiluen. Hän laittoi kaapin kiinni ja juoksi sohvan luokse, rojahti Yeolin vierelle tölkki kädessään heiluen. Chanyeol tarttui kylmään tölkkiin ja siirsi sen pöydälle. Baekhyun ilme oli murtunut.

”Odota hetki”, Yeol sanoi ja jatkoi kitaran näppäilemistä. Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja laski päänsä sohvan kovalle selkänojalle. Hän piti käsiään puuskassa ja tuijotti kattoon. Hänellä oli ihan helvetin tylsää.

”Pitäisikö vetää kännit?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä ja pudisti hiljaa päätään.

”Mä tulen hulluksi täällä”, Baekhyun valitti, itki ilman kyyneleitä. Hän nauroi sieluttomasti ja kellahti Chanyeolia vasten. Mies siirsi kitaran syrjään ja laski Baekin pään syliinsä. Hän silitti miehen hiuksia hitaalla liikkeellä ja tuijotti ulos.

Baekhyun rentoutui ja sulki silmänsä. Hänen väsyneitä jalkojaan särki. Hän ei ollut jaksanut laskea neljättä rundia Hanazonossa. Hän oli vaivoin jaksanut kävellä minibussista mökille. Makoileminen tuntui taivaalliselta. Silti hänestä tuntui, että tarvitsi jotain tekemistä. Ei kuitenkaan seksiä. Hikinen iho vasten toista ei jaksanut kiinnostaa häntä juuri nyt.

”Mitä sä ajattelet?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Meitä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja avasi silmänsä. Hänen sydäntään tykytti, Yeol katsoi häntä lämpimästi hymyillen.

”Mä haluaisin sanoa että me ollaan parisuhteessa”, hän sanoi empien. ”Ollaanko me?”

”Ollaan vaan”, Yeol sanoi. ”Musta tuntuu, että me ollaan oltu aina. Ei vaan olla tiedetty sitä aikaisemmin.”

”Me ollaan tolloja”, Baekhyun nauroi väsyneesti. Chanyeol tirskahti kevyesti.

”Ihan helvetin.”

”Mistä sä unelmoit?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun sulki suunsa ja valui mietteisiinsä. Hän ei tiennyt. Hän oli saavuttanut jo niin paljon elämässään. Jos puhuttiin työstä, hän unelmoi tiimin pysyvän kasassa mahdollisimman pitkään, ilman, että kukaan ottaisi jalkoja alleen. Viiden vuoden säteellä hän halusi julkaista oman soololevynsä, ehkä. Kymmenen vuoden säteellä hän halusi omistaa oman talon, olla taloudellisesti riippumaton kenestäkään ja viettää rauhallista elämää.

”Mä haluaisin ostaa uuden auton”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili epäuskoisena. Niinkö kevyesti mies oli kysymyksensä esittänyt.

”Millaisen?”

”Sellaisen ison, missä mahtuisi matkaamaan maailman ympäri”, hän sanoi. ”Mä haluaisin käydä Islannissa. Lähtisitkö mun kanssa?”

”Islantiin?”

”Siellä on penismuseo”, Chanyeol sanoi pidätellen nauruaan.

”No sehän onkin syy lähteä maapallon toiselle puolelle”, Baekhyun murahti ja nousi istumaan miehen vierelle. Chanyeol veti hänet kainaloon ja sulki silmänsä.

”Mitä sä mietit? Niitä peniksiäkö?”

”Sua”, Yeol sanoi.

Baekhyun hymyili.

* * *

Rento musiikki soi huoneessa Yeolin bluetooth-matkakaiuttimesta. Baekhyun nyökytteli päätään musiikin tahtiin, joi kaljaa kulauksen ja katseli Yeolia, joka istui lattialla ja selasi puhelintaan. Kotibileet olivat aika kuivat, Baek mietti, pitäisikö hänen käydä hakemassa matkalaukustaan sojupullo, jonka hän oli ottanut kaiken varalta mukaan. Chanyeol ei hirveästi pitänyt sojusta.

Baekhyun siirtyi alas sohvalta, istumaan lattialle Yeolin eteen. Hörökorva siirsi puhelimen syrjään, pöydälle kaiuttimen viereen. Hän tarttui vieressä olevaan tölkkiin, napsautti sen auki ja kolautti sen vasten Baekhyunin tölkkiä. He joivat yhtä aikaa, Baekhyun mutusteli oluen makua ja huokaisi syvään. Hänellä oli edelleen tylsää.

”Onko täällä mitään peliä, mitä pelattaisiin…” hän mietti ääneen ja katsoi olohuoneessa olevaan hyllyyn, jossa ei ollut kuin japaninkielisiä kirjoja.

”Pelataan tuijotuspeliä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kohautti kulmiaan. Baekhyun virnisti kiinnostuneena. Yeol oli ollut hyvä pelissä vuosia sitten. Nyt hän oli vähän vanha.

”Häviäjä juo”, Yeol sanoi. ”Hae se pullosi.”

”Mistä sä —”

”Näin sen aikaisemmin”, Yeol virnisti. Baekhyun nousi ylös, ähisi voimattomille jaloilleen, könysi ylös huolestunut Yeolin katse selässään. Hän nousi portaat ylös irvistellen, hän oli varmaan venäyttänyt selkänsä liukastuessaan mökin ulkoportailla tullessaan Hanazonosta. Hän käveli tunkkaiseen makuuhuoneeseen ja nappasi vihreän lasipullon avoimen matkalaukun pikkutaskusta. Hän löntysti takaisin olohuoneeseen ja heilutteli pulloa kädessään. Chanyeol oli keittiössä, etsimässä shottilaseja.

Baekhyun istui sohvalle ja odotti, että Yeol asettuisi hänen eteensä. Hörökorva laski lasit sohvapöydälle, haki tölkit ja puhelimensa sekä kaiuttimen myös. Baekhyun kolautti pullon pohjaa ja avasi napsahtavan kierrekorkin. Hän täytti viiden senttilitran lasit täyteen ja laski pullon pöydälle.

Chanyeol etsi hyvän asennon. Baekhyun nosti jalkansa sohvalle ja nosti tyynyn niiden päälle. Hän nojasi käsiinsä ja katsoi Yeolin suuria silmiä.

”Alkaa… nyt!” Yeol huudahti innostuneena. Baekhyun koitti hengittää rauhallisena, tasaannuttaa laukkaavan sydämensä. Yeolin suupieli nyki, häntä nauratti. Baekhyun irvisti hänelle, puri kieltään ja tunsi silmiinsä nousevat kyyneleet. Ne perkeleet kirvelivät niin, että hänen oli luovutettava. Chanyeol läpsäytti käsiään yhteen ja nosti ne kohti kattoa huutaen innoissaan.

”Helvetti”, Baekhyun murahti pettyneenä itselleen. Hän tarttui kirkkaaseen lasiin ja nielaisi hermostuneesti. Hän nosti lasin huulilleen ja haistoi neljäkymmentäprosenttisen alkoholin. Hän kurmasi juoman alas ja ravisteli itseään juoman kitkerälle maulle. Chanyeol nauroi vahingoniloisesti ja räpytteli silmiään valmistautuen uuteen kierrokseen. Baekhyun läpsäytti itseään poskeen ja keskittyi. Hän nosti katseensa Yeoliin, joka oli vakavoitunut hetkessä. Sähköinen katsekontakti vahvistui heidän välillään.

”Alkaa… nyt!” Baekhyun lausui ja sulki suunsa. Hän tuijotti ruskeita, kirkkaana loistavia silmiä, joiden verisuonet näkyivät olohuoneen kirkkaassa valaistuksessa ällöttävän selvästi. Hän halusi tietää, mitä Chanyeol ajatteli. Luultavasti voittamista. Hänen kilpailuviettinsä syttyi herkemmin kuin Baekhyunin oma.

”Miksi sä ihastuit muhun?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena, melkein räpytti silmiään. Hän ei voinut laskea katsettaan alas vastapäätä istuvan miehen silmistä, se olisi luovuttamista. Chanyeol oli ollut viisas ja kysynyt kysymyksen täydellisellä hetkellä. Baekhyunin piti valita, jättäisikö leikin kesken vai vastaisiko rehellisesti. Hän halusi vastata rehellisesti.

”Koska sä olet turvallinen”, hän sanoi. ”Pidät musta huolta ja piristät mun päivää. Katsot mun perään, etten eksy, vaikka eksyttäisi itsesi siinä hujakassa. Pistät mut itsesi edelle, vaikka se särkeekin mun sydämen aina uudelleen ja uudelleen. Sä teet paljon asioita, joita et varmaan edes huomaa tekeväsi. Ne kaikki saa mun sydämen sykkimään ihan hulluna. Samalla sussa on mystinen, ilkikurinen ja ärsyttävä puoli, mikä tekee susta kaksi kertaa haluttavamman.”

Chanyeolin kasvoille kipuava ilme oli uskomattoman ylimielinen. Hänessä oli paikoitellen paljonkin narsistin piirteitä. Hän rakasti kehuja, varsinkin, kun ne liittyivät hänen ulkonäköönsä tai luonteeseensa.

Baekhyun käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen. Hän nuolaisi huultaan ja puri sitä, vapauttaen otteen hitaasti. Chanyeol räpsäytti silmiään, tajusi, mitä oli tehnyt ja kellahti selälleen ärsyyntyneenä huutaen.

”Juo, juo, juo”, Baekhyun lauloi ilkikurisesti ja taputti käsiään yhteen. Hän veti yeolin ylös ja ojensi tälle shottilasin. Chanyeol joi vastaan mukisematta, irvisti ärsyyntyneenä juoman maulle ja täytti lasit uudelleen.

”Sä niin tulet häviämään.”

”Sehän nähdään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja virnisti itsevarmasti. Hän otti paremman asennon ja oli valmis antamaan Yeolille köniin.

* * *

Baekhyun makasi vatsallaan ja nauroi sohvatyynyyn. Chanyeol pyöri lattialla höristen, piteli mahaansa ja antoi kyyneleiden valua silmistään. Baekhyun ei muistanut, mille hän oli revennyt, mutta nauraminen tuntui helvetin hyvältä.

Chanyeol vaihtoi naurun yskään, nosti itsensä pystyyn ja puhdisti kurkkuaan. Baekhyun nosti päänsä ylös tyynyltä ja katsoi paikoillaan huojuvaa miestä. He olivat tyhjentäneet yhden pullon sojua, viisi tölkkiä olutta ja yhden punkkupullon, joka oli ollut tarkoitus viedä lahjaksi Kyungsoolle.

Baekhyunia ei naurattanut enää. Hän ojensi kätensä Chanyeolia kohti. Mies tarttui siihen ja tunnusteli hoikkia sormia mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan. Baekhyun nousi istumaan, veti miestä perässään. Chanyeol kömpi sohvalle ja käpertyi Baekin kainaloon, painaen päänsä hänen rintakehäänsä vasten. Baekhyun silitti miehen pörröisiä hiuksia, sivutti sisällään vellovan humalaisen, pahan olon ja huokaisi syvään. Chanyeol tuijotti vakavana ulos, kaukaisuudessa välkkyvään katulamppuun, jota ei oltu korjattu vieläkään. Kukaan muu ei varmasti ollut tajunnut sen olevan menossa rikki.

Chanyeol ei sanonut mitään, sulki silmänsä ja nautti paijaamisesta. Baekhyun yritti udella, mikä oli vakavoittanut hörökorvan niin totaalisesti, mutta Yeol oli nukahtanut hänen syliinsä silmänräpäyksessä. Hänkin oli väsynyt viikon aktiivisesta liikkumisesta, hän ei vain näyttänyt sitä niin helposti.

Baekhyun nosti katseensa kattoon. Hänen päässään pyöri, sisuskalut heittivät volttia ja hän halusi oksentaa nopealla tahdilla juodun alkoholin ulos. Hän joi niin harvoin että ehti joka kerta unohtaa, miten paska olo siitä seurasi. Hän ei halunnut nukkua, ettei heräisi järkyttävään krapulaan. Hän tarvitsi ruokaa ennen silmien ummistamista. Se nyt vain ei tainnut olla vaihtoehto. Huominen pahoinvointi hermostutti häntä.

Chanyeol hapuili Baekin sormia ja risti kätensä hänen kanssaan. ”Sä olet parasta, mitä mulle on tapahtunut.”

Baekhyun suukotti miehen päälakea ja silitti tämän poskea hellästi.

”Enkä mä halua menettää sua”, Chanyeol mutisi. Baekhyunin sydän jätti lyönnin välistä. Milloin hän muka olisi jättämässä Chanyeolin? Seuraavassa elämässä? Ei koskaan? Oliko mies ihan tollo?

”Mua pelottaa, että meille käy jotain”, Yeol sanoi, mutisten entistä unisemmin. Baekhyun niiskautti nenäänsä ja sulki silmänsä. Hän ei voinut kieltää, etteikö itse pelännyt samaa.

”Aika näyttää”, hän kuiskasi. Vasta normaalissa arjessa he saisivat tietää, pystyisivätkö ylläpitämään parisuhdetta. Se hetki, sohvalla paikoillaan makaaminen ei tarkoittanut oikeastaan juuri mitään. Tuntui vain hyvältä.

”Mä ainakin tulen tekemään kaikkeni, että tämä juttu toimisi”, Yeol sanoi ja etsi paremman asennon. Baekhyun purskahti itkuun, vaikka ei tiennyt miksi.

* * *

Chanyeolin yskä havahdutti Baekhyunin hereille. Hän katsoi seinällä olevaa kelloa, puoli kolme. Väsynyt huokaus karkasi hänen suustaan.

“Pitäisi varmaan mennä sänkyyn nukkumaan”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol nosti itsensä ylös miehen päältä ja hieroi rähmäisiä silmiään. Hän istui sohvan reunalla ja haukotteli. Prosentit veressä olivat jo haihtumaan päin. Luojan kiitos.

Baekhyun nousi ylös sohvalta hörökorvan avustuksella. Hän otti kiinni kramppaavasta selästään ja liikkui kohti valonkatkaisijaa. Hän sammutti valot ja talsi portaat ylös, Chanyeol perässään. Puoli-unisen miehen silmät olivat raollaan eikä suusta tullut sanan sanaa.

Baekhyun suoritti iltatoimet nopeasti ennen kuin menisi nukkumaan. Hän pesi hampaansa puolihuolimattomasti, tutkaili peilikuvaansa ja suki rasvaista tukkaansa. Kaulassa oli sinertävä jälki, miksi helvetissä häntä oli purtu ja miksi hän ei muistanut siitä mitään.

Sänky narahti makuuhuoneen puolella. Chanyeol mutisi itsekseen ja kuulosti etsivän hyvää asentoa. Baek virnisti äänille ja sylkäisi suunsa tyhjäksi hammastahnasta. Hän pesi kasvonsa muutamalla liikkeellä ja kävi vielä kusella ennen kuin oli valmis jatkamaan unia.

Selkää kivisti niin perkeleesti. Baekhyun joutui ottamaan tukea seinästä, että pysyisi pystyssä. Maailma pyöri valmiiksi jo lujaa. Jalkoja poltteli ja niskakin tuntui olevan jumissa sohvalla röhnöttämisestä.

Baekhyun pesi kätensä ja talsi pimeään makuuhuoneeseen. Hän otti paikan Yeolin viereltä, henkäisi hämmentyneenä, kun pidempi painautui häneen kiinni kuin turvaa hakien. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja vei kätensä miehen hiuksiin. Chanyeol hengitti rauhalliseen tahtiin ja nukahti nopeasti.

Baekhyunia ei yhtäkkiä nukuttanutkaan. Ympäristön äänet kuulostivat sata kertaa kovemmilta kuin aikaisemmin. Pimeys oli ihanaa, mutta ei tarpeeksi pimeää. Ulkoa kantautui valoa, hän oli taas unohtanut vetää pimennysverhon ikkunan eteen. Hän nousi ylös ja kävi korjaamassa erheensä. Ei satanut enää lunta, matalapaine oli kai häipymässä vuorilta.

Hän palasi peiton alle. Chanyeol oli kääntänyt selkänsä. Yöstä oli tulossa levoton. Humalainen Chanyeol heiluisi ympäriinsä. Hän alkoi viimein ymmärtää hörökorvaa, joka aina valitti siitä, miten levottomasti Baekhyun nukkui.

Baekhyun kellahti selälleen ja nosti kädet vatsansa päälle. Kaikki oli tapahtunut niin nopeasti, ettei hän ollut ehtinyt oikein ymmärtää kaikkea. Hän oli saanut Chanyeolin omakseen. Mutta se oli vasta alkua. Oli selviydyttävä kaikesta, jäsenistä, työstä, julkisuudesta. Oli tehtävä aikaa parisuhteelle jo valmiiksi täyteenpakattuun aikatauluun. Oli mahdollista, että he kasvoivat erilleen. Seksi jäisi, suudelmat jäisivät, lopulta he vain katsoisivat toisiaan, ensin haikeasti yhteisiä hetkiä muistellen, sitten pelkkinä ystävinä, mahdollisesti vain tiimitovereina. Ei, niin ei saisi käydä. Baekhyun ei suostunut sellaiseen.

Chanyeol käänsi taas kylkeä. Hän laski kätensä Baekin kädelle ja puristi hellästi.

“Etkö sä nukukaan?” Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa.

Yeol hymyili. “Koko ajan.”

“Juu”, Baek sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. Huomenna olisi viimeinen mahdollisuus laskea. Hän halusi käydä vielä Nisekon huipulla. Hirafussa. Hän pelkäsi, ettei pystyisi siihen, juonittelevan selkänsä takia.

“Chanyeol?” Baek kutsui hörökorvaa. Yeol äännähti kuuntelemisen merkiksi. Baekhyun empi, hän silitti Yeolin kämmenselkää ja liikutti varpaitaan hermostuneena.

“Ei kai mitään”, hän sanoi lopulta. Yeol nosti päänsä tyynystä ja katsoi Baekia silmiin, vaikka oli pimeää.

“Mä en osaa selittää, miksi tunnen sua kohtaan niin kuin tunnen”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. “Musta vain tuntuu, että sen kuuluu olla niin.”

“Niin mustakin”, Yeol sanoi väsyneen ilmeettömästi ja laskeutui takaisin tyynylle. Baekhyun pyyhkäisi yksinäisen kyyneleen poskeltaan. Kaikki tunteet tuntuivat purkautuvan massiivisina. Hän taisi olla edelleen kännissä.

“Kaikki on hyvin”, Chanyeol kuiskasi hänen korvaansa. Baekhyun hymyili ja naurahti typertyneenä perään. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi itki koko ajan. Se ärsytti häntä suunnattomasti.

“Tämä kaikki tuntuu vain niin uskomattomalta”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol suukotti hänen poskeaan kevyesti.

“Uskomattoman hyvältä”, hän korjasi.

Baekhyun henkäisi helpottuneena. Hän sulki silmänsä ja yritti nukkua. Chanyeol kuulosti valuvan takaisin uneen saman tien.

* * *

Lauantaiaamu käynnistyi kaikkien odotusten mukaisesti kiroilemalla. Chanyeol istui sängyllä ja nojasi kylmään seinään, kasvot kämmeniin hautautuneena. Ilmoille pärähti kaunis sana toisensa perään, Baekhyun joutui lyömään miestä reiteen, jotta tämä lopettaisi jatkuvan ulinansa.

“Sormet kurkkuun, niin siitä se lähtee”, hän sanoi tylyllä äänensävyllä. Hän käänsi kylkeä, veti peiton korviin ja jatkoi unia. Chanyeol puhalteli ilmaa keuhkoistaan hetken aikaa ennen kuin pinkaisi ylös sängystä hirveän ryminän kera ja juoksi alakeeran vessaan yökkien kovaäänisesti.

Baekhyun avasi toisen silmänsä ja katsoi hämärään huoneeseen. Vaikutti siltä, ettei ulkona paistanut aurinko. Hän kellahti selälleen ja murahti, paikat olivat jumissa, muttei olo ollut niin huono kuin edellisenä iltana. Yeol oli lääkinnyt selkää levittämällä sinne kasan kylmägeeliä heti könyämisen jälkeen, siitä oli varmasti ollut apua.

“Keitä kahvia!” Baekhyun huusi niin, että huone raikui. Hän hieroi silmiään ja kasvojaan, nousi ylös ja tunnusteli oloaan. Vatsassa velloi, mutta häntä ei juurikaan oksettanut. Luojan kiitos.

Baekhyun päätti ryhdistäytyä ja raahautui suihkuun. Hän oli hikoillut yöllä, eikä tiennyt miksi. Ei hän muistanut nähneensä mitään painajaisiakaan. Ehkä Chanyeol oli vain nukkunut hänessä kiinni. Mene ja tiedä.

* * *

Baekhyun asteli portaat alas puhtaissa vaatteissa ja pyyhekuivissa hiuksissa. Hän veti mustan hupparin vetoketjun ylös asti kiinni, alakerta tuntui vähän vilpoisalta. Hän katsahti ulos, näki hiljaa leijailevat lumihiutaleet ja nyrpisti nenäänsä.

Chanyeol istui saarekkeen ääressä ja nojasi käteensä. Hänen katseensa oli jämähtänyt keittiön yläkaappeihin ja kasvoilla oli tyhjä ilme. Baekhyun käveli miehen taakse ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen.

“Mikä olo?”

“Paska”, Chanyeol vastasi. ”Ei kyllä yllättänyt.”

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja valui kahvinkeittimen ääreen, nappasi tiskikaapista puhtaan mukin ja kaatoi siihen höyryävää juomaa. Chanyeol tönäisi tyhjää mukia edessään. Baekhyun kaatoi kupin täyteen ja otti paikan viereiseltä baarijakkaralta.

Chanyeol ei hievahtanutkaan. Hän taisi olla todella huonossa jamassa. Baekhyun tönäisi häntä kevyesti kylkeen, mies mulkaisi häntä ja kääntyi takaisin ilmeettömään asentoonsa.

“Meinaatko selvitä rinteeseen tänään?” Baek kysyi odottavaisena ja ryysti kuumaa kahvia nauttien sen mausta. Vatsa alkoi kurnia, jotain muutakin aamupalaa oli saatava. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli jääkaapille päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan.

“Jaksatko sä?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Miten jalkasi? Mä en halua kantaa sua pois rinteestä… vaikka mielelläni mä sen tekisin, mutta ei tänään…”

Baekhyun tirskui hörökorvan väsyneelle äänensävylle. Pitkä haukotus pääsi ilmoille, Yeol raapi hiuksiaan ja ravisteli itsensä hereille. Meni kaksi sekuntia, kun hän oli jälleen valunut ryhdittömään asentoon.

“Mene takaisin nukkumaan”, Baekhyun nauroi ja avasi jääkaapin oven. Hän kaivoi sieltä kananmunia ja valmiiksi pilkottuja vihanneksia.

“Haluatko sä?” Hän kysyi mieheltä, joka oli laittanut silmät kiinni. Hän pudisti päätään ja sanoi haluavansa levähtää vielä hetken aikaa. Kunhan oli saanut juotua kahvinsa, johon hän ei ollut koskenut vielä laisinkaan.

* * *

Baekhyun pumppasi lautaansa vauhtia itsevarmoin liikkein. Hän katseli maisemia, nautti tunteesta ja tallensi ne sydämeensä, tietäen, että se oli viimeinen kerta pitkään aikaan. Hän katsoi taakseen ja näki Yeolin laskevan hitaalla vauhdilla hänen perässään. Hän pelkäsi jotain sattuneen.

“Olen kunnossa”, Yeol huusi ennen kuin Baek ehti kysyä. Lumi suhisi laudan alla, ilmavirta tuntui taivaalliselta kasvoja vasten. Se tuntui pesevän krapulanrippeet pois, hän laskeutuisi tasaiselle maalle kuin uutena, puhtaana ihmisenä.

Baekhyun palasi muistoissaan menneeseen viikkoon. Aika oli mennyt nopeasti, mutta samalla madellut eteenpäin. Baekhyun ei katunut hetkeäkään, vaikka oli tehnyt useita tyhmiä päätöksiä. Kuitenkin niistä oli seurannut pelkkää hyvää.

Chanyeol ohitti hänet yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun hylkäsi haaveilunsa ja pisti itseensä vauhtia. Hän kiisi pitkin leveää rinnettä, pujotteli puolelta toiselle mahdollisuuksien mukaan. Hän ei olisi uskonut pystyvänsä hallitsemaan lautaa niin hyvin. Viikon aikana tutuksi tullut lauta oli kuin jalkojen jatke, mikä toimi pelkällä ajatuksen voimalla. Häntä harmitti palauttaa lauta välinevuokraamoon. Ehkä pitäisi hankkia oma, hän mietti.

Baekhyun nosti itseään pystympään asentoon ja jarrutteli Grand Hirafu Mountain Centerin suuren kyltin nähdessään. Hän halusi nauttia viimeisestä kerrasta mahdollisimman pitkään. Tutuksi tulleet mutkat, töyssyt, maamerkit. Hän palaisi niihin monta kertaa muistoissaan.

Chanyeol oli pysähtynyt odottamaan häntä avaralle alueelle. Baekhyun jarrutti itsensä pysähdyksiin ja irrotti laudan jaloistaan. Hän kääntyi katsomaan vuoren rinnettä, Chanyeolin ottaessa hänet kainaloon. Haikea henkäys pääsi hänen suustaan.

“Siinä se nyt on”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mount Niseko. Yksi Hokkaidon tunnetuimmista vuorista sinne rakennetun hiihtokeskusen ja turistien vaikutuksesta.”

“Kappas, en huomannutkaan.” Baekhyun tirskui. Chanyeol nauroi leikkisästi ja painautui paremmin kiinni toisen kylkeen.

“Mihin ensi vuonna? Alpeille? Pohjois-Amerikkaan?”

“Sun kanssa mihin vain”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Vaikka Islantiin.”

“Penismuseoon?” Yeol piteli nauruaan. Baekhyun tuhahti miehelle.

“Vaikka sitten niin.”

“Mun tulee ikävä Hokkaidoa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan vierellään olevaa. Baekhyun katsoi jo Yeolia, oli katsonut jo pitkään.

“Niin munkin. Täällä on ollut ihanaa.”

“Vieläkö haluat mennä yhdesti?” Yeol kysyi ja osoitti hissejä, jotkaa liikkuviat tasaiseen tahtiin ylös vuorenrinnettä. Baekhyun pudisti päätään, hän oli laskenut jo ihan tarpeeksi. Jalat huusivat hoosiannaa vähemmästäkin rieputtelusta.

“Eiköhän lähdetä sitten”, Chanyeol sanoi ja irrottautui Baekhyunista. Hän nosti lautansa mukaan ja lähti kävelemään kohti minibussipysäkkiä. He olivat vuokranneet vehkeet Annupurista ja joutuivat palauttamaan ne samaan paikkaan.

Baekhyun tajusi hetken lopullisuuden. Toki hän saisi hakea uudet vermeet ja mennä takaisin mäkeen, mutta ei hän jaksanut. Jalkoja hapotti pelkkä seisominen ja kantapäihin sattui. Selkääkin jomotti edelleen.

“Tule jo”, Chanyeol vingahti kymmenen metriä edestä päin. Baekhyun katsoi vielä viimeisen kerran Hirafun rinteisiin ennen kuin pinkaisi matkaan. Minibussi häämötti jo horisontissa.

* * *

Annupurin rinnehotellin ravintolassa ei ollut juurikaan asiakkaita. Päivällisajan ruuhka-aika oli juuri hiipunut, a la carte -lista oli vaihdettu myyntiin. Baekhyun katseli ympärillä olevaa tummasti sisustettua ruokasalia, joka oli osa vip-tiloja. Chanyeol osoitti haluamansa paikan ikkunan viereltä, heidät johdatettiin siihen.

“Mä tarjoan, joten syö niin paljon kuin jaksat”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän istui alas ja riisui ulkovaatteensa nopeasti. Hän pöyhi hiuksiaan ja veti maskin kasvoiltaan. He olivat kahdestaan. Paikat oli eroteltu pienillä seinämillä eikä henkilökunta päästänyt muita ruokailemaan samaan aikaan turvallisuuden ylläpitämiseksi.

“Mä sitten, kun palataan kotiin”, Baekhyun vaati. Chanyeol nyökkäsi sopimuksen syntymiseksi.

Baekhyun istui alas ja vähensi vaatetta. Häntä jännitti paljastaa itsensä kokonaan, niin hyvin hän oli tottunut peittämään itsensä loman aikana. Hän ei osannut olla julkisesti ilman maskia.

“Loman kohokohta?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun yllättyi yhtäkkistä kysymystä. Hyvä että oli ehtinyt istua alas ja hengähtää.

“Vielähän tässä on aikaa…” hän mutisi ja tarttui ruokalistaan, joita oli telineessä pöydän oikeassa reunassa.

“Niin… Mutta tähän mennessä?” Yeol todella halusi tietää.

“Yksin laskeminen varmaan”, Baekhyun sanoi. Yeolin ilme oli hetken aikaa pettynyt. Baekhyun ehti huomata sen.

“Tarkoitan siis vain… etten olisi uskonut pystyväni siihen. Olen onnellinen, että kokeilin.”

Chanyeol hymyili, vähän poissaolevasti, mutta hymyili kuitenkin.

“Hirafun rinteet olivat parhaat”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Youtei Sunset oli loistava.”

“Niin oli.”

Chanyeol hiljeni. Baekhyun ei voinut olla huomaamatta, miten joku oli kalvanut häntä jo edellisestä illasta lähtien. Hän ei vain uskaltanut ottaa asiaa puheeksi. Hän toivoi, että Yeol itse älyäisi sanoa, mitä hänen mielenpäällä oli.

“Monelta meidän pitää lähteä huomenna? Sapporoon?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Varmaan joskus kahdeksan pintaan”, Yeol sanoi ja kohotti asentoaan. Tarjoilija oli tulossa kysymään heidän tilauksia.

* * *

Baekhyun survoi kuivausrummun täyteen pesukoneessa kaksi tuntia pyörineitä vaatteita. Hän vihasi pyykkäämistä kaikesta eniten. Hän tupisi ärsyyntyneesti taistellessaan märkiä farkkuja vastaan. Märkä, painava karhea kangas vasten paljasta käsivarren ihoa oli karmeinta ikinä. Jos hän olisi voittanut kivi-paperi-sakset -pelin, hän ei olisi siinä, vaan katselisi haltioituneena, miten luonnollisesti Yeol hommasta suoriutuisi.

Chanyeol nojasi pyykkihuoneen ovenkarmiin ja katseli työskentelevää Baekhyunia huultaan purren. Baekhyun äännähti voittajana paukauttaessaan kuivausrummun oven kiinni ja vääntäen ohjelman käyntiin. Hän kääntyi Yeolin puoleen ja katsoi häntä kysyvästi.

“Kauanko olet ollut siinä?”

Suunsa kiinni pitävä Chanyeol käveli hitaasti eteenpäin. Hän ojensi Baekille kätensä, odotti, että mustatukka tarttuisi siihen ja veti hänet itseään vasten. Yeol suuteli miestä ja laski kätensä tämän takamukselle, veti sisään hänen pehmeää tuoksuaan ja murahti tyytyväisenä kuin olisi leijunut pilveen.

“Meidän piti siivota”, Baekhyun sanoi ja työnsi kimppuunsa käyneen miehen kauemmas itsestään. Chanyeol roikkui miehessä eikä malttanut pitää näppejään erossa hänestä. Hävyttömät kosketukset olivat vasta alkua.

“Chanyeol, ihan oikeasti”, Baekhyun vingahti ja nauroi tuntiessaan huulet niskassaan. Hän väisti toisen hamuavia hampaita, hän ei halunnut toista jälkeä kaulaansa, se jos mikä olisi epäilyttävää. Yhdestäkin saisi osakseen jo liudan kysymyksiä.

“Mä katselin sua tovin ja tulin siihen tulokseen, että haluan sua”, hän kuiskasi häpeilemättömästi ja vei kätensä Baekin paidan alle. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja pysähtyi tuijottamaan suurisilmäistä Yeolia.

“Tässä ja nyt”, Chanyeol lisäsi huuliaan nuoleskellen.

“Tässä… ja nyt?” Baekhyun kysyi henkäisten ja katseli ympärilleen. “Ei kai me nyt tässä voida…”

“Kokeillaanko?” Yeol kysyi ja kohautti kulmiaan. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneesti, mutta samalla kiinnostuneena. Park Chanyeol oli helvetin hullu.

* * *

Baekhyun makasi vatsallaan sängyllään ja heilutteli jalkojaan kevyeen tahtiin. Chanyeol hiplasi hänen polveaan jatkuvalla syötöllä, hänen jalkansa ei irronnut lumpiolta hetkeksikään.

“Ay yo, Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun huudahti videopuhelun linjan auetessa. Jongdaen persoonallinen nauru tervehti kaksikkoa. Chanyeol nosti kätensä pystyyn ja heilutti ikätoverilleen.

Baekhyun nojasi käsiinsä ja katsoi jo selvästi terveemmän näköistä miestä onnellisena hymyillen.

“No, oliko noin ikävä?” Jongdae kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa. Hänen äänensä oli jo paljon paremman kuuloinen. Antibiootit olivat tepsineet, luojan kiitos.

“Oli”, Baekhyun sanoi ja jatkoi virnuilemistaan. “Ei olla puhuttu ainakaan neljäänkymmeneenkahdeksaan tuntiin.”

“Se onkin paha”, Jongdae sanoi ja nauroi. “Joko olette valmiita palaamaan Souliin? Meillä on ainakin ihan hirveä ikävä.”

“Tunne on molemminpuolinen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja katsoi Yeoliin, joka nyökytteli yhtyen sanoihin.

”Mäkin kaipaan sua.”

“Palasin kämpille eilen”, Jongdae sanoi. “Mä ja Minseok hyung voidaan hakea teidät kentältä huomenna.”

“Oikeastiko?” Baekhyun kysyi innostuneena.

“Joo.”

“Ihan mahtavaa, kiitos”, Yeol sanoi ja huokaisi helpotuksesta, ääneen. “Luulin, että joudun riskeeraamaan turvallisuuteni ja menemään managerin kyydillä.”

Naurunremakka täytti makuuhuoneen. Baekhyun pyyhki silmiään, Yeolin vitsi oli ollut yllättävän hyvä. Hän ei olisi voinut itse keksiä parempaa.

“Miten teillä on mennyt?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun hymyili ja mietti; missähän mielessä? Jongdae ei tiennyt kaikkea, ei voisi arvatakaan, että hän oli saanut juuri kovaa pesukonetta vasten.

Baekhyunin posket leihahtivat punaisiksi. Hän huomasi erheensä ja yski saadakseen huomion johonkin muualle. Chanyeol tökki häntä edelleen polveen.

“Hyvin meillä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Säikäytti vain se toinen sähkökatkos.”

“Sekin “vuosisadan lumimyrsky” oli yksi floppi”, Baekhyun nauroi. Chanyeol ilmeili ruudun kautta Baekhyunille, joka ei ottanut eleitä nähdäkseen.

“No?” Jongdae kysyi hämmentyneenä.

“Ei silloin oikeastaan tapahtunut mitään… Vähän tuuli ja lunta satoi”, Baekhyun vastasi. Chanyeol potkaisi häntä reiteen, ihan kiusallaan. Vai että ei mitään tapahtunut. Hän veti käteen keskellä olohuonetta, koska eräs.

Baekhyun mulkaisi takanaan olevaa miestä, joka näytti kieltä hänelle.

Jongdae nauroi. “Hyvä, ettei mitään sattunut.”

“Sattui, paljonkin”, Chanyeol virnisti vihjaillen. Baekhyun kääntyi uudelleen katsomaan Yeolia ja ilmeili tälle varoittavasti. Hän oli selvästi sanonut kertovansa Jongdaelle kaiken kasvotusten, asunnolla. Mutta toisaalta, oli ihannoitavaa, miten Yeol vaikutti haluavan saada tiedottaa koko maailman kansalle, että oli juuri tuupannut ikätoveriaan ja vielä kaikella tarkoituksella.

“Baekhyunie liukastui terassin portailla eilen”, Yeol sanoi aivan toisella äänensävyllä. “Kuvasin videon, kun hän nousi mökin portaat ylös omaan huoneeseensa.”

“Etkä!” Baekhyun parkaisi kauhuissaan. Hän oli varmasti näyttänyt siltä, kuin hänellä olisi ollut paskat housussa. Voi vittu, jos hörökorva esittelisi otostaan koko maailmalle. Jos se instagramiin kerran meni, sitä ei sieltä enää pois saisi.

Chanyeol nauroi ilkikurisesti. Jongdae pudisteli päätään huvittuneena ja toisti kaipaavansa kaksikkoa.

“Mulla on ollut niin tylsää ilman teitä”, hän henkäisi.

“Olisitpa päässyt mukaan. Vuori on ihan mahtava”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol oli samaa mieltä.

“Ehkä ensi vuonna sitten”, Jongdae sanoi ja virnisti haikeasti perään. Ilmeestä näki, että häntä vitutti sairastua juuri loman aikaan.

“Mitäs siellä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kohensi asentoaan.

“Ei kai tässä”, Jongdae irvisti. “Yixing hyung palasi Kiinasta aamulla, Kyungsoo on vielä duunissa, Kai ja Sehun tulivat päivällä… Suho hyung tulee huomenna… Tässähän tämä.”

“Entä sä?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Miten sun tulehdus?”

“Kävin aamulla verikokeissa, mutta en ole saanut vielä tuloksia”, Jongdae sanoi toiveikkaana. “Luulen, että pääsen laulamaan ensi viikon loppupuolella.”

“Ompa ihanaa”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Olet jo paljon terveemmän oloinen.”

“Tuntuukin siltä”, Jongdae nauroi ja tuuletti käsiään voittajan elkein. “Viimeinkin.”

“Tervetuloa elävien kirjoihin, Kim Jongdae”, Chanyeol lausui matalalla äänellä ja repesi yskään äänensävyn kutittaessa kurkkua. Jongdae repesi raikuvaan, räkäiseen nauruun.

Jostain päin asuntokompleksia kuului huutoa, joka kuulosti Minseok hyungilta. Jongdae vilkaisi ovelle päin ja palautti vaisuuntuneen ilmeensä ruudun toisella puolella olevaan kaksikkoon.

“Pitää mennä. Tekstatkaa mulle kun olette ilmassa niin me lähdetään Incheoniin”, Jongdae sanoi ja heilui yhtäkkiä kiireisesti. Baekhyunia alkoi kiinnostaa, mihin mies oli oikein lähdössä.

“Tehdään niin”,Chanyeol sanoi haaveilemaan jääneen Baekin puolesta ja kipusi tämän päälle kurkottaakseen sammuttamaan puhelun. Baekhyun hätkähti tuntiessaan miehen yläpuolellaan.

“Ciao”, Yeol sanoi ennen kuin painoi punaista luuria. Näyttö pimeni ja puhelin irtosi Baekhyunin otteesta. Hän kääntyi selälleen ja tarttui kädellään yllään olevan miehen hupparista. Hän veti Yeolin kaipaavaan suudelmaan ja mumisi tyytyväisenä.

“Kokeilin, enkä pysty pitämään näppejäni irti susta”, Chanyeol sanoi Baekin vetäydyttyä kauemmas ja kuroi sentit umpeen uudemman kerran.

“Vähän sama…” Baekhyun mutisi vasten toisen huulia. Lämmin nauru kevensi tunnelmaa entisestään.

* * *

Baekhyun pyöri sängyssä kyljeltä toiselle. Tieto siitä, että hän olisi kuolemanväsynyt aamulla, jos ei nukkuisi, valvotti häntä entistä enemmän. Kello oli jo kaksi aamuyöllä, herätyskellon soittoon oli reilut neljä tuntia. Minuutit tuntuvat lipuvan eteenpäin tuplanopeudella, ihan vittuillakseen.

Chanyeol pysäytti vasemalle kyljelleen kierähtävän miehen kaappaamalla hänet syleilyynsä. Baekhyun jännittyi, rentoutui ja pyysi anteeksi.

“Mä en halua palata kotiin”, hän sanoi surkeana ja mutristi alahuultaan. Chanyeol suukotti kevyesti hänen poskeaan.

“Koska sitten mä joudun eroamaan susta. Mä en halua erota susta.”

“Erota?” Chanyeol kysyi hölmistyneenä ja nauroi nolona perään tajutessaan, ettei kyse ollut parisuhteen päättämisestä vaan eri rakennuksissa nukkumisesta.

“Emme saa olla edes samassa asunnossa… vittu mitä paskaa.”

“Saat sä tulla mun luokse”, Chanyeol mutisi vasten tyynyä. Baekhyun tuhahti. Hän arveli, ettei mies muistaisi keskustelusta pätkääkään aamulla herättyään.

“Pitäisikö mun muuttaa takaisin?” Yeol kysyi. “Saataisiin olla yhdessä kaksikymmentäneljä tuntia vuorokaudesta. Kuvittele, miten ihanaa sellainen olisi.”

“Ei helvetissä”, Baekhyun murahti. “Sitten mulla ei ole paikkaa, minne karata Suho hyungin viikkosiivous-puhetta. Imuroi sieltä, imuroi täältä. Eikö helvetti tämän kokoisella firmalla ole varaa palkata omaa sisäkköä, joka hoitaisi kaiken meidän puolesta. Ihan niin kuin tässä olisi aikaa käydä edes paskalla.”

Chanyeol naurahti. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli pidemmän tuhinaa aikansa. Uni ei meinannut millään tulla, hän vain makasi silmät kiinni, kuullen jokaisen ympäristössä meukkaavan lomalaisen, kellon tikityksen, puhelimen ilmoitusäänet ja talossa olevan elektroniikan. Baekhyunin vatsa äänsi oudosti, se oli kurnuttanut koko iltapäivän Annupurista tulon jälkeen. Ehkä hän oli syönyt jotain epäsopivaa. Tai sitten häntä oikeasti pelotti palata kotiin.

Hän ei tiennyt, pelkäsikö enemmän kotiin menemistä vai tekojensa paljastumista. Mitä vittua Jongdaenkin sanoisi, kun kuulisi hänen alkaneen paneskella parhaan ystävänsä kanssa? Mitä siihen oikein pystyi sanomaan?

“Nuku”, Yeol murahti Baekhyunin korvaan. Baekhyun tajusi mutisevansa ääneen. Hän sulki suunsa ja käänsi taas kylkeä. Chanyeol käpertyi häntä vasten. Baekhyun tunsi nenäStä ulos purkautuvan ilman niskassaan. Se kutitti, Aiheutti kylmiä väreitä. Baekhyunin teki mieli kiemurrella.

Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja tarttui tyynyynsä tuhisten ärsyyntyneenä. “Mä menen nukkumaan omaan sänkyyn.”

“Et helvetissä mene”, Baekhyun sanoi parkaisten ja painoi miehen takaisin patjaa vasten.

“Joka helvetin yö tätä samaa… pysyisit paikallasi, herran tähden”, Yeol mutisi ja potki peittoa kauemmas, mutta Baek asettui puoliksi hänen päälleen, ettei hän vaan karkaisi. Chanyeol rojahti takaisin paikoilleen ja henkäisi luovuttaen.

“Nuku”, hän sanoi hampaittensa välistä. Baekhyun nuolaisi huuliaan ja asettui miehen kainaloon. Hän laittoi silmät kiltisti kiinni ja koitti rentoutua. Hän oli entistä jäykempi.

“Mä menen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kipusi ylös sängystä. Baekhyun nousi istumaan ja katsoi hänen peräänsä surkeana.

“Tulen herättämään sut aamulla, ok?”

“Joo”, hän sanoi ja kellahti takaisin makuulle syvään huokaisten. Häntä suoranaisesti vitutti, ettei pystynyt nukkumaan. Oli ihan reilua, että edes Yeol sai nukkua kunnon yöunet, ei ollut mitään järkeä pysyä heiluvan miehen vierellä. Silti, sänky tuntui kylmemmältä ja epämukavammalta ilman häntä.


	8. Chapter 8

Incheonissa ei ollut lunta ollenkaan. Kaikkialla oli kylmää, harmaata ja sumuista. Masentavaa ja likaista. Lämpötila oli neljä astetta plussalla, hetki sitten oli satanut vettä; lentokoneen kapteeni oli varoitellut liukkaasta radan pinnasta.

Baekhyun katsoi ulos SM Entin mustan henkilöauton ikkunasta hämmentyneenä. Joka puolella oli kylttejä koreaksi, kaikki puhuivat samaa kieltä eikä kenelläkään ollut mitään överiä päällä.

Jongdaen yskintä herätti hänet ajatuksistaan. Chanyeol oli katsellut häntä jo pitkään, etupenkkiläiset olivat varmasti huomanneet sen jo.

“Byun”, Jongdae kutsui. “Mikä sulla on?”

“Ei mikään”, hän vastasi ja käänsi katseensa vakavoituneeseen ikätoveriin, jonka kasvoja hän ei ollut nähnyt moneen päivään. Ne kasvot olivat kuin uuden tuttavuuden kasvot, tai… ei Chanyeolin kasvot. Oli outoa nähdä silmiensä edessä joku muu kuin Chanyeol.

“Oletko tullut kipeäksi?” Minseok kysyi huolestuneena. Auto pysähtyi ruuhkautuneisiin liikennevaloihin.

“En…” Baekhyun vastasi hiljaa. Chanyeol käänsi katseen ulos ohi lipuviin autoihin, toinen kaista veti paljon paremmin.

“Olet niin hiljaa”, Minseok lisäsi. Chanyeol hörähti huvittuneena.

“Tajusin vain, että huomenna pitää mennä takaisin töihin.”

“Joo, aamu alkaa milläs muullakaan kuin palaverilla”, Jongdae sanoi. Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan.

“Ai, monelta?”

“Puoli yhdeksältä”, Minseok vastasi.

“Ai, perkele”, hän sanoi ja hieroi silmiään. Oli varmasti kyse uudesta levystä. Asia aiottiin ottaa käsittelyyn loman jälkeen.

“Kevyt laskeutuminen”, Baekhyun sanoi virnistäen.

“Tosi kevyt”, Minseok tuhahti ilmaisten tyytymättömyytensä. Chanyeol nauroi Jongdaen kanssa kuin samasta suusta.

Tuli aika hiljaista. Radiossa soi joku uusi biisi, Baekhyun ei tunnistanut sitä. Hän ei jaksanut kuunnella sitä, hän kuunteli mielummin omia ajatuksiaan. Kotiin paluu tuntui tyhjältä, vaikka vastassa oli ollut kaksi hänen läheisintä tiimitoveriaan. Vatsassa myllersi, ikävä Chanyeolia oli jo nyt. Hän oli suudellut miestä viimeisen kerran Hiewa Lodgessa hetki ennen poistumista. Suudelma oli ollut pitkä ja kostea, sellainen, joka jäi kummittelemaan huulille vielä pitkäksi aikaa. Se oli maistunut huulirasvalta ja hammastahnalta.

Baekhyun tirskahti huomaamattaan. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan häntä suurin silmin, ilmeili ihmeissään. Hän tönäisi miestä, joka oli peittänyt kasvonsa päässän olevalla lippalakilla.

“Mitä?” Jongdae oli heti kärppänä pelissä. Chanyeol pudisti päätään itsevarmasti.

“Ei mitään”, hän vastasi.

“En kysynyt sulta.”

“Kysyithän”, hörökorva vastasi ja käänsi katseen lähestyvään moottoritiehen, joka veisi heidät lähemmäs Soulin keskustaa.

“Kiitos”, Baekhyun ilmeili miehelle kun Jongdae ei katsonut. Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienesti ja taputti rintaansa. Minseok laski katseen taustapeilistä takaisin ruuhkaiseen tiehen.

* * *

Dongdaemunin asuinalueella ei ollut hirveästi liikennettä. Minseok sai auton parkattua kadunvarteen. Chanyeol kiitti hyungiaan kyydistä. Minseok nyökkäsi rennosti. “Anytime.”

Baekhyunin katse oli surullinen. Hän ei saanut silmäänsä irti hörökorvasta, joka ei tuntunut tekevän elettäkään noustakseen autosta.

“Mä autan sua matkalaukkujen kanssa”, Baek sanoi ja poistui autosta ensimmäisenä. Chanyeol sanoi heipat etupenkin kaksikolle ennen kuin astui ulos kosteaan alkuiltaan.

Baekhyun nosti peräluukun ylös ja ojensi matkalaukun Yeolille. Mies otti sen vastaan ja laski viereensä.

“Nähdään kai huomenna sitten…” Baekhyun sanoi, naurahtaen kiusallisena. Yeolia ei hymyilyttänyt.

“Niin.” Mies katsoi lyhyempää ja yritti pitää kiinni kuvasta.

“Mun pitäisi varmaan mennä”, Baek sanoi ja osoitti autoa etusormellaan. “Vaikka en haluaisi.”

“Onhan tämä kummallista”, Chanyeol naurahti. Lähteä nyt erille tielle tiiviisti yhdessä vietetyn viikon jälkeen.

“Mä en taida osata nukkua ilman sua”, hän sanoi ja väläytti hymyään. Typerä irve tarttui Baekhyunin kasvoille.

“Vähän sama”, hän sanoi “Aika paljonkin sama.”

Minseok tööttäsi lyhyesti. Baekhyun hätkähti vierestä lähtevää törähdystä ja haukkoi henkeään järkyttyneenä. Yeol veti matkalaukun kahvan ylös ja peruutti askeleella.

“Asia ymmärretty”, hän huudahti kuskin suuntaan ja nosti kätensä ylös vilkuttaakseen heipaksi hörökorvalle.

Baekhyun peitti pettymyksen leveällä hymyllä. “Nähdään huomenna, Park”, hän sanoi ja liukui takaovelle.

“Nähdään”, hän virnisti ja kääntyi menosuuntaan. Baekhyun katsoi miehen perään niin kauan, että tämä oli hävinnyt kerrostaloalueen uumeniin.

Baekhyun kokosi itsensä ja palasi autoon, kevyesti naureskellen. Jongdaen ilmeessä oli hämmennystä.

“Hän tajusi unohtaneen hammasharjansa Hiewa Lodgeen”, Baekhyun valehteli kirkkain silmin. Jongdae käänsi katseen tiehen. Minseok painoi kaasua ja matka jatkui kohti kotia.

* * *

Baekhyun istui sängylleen ja haisteli huoneen tunkkaista ilmaa. Hän halusi avata ikkunan, muttei kehdannut nousta ylös. Matkalaukku olisi purettava ja vaatteet vaihdettava rennompiin. Hän oli pitänyt farkkuja jalassaan kohta kellon ympäri, ne puristivat jo ikävästi.

Baekhyun kellahti selälleen ja sulki silmänsä. Olohuoneesta kantautui rauhallista keskustelua, päivän polttavin kysymys oli läheisen ravintolan kotiinkuljetuksen aikaväli sunnuntai-iltaisin. Joonmyeon hyung oli matkalla asunnolle, ehkä hän toisi ruokaa mukanaan.

Baekhyunin sydämeen sattui. Hän oli halkeamispisteessä, halusi raivota ja huutaa, juosta Yeolin luokse ja suudella häntä. Monta kertaa peräkkäin. Ei mikään estänyt häntä, mutta oli se vähän kummallista häipyä heti, kun oli saapunut kotiin. Hän ei ollut vielä edes tervehtinyt kaikkia. Jongin oli salilla, Kyungsoo ei ollut vielä saapunut kuvauksista.

Huoneen ovi aukesi. Baekhyun nosti päätään ja murahti nähdessään Jongdaen kävelevän lähemmäs.

“Ottaisit edes takin pois päältäsi”, Jongdae sanoi ja istui Baekhyunin sängyn laidalle. Hän laski kätensä miehen reidelle ja koitti löytää sopivia sanoja.

“Tapahtuiko siellä mökillä jotain?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi.

“Paljonkin”, hän sanoi ja vältteli katsekontaktia. Hänen silmänsä kostuivat, häntä ahdisti. Hänellä oli ikävä Chanyeolia.

“Haluatko puhua siitä?” Jongdae varmasti ajatteli sen _jonkun_ olevan jotain pahaa. Vaikka se oli päin vastoin. Baekhyun hymyili pienesti.

“Myöhemmin”, hän sanoi. “Luulen, ettet ole valmis kuulemaan sitä vielä.”

“Miten niin?” Jongdae kysyi hölmistyneenä. “Onko se jotain vakavaa?”

“On”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kääntyi selälleen. Jongdae valui ajatuksiinsa hetkeksi, taputti miestä reidelle ja nousi ylös.

“Jongdae-ya…” Baekhyun kutsui häntä. Jongdae kääntyi hänen puoleen.

“Tai, no, ei mitään.”

“Sano nyt, kun aloitit”, mies parahti kärsimättömään sävyyn. Baekhyun nousi istuma-asentoon ja huokaisi mietteliäänä. Hän piti katseensa resuisissa farkuissaan ja riisui parkatakkinsa, joka oli jäänyt huomaamatta päälle.

“Mä… mä…”

“Kakaise ulos, herran tähden”, Jongdae vinkaisi ja laskeutui takaisin sängyn laidalle. Baekhyun nosti tärisevät pupillinsa häneen.

“Mä olen tehnyt jotain peruuttamatonta”, hän kuiskasi jännittyneenä. Jongdae tuijotti häntä suurin silmin, oli selvää, ettei hän ymmärtänyt.

“Mä olen rakastunut. Chanyeoliin.”

Jongdae laski katseensa huoneessa olevaan mustaan karvalankamattoon. Hän tuijotti sitä, ei sanonut mitään. Taputti sormillaan polveaan. Mietti. Aivojen raksuminen kuului kauas.

“Mitä vittua, Byun Baekhyun?” hän kysyi, viimein.

“Niinpä”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja kellahti takaisin makuulle. Hän pöyhi tyynyn päällä olevaa takkia ja asetteli päänsä parempaan asentoon. Katumus oli suuri, ei olisi pitänyt kertoa.

“Oletko varma?” Jongdae kysyi, vakavaan sävyyn. “Tunteistasi?”

“Olen. Olen ollut jo vuosia”, hän sanoi, silmät päättäväisesti tuikkien.

“Et voi olla tosissasi”, Jongdae sanoi ja peitti suunsa molemmilla käsillään. Hän varmasti mietti niitä kaikkia juoruja, joiden todenperäisyyttä useat olivat yrittäneet todistaa. Baekhyun itse oli kieltänyt kaiken, tulisi kieltämään tulevaisuudessakin, julkisuudessa. Suljettujen ovien takana hän kuitenkin olisi rehellinen itselleen.

“Entä Chanyeol?” Jongdae ei ehtinyt esittää kysymystään loppuun, kun Baekhyun puhui hänen päälleen.

“Hän haluaa olla mun kanssa. Me ollaan yhdessä.”

“Mitä?” Jongdae huudahti niin, että koko huone raikui. Keskustelu olohuoneessa taukosi pariksi sekunniksi.

“Hän on mun poikaystävä”, Baekhyun sanoi, itsevarmasti ja nousi ylös, katsomaan Jongdaeta silmiin.

“Vau… siellä mökillä todella tapahtui paljon…” Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyunille tuli jostain syystä paha mieli, vaikka luulisi, että hän olisi onnensa kukkuloilla.

“Sä olet mun paras ystävä ja kerron sulle, koska uskon sun luottavan arviointikykyyni ja tukevan mua päätöksissäni, olivat ne sitten mitä tahansa.”

“Mutta oletko sä ihan tollo?” Jongdae kysyi, paljon pienemmällä äänellä.

“Olen”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Ihan helvetin tollo. Mutta onnellinen.”

“Et näytä siltä”, Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyun huokaisi syvään.

“Niinpä…” jongdae tuumi. “Oletko ajatellut asian ihan loppuun asti?”

“Arvaa, kuinka monta kertaa”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Ehkä olisi pitänyt olla kertomatta…”

“Älä nyt”, Jongdae sanoi ja tönäisi häntä kevyesti. Baekhyun naurahti ensimmäistä kertaa vähään aikaan.

“Mä en halua, että hajotat itsesi.”

“Mä olisin lopulta hajonnut, jos en kertoisi tunteistani”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Luojan kiitos mä en saanut turpaan.”

Jongdae virnisti. “Mä en tiennyt sun pitävän miehistä.”

“En mä pidäkään. Mä pidän vain yhdestä, ja se on Chanyeol.”

Jongdae nauroi. “Ai, mä en kelpaa?”

“Et sä eikä kukaan muukaan. Mä luulen, että kyse on enemmän luonteesta kuin sukupuolesta.”

Jongdae nyökkäsi. “Chanyeol on hieno ihminen.”

“No jaa, ennemminkin ihan vitun ärsyttävä”, Baekhyun nauroi ja muisteli kaiholla niitä tuhansia kertoja, milloin mies oli säikäyttänyt hänet tavalla tai toisella.

“Mikä itse olet?” Jongdae virnisti. Baekhyun tuhahti ja nauroi perään. Ehkä hänessäkin oli vähän samoja piirteitä. Pikkiriikkisen.

“Älä kerro muille, pliis”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Voi olla, ettei juttu kestä viikkoa pidempään arjen keskellä. Riitelemme julkisesti, jos niin käy.”

“Oletko varma?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi päättäväisesti. Yeolkaan ei halunnut muiden tietävän asiasta.

* * *

Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan nähdessään Kyungsoon kävelevän kohti nurkkapöytää. Hän tervehti miestä heikolla henkäisyllä ja kopautti omallaan hänelle tarjottuun nyrkkiin. 

“Kiva, että pääsit tulemaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laski kätensä takaisin korkean lattemukin sivulle. Kyungsoo aukaisi villakangastakkinsa ja repi kaulahuivin pois ennen kuin istui alas vastapäiselle paikalle.

“Mitä Hokkaidossa?” Kyungsoo kysyi, kiinnostuneena viikon tapahtumista.

“Mitä siellä”, Yeol sanoi ja kohautti olkiaan. “Hienoja rinteitä ja paljon turisteja.”

“Eikö aika käynyt pitkäksi?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja tarttui kahviin, jonka Yeol oli tilannut hänelle valmiiksi.

“Ei mulla”, hörökorva nauroi ja valui takaisin rentoon asentoon. Kyungsoo katsoi ystäväänsä haikena.

“Jotain tapahtui, eikö niin?” Kyungsoo kysyi. “Muuten olisit odottanut aamuun.”

“Olet oikeassa”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän halusi purkaa sydäntään jollekin, hän oli pyöritellyt asioita omassa päässään jo niin kauan, ettei enää uskonut olevansa järjissään. Hän tarvitsi ulkopuolisen näkemyksen.

“Jos voisit valita ystävyyden ja rakkauden, ottaisitko molemmat?” hän kysyi. Kyungsoo pysäytti kahvimukin hetken ennen sen osumista huulilleen.

“Eikös se ole ideaalista?”

“Jos tulee ero, niin sitten molemmat menee”, Yeol henkäisi ja hieroi kasvojaan ärsyyntyneenä.

“Meidän optimisti”, Kyungsoo kauhistui. “Mitä sulle on tapahtunut?”

Chanyeol liu’utti kätensä niskaansa ja raapi ihoa tylsillä kynsillään.

“Olen realisti”, hän sanoi. Kyungsoo repesi niin paskaiseen nauruun, ettei vähään aikaan oltu kuultu.

“Puhut Baekhyunista, etkö niin?”

Chanyeol oli tukehtua kahviinsa. Hän selvitti kurkkuaan ja nosti järkyttyneen katseensa mieheen, joka myhäili kahvimukinsa takaa.

“Mistä tiesit?”

“Ei ole salaisuus, että hän on ihastunut suhun”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Olen seurannut häntä kuusi vuotta. Osaan lukea hänen ajatuksensa.”

“Pelottavaa”, Chanyeol henkäisi. “Tuli mulle aika puskista.”

“Eikä tullut”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

“Ei vai?”

“Ei.” Hän pysyi kannassaan. “Et olisi noin rauhallinen, jos et olisi valmis tai haluaisi vastata hänen tunteiisinsa.”

Ehkä Kyungsoo oli oikeassa. Jos Chanyeol ei olisi halunnut Baekhyunia, hän olisi työntänyt hänet kauas jo siinä vaiheessa, kun tämä vei kätensä hänen paitansa alle. Tai viimeistään ensimmäisen suudelman jälkeen. Aikana. Mutta Chanyeol oli vastaanottanut kaiken. Mitä tahansa Baekhyun teki, se oli okei. Niin se oli aina mennyt.

“Joko saa onnitella?” Kyungsoo kysyi varovasti. Chanyeol nyökkäsi itsevarmasti.

“Onneksi olkoon sitten nuorelle parille. Toivottavasti juttunne kestää.”

“Kaikki on vasta alussa”, Yeol muistutti. “Eikä me aiota huudella tästä. Sä ja Jongdae olette ainoat, jotka tietää.”

Kyungsoo nyökkäsi hymyillen ja joi kahvinsa. Chanyeol valui ajatuksiinsa ja mietti Baekhyunia, joka oli hyvästellyt hänet haikeaan sävyyn. Hän ei ollut oikein oma itsensä. Pitäisköhän hänelle laittaa viestiä? Tai mennä käymään asunnolla jollain verukkeella? Soittaa?

* * *

Maanantaiaamu oli yhtä tuskaa. Baekhyun taisteli herätyskellon soittoa vastaan, joka puolelta kuului kovaäänistä kälätystä. Kahvi ei tuoksunut ja kiire tuntui olevan.

Baekhyun löi kellon kiinni ja nousi väkisin istuma-asentoon. Raollaan olevasta makuuhuoneen ovesta tulvi valoa. Hän haukotteli pitkään, venytteli selkääns ja nousi ylös.

“Hyung”, Sehun huusi oven takaa. “Auto lähtee kahdenkymmenen minuutin päästä.”

“Helvetti”, Baekhyun murahti itsekseen ja veti vaatekaapista ensimmäiset vaatteet ylleen. Hänen tarvitsisi vain pestä kasvot ja hampaat, juoda lasi vettä ja lähteä. Hän heräisi kunnolla matkalla yhtiölle.

“Hyung!” Sehun huudahti uudelleen.

“Joo joo!” Baekhyun parkaisi ärsyyntyneesti ja rynnisti ulos huoneestaan tummansinisessä collegepaidassa ja mustissa farkuissa. Hän suki tukkaansa parempaan asentoon ja ohitti hämmentyneen Sehunin liekihtevin silmin. Nuorempi kohautti olkiaan ja siirtyi huoneeseensa.

Baekhyun kaivoi jääkaappia tuskanhiki otsalla helmeillen. Joku oli taas juonut kaiken veden. Hän joutui ottamaan lasillisen mehua, jossa oli liikaa sokeria. Hän muisti, mitä Chanyeol oli sanonut hänen sokerin käytöstään.

Joonmyeon pysähtyi Baekhyunin vierelle ja laski kätensä hänen olalleen. Baekhyun hätkähti yhtäkkistä kosketusta ja kääntyi katsomaan takanaan olevaa hyungiaan.

“Kiva nähdä taas”, Joonmyeon sanoi hymyillen. “Olit jo nukkumassa kun tulin kotiin. Oliko kiva reissu?”

Baekhyun hymyili väkinäisesti. Hän oli vielä unenpöpperössä, oli liian aikaista leikkiä sosiaalisesti lahjakasta.

“Oli, ihan”, hän vastasi lyhyesti.

“Kiva kuulla”, hyung sanoi ja irrotti otteensa miehen olalta. “Auto lähtee kymmenen minuutin päästä.”

“Ok”, Baekhyun lausahti ja sulki mehupullon kierrekorkin.

Kyungsoo oli ilmestynyt hänen eteensä. Baekhyun säpsähti tavatessaan suuret silmät ja niiden tuikkivan katseen.

“Yeol kertoi”, hän sanoi ja hymyili, lämpimästi. Baekhyun työnsi mehupullon takaisin jääkaappiin hölmistynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

“Kaikenko?”

“Riippuu, mitä tarkoitat kaikella”, Kyungsoo naurahti. Jongdae kurvasi eteisestä keittiöön ja liittyi keskusteluun.

“Mitä?”

“Hän ja Yeol”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja nyökkäsi Baekia kohti.

“Huuda nyt vielä kovemmalla äänellä”, Baekhyun murahti. Kyungsoo rauhoitteli hermonsa heti herättyään menettänyttä miestä taputuksella olalle.

“Mä olen oikeasti onnellinen teidän puolesta”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Jongdae katsoi nuorempaa kulmat kurtussa.

“Oikeastiko? Sun mielestä heidän juttunsa on hyvä asia?”

“Kaksi aikuista ihmistä, mitä pahaa siinä on?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Baekhyun virnisti vastaukselle. Hyvä pointti.

“Ei kai siinä…” Jongdae mutisi. Baekhyun ei jaksanut kuunnella. Hän poistui keittiöstä ja talsi eteiseen, minne muut jäsenet alkoivat kertyä. He vetivät ulkovaatteita ja kenkiä ylleen, valmiina kerääntymään kellarikerrokseen. Manageri hakisi heidät tasan 7.50.

* * *

Baekhyun asteli pitkin SM Entertainmentin kolmannen kerroksen leveää käytävää. Hän oli lipunut jonon viimeiseksi, Yixingin pitäessä hänelle askeleen edellä seuraa. Hän katsoi valkoisia seiniä, jotka oli koristeltu suurilla kangastauluilla menestyneitten artistien kuvilla. Hänenkin kasvonsa löytyivät jostain päin kerrosta.

“Byun”, takaa kuului. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja hymyili leveästi. Chanyeol ojensi kätensä häntä kohden, johon hän tarttui enemmän kuin mielellään. Baekhyun tasasi kävelytahtinsa pitkäkoiven kanssa.

Muut huomasivat hörökorvan saapuneen paikalle. He tervehtivät miestä iloisesti hymyillen, aamun väsymyksen poistuttua kasvoilta. Baekhyun irrotti otteensa miehen kädestä ja katsoi tätä pahoillaanolevasti, molemmat tiesivät, ettei hän halunnut päästää irti.

“Miten Jongdae otti asian?” Yeol kysyi heidän jäyttäytyessä tahalleen viimeisiksi, jotka astuisivat kokoushuoneeseen.

“Ei riemuiten”, Baek virnisti. Mies oli skeptinen, kuten yleensä.

“Kyllä se siitä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja pukkasi lyhyemmän sisään huoneeseen, jossa oli pitkä puikulanmallinen pöytä, jonka päässä oli tarjottimellinen vesilaseja ja pari kannua. Jäsenet olivat hakemassa paikkojaan, itse johtajat eivät olleet saapuneet, vielä. Kello läheni uhkaavasti puolta yhdeksää, puheensorina laantui ja vaihtui arvioiviin katseisiin. Jännitys tiivistyi ja nousi kohti huippua rytmikkäisen askeleiden kuuluessa käytävältä. Baekhyun kokosi itsensä, oli aika taas tehdä töitä.

* * *

Baekhyun makasi treenisalin kovalla lattialla ja tuijotti lamppuun, joka oli palanut jo kaksi viikkoa sitten. Joskus hän ihmetteli suurfirman huonoa kiinteistönhuoltoa.

Yixing ravisteli mustatukan hereille. Baek loi katseen vieressään venyttelevään mieheen, jonka ilme oli huolestunut.

“Mikä on?” hän kysyi. “Olet ollut vaisu koko päivän.”

“Ei mua mikään vaivaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi käsiensä varaan. Jongin tanssi salin nurkassa Sehunin tiukan katseen alla.

“Älä valehtele”, Yixing naurahti rennosti.

“Vituttaa vaan olla takaisin duunissa, kun pääsi lomailun makuun. Mitäs Kiinassa?”

“Hyvää ruokaa ja kauniita ihmisiä”, Yixing vastasi. “Näin Luhan hyungin ohimennen Pekingissä.”

“Mitä?” Baekhyun henkäisi ja kiinnostui välittömästi. Hän kohotti asentoaan ja asettui paremmin Yixingin puoleen.

“Hänellä menee ihan hyvin. On töitä ja rahaa…”

“Sehän on kiva kuulla”, Baek sanoi, tarttumatta haikeaan äänensävyyn. Hänelläkin oli ikävä entistä jäsentä, vaikka hänen lähdöstään oli kohta neljä vuotta.

Chanyeol astui treenisaliin yhdessä Kyungsoon ja Minseokin kanssa. Baekhyun sulki suunsa seuratessaan kädet taskuissa sisään kävelevää kolmikkoa, Chanyeol loi häneen ylevän katseen ja nuolaisi huuliaan.

“It’s good to be back”, hän lausui ja katseli ympärilleen. Pölyinen treenisali huonoine valoineen oli aliarvoista paskaa, mitä he joutuivat sietämään.

“Not”, Baekhyun lisäsi ja kellahti vasten kiinalaismiestä, joka kaappasi hänet lohduttavasti nauraen kainaloonsa. Baekhyun vannoi näkevänsä Yeolin katseessa mustasukkaisuuden pilkahduksen.

* * *

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin paidanhelmaan ja veti hänet luokseen yhdellä liikkeellä. Viekas ilme nousi mustatukan kasvoille, hän istui hajareisin työtuolissa istuvan miehen syliin ja kietoi kätensä tämän niskaan. Hän leikki hiussuortuvalla, pyöritteli sitä sormensa ympärillä ja katseli tyytyväisenä hymyilevää Chanyeolia.

“Mitä jos joku tulee” oli kysymys, jota kumpikaan ei esittänyt. He olivat unohtaneet muiden olemassaolon tyystin. Maailma oli pausella, kaikella ympärillä olevalla oli yksi hailee.

“Suutele mua jo”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. Baekhyun nojautui eteenpäin, painoi otsansa vasten toista ja katsoi miestä ensin silmiin, lopulta laski katseen alas täyteläisiin huuliin, jota oli voideltu ahkeraan tahtiin huulirasvalla. Hokkaidon ilmasto oli ollut kylmä ja kuiva.

Baekhyun suuteli miestä hitaasti ja varovasti. Hän oli pakahtua jännityksestä, suudelma oli kuin ensimmäinen koskaan. Kostea tunne jäi kummittelemaan huulille vielä pitkäksi aikaa. Baekhyun hautasi kasvonsa Yeolin kaulakuoppaan ja tirskui, ei meinannut pysyä housuissaan.

“Mulla oli niin ikävä sua”, hän mutisi vasten toisen ihoa ja käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi. Chanyeol kiemurteli ulos hamuavien hampaiden otteesta. Hän nosti Baekin kasvot esiin ja suuteli häntä, kerran, toisen, kolmannen kerran. Baekhyun oli noussut jälleen seitsemänteen taivaaseen.

“Oli aika tylsää nukkua yksin”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun tuhahti epäuskoisena.

“Varmaan nukuit kuin tukki. Silmäpussisi ovat hävinneet yön aikana.”

“Oletko kuullut valokynästä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja työnsi miehen pois sylistään ulkoa lähestyvät askeleet kuullessaan. Baekhyun istui viereiselle jakkaralle ja nojasi tietokonepöytään. Hän kietoi vasemman käden sormet studiomikrofonin säätövarren ympärille ja taivutti kohinasuojaa parempaan asentoon.

“Drop the beat”, hän murahti. Chanyeol veti itsensä koneen ääreen ja kirjautui sisään. Hän avasi musiikinteko-ohjelman ja soitti odotellessa pari kappaletta, jotka hän oli väsännyt viimeisen kolmen viikon aikana.

“Oletko sä kirjoittanut jotain?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol veti kärsineen kierrevihkon repustaan ja ojensi sen Baekhyunille hetkeäkään empimättä. Baekhyun tarttui A4-kokoiseen vihkoon varovasti ja tutkiskeli rauhallisen miehen ilmettä ennen kuin uskalsi avata sen. Hänestä tuntui, niin kuin hän olisi lukemassa toisen päiväkirjaa ilman lupaa. Niin henkilökohtaisesta tekstistä oli kyse.

“Mua vituttaa, kun tyypit ei näe sun lahjakkuutta”, Baekhyun tuhahti selatessaan läpi sotkuisten muistiinpanojen. Hän hymyili aina nähdessään jotain omaa ja erikoista. Kauniita lauseita ja aggressiivisiä riimejä, Chanyeol oli todella monipuolinen.

“Mulla on vielä paljon opittavaa”, Yeol sanoi ja naputteli ohjelmaansa. Baekhyun kohautti kulmiaan ja jatkoi vihkon selaamista haltioituneena.

“Yhtiö vain pelkää ettei heillä olisi enää tarvetta maailmankuuluille kirjoittajille”, hän murahti. “Joutuisivat maksamaan enemmän palkkaakin.”

Chanyeol nauroi Baekhyunin suorille mielipiteille. “Olet hassu.”

“Ja sä helvetin tyhmä”, Baekhyun murahti. “Et myy näitä ainakaan yhtiölle. Sä ansaitset parempaa.”

“Varo mitä sanot”, Chanyeol nauroi. “Joku vielä kuulee ja luulee, ettet ole tyytyväinen täällä.”

“On masennuskausi”, hän sanoi. “Tai uhmaikä.”

“Kieltämättä olet käyttäytynyt kuin viisivuotias viimeiset puoli viikkoa”, Yeol nauroi ja potkaisi vieressään olevaa kevyesti jalkaan. Baekhyun läpsäytti miestä poskelle ja heilutti kättään edestakaisin.

“Onko tämä sinusta viisivuotiaiden tekemisiä?” hän kysyi ja kohautti toista kulmaansa. Chanyeolin suu sulkeutui hitaasti. Baekhyun virnisti voittajana. Chanyeol siirsi katseensa tietokoneen näyttöön. Hän esitteli tekopöydällä olevia demoja ja koitti pitää ajatuksensa musiikissa, mutta vieressä istuva, huultaan pureva Baekhyun oli liu’uttanut jalkansa vasten miehen reittä ja liikutti sitä syntisen hitaasti ylhäältä alas, alhaalta ylös.

“Vietkö sä mut kotiin tänään?” Baekhyun kysyi, äänellä, joka oli hiljaisempi kuin hänen soittoääneensä. Chanyeol nojasi käteensä ja käänsi katseensa Baekiin, joka vapautti alahuulen hitaasti otteestaan.

“En”, hän vastasi ja nappasi Baekhyunin jalan reisiensä väliin. “Koska mä aion ottaa sut mun mukaan.”

Baekhyun vinkaisi innostuneena ja tirskui punaisena hörökorvan sanoille. Hän tönäisi pidempää ja käänsi katseen pois hänestä, sydän lepatti rinnassa rauhattomana, odotukset olivat nousseet. Hän halusi jo pois töistä, äkkiä Yeolin luokse. Hänen kainaloonsa, hänen sohvalleen, hänen väsäämän iltapalan ääreen.

“Moneenko asti sulla menee?” Baekhyun kysyi, odottaen vastausta kuin kuuta nousevaa. Chanyeol raapi päätään ja mumisi ääneen.

“Varmaan yhteentoista, kahteentoista”, hän vastasi. Pettynyt huokaus pääsi ilmoille. Baekhyun rojahti ryhdittömään asentoon.

“Hyvää saa odottaa”, Yeol virnisti leikkisästi ja pisti biitin päälle. Baekhyun ilmeili miehelle ärsyyntyneenä, hän olisi halunnut viedä hänet korkeimpaan taivaaseen ja alimpaan helvettiin juuri sillä hetkellä. Hän oli puutteessa ja levottomat ajatukset olivat sumentaneet pään.

“Haluatko sä jäädä tänne vai menetkö edeltä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun murahti. Hän joutuisi menemään julkisilla, ei paljon kiinnostanut. Hän ei voinut ottaa Yeolin autoakaan, sitten hän ei pääsisi kotiin. Hänellä oli vain yksi autopaikka, ei ollut järkeä lainata yhtiöltäkään. Kadunvarrella ei olisi kuitenkaan tilaa ja pysäköinnistä tulisi ongelma.

“Voin jäädä. Menen vaikka salille siksi aikaa”, Baek sanoi ja katsoi takaseinää vasten olevaa sohvaa. Pikku torkut tekisivät terää. Mutta sitten yöllä ei nukuttaisi. Vaan ilmeisesti heillä ei ollut aikomustakaan nukkua.

* * *

Jongdae istui studion sohvalla ja luki päätään nyökytellen paperinivaskaa, jossa oli kaikkien uusien biisien sanat. Baekhyun laski päänsä miehen kovaa olkapäätä vasten ja murahteli tylsistyneenä. Hänen suustaan pääsi ääni toisensa perään, hän ei vain kyennyt olemaan hiljaa ja paikoillaan. Hän kaipasi rinteeseen. Kaipasi tuulta ja kasvoille pöllyävää lunta, innostuneita huudahduksia ja vauhdin hurmaa.

Jongdae nosti katseensa papereista vierellään kiehnäävään mieheen, joka vilkuili kelloa kahden sekunnin välein.

“Mene kotiin, jos sulla on noin tylsää”, Jongdae murahti ja tönäisi ikätoverinsa pois kimpustaan. Baekhyun kellahti sohvan käsinojaa vasten ja haukotteli pitkään.

“En voi, mulla on tapaaminen keskiyöllä”, hän vastasi ja tuijotti kattoon, joka oli vuorattu akustiikkalevyillä.

“Kuka nyt siihen aikaan…” Jongdae mutisi, lähinnä itsekseen. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja juoksi pois studiohuoneesta. Käytävällä olisi juoma-automaatti, hän halusi pullon kokista. Hapokkaan juoman tyhjentäminen veisi aikansa ja auttaisi häntä jaksamaan vielä pari tuntia. Baekhyun näppäili koodin automaatin koneeseen, Beom hyung oli opettanut hänelle kikan, miten tavaraa sai ulos maksamatta. Se oli kuulemma joku huoltomiesten käyttämä kikka, jos jokin oli jäänyt jumiin tai muuta vastaavaa; Baekhyun käytti tietoa häpeilemättömästi väärin, hän ei ollut jäänyt kiinni seitsemän vuoden aikana eikä tulisi jäämäänkään.

Mies palasi studiohuoneeseen. Jongdae oli kääntynyt sohvalla ja nostanut jalkansa ylös käsinojan päälle. Mustatukka tuhahti mieltäosoittavasti ja rojahti Chanyeolin työtuoliin, veti itsensä pöydän ääreen ja avasi koneelta pasianssin, se jos mikä oli oiva tapa kuluttaa aikaa.

“Etkö aio opetella sanoja?” Jongdae kysyi nostamatta katsetta nivaskastaan. Baekhyun pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä.

“En tänään.”

“Levyttäminen alkaa ylihuomenna”, Jongdae sanoi.

“Mä tiedän”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Treenit huomenna. Opin biisin kolmeen mennessä, lyödäänkö vaikka vetoa?”

“Jos ei kuitenkaan”, Jongdae sanoi ja nauroi perään.

Baekhyun kyllästyi pasianssin pelaamiseeen yhtä nopeasti kuin oli siihen alkanutkin. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi hiivatissa mökkihöperyys oli jäänyt päälle. Chanyeolin koneella ei ollut oikein muita pelejä, joihin kuluttaa kaikki ylimääräinen energia. Miinaharava oli saatanan keksintö, sitä ei vaikuttanut edes yrittää.

“Pitäisikö mennä syömään nuudeleita tai jotain?” Jongdae kysyi ja laski paperinivaskan viimein silmistään. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri tuolilla ja mutusteli ajatusta. Kieltämättä hyvä.

“Pyydetään muita mukaan”, hän ehdotti. Jongdae nyökkäsi, se sopi hänelle vallan hyvin.

* * *

Kello oli viisi yli keskiyön. Baekhyun katsoi ranteessa olevaa kelloa kulmat kurtussa. Hän nojasi parkkihallin betoniseen pylvääseen, jonka toisella puolella oli käsimallinen jauhesammutin hätätilanteita varten.

Chanyeol oli tekstannut hänelle viisi minuuttia sitten, kertonut viestissä olevansa valmis lähtemään kotiin. He olivat sopineet tapaavansa parkkihallissa. Baekhyun silmäili Yeolin mustaa hatchbackia ja mietti, tajusikohan kukaan sen olevan hänen autonsa. Rekkarissakin oli samat kirjaimet kuin hänen sukunimessään. Merkit olivat selvät.

Mustaan villakangastakkiin pukeutunut hörökorva viipotti hallin toisesta päästä kohti autoaan. Baekhyun nosti kätensä ylös tervehdykseksi ja työnsi puhelimensa taskuun. Hän lyöttäytyi eteensä pysähtyvän miehen vierelle ja käveli tämän kanssa kymmenen metrin päässä olevalle henkilöautolle.

“Sori kun kesti”, Yeol henkäisi ja avasi kuskin paikan oven. Baekhyun heilautti kättään vähättelevästi.

“Ei se mitään. Miten meni?”

“Biisi lähtee masteroitavaksi huomenna aamulla kello kahdeksan.”

Baekhyun hymyili. Chanyeol oli saanut mahdollisuuden osallistua yhtiökaverin soololevylle, ja hän oli tarttunut siihen mielellään. Biisiä oli duunattu sillä aikaa, kun he olivat olleet Hokkaidossa, Yeolin tarvitsi vain käydä levyttämässä oma osansa. Onneksi siihen ei mennyt yhtä iltaa kauemmin.

Baekhyun otti paikan vänkärin puolelta ja katseli ikkunasta ympärilleen. Yeol käynnisti auton ja kaasutti ulos hallista pimentyneeseen iltaan. Heidän ei tarvinnut ajaa kauas, mutta liikenteen määrän vuoksi matkassa saattoi vierähtää puolikin tuntia. Mutta ainakin autossa istuminen oli turvallisempaa kuin ulkona käveleminen tai julkisilla meneminen. Hänen maskinsa oli jäänyt matkalaukkuun, jota hän ei ollut jaksanut purkaa edellisenä iltana.

“Joko kuulit uudet demot?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol jarrutti punaisiin valoihin ja katsoi mustatukkaa.

“Jo”, Yeol vastasi.

“Miltä vaikuttaa?”

“Ihan jees”, Yeol sanoi. “Et vaikuta kovin innostuneelta.”

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään. Hän rakasti työtään, mutta hän rakasti enemmän ajan viettämistä Yeolin kanssa. Hänestä tuntui, että hänen täytyi valita jompi kumpi, vaikka niin ei ollut.

“En ole käsittänyt asiaa vielä”, hän sanoi. “Eilen olin Japanissa ja nyt olen tekemässä uutta levyä.”

“Onhan se kummallista”, Chanyeol nauroi. “Mutta emme voi vaikuttaa asiaan.”

“No ei niin”, Baekhyun murahti. “Vittuako mäkin tästä niin isoa asiaa teen. Olen onnellinen, että mulla on töitä ja tuloja.”

“Mitä kämpillä muuten?” Chanyeol vaihtoi aihetta ja painoi kaasua valojen vaihtuesa vihreiksi.

“Sitä samaa. Kova meteli ja aina varattu vessa.”

Chanyeol nauroi myötätuntoisesti. Hän oli onnellinen, että oli päässyt eroon jatkuvasta vessaan jonottamisesta. Miten ihana oli syödä juuri sitä mitä halusi ja niin paljon kuin halusi, ilman, että kukaan motkottaisi asiasta. Jättää tiskit lojumaan altaaseen, jos niin halusi tehdä.

“Saat tulla aina mun luokse”, Chanyeol sanoi ja taputti mustatukkaa lohduttavasti olalle.

“Kiitos tarjouksesta”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Tulen varmasti käyttämään sitä.”

“Mukava kuulla.”

* * *

Chanyeolin asunnossa oli tunkkaista ja pimeää. Baekhyun napsutteli valoja päälle siirtyessään sisemmäs modernin länsimaisesti sisustettuun kämppään, katseli paikkoja ja mietti, mitä oli muuttunut sitten viime käynnin. Chanyeol laski kauppakassin eteisen lattialle ja riisui kenkänsä, takkinsa ja kaulahuivinsa.

“Ostin rummut”, Chanyeol sanoi hetkeä ennen kuin Baekhyun astui olohuoneen puolelle. Baekhyun tuijotti mustaa, kiiltävää rumpusettiä häkeltyneenä, hän asteli varovasti lähemmäs ja koputti etusormellaan kevyesti soittimen paksuun kalvopintaan. Soitin helisi välittömästi, Chanyeol piteli nauruaan keittiössä.

“Naapurisi varmaan rakastavat sua”, Baekhyun nauroi ja astui kauemmas setistä, joka oli viritetty entiselle television paikalle. Baekhyun mietti oliko hörökorva myynyt masiinan vai roudannut sen makuuhuoneeseen. Niin kuin hänellä olisi aikaa katsella koko toosaa.

“Oletko muuta hankkinut?” hän kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen. Yeol pudisti päätään ja avasi jääkaapin oven. Hän tyhjensi kauppakassin nopeasti ja siirtyi olohuoneeseen.

Baekhyun istui sohvalla. Hän ei osannut olla mitenkään päin. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Liukua toisen vierelle, tarttua käteen ja suudella? Oliko hän miehen luona seurana, halusiko hän keskustella vai oliko luvassa kuumaa, koko yön kestävää rakastelua?

Chanyeol rojahti sohvalle ja veti Baekhyunin tottuneesti kainaloon. Baekhyun hymyili vetäessään tuttua tuoksua sisäänsä, hän rentoutui välittömästi ja tunsi naurun kuplivan sisällään. Hän oli haaveillut miehen halaamisesta siitä asti, kun hän oli hyvästellyt miehen edellisenä iltana.

“No, mitä tehdään?” Chanyeol kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa.

“Haluat harrastaa seksiä?” Baekhyun kysyi, katse mustan hupparin rintamuksessa.

“Mä luulin, että sä”, Chanyeol nauroi. Baekhyun hymyili huvittuneena. Ehkä hän halusikin. Hän ei vain ollut varma, kestäisikö sitä henkisesti. Hän vihasi kuulla vittuilua ja vitsailua saamisesta, kun arvailut osoittautuivat todeksi. Hän ei voinut sille mitään, että kaikki elämässä tapahtuneet pettymykset ja innostukset näkyivät suoraan hänen kasvoistaan.

“Olisko ideaa?” hän kysyi ja kuljetti sormiaan pitkin Yeolin sisäreittä. Chanyeol repesi nauruun, muttei työntänyt miestä pois kimpustaan. Nauru loppui kuin seinään Baekhyunin nostaessa katseensa suurin silmiin. Chanyeol nousi miehen syliin hajareisin ja veti hänet kuumaan suudelmaan. Baekhyun hätkähti tunteiden tulvaa, joka ryöppysi hänen päälleen suudelman aikana. Hän tarttui suudelmaan ahnaasti ja puristi pidemmän paidan kangasta tiukasti nyrkeissään, valmiina pitämään kiinni, jos toinen yritti karata. Hän ei päästäisi. Hän ei päästäisi miestä pois luotaan missään tapauksessa.

Chanyeol vetäytyi suudelmasta ja nojasi typerästi hymyillen Baekhyunin otsaan. Baekhyun piti silmiään edelleen kiinni, hän ei meinannut uskoa tapahtumaa todeksi. Lomalla käyminen, viikko Yeolin kanssa ei ollut ollutkaan unta. Kaikki heidän välillään tapahtunut oli oikeasti tapahtunut.

Baekhyun tunsi sormet poskellaan. Hän avasi silmänsä, avasi suunsa tavatessaan lämpimän katseen. Chanyeolin silmät kiilsivät hämärässä huoneessa.

“Ota mut”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ennen kuin ajatteli. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja kuroi sentit umpeen. Hänen liikkeensä olivat itsevarmat, rakastavat ja hellät samaan aikaan. Baekhyunin päässä humisi, hyvällä tavalla.

Chanyeol liikutti huulensa Baekhyunin kaulalle, jätti jälkensä harkitsevasti. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille ja rutisti häntä vasten itseään, taivutti päätään taaksepäin ja huokaisi matalasti. Hän nautti kosketuksesta kuin ajatellen sen olevan viimeinen kerta. Hän toivoi pitkää esileikkiä ja hidasta, kuumaa yötä. Nähdä hämärässä vilkkuva hymy, jakaa märkiä suudelmia ja vapista jännityksestä joka työnnöllä. Kuitenkin jompi kumpi innostuisi liikaa ja latistaisi tunnelman tulemalla liian aikaisin. Baekhyun hörähti omille ajatuksilleen.

Chanyeol suoristi itsensä ja katsoi mustatukkaa hämmentyneenä. Baekhyun heilautti kättään vähättelevästi ja suuteli miestä rohkeasti. Hän liu’utti kätensä miehen paidan alle ja kuljetti sormiaan pitkin timmiä kroppaa, malttaen kuitenkin liikkumasta suoraan asiaan. Hän olisi se, joka innostuisi liian nopeasti.

Baekhyun repesi nauruun. Ajatukset eivät lopettaneet juoksemista. Ne häiritsivät häntä viimeiseen asti. Chanyeol käänsi hämmentyneet kasvonsa uudelleen hänen puoleensa. Miten hän selittäisi ajatuksensa miehelle?

“Ei mitään”, Baekhyun tirskui ja suukotti Yeolia poskelle. Chanyeol työnsi hänet kauemmas ja katsoi häntä arvioiden.

“Löitkö pääsi rinteessä, oikeasti?”

“En tiedä, ehkä”, Baekhyun nauroi ja työnsi Yeolin päältään. Hän nousi ylös sohvalta ja veti hörökorvan mukanaan makuuhuoneeseen, jonka ikkunat oli peitetty tukevasti paksuilla, tummilla verhoilla. Juuri täydellistä Baekhyunin makuun.

Chanyeol sulki makuuhuoneen oven perässään ja veti miehen kiinni itseensä. Hän laski kätensä hellästi hänen kyljilleen ja upotti huulensa hänen kaulaansa. Baekhyun puristi miestä takapuolesta. Chanyeolin katse vaihtui totaalisesti. Hän kuiskasi Baekhyunin korvaan pari valittua sanaa. Baekhyun tiesi, ettei hörökorva pilaillut. Hän halusi todella tietää, mitä mies osaisi. Baekhyun sulki ajatuksiensa virran ja keskittyi sataprosenttisesti edessään olevaan mieheen. Hän etsi tiensä täyteläisille huulille ja vei kätensä miehen farkkujen vyötäisille. Hän avasi farkkujen napin ja liikutti vetoketjun alas syntisen hitaalla liikkeellä. Chanyeol pidätteli hengitystään tuntiessaan käden vasten etumustaan.

Baekhyun päästi itsensä irti. Vitut hitaasta rakastelusta, hän halusi Yeolin sisäänsä heti ja nyt. Hän jakoi ajatuksensa hörökorvan kanssa, mutta tämä vain nauroi ilkikurisesti.

“Mulla ei ole aikomustakaan päästää sua helpolla tänään”, Chanyeol kuiskasi häpeilemättömästi. Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti. Hän kovettui jo pelkistä sanoista, Chanyeol laittaisi hänet kärsimään, kiduttaisi häntä hitailla ja sensuelleilla kosketuksilla. Ja se jos mikä oli helvetin seksikästä.

Chanyeol istutti Baekhyunin sängylle ja painoi hänet patjaa vasten. Baekhyun nosti kädet päänsä korkeudelle ja seurasi intensiivisesti, miten pidempi asettui hänen päälleen. Hän nojautui kuumaan, tutkivaan suudelmaan.

Baekhyun oli kärsimätön. Hänen kätensä liikkuvat ympäriinsä Yeolin kehoa. Chanyeol joutui rauhoittamaan hänet muutamaan otteeseen, ristimällä kätensä hänen kanssaan. Baekhyun kiskoi miehen paitaa pois, he olivat edelleen pukeissa, mikä ärsytti häntä suunnattomasti. Hiki nousi pintaan ja hengitys muuttui raskaammaksi.

“Calm down, babe”, Chanyeol henkäisi miehen korvaan. Baekhyun tarttui miehen leuasta ja katsoi häntä hölmistyneenä. Oliko Chanyeol juuri…

“Sano se uudestaan”, hän käski. Chanyeol hymyili viekkaasti.

“…babe”, hän lausui. Tuhannet perhoset pyrähtivät lentoon Baekhyunin vatsassa. Hänen teki mieli nauraa. Kovaa.

“Tykkäätkö?” Yeol kysyi ja liu’utti kätensä sisään hänen boksereistaan. Baekhyun painoi silmät kiinni samalla kun taivutti päätään taaksepäin.

“Tykkäätkö?”

“Tykkään”, hän vastasi niellen puolet tavuista. Hänen miehuutensa alkoi olla täydessä mitassaan. Chanyeolin käsi liikkui määrätietoisesti, Baekhyun ei voinut peitellä kiihottumistaan, Yeol huomasi sen. Hän antoi periksi ja riisui miehen vaatekappale kerrallaan, tutkien niiden alta paljastuvia paikkoja märillä suudelmilla.

Kiusoittelevat kosketukset olivat ajaa mustatukkaisen hulluksi. Hän tarttui Yeolin pörröisiin hiuksiin ja leikki suortuvilla aina turhautuessaan. Chanyeol todella osasi tämän pelin.

“Ota mut, Park”, Baekhyun murahti hampaittensa välistä. Chanyeol nosti viekkaan katseensa patjalla vääntelehtivään mustatukkaan.

“Ota mut, nyt”, Baekhyun sanoi kuuluvammin. Chanyeol vetäytyi ylös hänen päältään ja riisui vaatteensa, nakaten ne lattialle välittämättä, kuinka myttyyn ne menisivät. Hän asettui uudelleen Baekin päälle, työnsi hänen jalkansa koukkuun. Baekhyun murahti tuntiessaan toisen kovuuden itseään vasten. Hän tarjosi itseään Yeolille, vaati tätä tulemaan sisäänsä. Jos hän ei saisi haluamaansa, hän ottaisi oikeuden omaan käteensä. Tai kostaisi vielä joku kaunis päivä. Venyttäisi kaikkea niin pitkään, että mies laukeaisi pelkästä mielikuvasta.

Baekhyun vei kätensä Yeolin elimelle. Vaativa kouraisu laittoi asiat etenemään. Baekhyun nauroi matalalla äänellä, tyytyväisenä saamaansa reaktioon. Chanyeol valmisteli itsensä ja työntyi hitaasti sisään, murahtaen tyytyväisenä. Baekhyunia huimasi, hänestä tuntui, kuin hän olisi räjähtämispisteessä. Hyvän olon aallot värähtelivät läpi kehon, jättäen ihon kananlihalle. Chanyeol kurottautui suutelemaan häntä, piti huolen, ettei hänen liikkeensä sattunut. Baekhyun henkäisi vassten miehen huulia ja vei kätensä tämän paljaille pakaroille. Hän puristi määrätietoisesti vaatien lisää vauhtia. Chanyeol ei kiirehtinyt, hän teki kaikkensa, että Baekhyun nautti tilanteesta täysin siemauksin.

Baekhyun peitti silmänsä kädellään ja veti päätään taaksepäin. Hän ei estellyt ulos haluavia murahduksia, mumisi nautinnosta tuntiessaan kerta toisensa jälkeen syvemmälle osuvat työnnöt. Hengitys muuttui pinnallisemmaksi, hän tiesi olevansa tulossa. Chanyeol kietoi sormensa hänen elimelleen ja liikutti kättään työntöjen tahdissa. Baekhyun tarttui miehen niskaan ja veti hänet kömpelöön suudelmaan tukahduttaakseen huutonsa. Silmissä pimeni hetkellisesti hänen lauetessa. Koko kroppa tärisi jälkireaktiona. Chanyeol kiihdytti tahtiaan, mutisi vasten hänen huuliaan ja laukesi hänen sisäänsä. Hengästynyt mies veti itsensä ulos ja kellahti Baekhyunin vierelle. Hän käänsi typertyneeseen ilmeeseen vääntyneet kasvonsa kohti mustatukkaa, joka tuijotti kattoa räpyttämättä silmiään laisinkaan.

“Kuolitko sä?” Yeol kysyi hiljaa, koottuaan itsensä. Baekhyun murahti hiljaa ja käänsi allaan olevaa peittoa suojakseen. Hänen oli tullut yhtäkkiä kylmä.

“Mä taidan rakastaa sua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki silmänsä.


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun istui taukohuoneen pöydän ääressä ja nojasi molempiin käsiinsä. Hän huokaisi syvään ja sulki silmänsä. Jongdae potkaisi häntä kipeästi sääreen.

“Mitä?” hän kysyi, varmistaen, että ääni oli tarpeeksi ärhäkkä ilmoittamaan, ettei hän ollut hyvällä tuulella.

“Ryppyjä rakkaudessa?”

“Haista vittu”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja oli nousemassa ylös, mutta Jongdae tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja piteli hänet paikallaan.

“Mitä tapahtui?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun katsoi häntä ihmeissään, viimeksi Jongdae ei ollut näyttänyt minkäänlaista kiinnostusta hänen ja Yeolin suhteeseen, enemmänkin ollut sitä vastaan. Nytkö hän muka halusi tietää.

“Siinäpä se”, Baekhyun murahti ja löi itseään henkisesti poskelle, kun oli mennyt lörpöttelemään ohi suunsa. Chanyeol ei ollut sanonut mitään hänen rakkaudentunnustukseensa. Hän oli toivonut, että hörökorva olisi sanonut edes jotain. Nauranut vaikka peittääkseen kiusallisuuden. Mutta hän ei ollut saanut mitään vastaukseksi. Tämä oli vain noussut ylös, painunut suihkuun ja jättänyt hänet yksin sänkyyn. Baekhyun oli kerännyt kamansa, puhdistanut itsensä makuuhuoneen pikkuvessassa ja pukenut päälleen. Hän oli melkein poistunut asunnosta, mutta Chanyeol oli ehtinyt tulla pois suihkusta ja pysäyttänyt hänet eteisessä.

“Ehkä mä etenen turhan nopeasti”, Baekhyun mietti. Hänestä vain tuntui, että he olivat jo seurustelleet pitkään. Mutta oikeasti vasta kolme päivää. Hän oli säälittävä. Mutta Chanyeol itse oli antanut luvan rakastua häneen.

“Oletko edelleen sitä mieltä, että haluat hänet? Kaikista maailman ihmisistä?” Jongdae kysyi, edelleen epäuskoisena. Baekhyun mulkaisi miestä tulisella katseella.

“Mä annoin hänen työntää värkkinsä mun perseeseen edellisenä iltana ja sä kysyt tuollaista?”

“Kiitos tiedosta! Ei tarvitse kertoa enempää!” Jongdae huudahti ja peitti korvansa. Baekhyun nauroi ilkikurisesti, mutta vakavoitui nopeasti. Hänen täytyisi kohdata Yeol huomenna yhtiöllä. Heidän välinsä olivat jääneet kiusallisiksi. Heidän täytyisi selvittää juttu, ettei se vaikuttaisi heidän tiimitoimintaansa. No totta helvetissä se vaikuttaisi. Chanyeol oli katsellut häntä kieli pitkällä edellisen päivän harjoituiksissa.

“Ehkä mä en vain osaa parisuhteita”, hän murahti ja valui ryhdittömään asentoon. “Aina ryssin jotain.”

“Ota ihan rauhassa”, Jongdae sanoi ja työnsi Baekia selästä, jotta tämä suoristaisi itsensä. “Teillä on loppuelämä aikaa.”

“Totta”, Baek sanoi ja nousi ylös pöydän äärestä. Hänen täytyi mennä.

* * *

Baekhyun juoksi SM Entertainmentin staffiovelle ja katseli ympärilleen. Chanyeol lähestyi häntä kädet parkatakin taskussa. Hänen hiuksensa hulmusivat kaupungissa riehuvan tuulen voimasta. Ilma sai hänet irvistelemään tympääntyneenä.

“Yeol”, Baekhyun huudahti ja viittoi miestä kohti itseään. Chanyeolin ilme pehmeni välittömästi hänen nähdessä pelkässä hupparissa ja reikäisissä farkuissa ovella seisovan miehen, joka tärisi kylmästä. Ilmat olivat petollisia siihen aikaan vuodesta.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin kylmään käteen ja puristi sitä kevyesti. Kaikki muistikuvat tulevasta keskustelusta hävisivät pääkopasta sillä samaisella sekunnilla. Baekhyunin suusta tuli ulos vain epämääräistä muminaa.

Chanyeolin katse oli niin helvetin lämmin. Baekhyunin huuli väpätti, hän halusi heittäytyä miehen syliin ja suudella häntä, katuvasti ja anteeksipyytäen. Kuitenkin oven pielessä olevat valvontakamerat ja niiden kuvaa vuorokauden ympäri seuraavat vartijat saivat hänet hillitsemään itsensä.

“Näytät siltä, niin kuin haluaisit sanoa jotain”, Chanyeol naurahti ja työnsi tärisemisen lopettaneen mustatukan takaisin sisätiloihin.

“Niin… Mä haluaisinkin.”

“Kerro.”

“Mä olen pahoillani, jos painostin sua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja käveli pidemmän vierellä, hitaaseen tahtiin. Chanyeol tarttui häntä kädestä, risti sormensa yhteen hänen omiensa kanssa. Puna nousi väkisin kasvoille, hän halusi piiloutua huppunsa taakse. Valvontakamerat kuvasivat heitä kaiken aikaa, mutta kädestä kiinni pitäminen oli jotain, minkä he voisivat helposti selittää.

“Et sä painostanut”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Baekia, jonka oli pakko pysähtyä prosessoimaan ajatuksiaan. Hänkö oli aivan turhaan mököttänyt puoli aamupäivää.

“Tunteeni eivät vaivaa sua?” Baekhyun kysyi ja osoitti itseään. Chanyeol hymyili yhä lempeästi.

“Omani vahvistuvat hetki hetkeltä”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun peruutti valkoista seinää vasten ja huokaisi onnellisena. Hän ei voinut uskoa korviaan. Hän taisi elää unelmaansa.

“Tule tänne”, Chanyeol sanoi ja viittoi miestä luokseen. Baekhyun puri huultaan, empi, otti askeleen ja toisen. Hän lyöttäytyi vasten pidempää ja hautasi kasvonsa tämän vaatteisiin. Hän vinkui säälittävästi ja tunsi olonsa typeräksi. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja nauroi heleästi.

“Studioon?” hän kysyi. “Mä ihan oikeasti haluaisin tehdä sun kanssa biisin.”

“Mennään”, Baekhyun nauroi ja irrottautui miehestä puolen minuutin paikallaan olon jälkeen. Chanyeol kaappasi hänet kainaloonsa ja johdatti hissille. Baekhyun ei ollut koskaan toivonut niin hartaasti, että hissi jäisi jumiin keskelle kerroksia.

Chanyeol ei saanut silmiään irti miehestä. Baekhyun tunsi pidemmän katseen ja nautti huomiosta. Viime yön kuumat muistot palasivat mieleen, häntä hävetti, mutta samaan aikaan hän halusi tehdä saman uudelleen. Monta kertaa.

“Tiedäthän sä, että olet aika hot”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nojasi hissin peiliin. Baekhyun nauroi ylimielisesti ja tunsi ajattelevansa jollain muulla kuin aivoillaan. Helvetti, hän oli koko ajan puutteessa. Hän vihasi olla vastarakastunut. Mielessä pyöri vain päivänvaloa kestämättömät asiat.

Baekhyun ei ollut ainut, jonka ajatukset olivat lipuneet asiallisuuden toiselle puolelle. Chanyeolin katse viipyi navan alapuolella luvattoman pitkään. Baekhyun taivutti päätään sivulle ja paljasti kaulansa, jossa oli vaimea jälki, muisto Hokkaidosta.

“Helvetti sä teet mut hulluksi”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja veti miehen kiinni itseensä. Baekhyun murahti tyytyväisenä ja suuteli empimättä hissin peiliä vasten painautunutta miestä. Hän ei peitellyt innostumistaan, käytti kieltä aggressiiviseen tapaan ja vei sormensa miehen vaatteiden alle. Chanyeol roikkui hänen huulessaan yhtä vauhdissa, veti miestä takamuksesta paremmin kiinni itseensä.

Kahden kerroksen välinen matka loppui lyhyeen. Ovet avautuivat kolisten, Baekhyun irtaantui hörökorvasta ja juoksi kohti Yeolin omimaa studiohuonetta. Hän painautui ovea vasten ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä lähestyvää miestä, jonka kasvoilla oli määrätietoinen ilme. Hän painautui kiinni Baekhyuniin ja katsoi häntä laskiessaan käden Baekhyunin kädelle, joka piti kiinni oven kahvasta. He avasivat oven yhtäaikaa, ja törmäsivät oven takana olevaan Kyungsoohon, jonka kasvoille levisi “mä niin tiesin tän” -ilme.

Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena nähdessään Jongdaen istuvan studion sohvalla. Hänen alkava bonerinsa oli laskeutunut saman tien. Miehen pettynyt ilme oli todellinen turn off.

“Mitä tämä on?” hän kysyi astuessaan huoneeseen Chanyeol perässään. Jongdae nousi ylös ja istutti kaksikon alas kahden istuttavalle sohvalle. Hän itse otti paikan Yeolin työtuolilta ja Kyungsoo seisoi nojaten takanaan olevaan pöytään. Chanyeol yskäisi kiusaantuneesti ja halusi tietää, mitä yllättävä palaveri koskisi.

“Olisi parempaa tekemistä”, hän sanoi ja etsi paremman asennon sohvalta. Baekhyun yskäisi, vaikka häntä ei yskittänyt.

“Aioimme tehdä biisin”, hän sanoi ja koitti kohottaa huoneessa leijuvaa kiusallista tunnelmaa. Jongdae kohautti kulmiaan ja mutisi tyytymättömänä. Häntä ei niin vain viilattaisi linssiin.

“Oikeasti”, Chanyeol henkäisi loukkaantuneena. “Mulla on sanat ja kaikkea…”

“Park”, Jongdae murahti. “Seisokkisi paistaa tänne asti.”

“Hei!” hän parkaisi ja peitti etumuksensa molemmilla käsillään. “Ei sun silmille.”

Baekhyun tuhahti huvittuneena ja kääntyi Kyungsoon puoleen. “Mitä asianne koskee? Jos teillä ei ole mitään oikeaa kerrottavaa, menkää pois meitä häiritsemästä.”

“Parisuhteenne ei saa tulla julki”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Baekhyun nauroi melkein irvaillen.

“No shit sherlock”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol laski kätensä hänen olkavarrelleen rauhoittaakseen heräilevää temperamenttia.

“Paparazzit ovat perässänne joka paikassa”, Jongdae muistutti.

“Kerro jotain uutta”, Baekhyun murahti. Hän alkoi nähdä punaista, verenpaine nousi kohisten.

“Olemme olleet alalla jo tarpeeksi pitkään, eiköhän asia ole tullut jo selväksi. Vai pelkäätkö, että Dispatch narauttaa meidätkin?”

Chanyeol ravisti suunsa avannutta miestä ja ilmeili tälle tyytymättömästi. Vaikka Baekhyun oli oikeassa. He eivät ottaneet mitään turhia riskejä. Mustatukka oli oppinut virheistään. Hän ei antaisi lehdistön päästä heidän jäljille.

“Mä toivoisin, että luotatte meihin”, Baekhyun sanoi käsi sydämellä. Chanyeol nyökkäsi perässä.

“Juuri äsken säkin näytit vihreää, ainakin keltaista valoa meille…” Baek murahti Jongdaelle, jonka ilme oli vakava. Se ei yleensä ollut.

“Ei teillä ole ainakaan mitään oikeutta erottaa meitä”, Chanyeol sanoi pupillit täristen. Kyungsoo hymyili rauhoittavasti.

“Ei ole kysymys sellaisesta”, hän sanoi. “Haluamme vain, ettei kenenkään maine kärsi.”

“Tällähän möisi rahaa, jos sitä markkinoisi oikein”, Baekhyun murahti. Hän tiesi paljon asioita faneistaan, ei hän mikään sokea ollut.

“Osalle”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Jongdae nyökkäsi myötäillen.

“Mä itse olen vahvasti sitä mieltä, että teette toisillenne pelkkää hyvää”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili ylpeästi. Jongdae ei ollut vieläkään kovin myötyväinen seurusteluideaan, mutta ei hän kieltäytynyt tukemasta alkavaa suhdetta.

“Kiitos, tuo merkitsee todella paljon”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän kertoi epäilyistään, kyvyistään vastata Baekhyunin tunteisiin, mutta kaikki oli käynyt helposti ja vaikka tahti vaikutti nopealta, täytyi muistaa, että he olivat olleet toistensa rinnalla jo seitsemän vuotta. Se oli paljon enemmän kuin useimpien ihmisten avioliitto nykypäivänä.

“Et juurikaan verrannut ystävyyttänne avioliittoon!” Jongdae parkaisi kauhuissaan. Kyungsoo puri huultaan, ettei nauraisi. Baekhyun myös.

“Se on enemmän kuin ystävyyttä”, Chanyeol totesi vakavalla naamalla. “Sielunkumppanuus.”

“Sä olet sekaisin”, Jongdae naurahti ja nousi ylös. Hän veti virnuilevan Kyungsoon perässään. Chanyeol läpsäytti miestä ylävitosella tämän ohittaessa hänet. Kaksikko poistui hyväntuulisesti naureskellen ja sulki oven kiinni perässään. Baekhyun nousi vieressä olevan syliin ja painoi huulensa hänen huulilleen, löytäen jälleen piiloon menneet halunsa. Chanyeol rentoutui ja avasi päällään istuvan vyönsoljen.

“Hupsis”, hän virnisti Baekhyunin pysähtyessä katsomaan, oliko mies todella tosissaan. “Miten se tällä tavalla taas…”

“Ole hiljaa”, Baekhyun sanoi virnistellen ja laski nälkäiset huulensa hörökorvan kaulalle. Tänään oli hänen vuoronsa jättää jälkensä toisen iholle.

* * *

Chanyeol istui levytysstudion sohvalla ja katsoi kopissa mikrofonin takana hermostuneesti liikuskelevaa Baekhyunia. Sisällä loimusi aina mustatukkaan katsoessa. Chanyeol oli alkanut tykätä tunteesta.

Kyungsoo tönäisi vieressään haaveilevaa miestä kipeästi kylkeen. Chanyeol hätkähti ja katsahti suurisilmäistä miestä, jonka kasvot olivat jämähtäneet “mä niin tiesin tän” -ilmeeseen. Hän varmaan nukkui sama ilme kasvoillaan.

“Teet kaikesta niin selvää”, Kyungsoo murahti. Chanyeol nauroi paskaisesti.

“Sä vain luulet niin, koska tiedät totuuden.”

“Minkä totuuden?” kolmen metrin päässä heistä seisova Sehun kysyi.

“Ei minkään”, Yeol murahti ja palasi kädessään olevan puhelimen pariin. Sosiaalinen media ei jaksanut kiinnostaa, hän esitti lukevansa uutisia, mutta oikeasti katseli Baekhyunia, joka oli pysähtynyt katsomaan häntä. Tai Kyungsoota vierellään. Ei, kyllä mies katsoi häntä, katsekontakti oli vahva. Baekhyun vapautti tiukkana viivana olevat huulensa ja kääntyi mikrofonin puoleen miksauspöydän ääressä olevan tuottajan merkistä. Musiikki lähti päälle, Baekhyun avasi suunsa tahtia liian myöhään ja homma meni uusiksi välittömästi.

Chanyeol tunsi piston rinnassaan jatkuvien ottojen uusiksi menemisestä. Jos he eivät olisi kuluttaneet niin paljon aikaa yhdessä, Baekhyun olisi voinut harjoitella uusien biisien laulamista eikä suihinottoa.

Chanyeol puhdisti kurkkuaan ja veti itsensä nopeasti ylös ajatuksista, jotka muuttuisivat haaveiksi silmänräpäyksessä. Onneksi kukaan ei huomannut hänen punaisia poskiaan. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja käänsi katseen pois Baekhyunista, joka sai osakseen tuottajan kovista sanoista.

“Missä Kim Jongdae?” tuottaja kysyi. Kyungsoo vastasi miehen olevan tulossa photoshootista Hongdaesta.

“Otetaan sut sitten, vaihtakaa paikkaa”, tuottaja sanoi. Baekhyun laski kuulokkeet telineeseen ja poistui huoneesta. Hän käveli lannistunein askelin ja otti paikan Yeolin vierestä. Chanyeol hiplaili sormillaan Baekhyunin sormia ja katsoi häneen lohduttavasti. Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja painoi katseensa farkkujen reikäisiin polviin. Chanyeol veti hänet kainaloonsa ja painoi päänsä vasten tämän ohimoa. Baekhyun purskahti väsyneeseen itkuun ja peitti kasvonsa kädellään, vaikka jokainen huoneessa olijoista tiesi miehen itkevän.

Chanyeol hölmistyi Baekhyunin noustessa ylös ja juoksevan ulos huoneesta. Kyungsoo viittoi miehelle kulmat kurtussa. “Mene perään.”

Chanyeol ei miettinyt kahta kertaa. Hän kumarsi syvään ja pyysi muodollisesti anteeksi itsensä ja Baekhyunin puolesta, jonka jälkeen hän ryntäsi ulos huoneesta samanlaisella vauhdilla kuin mustatukka. Jongdae pysäytti käytävää pitkin juoksevan miehen asettumalla tämän eteen.

“Mihin olet menossa?”

“Näitkö, mihin suuntaan Byun juoksi?” Chanyeol kysyi ja tasasi hengitystään, joka oli yhtäkkiä järkyttyneen pinnallinen.

“En”, Jongdae henkäisi ja raapi niskaansa. Hän katsoi kelloa ja näki viisaaksi valua studioon. Hän oli muutenkin jo myöhässä. Juoruista päätellen tuottajalla ei ollut hyvä päivä tänäänkään.

“Perhana”, Yeol murahti itsekseen ja poikkesi porraskäytävään. Hän katsoi ympärilleen ja mietti, kumpaan suuntaan lähtisi. Jotenkin tuntui luontevammalta juosta pakoon alaspäin. Hän riensi matkaan ja pysähtyi välillä kuuntelemaan miljöötä. Mistään ei kuulunut hiljaista niiskutusta saatika silmät päästään itkevän sydäntä riistävää vollotusta. Chanyeol oli hämillään.

Baekhyun istui kolmannen kerroksen porrastasanteella ja nojasi käteensä. Toinen käsi oli eksynyt hiuksiin ja pyöritti suortuvaa sormen ympärillä. Chanyeol istui miehen viereen ja katsoi häneen varovasti. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille ja etsi tiensä lämpimään syleilyyn. Chanyeol rutisti häntä vasten itseään ja liikutti kättään rauhoittavasti hänen selässään.

“Mikä tuli?” hän kysyi hiljaa. Baekhyun veti kyyneleet sisäänsä ja naurahti nolona.

“En mä tiedä itsekään”, hän sanoi. “Olen hukannut työmotivaationi.”

“Kyllä se vielä löytyy”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän oli todistanut heikkoja hetkiä ennenkin. Ne olisivat historiaa, kunhan mustatukka pääsisi lavalle, näkemään, miten häntä rakastettiin.

“No tiedä häntä”, hän sanoi.

“Höpsis”, Chanyeol nauroi ja muistutti, miten miljoonat ihmiset odottivat uutta comebackia, jonka huhut oli vahvistettu kaksi päivää sitten.

* * *

Yixing laski kupin teetä Chanyeolin eteen. Hän istui vastapäiselle paikalle ja tutkaili hörökorvaa kiinnostuneena. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan, niin kuin hän olisi nähnyt unta tilanteesta joskus. Vai oliko se rinnakkaistodellisuus?

“Kuulin, että olet paneskellut Byunin kanssa”, Yixing sanoi. Chanyeol purskautti teet nenästään ja oli tukehtua siihen paikkaan. Hän nappasi servietin vierestään ja pyyhki kasvonsa. Yixingin ilme ei värähtänytkään.

Tämän on pakko olla unta, Chanyeol ajatteli mielessään. Hän nipisti itseään kädestä pöydän suojissa ja älähti ääneen. Ei ollut unta.

“Hyung”, Baekhyun murahti keittiön ovelta. Chanyeol katsoi väsynyttä mustatukkaa huolestuneena.

“Onko se totta?” Kiinalaismiehen äänessä alkoi olla epäuskoa. Olihan se absurdia. Ihan helvetin.

“Etkö usko mua?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“On se totta”, Chanyeol sanoi. Yixing mutristi huuliaan ja nyökkäsi. Hän avasi suunsa, mutta päätyi jättämään tarkentavat kysymykset kysymättä. Chanyeol keskittyi teehensä ja jätti Baekhyunin tuijottamisen. Hän ei ollut vielä koskaan tuntenut oloaan niin kiusalliseksi suuressa asuntokompleksissa.

“Mun oli pakko kertoa hänelle, hän kuuli mun ja Jongdaen keskustelun”, Baekhyun kuiskasi hänelle. Chanyeol nyökkäsi, häntä ei haitannut, että jäsenet saivat tietää. Se tulisi kuitenkin joskus ilmi.

“Joko voit paremmin?” hän käänsi keskustelunaiheen Baekhyuniin. Mies laski katseensa hoikkiin sormiinsa ja vakavoitui.

“C’moon”, Chanyeol henkäisi. “Eka biisi, kuka ei ole muka joskus tehnyt virheitä?”

“Itse purkitit fiittauksesi parissa tunnissa”, Baekhyun parahti. Chanyeol nosti kädet luovuttaen pystyyn. Hän ei koskaan onnistunut saamaan viimeistä sanaa. Ei sillä, että haittaisi.

Yixing nousi ylös pöydän äärestä. Baekhyun katsoi häntä pitkään, Yeol myös. Kiinalaismies ei antanut yhtään vihjeitä, miten hän suhtautui kaksikon intiimiin kanssakäymiseen. Ei siitä ainakaan riitaa syntynyt. Yixingillä oli monesti avarampi katse kuin paikallisilla. Mutta samaan aikaan maailmasta tuli koko ajan suvaitsevampi paikka.

Baekhyun nojasi Chanyeolin olkaan ja mumisi itsekseen. Chanyeol kuunteli äkäisen kuuloista yksinpuhelua hymy huulilla.

“Mulla on ikävä Hokkaidoa”, Baekhyun murahti.

“Niin mullakin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja työnsi miehen istumaan kunnolla. Baekhyun huokaisi ja koitti piristyä, veti kasvoilleen ylileveän tekohymyn, ihan vain toisen mieliksi. Chanyeol läpsäytti miestä reidelle ja sai hänet nauramaan oikeasti, tuikkivin silmin.

“Park”, Yixing varoitti olohuoneen puolelta. Hän oli varsin ylisuojeleva Baekhyunia kohtaan, hän huolehti nuoremmasta kuin omasta veljestään. Chanyeol irrotti kätensä mustatukkaisesta ja hymyili onnellisena. Jos Baekhyun voi hyvin, hän voi hyvin. Niin se oli aina mennyt ja tulisi menemäänkin.

* * *

Baekhyun avasi kauluspaitaansa ylhäältäpäin syntisenhitaasti. Chanyeol istui hotellihuoneen sängyllä ja nuoleskeli huuliaan, katsellessaan, miten mustatukkainen mies riisui itseään. Chanyeol tunsi jomotusta alakerrassaan, hän oli haljeta odottaessaan toisen kosketusta.

“Park”, Baekhyun sanoi matalalla äänellä. Chanyeol laski kätensä kylpytakin peittämälle rinnalle ja taisteli vastaan halua tarttua omasta miehuudestaan.

“Olet ollut tänään erityisen tuhma”, Baek sanoi ja avasi viimeisen paidan napin, heilauttaen sen auki niin, että timmissä kunnossa oleva vatsanseutu vilkkui herättäen kiinnostusta.

“Mitä mä olen muka tehnyt?” Chanyeol kysyi hölmistyneenä.

“Sä olet ajanut mut herkkään tilaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja avasi mustien housujen napin. Puvunhousut lähtivät jalasta ja laskeutuivat nätisti tuolin selkänojalle. Muuten tulisi huutoa.

“Ai, mä? Mitäs itse teet koko ajan?”

“Kostan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja heitti kauluspaidan menemään. Hän kömpi kylpytakkiin sonnustautuneen miehen ylle ja laski kosteat huulensa sisäreidelle, vähän polven yläpuolelle. Chanyeol nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja sulki silmänsä. Vatsanpohjaa kutitti suudelmien noustessa sentti sentiltä ylemmäs.Baekhyunin kieli kulki kohti hänen herännyttä miehuuttaan. Hän ei saanut tarpeekseen mustatukkaisesta, vaan janosi aina lisää.

Chanyeol henkäisi tuntiessaan huulet elimellään. Hän puri kylpytakin hihaa tunneryöppyjen vallassa, Baekhyunin ottaessa hänet kokonaan suuhunsa. Märkä kieli kävi joka paikassa, käsi hyväili mukana ja sai olotilan nautinnollisen tuskaiseksi. Päässä pyöri, huippu läheni. Hän oli liian helppo.

Mutta Byun Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas. Ei helvetti. Chanyeol nousi käsiensä varaan ja katsoi miestä, joka riisui boksereitaan, paljasti kovettuneensa ja asetti kortsun paikoilleen. Hän katsoi sängyllä makaavaa miestä viekkaasti hymyillen.

“Käänny”, hän lausui. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena. Hän riisui kylpytakkinsa, jätti sen sängylle lojumaan. Hän kääntyi ympäri, mutta piti katseensa toisessa koko ajan. Baekhyun asettui hänen taakseen ja piteli itseään vasten hänen takamustaan. Chanyeoli selkä taipui kaarelle ja silmät painuivat kiinni. Matala murahdus karkasi hänen suustaan miehen työntyessä hänen sisäänsä. Hän pystyi kuvittelemaan toisen typerän virneen, joka suli kasvoilta työntö työnnöltä. Miten silmät painuivat löysästi kiinni, suu avautui, ääni värisi nautinnosta.

Chanyeol irvisti tuntiessaan käden elimellään. Hän otti tukea edessä olevasta seinästä ja taivutti päätään taaksepäin. Tahti kiihtyi, sänky natisi, iho painautui vasten toista. Matala murahdus pääsi ilmoille toinen toisensa jälkeen, korvissa suhisi. Chanyeol ei ollut koskaan tuntenut mitään niin päätä huumaavaa.

Tulinen Byun Baekhyun toisti hänen nimeään. Toisti niin perkeleesti. Katkonainen hengitys aiheutti taukoja lausumiseen. Chanyeol virnisti puolittain ja kuunteli ihaillen valittavaa muminaa.

Byun Baekhyun pysähtyi. Chanyeol hölmistyi hänen vetäytyessä kokonaan ulos. Kuin hänen maailmansa olisi romahtanut. Märät huulet selässään tuntiessaan hän kuitenkin rentoutui.

”Käänny”, Baekhyun kuiskasi hänelle. Chanyeol kellahti selällen ja avasi jalkansa. Baekhyun asettui hänen päälleen, työnsi itsensä sisään ja kurottautui suutelemaan häntä. Chanyeol tarttui häntä pakarasta ja mukaili hänen liikkeitään. Toinen käsi eksyi mustaan, muotoilutuotteita täynnä olevaan hiuspehkoon. Pari voimakasta työntöä saivat miehen huipulle. Baekhyun tärisi kauttaaltaan tullessaan ja hengitti raskaasti vasten Yeolin huulia. Chanyeol suuteli miestä avusti tämän käden miehuudelleen. Baekhyunin sormet olivat kuin taivas ja helvetti yhtä aikaa. Hän laukesi varmojen otteiden saattamana kauniille kädelle.

Baekhyun painoi otsansa vasten Yeolin paljasta rintakehää ja nauroi. Chanyeol hörähti hölmistyneenä, molemmat alkoivat tajuta, mitä helvettiä äsken oli tapahtunut. Baekhyun laskeutui makuulleen miehen päälle ja silitti hänen vatsaansa tahmaisella kädellään.

”Kiitti vitusti, nyt joudun käymään uudelleen pesulla”, Chanyeol murahti. Baekhyun naurahti lyhyesti.

”Ole hyvä vain”, hän sanoi ja ilmoitti aikeistaan mennä suihkuun, kunhan jaksaisi nousta ylös. Chanyeol rutisti päällään makaavaa miestä ja sulki silmänsä. Hän tutkaili ajatuksiaan, lepattavaa sydäntä ja häntä vasten hymyilevää mustatukkaa, jonka hiukset olivat jämähtäneet sekaiseen kampaukseen. Hän ei halunnut päästää miestä pois rinnaltaan koskaan. Hän ei halunnut erota. Hän lupasi itselleen tehdä kaikkensa, ettei ajaisi mustatukkaa pois luotaan. Ei sellaista tapahtuisi. He olivat pysyneet tiiviisti toistensa elämissä jo niin kauan.

Byun Baekhyun oli nukahtanut hänen syliinsä. Chanyeol kuunteli hiljaista tuhinaa huvittuneena. Hän ei olisi raskinut herättää, mutta heidän täytyi olla freesinä seuraavana aamuna, lähtö takaisin Souliin oli puoli seitsemältä aamulla eivätkä he voineet astua autoon limaisina, haisten hieltä ja seksiltä, päällä edellisen päivän meikinjämät ja hiusmuotoilutuotteet.

* * *

Chanyeol istui pukuhuoneen nahkaisella sohvalla ja myhäili itsekseen. Jongdae istui miehen vierelle ja mulkoili tätä alta kulmiensa.

”Mikä on ongelmasi?” Yeol kysyi katse hiuksiaan sukivassa Baekhyunissa, jonka suusta lipui sana toisensa jälkeen sellaisella vauhdilla, että sanoista oli vaikea saada selvää. Mies selitti aamiaisbuffetin laajasta tarjonnasta vieressä torkkuvalle kiinalaismiehelle, joka näytti sulkeneen korvansa jatkuvalta sanatulvalta.

”Voisitko olla vielä ilmeisempi?” Jongdae kysyi murahtaen ja läpsäytti miestä käsivarteen. Chanyeol käänsi silmänsä pois Byunin muodokkaasta lantiosta ja huokaisi pettyneesti nähdessään ikätoverinsa kasvoilla olevan tyhjän ilmeen.

”Mun korvat soi vieläkin viime yöstä”, Jongdae murahti närkästyneenä. Baekhyun oli sulkenut suunsa ja tuijotti heitä peilin kautta.

”Chanyeol-ah! Chanyeol-ah! Park Chanyeol”, Jongdae imitoi irvaillen ja tönäisi vieressään olevan miehen kauemmas itsestään. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja nauroi huvittuneena.

”Olet hakoteilla, Kim”, hän sanoi ja pyyhki silmiään. Baekhyunin suu oli kiristynyt tiukaksi viivaksi. Hän koitti jatkaa siistiytymistään, mutta ei pystynyt katsomaan itseään peilistä.

”Mä en aloittanut sitä”, Chanyeol virnisti ja kohautti kulmaansa. Hymynkare vilahti Byunin huulilla. Jongdae huomasi sen.

”Hän…” Yeol kuiskasi ja nojautui lähemmäs Jongdaeta, jonka ilmettä oli vaikea lukea. Baekhyun katsoi heitä jälleen peilin kautta.

”Pani mua.” Hän päätti lauseensa huulten nuolaisemiseen. Jongdae katsahti peilin eteen jähmettynyttä ystäväänsä ja huokaisi kuin olisi menettänyt järkensä. Baekhyun hymyili ystävälleen ylpeästi, hän rakasti järkyttää ihmisiä teoillaan. Se oli hänen mielestään rohkeutta.

Chanyeol tönäisi Jongdaeta leikkisästi. Hän katsoi pöyristyksen vallassa olevaa ystäväänsä ja vakavoitui.

”Mä olen oikeasti tosissani hänen suhteen”, hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi mustatukan suuntaan. Jongdaen ilme pehmeni, oli varmasti huojentavaa kuulla se.

”I’m not playin’”, Chanyeol lisäsi. ”En kadu valintojani.”

”Chanyeol-ah”, Baekhyun kutsui miestä. Hörökorva käänsi ihannoivat silmänsä mieheen, joka oli kääntynyt häntä kohden. Yixing oli herännyt nirvanasta ja seurasi tilannetta kiinnostuneena.

Baekhyunin silmät olivat kostuneet liikutuksesta. Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan paremmaksi. Mustatukka vei hoikat sormensa ja suunsa eteen peittääksen väpättävän alahuulensa. Hänen oli vaikea estää kyyneleitä valumasta.

”Mä oikeasti rakastan sua”, Baekhyun mutisi ja juoksi vessaan piiloon. Chanyeol piteli sydäntään ja huokaisi onnellisena. Hän nauroi ääneen. Kovaa. Hänkin taisi rakastaa Baekhyunia, ainakin hän oli hyvin lähellä sitä. Hän ei halunnut sanoa sitä liian aikaisin ääneen, ettei sananparsi menettäisi merkitystään. Hän ymmärsi Baekhyunin tarpeen sanoa sen; mies oli peitellyt tunteitaan jo vuosia. Oli aika sanoa ne ääneen.

”Mene hänen luokseen”, Jongdae tuhahti huvittuneena ja pukkasi hörökorvan pois sohvalta. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja käveli pukuhuoneen vessan, jonka ovi oli raollaan. Baekhyun istui wc-pöntön kannella ja pyyhki silmiään varovasti käsipyyhepaperilla, yrittäen välttää kasvoilleen väsätyn meikin sotkemista.

Chanyeol ojensi kätensä miehelle, joka ei suostunut huomaamaan sitä. Hän tönäisi mustatukkaa kevyesti ja sai katsekontaktin. Baekhyunin silmät olivat punaiset, niitä ympäröivä musta rajaus tehosti punaisuutta entisestään.

”Tule tänne”, Chanyeol sanoi ja heilutti sormiaan. Baekhyun niiskautti nenäänsä ja tarttui hänelle tarjottuun käteen. Hän nousi ylös ja painautui vasten mustassa puvussa seisovaa miestä, haudaten kasvonsa tämän rintakehään. Chanyeol veti miehen hentoa tuoksua sisäänsä kuin se olisi ainut asia, joka piti häntä hengissä. Halaus oli tiukka ja se kesti pitkään.

* * *

Photoshoot oli hujahtanut ohi hetkessä. Chanyeol oli vaihtanut mustatukan kanssa pitkiä katseita, mikä oli aiheuttanut kuvaajassa monia tunteita. Yhdessä vaiheessa hän oli huutanut innostuksesta hyviä ruutuja saatuaan, samassa hetkessä hän oli karjunut pää punaisena lagaamisesta ja epäsopivista ilmeistä. Baekhyun ei välittänyt, hän oli sulkeutunut omaan kuplaansa. Mikään ei voisi puhkaista sitä. Hän leijui pilvissä, tunsi itsensä voittamattomaksi ja oli valmis tekemään mitä tahansa hänelle ehdotettiin.

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin vyötärölle ja painoi päänsä vasten hänen olkaansa. Baekhyun katsoi vierelleen seisahtunutta miestä kiinnostuneena.

”Mitä illalla?” Yeol kysyi.

”Menen leikkaamaan hiukset”, baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä.

”Mitä sen jälkeen?”

”Salille”, hän vastasi ja taputti vatsaansa, joka oli alkanut menettää lihaksiaan. Hän oli syönyt aivan liikaa viime aikoina.

”Sen jälkeen?” Yeol kysyi ja veti miestä kiinni itseensä. Baekhyun mumisi mietteliäänä.

”Nukkumaan”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Tule sä, mun luo.”

”En mä pysty”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mun pitää olla yhtiöllä aamukahteen asti.”

”Miksi helvetissä?”

”Lupasin auttaa yhdessä projektissa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nosti itsensä ylös. Kyungsoo käveli pukuhuoneeseen ja heitti puvuntakkinsa oven vieressä olevalle tuolille.

”Voit tulla sen jälkeen”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Ei tarvitse herättää, kunhan olet mun vieressä, kun herään.”

”Kuulostaa houkuttelevalta”, hän sanoi.

”Eikö?” Baekhyun kysyi kohauttaen kulmiaan. Hän nauroi perään ja riisui vaatteensa. Hän halusi jo vaihtaa collegehousuihin. Kuvaukset olivat kestäneet puoli päivää ja oli sisältänyt paljon tiukkoja asuja. Jo pukeminen itsestään oli väsyttävää, vaikka hänen ei tarvinnut kuin seisoa paikoillaan ja antaa muiden tehdä työ hänen puolestaan.

* * *

Ensimmäinen vapaailta kahteen viikkoon aiheutti moninaisia tunteita jäsenissä. Monet olivat käyttäneet tilaisuuden hyväksi ja liuenneet kaupungille erilaisiin kissanristijäisiin. Baekhyun oli päättänyt pysyä kotona. Hän makasi sängyssään ja tuijotti kattoon, kuunteli ympärillä vellovaa hiljaisuutta ja koitti olla miettimättä mitään. Hänen oli aika pysähtyä hetkeksi. Päivät olivat kuluneet suurimmaksi osaksi levytysstudion ja tanssisalin välillä. Silloin tällöin hän söi jotain, kävi esiintymässä julkisesti tai hoiti parisuhdetta Chanyeolin kanssa.

Kyungsoo koputti raollaan olevan makuuhuoneen oveen ja astui sisälle lyhyen murahduksen kuullessaan. Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan paremmaksi, nuorempi harvoin astui vapaaehtoisesti hänen lääväänsä, kuten tämä oli huonetta kuvaillut.

”Sattuiko jotain?” Baekhyun kysyi. Kyungsoo pudisti päätään pienesti ja istui alas sängyn reunalle ja laski kätensä miehen jalalle.

”Tappelitteko eilen Yeolin kanssa? Tulit kotiin ovet paukkuen”, Kyungsoo kysyi, kuulostaen aidosti huolestuneelta. Baekhyun hymyili pienesti. Hän oli kiehahtanut kimpussaan häärävälle miehelle heti ennen kotiin lähtöä, mutta mistään vakavemmasta ei ollut kyse. He olivat nauraneet toisilleen heipat sanoessaan.

”Enemmän mua vituttaa Jongdae”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Kyungsoo oli ihminen, joka ei yleensä halunnut puhua pahaa muista, mutta sillä kertaa hän näytti kiinnostuneelta keskusteluun yhtymisestä.

”Mitään muuta mä en odota ystävältäni, että hän tukisi mun parisuhdetta, mutta asia näyttää olevan liikaa hänelle”, Baekhyun tuhahti. ”Niin kuin mä hänen perseestään välittäisin.”

”Anna hänelle aikaa”, Kyungsoo sanoi. ”Ehkä hän oppii hyväksymään asian, kun näkee, ettei hänen mielipiteillään ole mitään vaikutusta. Hiljainen hyväksyntä.”

Baekhyun hymyili ja läpsäytti high fivet miehen kanssa. ”Olet niin viisas.”

”Tiedän”, Kyungsoo nauroi ja veti vanhemman ylös sängyltä. Baekhyun repesi nauruun ja päätti seurata häntä. Ehkä illasta tulisi mukava kuitenkin.

Park Chanyeol seisoi olohuoneessa. Hän piteli kädessään suurta matkalaukkua, joka kuului Baekhyunille. Hölmistynyt hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen, Chanyeolin viittoessa häntä luokseen.

”Lähdetkö mun mukaan?” hän kysyi ja työnsi matkalaukun lattiaa pitkin kohti miestä.

”Minne? Sinne penismuseoonko?”

”Penis… minne?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja hieroi korvaansa, ilmentäen, ettei ollut varma, kuuliko oikein. Baekhyun tyytyi vain nauramaan paskaisesti ja keskittymään eteensä ilmestyneeseen mieheen.

”Näet sitten”, Yeol sanoi ja seurasi matkalaukkuaan huoneeseen taluttavaa mustatukkaista.

”Mitä mun pitää ottaa mukaan?” Baekhuyn kysyi ja katsoi arvioivasti laukun kokoa, joka oli massiivinen.

”Kaikki.”

”Kaikki?” Baekhyun ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Hän tuijotti viekkaasti hymyilevää miestä suurin silmin. Niin, että niitä rupesi särkemään. Chanyeol nyökkäsi rohkaisevasti ja avasi yksiovisen vaatekaapin.

”Kyytiin vain.”

”Sä olet hullu”, Baekhyun nauroi ja huomasi tyhjentävänsä kaapin ylimmäistä hyllyä. Chanyeol kasasi tavaroita kirjoituspöydän päältä.

”Mitä tarvitset? Tietokoneen… kalenterin, asiapaperit…” Yeol kysyi ja kävi pöydän ensimmäisen vetolaatikon lävitse. Hän löysi vanhan polaroidkuvan heistä kahdesta, se oli otettu debyyttivuonna erään gaalan jälkeen. Humalassa. Hän laski kuvan pöydälle, hymyillen muistolle haikeasti.

”Mihin?” Baekhyun kysyi hämmentyneenä.

”Elämiseen”, Chanyeol vastasi ja poistui huoneesta. Baekhyun raapi niskaansa, mietti, oliko Yeol todella raahamassa häntä luokseen? Asumaan?

”Yeol-ah!” Baekhyun huusi miehen perään. Chanyeol palasi huoneeseen mukanaan matkalaukku, joka oli myös Baekhyunin omaisuutta. Ja tyhjä. Kyungsoo seurasi pidempää ja pysähtyi nojaamaan ovenkarmiin. Hänen kasvoillaan oli kiinnostunut ilme.

”Oletko sä nyt ihan tosissasi?” Baekhyun kysyi. Yeol nyökkäsi päättäväisesti.

”Jos nyt pilailet, niin hirtän sut munistasi Namsaniin”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja jatkoi vaatteiden pakkaamista matkalaukkuun. Chanyeol nauroi hiljaa ja keräsi mukaansa kaiken, mihin koski. Välittämättä, oliko kyseessä käytetty nenäliina vai vakuutustodistus.

Baekhyun oli ymmällään. Hän ei olisi ikinä arvannut käyttävänsä vapaapäivää sillä tavalla.

”Jos käyt hankalaksi, palautan sut samaan osoitteeseen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja käänsi katseensa nauruaan pidättelevään Kyungsoohon. ”Älä anna Sehunille huonetta ihan heti.”

”En”, Kyungsoo lupasi. Baekhyun mulkaisi kaksikkoa tuikeasti. Huone peittyi naurunremakkaan.

* * *

Baekhyun päästi irti matkalaukuistaan ja syöksyi vauhdilla takkiaan riisuvan Yeolin syliin. Hän suuteli miestä ahnaasti, ei pelännyt koskettaa toista herkistä paikoista. Chanyeol laski kädet miehen molemmille poskille ja yritti pitää hänen kimppuunsa käyvää miestä paikoillaan. Baekhyun silmät tuikkivat kirkkaina, kasvoilla ei ollut jälkeäkään ahdistuneisuudesta, niin kuin tämä olisi heittänyt kaikki murheensa pois astuttuaan Dongdaemunin asunnon kynnyksen yli.

”Tykkäätkö ideasta?” Chanyeol kysyi ja höllensi otettaan, jotta huulet pääsivät laskeutumaan hänen omilleen. Baekhyun purskahti nauruun, jota hän oli pidätellyt koko matkan.

”Mistä keksit koko jutun?”

”Tuli ikävä sua”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Perseestä, kun ei ole ketään, kenen viereen käpertyä, kun tulee töistä.”

”Se on”, Baekhyun murahti samaistuen. Hänellä oli ollut samanlaisia kokemuksia.

Chanyeol astui askeleen lähemmäs ja veti hänet tiukkaan halaukseen. Baekhyun huokaisi onnellisena ja rutisti turvallista miestä kaikilla voimillaan. Hänen sydämensä oli pakahtua. Hän oli jälleen kahdestaan Yeolin kanssa. Hän pystyi olemaan heti rennompi, hänen ei tarvinnut peitellä todellisia tunteitaan ja sai näyttää kaiken haluamallaan tavalla hörökorvalle. Ei enää epäilyttäviä ilmeilyjä, salakieltä ja pitkiä katseita, jotka aiheuttivat ympärillä olevissa hämmennystä. Vaikka ei heidän välinen julkinen käytös ollut hirveästi muuttunut entisestä. Se oli vain asteen verran pervompaa.

”Mä tyhjensin sulle kaapin makuuhuoneesta, voit purkaa tavarasi sinne. Vaatteet vaatehuoneeseen”, Yeol ohjeisti. Baekhyun puristi miestä tiukemmin. Hän ei halunnut päästää irti. Hän ei halunnut herätä unesta. Hänen täytyi nähdä unta, eikö niin?

Chanyeol laski kutittavat sormensa häneen liimautuneen miehen kyljille. Baekhyun karjaisi ärsyyntyneenä ja huitaisi häntä kädellään pahemmin katsomatta, mihin osui. Chanyeol huusi tuntiessaan kipeän iskun nenässään. Baekhyun astui kauemmas ja näki Yeolin painautuneen kaksin kerroin, pidellen verta vuotavaa nenäänsä. Hän säikähti ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen, käänsi itseään nähdäkseen tämän kasvot. Chanyeol työnsi hänen kasvojaan kohti lähestyvän käden pois ja siirtyi matkalaukkujen vuoksi ahtaaksi käyneestä eteisestä pesuhuoneeseen, joka sijaitsi parin metrin säteellä. Baekhyun seurasi häntä kuin hai laivaa eikä peitellyt pahoillaanolevaa ilmettään.

”Yeol-ah… mä en tarkoittanut”, hän yritti. Chanyeol avasi käsienpesualtaan hanan ja huuhteli alati vuotavaa verta pois. Hän ärähti häneen koskevaan yrittävälle miehelle varoittavasti.

Baekhyun lannistui ja siirtyi käytävän puolelle. Hän nojasi kylmään seinään ja veti matkalaukun tuolikseen. Hän kuunteli Yeolin ähinää ja wc-paperin kelaamista rullatelineestä. Pöntön kansi natisi, kun sen päälle istuttiin.

”Hyvin alkoi tämäkin.” Baekhyun hymähti itselleen. Hän onnistui aina pilaamaan kaiken. Hän oli mielessään jo valmis tarttumaan matkalaukkuihin ja palaamaan sinne, mistä oli tullutkin.

”Ei se ollut sun vikasi”, Chanyeol murahti pesuhuoneesta. Baekhyun kurkisti sisään kirkkaasti valaistuun huoneeseen ja katsoi Yeolia alahuuli mutrulla. Chanyeol piti paperia nenällään ja puristi kovaa. Verta oli valunut leukaa pitkin tummanvioletille hupparille. _Sexual fantasies_. Baekhyun ei tiennytkään miehen pitävän vielä iänvanhaa sponsorivaatetta, jonka high quality -kangas oli kuitenkin kerännyt kuukausien saatossa nukkaa aivan samalla tavalla kuin mikä tahansa muukin collegevaate.

“Itsepä yllytin”, Chanyeol murahti. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja yritti lähestyä miestä uudelleen. Tällä kertaa Chanyeol antoi hänen koskea itseensä. Baekhyun otti allastason vetolaatikosta yhden kuplapyyhkeen ja puhdisti kasvoille valuneen veren varovaisin liikkein.

“Eihän se murtunut kuitenkaan?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol hörähti kevyesti. Ei isku niin kova ollut vaikka kipeää se oli käynyt. Baekhyun tulkitsi vastauksen olettamallaan tavalla.

“Hyvä sitten.”

Verenvuoto lakkasi seitsemässä minuutissa. Chanyeol heitti ruskeaksi kuivuneen verisen paperin roskiin ja nousi ylös. Hän johdatti Baekhyunin ulos pesuhuoneesta, tarttui tämän matkalaukkuun ja kehotti miestä purkamaan tavaransa. Baekhyun olisi halunnut harrastaa jotain muuta. Kovista yrityksistä huolimatta Yeol ei heltynyt. Baekhyun tarttui vaatehuoneen oven kahvaan ja siirtyi huoneeseen vastentahtoisesti. Kai homma oli saatava pois alta mahdollisimman pian.

“Mitä syödään? Pizzaa? Friteerattua kanaa?” Chanyeol kysyi katsellessaan, miten Baekhyun asetti laukun yllättävän leveän vaatehuoneen lattialle ja avasi sen. Hänen garderoobinsa oli äkkilähdöstä johtuen erittäin sekainen.

“Kana kuulostaa hyvältä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui ensimmäiseen vaatekappaleeseen. Hän ei edes muistanut omistavansa sellaista paitaa. Ehkä hänen olisi ollut syytä käydä vaatteet läpi ajatuksen kanssa. Vaan ei siinä tilanteessa kerennyt.

“Spriteä vai kokista?” Yeol kysyi selatessaan puhelimen ruoantilaussovellusta.

“Spriteä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “En halua menettää yöuniani limsan takia.”

Chanyeol nauroi liian tunteikkaasti. Nenän verisuoni repesi uudelleen ja punaista nestettä alkoi valua uudelleen.

“Helvetti”, Yeol murahti ja siirtyi takaisin pesuhuoneeseen. Baekhyun katsoi hänen peräänsä huolestuneena ja mietti, olisiko syytä lähteä käymään sairaalassa. Vaikka sinne hörökorva ei suostuisi lähtemään, vaikka hänen päänsä olisi pois paikaltaan.

* * *

Baekhyun istui Yeolin kainalossa ja piirteli kuvioita hänen violetin hupparinsa pintaan. Hän kuljetti hoikkaa sormeaan punaisten brodeerattujen kirjanten päällä ja lausui niitä äänettömästi matkan varrella. Chanyeol nuokkui unten rajamailla, hänen hengityksensä tiheys kertoi siitä.

“Älä lopeta”, Chanyeol sanoi Baekhyunin irrottaessa kätensä hänen rintakehältään. Baekhyun hymyili ja jatkoi paidan sivelemistä. Ympärillä oleva hiljaisuus oli täydellistä. Hän oli kaivannut sitä. Jäsenten kanssa asunnon jakaminen oli alkanut tuntua ahdistavalta. Hän ymmärsi hyvin, miksi kaikki kynnelle kykenevät halusivat nostaa kytkintä SM Entertainmentin vuokraamista asuntokomplekseista. Seinät olivat seitinohuet, ikkunoista veti ja eikä vessoja ollut tarpeeksi asukkaiden lukumäärään nähden.

“Jännittääkö sua?” Chanyeol kysyi ja avasi silmänsä, ettei nukahtaisi oikeasti. Baekhyun ravisteli itsensä takaisin todellisuuteen.

“Ai se huominen? Ei oikeastaan”, hän vastasi. Aamulla olisi lehdistötilaisuus erään yhteistyöfirman kanssa. Hänen ei tarvinnut kuin tulla paikalle, hymyillä tunnin ajan ja malttaa olla varastamatta huomiota Suho hyungilta, kun tämä puhuisi kaikesta tärkeästä.

“Mua vähän”, Chanyeol myönsi. Baekhyun ei olisi uskonut. Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen.

“Pelkään, että mokaan jotain”, hän sanoi.

“Mitä sä muka mokaisit? Menet sinne ja pidät ne hampaat näkyvissä.”

“Pelkään, etten pysty pitämään näppejäni erossa susta”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun vingahti hellyyttäville sanoille. Chanyeol repesi nauruun ja katsahti kelloon. Heidän iltapalansa täytyisi saapua aivan niillä näppäimillä.


	10. Chapter 10

Illan bileissä oli helvetisti porukkaa. Baekhyun liikkui ihmismassojen läpi, koittaen pysyä kovaa vauhtiabaaritiskiä kohti viipottavan Jongdaen perässä. Bileet olivat yhtiön järjestämät ja se tarkoitti ilmaisia juomia. Kaikki muut saisivat vetää päänsä täyteen, mutta he eivät, mikä vitun järki siinä sattui olemaan. Oli varmaan luovan johtajan vittuilua laittaa comebackin showcase seuraavalle päivälle, varsinkin, kun tiesi bileiden olevan ystävänpäivänä. Artistien kesken liikkui huhuja, että kaikki levyjä myyvät joutuivat kelpotellun comebackin kohteeksi. Ainakin jollakin olisi hauskaa seuraavana päivänä.

Jongdae ojensi Baekhyunille lasin kuohuviiniä. Hän kiitti ja tarttui korkeaan lasiin, joka tuntui kevyemmältä kuin oli ajatellut. Jongdae liikkui sulavasti vapaaseen nurkkapöytään ja istui alas. Baekhyun otti paikan hänen vierestään ja etsi katseellaan Chanyeolia. Hörökorva oli aikonut tulla bileisiin asuntonsa kautta, hän oli ollut bisnesmatkalla alkuviikosta ja lentänyt päivällä takaisin Souliin. Baekhyunilla oli ikävä häntä.

“Kyllä hän tulee”, Jongdae naurahti ja kilisti lasin yhteen Baekin kanssa. Baekhyun maistoi juomaa, jossa oli kirpeästi happoja. Juoman kuivuus ei sopinut hänelle vaan maku sai hänet ravistelemaan itseään.

Jostain hoodeille ilmestynyt Minseok istui vapaalle paikalle pyöreän pöydän ääreen. Jongdae kilautti lasinsa yhteen vanhemman kanssa ja joi sille. Minseok tervehti Baekhyunia rennolla hymyllä ja kääntyi katsomaan, olisiko lähistöllä muita tuttuja. Kaikkihan he olivat tuttuja keskenään, mutta omasta tiimistä. Jongin ja Kyungsoo keskustelivat pinkein verhoin koristellun ikkunan läheisyydessä.

Baekhyun laski puoliksi tyhjennetyn lasin pyöreälle, matalalle pöydälle ja risti jalkansa. Hän katseli täyttyvää tanssilattiaa, tuntematta tarvetta mennä ja näyttää markkinoinnin tytöille pari harkittua liikettä. Jongin teki sen hänen puolestaan. Ihmiset kiljuivat onnesta ja huokailivat tanssitaiturin perään silmät sydämen muotoisina.

Baekhyun alkoi hermostua. Missä helvetissä Chanyeol oikein viipyi? Oliko hän joutunut auto-onnettomuuteen vai jäänyt nukkumaan sohvalle? Oliko hän tullut bileisiin valmiiksi umpihumalassa ja käännytetty ovelta takaisin kotiin?

Jongdae huomasi vierellään istuvan hermostuneet eleet. Minseok kyseenalaisti ne myös. Ärsyyntynyt tupina oli ainoa asia, mitä miehet saivat selitykseksi.

Baekhyun oli tekstaamassa Chanyeolille, kun pitkäraajainen mies mustissa farkuissa ja nahkatakissa, resuisessa farkkupaidassa ja valkoisessa t-paidassa ja mustissa aurinkolaseissa käveli pöytäseuruetta kohti. Baekhyun laski katseensa puhelimen kirkkaaseen näyttöön ja pyyhki tekstiviestilaatikosta röyhkeän kommentin pois nopeilla painalluksilla. Hän survoi puhelimen takaisin farkkujen taskuun ja nosti katseensa Yeoliin, joka istahti tämän viereen. Baekhyun ei ollut nähnyt miestä puoleen viikkoon, ja viimein kun hän oli tarpeeksi lähellä häntä haistaakseen tästä leijuvan eurooppalaisen ilman, hän ei pystynyt edes nojautumaan kaipaavaan suudelmaan. Miten perseestä.

“Hei”, Chanyeol kuiskasi lempeästi hänen korvaansa ja kuljetti sormiaan varovasti pitkin mustatukan sisäreittä, pysytellen suojissa tilan hämäryyden turvin. Baekhyun tarttui kuohuviinilasiinsa ja joi pitkän kulauksen peitelläkseen todellisen reaktionsa. Helvetin Yeol.

Jongdae löi Baekhyunin vierellä olevaa miestä selkään ja pyysi tätä käyttäytymään. Chanyeol puhdisti kurkkuaan ja nousi ryhdikkäämpään asentoon, kääntyen enemmän muidenkin puoleen. Minseok pudisteli päätään ja nauroi itsekseen.

“Mitäs tänne?” Yeol kysyi.

“Mitäs Ranskaan?” Minseok palautti kysymyksen ennen kuin kukaan ehti vastata.

“Kylmä”, Chanyeol vastasi ja nosti aurinkolasit kasvoiltaan. Hän osoitti mustaa silmäänsä ja nauroi ylpeänä. Jongdae ei ollut uskoa silmiään, hän nousi ylös ja käänsi Yeolin päätä kohti itseään. Hän ilmeili kauhistuneena ja yritti udella, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. Kaikkia muita nauratti, paitsi Baekhyunia. Hän pysytteli paikoillaan, katsoi lattiaan ja koitti olla mutristelematta huuliaan välttääkseen huomion. Hän ei halunnut vakuutella, että kaikki oli hyvin.

Chanyeol heilutti käsiään isoilla liikkeillä selittäessään, miten oli kaatunut ja lyönyt kasvonsa sillä tavalla, että yön aikana silmän alle oli ilmestynyt komea verenpurkauma. Ylidramaattinen tarina päättyi epäuskoisiin henkäyksiin ja kevyeeseen nauruun. Baekhyun tunsi olonsa unohdetuksi.

“Hei”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tönäisi miestä kevyesti olkavarteen. Baekhyun nosti katseensa mieheen, jonka lasit olivat nostettu otsalle. Hän kosketti miehen kasvoja hoikilla sormillaan ja tunsi kyyneleiden nousevan silmiin.

“Huomenna on showcase…” hän mutisi murtuneena.

“Sen saa piiloon. Kosmetiikka on pelastus”, Chanyeol rauhoitteli.

“Mulla oli sua niin hirveä ikävä”, Baekhyun huudahti ja painautui vasten miestä, välittämättä ympärillä olevien katseista. Chanyeol naurahti hämmentyneenä, taputti Baekia pari kertaa olalle ja työnsi hänet kauemmas. Baekhyunin sydän särkyi, vaikka kyse oli ihan normaalista menettelystä julkisilla paikoilla. He olivat sopineet, etteivät halaukset kestäisi kahta sekuntia pidempään.

Jongdae katsoi huolestuneena kuoreensa sulkeutuneen Baekhyunin perään. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja raahasi Minseokin mukanaan baaritiskille, jossa kävi melkoinen kuhina. Ilmainen juotava sitten jaksoi kiinnostaa ihmisiä.

“Oletko kunnossa?” Jongdae kysyi Baekhyunilta heidän jäädessä kahdestaan. Baekhyun pudisti päätään, sitten nyökkäsi, mutta lopulta huokaisi kovaan ääneen.

“En.”

Jongdae nojasi häneen hetken aikaa. Baekhyun kokosi itsensä. Hänen täytyi hyväksyä, ettei Yeol voinut rutistaa ja suudella häntä kaikkien keskellä. Niiden aika tulisi myöhemmin, sitten, kun he olisivat selvinneet turvallisesti Dongdaemuniin.

* * *

Baekhyun seurasi kauempaa, miten Chanyeol jutteli isomman porukan kanssa tanssilattian läheisyydessä. Ryhmässä oli muutama somevastaava, kampaajia ja meikkitaiteilijoita, miesartisteja ja humalainen dj. Chanyeol katsoi häntä lyhyempää naista silmät tuikkien, hymyili tälle ja nauroi hallitun charmikkaasti, ei valunut lattialle hajotessaan tuhansiin osiin, kuten Baekhyunin vitseihin reagoidessa. Silmäpeli näkyi kauas, mies oli harrastanut sitä jatkuvalla syötöllä koko illan.

Baekhyun laski kaljatuopin pöydälle turhan kovaan ääneen. Jongdae hätkähti yhtäkkistä paukahdusta ja kiroili ääneen.

Baekhyun ei pystynyt peittelemään mustasukkaisuuttaan. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli nousta ja mennä ryhmän mukaan, asettua Yeoliin kiinni ja viedä sormensa salaa tämän takamukselle, etumukselle, ihan minne vain. Ilmoittaa, että hänkin oli olemassa. Tai sitten vaihtoehtoisesti tehdä Yeol mustasukkaiseksi käymällä lepertelemässä entiselle heilalleen, mutta Taeyeon ei ollut vilkaissutkaan häneen koko iltana. Pikemminkin kiertänyt kaukaa kuin ruttoa.

Jongdae rauhoitteli juhlatuulensa menettänyttä miestä kliseisin sananparsin. Kyllä hän tiesi, että flirttailu oli kulissien ylläpitämistä, mutta ei sitä tarvinnut hänen silmiensä edessä harrastaa. Hän oli tyystin kypsä hörökorvan käytökseen, asiaa olisi helpottanut, jos he olisivat saaneet viettää viisi intiimiä minuuttia ennen bileitä jossain siivouskopin suojissa tai muuta vastaavaa, mutta pelkkä vihjaileva kosketus ei riittänyt hänelle. Mistä hän voisi tietää, olivatko miehen housut pysyneet jalassa Ranskan maalla vai ei. Pala nousi kurkkuun. Mitä, jos Chanyeol oli pettänyt häntä?

“Helvetti”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja hieroi ohimoaan. Hänen päätän särki, osaksi kuohuviinistä, osaksi Chanyeolista, joka oli liian kiireinen naurattamaan naisia kuin vaihtamaan kuulumisia hänen ja muiden jäsenten kanssa. Edes musta silmä ei estänyt häntä, naiset näyttivät päin vastoin kiinnostuneen enemmän pahalta pojalta vaikuttavasta miehestä.

Baekhyun nousi ylös. Hän ilmoitti lähtevänsä kotiin. Jongdae nousi hänen perässään ja tarttui hänen käteensä tiukasti. Normaalisti Chanyeolin silmät olisivat naulautuneet häntä koskevaan henkilöön, mutta sillä kertaa hänen huomionsa oli aivan muualla. Johtui varmaan aurinkolaseista, ne peittivät alleen hyvin paljon.

“Tarvitko seuraa?” Jongdae kysyi. “Mennään yhdessä.”

“Jää sä vaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti käden irti ikätoverinsa otteesta. “Haluaisin olla yksin.”

Jongdae jäi katsomaan miehen perään. Baekhyun siisti vaatteitaan ja suki tukkaansa, jota hän oli härppinyt koko illan purkaakseen hermostuneisuuttaan. Hän käveli keskustelevan lauman luokse ja otti paikan Chanyeolin viereltä. Hän laski hoikat sormensa miehen olkapäälle ja taputti pari kertaa.

“Mä lähden kotiin”, Baekhyun ilmoitti Yeolin kääntäessä kasvonsa häntä kohden. Mies veti lasit pois silmiltään ja katsoi Baekhyunia ihmeissään.

“Nyt jo?”

Baekhyun pystyi haistamaan alkoholin Yeolin hengityksestä. Hän nyökkäsi päättäväisesti ja peruutti askeleen taaksepäin.

“Älä juo liikaa, huomenna on töitä”, hän sanoi vaisusti ja kääntyi ympäri. Chanyeol horjahti paikallaan, mutta kääntyi takaisin hiuksillaan leikkivän naisen puoleen. Baekhyun peitti suunsa ja juoksi ulos juhlasalista, itku silmissä kirvellen.

* * *

Minseok hyung istui SMTownin kakkosrakennuksen julkisivun edessä olevalla penkillä ja katseli maailman menoa. Hän huomasi takkiaan ylle pukevan Baekhyunin ja huudahti hänelle lyhyesti. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa ryhmän vanhimpaan ja veti Supremen tupsupipon päähänsä. Chanyeol oli sanonut hänen näyttävän lapselliselta se päässään, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Hän olisi mielummin halunnut olla lapsi kuin aikuinen, jolla oli vaikeaa.

“Tule tänne”, Minseok sanoi ja viittoi miestä luokseen. Baekhyun käänsi kurssinsa kohti seinänvieruspenkkiä ja istui alas hyungin viereen.

“Ei tainnut olla mieluinen ilta?” hän arvasi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi päättäväisesti alahuuli pitkällä.

“Chanyeol on perseestä”, hän murahti. Minseok naurahti heleästi.

“Varmaan ensimmäinen kerta, kun todistan sun sanovan noin”, vanhempi nauroi. Baekhyun piti katseensa märässä kivikadussa. Kevät oli tulossa. Koko ajan satoi vettä tai oli muuten vain kosteaa.

“Sä katsot häntä aina niin rakastavaisesti”, Minseok henkäisi.

“Koska mä rakastan häntä”, Baekhyun sanoi empimättä. Hän käänsi totiset silmänsä vanhempaan, joka ei ollut lainkaan yllättynyt.

“Tälläkin hetkellä?” Minseok kysyi.

“Joo.” Baekhyun ehkä rakasti häntä 90 prosenttia vähemmän kuin aikaisemmin mutta rakasti silti. Hän huokaisi syvään ja sai osakseen vanhemman kysyvän katseen.

“Mä olen vain pettynyt, että hän viettää mielummin aikaa puolituttujen parissa kuin mun… meidän. Olisin halunnut tietää, mitä muotiviikoilla tapahtui.”

“Olisit mennyt mukaan”, Minseok sanoi, viitaten sisällä käytyyn ryhmäkeskusteluun, josta hänkin oli jäänyt paitsi.

“En voi sietää markkinoinnin naisia, tiedäthän sä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nauraa hekotti ensimmäistä kertaa koko iltana. Minseok kopautti nyrkin miehen kanssa yhteen; hän oli samoilla linjoilla. Niistä haahkoista olisi parempi pysyä kaukana.

“Täytyy lähteä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. “Mene säkin sisälle, palellut muuten.”

“Jää on mun ystävä”, Minseok naurahti viekkaasti. Baekhyun pudisti päätään huvittuneena supervoima-paskalle ja otti pari askelta eteenpäin. Eiköhän ne kekkeritoltu nähty.

“Mihin sä meet? Kotiin?” Minseok kysyi.

“Dongdaemuniin”, Baekhyun sanoi. Minseok nyökkäsi. Baekhyun oli lähdössä kohti kadunvartta napatakseen taksin, mutta hän seisahtui paikoilleen.

“Hyung?”

Nahkatakissa penkillä istuva mies kohotti asentoaan.

“Chanyeolie on mun poikaystävä.”

Minseok nosti selkänsä suoraksi hyvin hitaalla liikkeellä. Hänen suunsa sulkeutui ja hän näytti tajuavan paljon asioita yhdellä kertaa.

“Tiedoksi vain”, Baekhyun sanoi ja heilautti kättään heipaksi. Hän pisti kädet taskuun ja talsi kadunkulmaan viittomaan ohikulkeville takseille. Hän sai nopeasti yhden.

* * *

Baekhyun makasi leveän parisängyn oikeanpuoleisella paikalla kyljellään. Hän oli vetänyt kädet puuskaan ja peiton korviin. Chanyeol nukkua tursotti menemään, hyvällä omatunnolla. Baekhyunin teki mieli itkeä. Hän oli vihainen. Niin vihainen, ettei pystynyt ummistamaan silmiään ja nukahtamaan. Hän muisti viekkaan katseen ja virnistävän suun, peilaavat liikkeet ja huulten nuolemisen. Flirtti oli ollut suoraa ja näkyi kauas. Baekhyunia oksetti.

Chanyeol käänsi kylkeä ja veti Baekhyunin kiinni itseensä. Baekhyun haistoi miehen kaljanhajuista ihoa ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. Hän purskahti itkuun ja hakkasi nyrkillään kevyesti edessään olevaa rintakehää. Hän suuteli kaula-aukon alta pilkottavaa suolaista ihoa ja puri sitä kevyesti hampaidensa välissä. Chanyeol venytti kaulaansa ja murahti matalalla äänellä. Hänen kätensä eksyi mustatukkaisen takamukselle ja puristi sitä väsyneellä liikkeellä.

Baekhyun jätti punaisen jäljen Yeolin kaulalle. Hän toivoi, että miehelleen leperrellyt meikkitaiteilija peittäisi senkin. Verenpaine kohosi kattoon vauhdilla, ihan korvissa suhisi. Baekhyun ei pyyhkinyt märkiä silmiään, vaikka kyyneleet olivat lopettaneet valumisen. Hän antaisi niiden kuivua silmiin ja rähmöittyä, jotta olisivat aamulla mahdollisimman pahan näköiset. Siinä lisää töitä niin ammattitaitoisille maskeeraajille.

Baekhyun venytti kaulaansa ja laski huulensa Yeolin avoimelle suulle. Hänen suudelmaan vastattiin unisesti. Baekhyun työnsi kielensä sisään ja tökki sillä toista, herättäen tämän unesta, jossa oli vellonut vasta kymmenen minuuttia. Chanyeol avasi toisen silmänsä ja katsoi hänestä erkaantuvaa miestä hölmistyneenä. Baekhyun kellahti takaisin tyynylleen ja kietoi jalkansa miehen ympärille. Ainakin nyt hän sai jakaa sängyn poikaystävänsä kanssa. Hän olisi vielä kiukkuisempi, jos olisi valinnut menevänsä asuntokompleksille.

Chanyeol hapuili Baekhyunin kättä. Mies veti sormensa kauemmas toisesta, muttei päässyt pakoon. Yeol risti kätensä hänen kanssaan ja valui takaisin uneen. Baekhyun oli varma, ettei mies ollut pettänyt häntä. Hän oli vain mustasukkainen. Ihan turhaan. Chanyeol oli tolkun ihminen ja arvosti poikaystäväänsä suuresti. Baekhyun ei vain pystynyt käsittämään sitä juuri sillä hetkellä.

Chanyeol vei kätensä Baekin paidan alle ja kuljetti sormiaan hänen vatsallaan. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja seurasi, mitä häntä kohti kääntyvä Yeol seuraavaksi tekisi. Mies painoi päänsä vasten Baekin päätä ja kuorsasi kovaan ääneen. Baekhyun tuhahti epäuskoisesti ja mietti, olisiko parempi mennä sohvalle nukkumaan. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja survoi kädet tyynyn alle. Hän painoi silmät kiinni ja oli alkamassa nukkumaan, mutta puolikova miehuus vasten takamustaan sai hänen silmänsä aukeamaan uudelleen. Helvetti.

“Mulla oli myös ikävä sua”, Chanyeol kuiskasi hiljaa hänen korvaansa ja vei sormensa hänen boksereiden vyötäisille. Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja punnitsi vaihtoehtoja. Chanyeolin eleet olivat kysyviä, hän ei edennyt ennen kuin olisi saanut luvan livauttaa kätensä sisään hänen boksereihinsa.

Baekhyun kirosi pintaan nousseet halunsa. Hänellä oli ikävä hörökorvaa ja halusi tätä, mutta ei sillä tavalla.

“Ei tänään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. Chanyeol siirsi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja painoi kasvonsa vasten hänen niskaa. Hengitys muuttui tasaiseksi tuhinaksi ja kertoi, että hörökorva oli seilannut takaisin höyhensaarille. Baekhyun tiputti yksinäisen kyyneleen silmästään ennen kuin nukahti.

* * *

Aurinko ei ollut vielä edes noussut, kun valkoisen puhelimen herätyskello pärähti soimaan. Baekhyun hätkähti ääntä ja läpsäytti luurin torkulle. Chanyeol kiristi otettaan hänen ympäriltään ja mumisi väsyneenä.

“Helvetti että väsyttää.” Baekhyun mutisi itsekseen ja koitti pitää silmiä auki, mutta ne lupsuivat kiinni uudestaan ja uudestaan. Hän hapuili kädellään yöpöydällä olevan lampun katkaisijaa ja sytytti valot. Chanyeol käänsi kasvonsa vasten tyynyä ja kieltäytyi heräämästä uuteen aamuun.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja jätti hörökorvan kärsimään sänkyyn. Hän ei vilkaissutkaan taakseen. Hyvillä mielin hän siirtyi keittiöön, latasi kahvinkeittimen ja napsautti sen päälle. Hän etsi pyyhkeensä ja lipui suihkuun ennen kuin Yeol ehtisi sinne ensin. Baekhyun halusi käyttää kaiken lämpimän veden.

Baekhyun pesi itsensä kevyesti. Hän ei koskenut hiuksiin sen kummemmin, antoi vain veden kulkea läpi, hänen kuontalonsa pestäisiin kuitenkin päivällä. Hän saippui edellisen illan hajut pois kropastaan, pesi kasvonsa ja venytteli jäykkiä niskojaan kuuman veden alla.

Baekhyun oli edelleen herkillä edellisen illan tapahtumista. Hän halusi mököttää niin kauan, että Chanyeol avasi suunsa ja sanoisi hänelle kunnolla terve, on kiva nähdä taas ja mulla oli ikävä. Hän ei leppyisi kokonaan vasta, kun häntä oltaisiin suudeltu niin, että jalat sulaisivat lattiaan kiinni.

Aamukahvin tuoksu ajoi miehen ulos suihkusta. Jääkaapissa ei ollut mitään ruokaa Yeolin ollessa reissussa, Baekhyun oli viettänyt aikansa suurimmaksi osaksi asuntokompleksilla täyden jääkaapin houkuttamana. Hän oli käynyt Dongdaemunissa vain yhden yön ajan, kun hänen täytyi juosta karkuun “on sun vuoro siivota tänään” -virttä.

Baekhyun astui ulos suihkusta ja kietoutui kylpytakkiin, jonka rintamuksessa oli hänen nimensä. Hän pyyhkäisi huurtunutta peiliä hihan peittämällä kädellä, katsoi alakuloisia silmiään hetken aikaa ja huokaisi. Hänestä tuntui, että hän oli vanhentunut jälleen.

Chanyeol oli saanut itsensä ylös sängystä. Hän peilasi kaulaansa eteisessä olevan kokovartalopeilin edessä ja näytti huolestuneelta. Baekhyunin oli vaikea pidätellä nauruaan nähdessään tekemänsä fritsun ja hörökorvan järkyttyneen ilmeen.

“Outoa…” hän murahti itsekseen ja liikutti sormiaan sinertävän jäljen päällä. Hän irvisteli ja näytti todella yrittävän keksiä, mistä jälki oli peräisin.

“Menikö muisti?” Baekhyun kysyi tyytymättömänä. Hän asteli keittiöön ja tarttui banaaniin, joka odotti hedelmäkorissa. Hän oli jättänyt sen siihen kaksi päivää sitten.

“Ei… kai”, Yeol henkäisi ja paineli suihkuun tajutessaan, että pesuhuone oli vapaa. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja etsi kahvikupin tiskikaapista. Hän tarttui rivattomaan punaiseen kuppiin ja kaatoi siihen kahvia. Hän otti paikan ruokapöydän äärestä ja katsoi ulos sateiseen aamuun. Luvassa oli työntäyteinen päivä.

* * *

Jongdae taputti silmät päästä itkevää Baekhyunia lohduttavasti selälle. Baekhyun puristi häntä halaavan miehen paksua hupparia nyrkeissään ja vollotti, vollotti niin maan perkeleesti. Koko huone raikui humalaisen miehen äänestä.

“Aigoo…” Jongdae huokaisi ja jatkoi rauhoittavaa taputtelua. “Miten sä sait itsesi noin huonoon kuntoon?”

Baekhyun ei vastannut kysymykseen. Hän itki kovempaa ja toivoi, että Yeol kuulisi hänet vaikka ajatuksen välityksellä.

“Mulla on paha olo”, Baekhyun sanoi itkunsa välistä ja peitti suunsa kädellään. Jongdae pyöräytti silmiään.

“Aivan varmasti on.”

Baekhyun nousi huojuen ylös ja koitti löytää tasapainon heiluvasta maailmasta. Jalat saivat liikettä oksennuksen noustessa suuhun, mies syöksyi makuuhuoneen läheisyydessä olevaan vessaan ja oksensi pönttöön. Päätä särki ja kroppa tärisi.

Chanyeol oli vitun tyhmä. Chanyeol oli ignoorannut hänet tänäänkin. Chanyeol ei ollut suudellut häntä tänään ollenkaan. Chanyeol oli tehnyt hänestä yleisen vitsin koko maailman edessä. Baekhyun otti tukea wc-istuimesta ja oksensi uudelleen.

“Baekhyun-ah.” Ääni oli lämmin, pehmeä. Kuulosti ihan Chanyeolilta. Baekhyun naurahti ääneen, niin varmaan.

Suuri käsi laskeutui hänen selälleen, se oli kuin Chanyeolin käsi.

“Baekhyun-ah.” Häntä kutsuttiin jälleen. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja rojahti lämmtetylle kaakelilattialle istumaan nähdessään hänen tasolleen laskeutuneen hörökorvan, jonka kasvoilla oli huolestunut ilme. Baekhyun kosketti miehen sinertävää silmäkulmaa ja tunsi kyyneleiden polttavan. Hänen rakkaaseensa oli sattunut.

Chanyeol avasi kätensä ja antoi miehen painautua hänen syleilyynsä. Baekhyun lopetti itkemisen, sulki silmänsö ja rentoutui. Chanyeol silitti rauhoittavasti hänen niskaa ja hyräili korvaan. Keskellä asuntokompleksin tilavaa vessaa. Onneksi ovi oli lukossa, niin kukaan ei tullut häiritsemään.

“Miksi joit? Huomenna on töitä”, Chanyeol kysyi. Puhui mukavan pehmeällä äänellä, ei syytellyt yhtään.

“En mä tiedä. Vitutti”, Baekhyun vastasi ja taisteli itkupotkuraivaria vastaan, hän olisi halunnut raivota, syytellä, kiroilla ja lopulta suudella miestä niin intohimoisesti, että tältä lähtisi taju. Mutta hän ei jaksanut. Olo oli niin huono.

“Mennäänkö nukkumaan?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.

“Kotiin edes?”

“Vieläkö sä haluat mut?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kohotti asentoaan, jotta näkisi toisen kasvoilla olevan ilmeen. Se oli hämmentynyt.

“Hölmö…” Chanyeol naurahti ja hymyili perään. Tulistuva katse Baekhyunin silmissä sai kuitenkin ilmeen murenemaan palasiksi.

“Sano mua hölmöksi vielä kerran niin vedän sua turpaan.”

“En mä… tarkoittanut sillä tavalla… anteeksi”, Chanyeol mutisi hämmentyneenä ja liikautti peukaloaan miehen niskassa. Baekhyun huokaisi, laski sormet otsalleen ja hikotteli. Helvetin vodka teki hänet aina hikkaiseksi.

“Saat”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja painautui takaisin vasten miestä. Hänen katseensa oli haikea, miksi hänestä tuntui, että hän oli lipumassa aina vain kauemmas hörökorvaisesta.

Uusi itkunpuuska otti vallan. Raivokas parkuminen oli vaihtunut hiljaiseen, kärsivään nyyhkytykseen. Chanyeol tunnisti sen, se oli sitä samaa laatua kuin Hokkaidossa.

“Mulla oli sua niin ikävä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pyyhki kyyneleitään pois tärisevin käsin. Chanyeol tarttui hänen poskeensa ja katsoi miestä silmiin. Hän istui lattialle jalat ristissä ja pyyhki mustatukan punaiset posket kuiviksi. Baekhyun tarttui miehen käteen ja risti sormensa hänen kanssaan.

“Kuinka kauan mä joudun odottamaan sua?” Baekhyun henkäisi ja veti Yeolin kättä itseään kohti. Chanyeol nojautui lähemmäs ja suuteli miestä alkoholilta maistuville huulille, pitkään ja hartaasti. Baekhyunin täytyi ottaa tukea lattiasta, ettei kaatuisi. Maailma keikkui yhä isommalla liikkeellä.

“Joko mennään nukkumaan?” Chanyeol kysyi uudelleen. Baekhyun pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä ja kuroi sentit umpeen. Sydän löi tuhatta ja sataa, Chanyeol sai anteeksi kaikki toimiston tyttöjen kanssa vaihdetut katseet, vihjailevat lauseet ja peittelemättömän kiinnostuksen. Chanyeolin sydän sykki vain hänelle. Baekhyun oli ehtinyt vain unohtaa sen kuunnellessaan mielikuvituksensa petollista ääntä.

“Lähdetään kotiin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja avusti huojuvan Baekhyunin ylös. Baek kietoi kätensä pidemmän selkämykseen ja nojasi häneen väsyneesti mutisten. Kaksikko poistui vessasta ja törmäsi oven takana odottavaan mieslaumaan. Kaikki olivat kokoontuneet käytävälle.

“Mitä?” Chanyeolin ääni oli ärsyyntynyt ja mulkaisu kylmä. Baekhyun hihitti itsekseen ja painoi kovaa päätään paremmin vasten miestä.

“Katsokaa”, hän sammalsi ja asteli paikoillaan. Chanyeol katsoi häntä varoittavasti.

“Tässä on mun poikaystävä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti Yeolia kädellään. “Ja hän vie mut nyt kotiin. Adios.”

Chanyeol virnisti puolittain ja lähti kuljettamaan Baekia kohti eteistä, mutta Joonmyeon tarttui hänen huppuunsa ja kielsi liikkumasta. Baekhyun tirskui ja juoksi Jongdaen suojiin. Hän ei voinut lopettaa nauramista.

“Hupsis”, hän kikatti ja kellahti vasten Jongdaen olkapäätä. Jongdae ravisteli miehen tajuihinsa, mutta hän ei pysynyt järjissään kuin viisi sekuntia. Hikka nousi päälle uudelleen.

“Chanyeol-ah”, Joonmyeon huokaisi ja hieroi ohimoitaan. Kukaan muu jäsenistä ei ollut yllättynyt. Puolethan tiesi jo.

“Hän vitsailee, eikö?” Joonmyeonin katseessa oli toivoa. Hän halusi todella uskoa Baekhyunin pilailevan. Oli julkinen vitsi, että he kaksi olivat kuin luotuja toisilleen.

“Ei helvetissä”, Chanyeol jyrähti. Joonmyeon hätkähti äänensävyä joka oli tumma ja pelottava. Leader nielaisi hermostuneesti.

Chanyeol katsoi Jongdaen kyljessä kiehnäävää miestä, joka katsoi häntä ja puri sormiaan. Chanyeol ei empinyt kauempaa.

“Se on totta. Me ollaan yhdessä. Mä rakastan häntä.”

Baekhyun säpsähti kuullessaan sanat. Hän puri sormeaan kovempaa, se kävi kipeää, mutta hän ei pystynyt lopettamaan. Jongdae oli kääntynyt katsomaan häntä muiden jäsenten lailla.

“Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol kutsui häntä taas sillä samalla, lempeällä äänellä.

“Mä rakastan sua”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun päästi sormensa irti hampaidensa välistä ja horjui hitaasti pidemmän vierelle. Katsekontakti oli vahva ja poisti kaiken muun ympäriltään. Edes Yixingin käsi hänen olkapäällään ja huolestuneet sanat eivät tuntuneet menevän perille.

“Sanotko vielä kerran?” Baekhyun pyysi. Chanyeol nauroi, näytti typerältä siinä hänen edessään, löysissä vaatteissaan ja mustassa silmässään. Hän näytti siltä kuin olisi saanut köniin katutappelussa.

“Mä rakastan sua, Byun Baekhyun”, hän kuiskasi ja kaappasi miehen mukaansa. Baekhyun hämmästyi tajutessaan, että kipitti pitkin askelin harppovan miehen perässä kohti eteistä. Jäsenet seurasivat heitä ampiaisparven tapaan.

“Te kaksi!” Joonmyeon parahti. Baekhyun kiskoi takkia päälleen Yeolin avustuksella.

“Puhutaan tästä aamulla!”

“Puhutaan”, Chanyeol lupasi ja piti Baekia kiinni lanteilta tämän ährätessä kenkiä jalkaan. Baekhyun piti kiinni takana olevan reidestä ja pujotti jalkansa mustiin adidaksiin, vaikka ei ollut varma, olivatko ne hänen kenkänsä.

Chanyeol avasi ulko-oven ja johdatti hänet käytävän puolelle. Sisältä kuului Jongdaen suojelevaa ääntä, hymy nousi hörökorvan kasvoille. Ikätoverit pitivät yhtä tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa.

Baekhyun seisahtui oven painauduttua kiinni. Chanyeol kaappasi hänet tiukkaan halaukseen ja upotti kasvonsa hänen olkaansa. Baekhyun horjahti ja korjasi tasapainonsa itse. Hikka jatkui ärsyttävän hidastempoisena ja rajun kipeänä.

“Olen pahoillani, etten ole kertonut aikaisemmin”, Chanyeol mutisi häntä vasten. Baekhyun puri huultaan.

“Ei se mitään”, hän kuiskasi, yhtäkkiä väsyneenä. Yllättävä viiden metrin pakomatka oli vienyt voimat.

“Olet näyttänyt sen”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol nosti päänsä ylös ja hipaisi miehen poskea. Baekhyun nauroi kevyesti punastuessaan.

“Mäkin olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi vakavammalla äänellä ja laski katseen hetkeksi Yeolin kenkiin, jonka toinen nauha oli auki.

“Mistä?”

“Että olen käyttäytynyt kaksi päivää kuin ääliö”, hän henkäisi. “Koitin kompesoida mustasukkaisuuttani.”

“Mille sä olit mustasukkainen?” Chanyeol kysyi virnuillen. Ja oli taas niin otettu, kierolla tapaa. Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti.

* * *

Helmikuun kuudestoista päivä valkeni aurinkoisena. Chanyeolin hyräily kantautui keittiöstä ja ravisutti Baekhyunin korvia. Hänen päätänsä särki niin kuin joku olisi takonut häntä vasaralla takaraivoon. Vatsassa velloi ja oudot muistikuvat tipahtelivat mieleen. Huoneeseen leijuva kahvin tuoksu sai hänet yökkimään ja hiipimään vessaan kroppa täristen. Hän rojahti pöntön ääreen ja oksensi.

”Huomenta, rakas”, Chanyeol henkäisi ovelta. Baekhyun mulkaisi kahvikuppia kädessään pitelevää hörökorvaa, joka katsoi häneen lempeästi.

”Tein aamiaista”, Yeol sanoi ja osasi jättää vittuilun väliin. Baekhyun pyyhki suupielensä, veti vessan ja pesi kädet ja kasvonsa. Olo oli uskomattoman huono. Mitä helvettiä hän oli ajatellut edellisenä iltana.

Yeolin huppari roikkui makuuhuoneen kaapin ovessa. Baekhyun veti vaatteen haltuunsa ja pukeutui siihen, hymyillen vienosti lämpimälle ololle. Hän talsi keittiöön ja otti paikan ruokapöydän äärestä. Chanyeol ojensi hänelle kupin kuumaa kahvia ja pahalta haisevaa krapulasoppaa.

”Et nouse pöydästä ennen kuin kaikki on syöty”, Yeol sanoi ja istui vastapäiselle paikalle. Baekhyun haistoi pahalta haisevaa häränluukeittoa ja mietti, mistä helvetistä mies oli saanut sitä haalittua. Hän oli varmasti tilannut sitä jostain. Baekhyun tarttui lusikkaan ja söi mukisematta.Hänen täytyisi jaksaa tanssia tänään.

Chanyeol puraisi palan mehukkaan näköisestä mansikasta ja katseli valkoista Baekia, jonka hiukset olivat sekaisin. Hän ei sietänyt sekaisin olevaa hiuspehkoa. Hänen oli pakko aina sukia suortuvat oikeaan järjestykseen, oli kyse sitten hänen omistaan tai Baekhyunin.

”Sano vaan”, Baekhyun murahti ja tarttui pöydällä oleviin syömäpuikkohin, jotka olivat hieman vääntyneet. Hän ei ollut aikaisemmin huomannut.

”Mitä?” Chanyeol kysyi naureskellen.

”Se, miten idiootti olen”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja nojasi käteensä. Hänellä ei ollut yhtään nälkä. Päin vastoin.

”Muistatko, mitä eilen tapahtui?” Yeol kysyi, varovasti. Hän tunki loput mansikasta suureen suuhunsa ja seurasi mustatukkaa hiljaa. Baekhyun nojasi lannistuneena tuolin selkänojaan, huokaisi syvään ja potkaisi ilmaa. Miten hän voisi unohtaa.

”On ehkä ihan hyvä asia, että muut saivat tietää”, Chanyeol mietti. ”Olisi se joskus tullut ilmi muutenkin.”

”Kunhan kukaan ulkopuolinen ei saa tietää”, Baekhyun murahti. ”Kyllä mä ymmärrän, miksi sä työnsit mut pois aikaisemmin.”

”Niin siellä bileissä?” Chanyeol varmisti. Baekhyun nyökkäsi. He katsoivat toisiaan haikeasti hetken aikaa.

”Syö, syö”, Chanyeol kehotti häntä. Baekhyun tarttui lusikaan uudemman kerran. Soppa oli varmasti jostain ravintolan ylijämälistalta, se oli vetistä eikä maistunut hyvälle.

”Miten mä ikinä kehtaan näyttää naamaani muille?” Baekhyun vinkui ja peitti silmänsä kädellään. Hän ei ollut koskaan hyvä käyttäytymään ympärikännissä. Mutta tasapuolisuuden nimissä, ei ollut kukaan muukaan.

”Helposti”, Chanyeol naurahti ja tarttui toiseen mansikkaan, joita oli lautasellinen keskellä pöytää. Hän puraisi marjasta puolet ja tarjosi toisen puolen Baekhyunille. Mustatukka otti sen vastaan ja mussutti sitä hymynkare huulilla. Mansikka oli yhtä mehukas, miltä se oli näyttänytkin.

Chanyeol valui ajatuksiinsa. Baekhyun päätti olla reipas ja syödä kaikki, mitä hörökorva oli hänelle tarjonnut. Vatsassa velloi, mutta lopulta tulisi parempi olo. Vaikeita aikoja oli kaikilla.

”Mä vähän pelkäsin, että unohtaisit, mitä mä sanoin eilen”, Chanyeol sanoi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun pysähtyi nille sijoilleen. Chanyeol oli sanonut rakastavansa häntä. Viimeinkin hörökorva oli sanonut sen, mistä hän oli pystynyt vain unelmoimaan viimeiset kuusi vuotta.

Baekhyun itki taas. Pelkästään onnesta. Hän nauroi ja pyyhki kyyneleitä valuttavia silmiään kuiviksi. Hän ei olisi halunnut itkeä, mutta itki silti. Chanyeol huomasi hänen vuotavat silmänsä ja ojensi kätensä hänelle. Baekhyun tarttui siihen hymyillen.

”Anteeksi”, Baekhyun naurahti häpeissään ja kuivasi silmänsä t-paidan helmaan. Hän ei halunnut kastella Yeolin hupparia typerillä kyyneleillään.

”Olet itkenyt viime aikoina enemmän kuin näiden vuosien aikana koskaan”, Yeol sanoi huolestuneena. Baekhyun heilautti kättään vähättelevästi ja jatkoi häränluukeiton syömistä.

”On ollut paljon käsittelemistä”, hän sanoi katse oranssinruskeassa keitossa. Chanyeol ojensi hänelle nenäliinan ja hymyili vienosti.

”Mä yritän parantaa tapani.”

”Ei mua haittaa, että näytät tunteesi”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mutta mua sattuu jos itket. Jaetaan se, mikä ikinä vaivaakaan. Itketään yhdessä.”

Baekhyun nauroi helpottuneena. Hän keskittyi syömiseen ja ilmoitti menevänsä kohta suihkuun. Hänen olisi pestävä vodkan haju pois itsestään. Heidän pitäisi olla puolelta päivin kameratreeneissä televisiolähetystä varten.

”Tästä päivästä tulee niin helvettiä”, Baekhyun mietti ääneen ja huokaili raskaasti. Hän todella toivoi, että Yeolin taikomassa krapulasopassa olisi parantavia voimia.

* * *

Jongdae laski lasin appelsiinimehua käteensä nojaavan Baekhyunin eteen ja pudisteli päätään. Baekhyun mulkaisi ystäväänsä ja laski katseensa juomaan, joka mahdollisesti pahentaisi tai parantaisi hänen vellovaa oloaan.

”Yksi palaa toiselta puolelta maailmaa mustan silmän kanssa ja toinen juo itsensä umpihumalaan promokauden alussa”, mies päivitteli ja vilkaisi sohvalla rötköttävää Yeolia, joka kuunteli musiikkia kuulokkeilla yhdessä Sehunin kanssa.

”Mä olen aina ollut taipuvainen idoottimaisiin ideoihin”, Baekhyun murahti ja mietti läpi kaiken elämässä tapahtuneen, joka aiheutti syvää katumusta. Kahden käden sormet eivät riittäneet laskemaan niitä tilanteita.

”Tulitte sitten kaapista ulos”, Jongdae murahti ja vilkaisi Suhoa, joka oli uppoutunut käsikirjoituksen läpi käymiseen. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja kohautti olkiaan.

”No oli aikakin”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja istui pöydän ääreen. Baekhyun tarttui mehulasiin ja naputti etusormen kynttä sitä vasten. Ääni sai aikaan ärsytystä ympärillä olevissa ihmisissä.

”Mä en toivo mitään muuta kuin että hyväksyisit meidät”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vilkuili Jongdaeta hermostuneena. ”Mä en ymmärrä, mikä sulla on meidän suhdetta vastaan.”

”Hän pelkää, että tiimille käy jotain, jos eroatte”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

”Oletko sä lukenut psykologiaa?” Jongdae kysyi ja tönäisi miestä vierellään. Baekhyun naurahti. Kyungsoo oli aina ollut hyvä lukemaan ihmisiä.

”Iltapalaksi”, Kyungsoo naurahti. ”Mutta ei oikeasti. He toimivat yhdessä. Joten älä huoli.”

Jongdae kääntyi katsomaan sohvalla heiluvaa Yeolia, joka kertasi omaa osaansa Sehunin valvovan silmän alla. Hymy nousi kiharatukkaisen kasvoille.

Baekhyun tunsi perhosia vatsassaan. Kyungsoo tönäisi häntä hellästi jalallaan ja nyökkäsi Jongdaen suuntaan. Hiljainen hyväksyntä. Baekhyun hymyili, kevyt olo täytti sisimmän hetkeksi.

”Älä luulekaan, että tämä olisi tällä selvä”, Jongdae murahti. Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan ja joi mehunsa mukisematta.

”En tietenkään.”

”Illalla on istuttava pöydän ääreen ja nostettava kissa pöydälle”, mies sanoi ja imitoi Joonmyeon hyungia, joka oli kääntynyt katsomaan heitä tiukka ilme kasvoillaan.Baekhyun hymyili leaderille ilkikurisesti ja kääntyi takaisin kaksikon puoleen.

”Millainen olosi on?” Kyungsoo kysyi.

”Ihan helvetin paska, ettekö näe”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nauroi ensimmäistä kertaa koko päivänä. Yeol kuuli sen ja nosti tuikivat silmänsä häneen. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja vinkkasi silmää hörökorvalle, joka punastui ja piiloutui hupparinsa suojiin.

* * *

Baekhyun istui treenisalin lattialla ja katsoi sisään astelevia miehiä huolesta jäykkänä. Häntä pelotti tuleva. Joonmyeon oli tehnyt kaikkensa, että tiimiläisillä olisi hyvä yhteishenki eikä ketään syrjittäisi. Ehkä heitäkään ei syrjittäisi.

”Mä haluan muistuttaa, että on mun henkilökohtainen valinta rakastaa ketä rakastan!” Baekhyun huudahti ja mulkaisi ympärille keräytyvää lössiä. Illan treenit käynnistyisivät friteeratulla kanalla ja henkevällä keskustelulla.

”Ei kukaan sitä estä”, Yixing sanoi rauhoitellen ja otti paikan Baekhyunin vierestä. Chanyeol ei ollut vielä tullut paikalle.

”Tarkoituksena on vain käydä asia läpi ja selvittää yhteiset pelisäännöt”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja laski valkoiset kassit keskelle jäsenten muodostamaa ympyrää.

”Mulla ei ole ainakaan mitään teitä vastaan”, Minseok sanoi ja avusti aterian esillelaitossa. Joonmyeon virnisti puolittain, ilmettä oli vaikea tulkita.

”Ei mullakaan”, Kyungsoo sanoi. ”Kun Yeolie keskittyy Baekhyuniin, hänellä ei ole aikaa eikä kiinnostusta häiritä mun elämää.” Naurunremakka täytti salin ja raikui siellä pitkään.

Chanyeol asteli sisään kirkkaasti valaistuun saliin ja ilmeili hämmentyneenä. Hän otti paikan Jongdaen vierestä ja katsoi Baekhyunia silmiin. Baekhyun hymyili ja näytti voivan välittömästi paremmin. Hän naurahti hiljaa ja nojasi Yixingiin, huokaisi haaveillen ja työnsi kädet taskuun. Ympärillä olevat miehet joko pyörittelivät silmiään tai seurasivat jännittyneinä tapahtumia.

”Mistä kaikki alkoi?” Joonmyeon kysyi. ”Chanyeol?”

”En se mä ollut”, Chanyeol sanoi ja osoitti vastapäätä istuvaa mustatukkaa, jonka ajatukset olivat lipuneet jonnekin aivan muualle. ”Hän on kaiken pahan alku ja juuri.”

”Itse olet kun kävelit mun sydämeen.”

”Mä?”

”Niin”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja palasi aikaan, milloin hän oli tajunnut välittävänsä hänestä huolta pitävästä miehestä enemmän kuin oli koskaan ajatellut voivansa. Aikojen saatossa vahvistuneet tunteet olivat pysyneet piilossa Hokkaidoon asti.

”Se, mitä mökillä tapahtui, avasi mun silmät. Olen ollut sokea”, Chanyeol sanoi ja risti jalkansa uudelleen.

”Ihan helvetin sokea”, Kyungsoo naurahti. ”Koko maailma on huomannut, miten katsotte toisianne, etkä sä idiotti tajua mistään mitään.”

”Niinpä”, Baekhyun nauroi ja peitti suunsa kädellään. Yeol mulkaisi häntä vihaisesti, mutta nauroi perään kuitenkin.

”No empä olisi uskonut näkeväni tätä päivää”, Joonmyeon henkäisi. ”Maailma muuttuu joka pyörähdyksellä.”

”Sanopa”, Jongdae murahti.

”Mun mielestä asiat eivät ole muuttuneet”, Yixing sanoi. ”Onko meidän pakko esittää, että on?”

Baekhyun halasi kiinalaismiestä onnesta puhkuen. Hän oli osunut asian ytimeen. Hän ja Yeol olivat olleet läheisiä ennen kuin totuus tunteista oli tullut ilmi. He käyttäytyivät jäsenten kanssa täysin samalla tavalla kuin ennen mökkireissua.

Joonmyeon raapi niskaansa. ”Entäs se eilinen?”

”Camoon”, Minseok henkäisi. ”Jätkä oli humalassa. Etkö muka itse tee koskaan jotain typerää?”

”Aina”, Kyungsoo naurahti väliin. Jongdaen pokka ei pitänyt enää. Hän repesi väsyneeseen nauruun, joka tarttui muihinkin.Chanyeol heittäytyi selälleen ja nauroi kovaa. Baekhyun nauroi, koska Yeol nauroi.

”Hyvä on. Lyhyestä virsi kaunis”, Joonmyeon sanoi kovemmalla äänellä. ”Käsi pystyyn, kuka vastustaa sisäisiä suhteita?”

Mies vilkuili ympärilleen arvioiva katse silmissään. Yksikään käsi ei noussut pystyyn.

”Okei, vielä varmistukseksi”, hän jatkoi. ”Kuka kannattaa sisäisiä suhteita?”

Minseok nosti kätensä ylös, samoin Baekhyun ja Chanyeol. Olisi ollut outoa, jos ei. Kyungsoo empi hetken, mutta liittyi mukaan. Samoin Jongdae. Baekhyun hymyili leveästi. Viimeinkin.

”Muut?” Joonmyeon kysyi. Yixing nosti kätensä ylös.

”Ehtoja?” Sehun kysyi.

”Ei vaikuta millään tavalla työasioihin ja kollegoihin”, hän sanoi. Sehun nyökkäsi ja nosti kätensä pystyyn. Samoin Jongin. Jäi jäljelle vain hän itse.

”Äänet suhteiden puoltamiseksi yhdeksän nolla”, hän sanoi ja julisti kokouksen päättyneeksi.

”Nyt, syökää, että jaksetaan treenata. Tulee kova viikko.”

”Mä sulle kovat näytän”, Baekhyun virnisti ja kohautti kulmiaan. Chanyeolin ilme muuttui viekkaaksi puolessa sekunnissa. Ympärillä olevat jäsenet tönivät kieltään hampaidensa välissä pitävää miestä ja ääntelivät tyytymättömästi. Baekhyun nauroi sydämensä pohjasta ja tunsi olonsa että sydämensä keventyneen kertaheitolla. Jos päätä jomottavaa krapulanpoikasta ei laskettu. Viimein kaikki alkoi olla selvää ja hyvät, onnelliset ajat odottivat. Baekhyun toivoi, että saisi nauttia niistä mahdolisimman pitkään.

”Mä rakastan teitä kaikkia”, Baekhyun sanoi yhtäkkiä liikuttuneena. ”Mä en tiedä, mitä tekisin ilman teitä.”

”Olisit katuojassa ja kerjäisit rahaa”, Kyungsoo arveli.

”Olisit sooloartisti ja veisit kaikki meidän rahat”, Jongdae nauroi. Chanyeol nuoli huuliaan, hän mietti, Baekhyunin yksityisesitystä. Miltähän se näyttäisi.

”Park”, Jongdae henkäisi huomatessaan pidemmän muuttuneen ilmeen. Yeol ei reagoinutkaan.

”Park”, hän kutsui uudelleen. Hörökorva hätkähti ja peitti etumuksensa kädellään. Jongdae huokaisi pettyneesti.

”Läppä, läppä”, Yeol nauroi ja tarttui edessä olevaan kananjalkaan.

Baekhyun katsoi Yeolia haikeasti hymyillen. Hän ei voinut vieläkään oikein ymmärtää, mitä hörökorva oli hänelle tehnyt, mutta hän nautti tunteesta. Hän nautti, että oli löytänyt elämäänsä sellaisen kumppanin. Sielunkumppanin. Siihen ei moni pystyisi.

”Yeol-ah…” hän kutsui. Chanyeol nosti ruskeat silmänsä häneen ja odotti. ”Mä rakastan sua.”

”Niin mäkin sua”, hän vastasi empimättä hetkeäkään. Ympärillä olevat jäsenet alkoivat kakoa siirappisista sanoista ja esittää voivansa pahoin. Baekhyun mulkaisi heitä. Olivat vain kateellisia heille. Kyllä hän tiesi.


End file.
